Idiot Meets Hyrule
by The Crazed Pyromaniac
Summary: I was playing OoT one night, when I got zapped in the game, as a Kokiri...thats not good. Especially when my fairy is a idiot that I know.
1. How it all starts

Disclaimer : I do not own LoZ or anything else! Though it would be nice to own Kafei and Link......Ir Severus off of Hp would be great.  
  
"Ugh!! Stupid wallmaster!! Go pick on a foot your own size!!"  
  
I growled at the television. I was playing Ocarina of Time on my Nintendo 64. And I had gotten to the Shadow Temple. But me...being so SLOW to cut across the bridge and ignoring Navi's warning about the shadows, I was thrown back to the freaking entrance! Whats up with that?  
  
Of course, I had already beaten the game. But playing it again was so much fun! Ever since I had played it when I was young(of course I only played it back then for riding on Epona) I vowed to buy the game and what luck! Blockbuster was selling them a few months ago!  
  
So here I was sitting on my messed up sheets, in the Shadow Temple.  
  
I yawned and looked at the time. 11:35 PM. Ha! My mom told me to go to bed 2 hours ago.  
  
But she wouldnt know that I was awake. I could hear her heavy footsteps from all the way across the house.  
  
Well I havent told you about me have I? Me name's Josie. Of course you may know me from Madison and Modesty's story. But this one isnt about them. I have red hair(always in a pony tail!) and brown eyes. I dressed up as Ginny Weasley for Halloween last year.  
  
Though since its so late at night, I took my hair down. Speaking of which....where's my scrunchie?  
  
I sighed and got up from the warm sheets and walked over to my white dresser, looking for my scrunchie box. I couldnt see much in the dark, but the glow from the tv was helping slightly.  
  
My hand rubbed against something warm and I pulled back.  
  
"Sev?" I called out, thinking it was my black cat. Which I had named after my favorite character off of HP. I ran my hands down the warm thing. But felt no fur and I remembered letting Sev outside for the night.  
  
I pulled the object to my eyes and gasped slightly when I saw it was the Triforce off of Zelda game.  
  
What in the world was it doing in MY room? Okay I REALLY need to go to bed....this sleep deprivation is getting to me. I was about to set it down, but it glowed lightly. I took a closer look at it, and felt a searing pain in my head before everything went green....The last thought of mine was 'Isnt it supposed to go black or white? I shouldnt of eaten the goolash Madison made'  
When I awoke, I wes met by 2 pairs of green and blue eyes.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" I screamed and jumped up. I saw a boy with blonde hair, a fair face, deep blue, eyes and long pointy ears.  
  
I stopped screaming. "Did Legolas get a haircut or something?" I asked him. He blinked in confusion.  
  
I saw a girl with green hair, green eyes, and pointy ears also.  
  
They sure do look familiar.  
  
"Umm who are you? Where am I?"  
  
The girl answered. "My name is Saria. His-" She pointed at the boy "-name is Link. Your in Kokiri forest of course! You are a Kokiri after all! Though strange....I never seen one with red hair before....." She trailed off, still staring at me.  
  
I blinked and walked over to a pond of water and looked at my reflection.  
  
"SWEET ORLANDO BLOOM'S DEAR HOT ASS! I'M A MIDGET!!" I yelled in horror. I had pointy ears, I was drssed in green clothing, and my hair was still down(A/n let me point this out....I NEVER let my hair down)  
  
I looked up and walked back to Saria.  
  
"......Do you have a scrunchie?"  
  
"Whats that?" Link asked.  
  
"Grrr...nevermind. Look here....people who live in my nintendo....I dont belong here...I hope. I live in a nnn....n.nnn...no---....AGH!! I CANT SAY IT!! N-O-R-M-AL place called earth. YOU are in my nintendo. I control YOU!" I pointed at Link. " YOU dont exist! I need to get back home so I can eat me a Mr.Goodbar. Got it?"  
  
They both blinked at me. Okay this wasnt going to work. I thought for a second about the game and asked.  
  
"May I please see...the Great Deku Tree?"  
  
Saria nodded. "Sure! Link can take you there! I have to go talk the Know-It-All brothers for a minute."  
  
She walked up the hill, her green fairy following.  
  
I turned to Link. "Soooo...we better get going!" He nodded.  
  
"Follow me!"  
  
I followed him and asked. "So where did you find me?"  
  
"Saria and I were talking when we saw a figure laying on the ground, we walked over to you and saw three triangles glowing on your forehead before disappearing then you woke up."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
Just then I felt something nudging me in the back of my neck.  
  
"What the..?"  
  
I turned my head and saw a red thingy floating in front of me.  
  
"AHHHHH!! DEMON!!"  
  
Link blinked(hee hee link blink) "Thats just your fairy."  
  
I stopped and peered at the fairy. "I have a fairy?"  
  
The fairy stopped and said in a annoyed tone. "JOSIE!! WHAT IN THE WORLD AM I DOING HERE?!"  
  
".....Madison?"  
  
"Yes its me you idiot! There I was, listening to the radio about to fall asleep, then the next moment I have wings and am in your shirt! And damn! Its scary in there!....But I have wings! Yay!"  
  
She floated around her head for a moment, squealing happily.  
  
I groaned. Great.  
  
"Well, Link. I have discovered my fairy idiot-"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"- so I guess we should be heading toward the Great Deku Tree."  
  
He nodded and they walked down the grassy plain.  
  
I'm stupid and I know it. 


	2. Peanut Butter

Go Josie its my birthday! We're going to party like its my birthday! PRESENTS! Not...oh well! Atleast I got reviews!  
  
inuyasha lover23454 : No offense or anything...but I'm a girl. But I am definetly going to kick some wallmaster butt! Thanks!  
  
Mariku Thestral : Thanks!  
  
We stopped at a entrance, to a path but saw a boy standing in front of it.  
  
"Sorry, no fairy boy, but NO entry. And whose this? I never seen this girl before."  
  
Before Link could answer I said "BECAUSE! I've been living UNDERGROUND the whole freaking time! And today, I was walking to my mud fridgerator when I saw I was out of peanut butter! And I HAVE to have peanut butter! You know why?"  
  
Mido look at me frightened. "N-no..."  
  
"I NEEDED it because today is peanut butter day! And what is peanut butter day without peanut butter!?So I came up here to get some, when I saw that they had moved K-Mart out of the way and made a freaking national park with midgets everywhere! Whats up with that?"  
  
Link, Mido, and Madison stared at her with their mouths hanging open. I grinned mentally at my story and finished it off with "So I NEED to speak with the Great Deku Tree about why they dont put caffeine in A&W root beer."  
  
Madison asked me. "What does that have to do with peanut butter?"  
  
I glared at her, I had hoped she would catch on to my lie but OBVIOUSLY not.  
  
"Because Frodo likes caffeine."  
  
"Oh....then why-"  
  
I hit her hard and she flew back into my shirt. I could hear her squealing angrily at me. I looked at Mido.  
  
"So can I PLEASE go through?"  
  
"Uhhh....sure."  
  
He moved away from the entrance, still staring at me. Link turned to me.  
  
"I dont think you'll need my help anymore, I'm going home to take a nap(and thats where the adventure begins!). I guess I'll see you afterwhile."  
  
I nodded and walked past Mido and into a path. Madison came out of my shirt, still glaring at me angrily.  
  
I grinned to myself and continued walking, when this green and blue thing popped out of the ground.  
  
I waited for Madison to go over to it and tell me about the enemy, but she continued to do nothing.  
  
"Uhh...Madison?'  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your supposed to turn yellow and go over to the enemy, then tell me about it."  
  
"How about no."  
  
"Madison...."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Let me remind you, then I am way much bigger, taller, and stronger than you and that I can easily squash you right now."  
  
"Damn."  
  
She flew over to it, but instead of turning yellow, she turned purple.  
  
I gave a annoyed sigh and asked her about it.  
  
"Its a mean thing. That looks alot like you, since its so ugly. You dont have a sword, idiot, so just run around it or maybe your ugly face can kill it." She informed me, smirking.  
  
"MADISON!!!"  
  
"What?" She said in a innocent tone.  
  
I clenched my fists, angrily and walked over to the plant and kicked it. It immediately fell down.  
  
"....well that was easy."  
  
I picked up the stick it left, and put it in a backpack I had somehow got.  
  
I glared once more at Madison before continuing down the path, I stopped for a moment and gazed at a blue fairy that flew around me yelling. 'Hey!' before flying off.  
  
I grinned when I remembered that it was Navi.  
  
I continues down the path once again and stopped in amazement when I reached my destination.  
  
Both my and Madison's mouth dropped at the sight of the Great Deku Tree.  
  
"Whoa....."  
  
It stared at me.  
  
'Thy has never seen thee child here in the forest.'  
  
I jumped back, surprised as a deep sorrowful voice that came from the tree.  
  
"Err...no. I was somehow...zapped here."  
  
'Explain please, child.'  
  
I explained to him all about our world and how I appeared here.  
  
"....and thats how I got here, Treebeard. Err...do you mind if I call you Treebeard? I...err...like that name."  
  
Madison giggling in my ear.  
  
'Thy does not mind, child. I have sent a fairy to find a boy, to help Thy. I seemed to know thee would come and I want you to go alone with him. His name is Link. I want thee to help him on his long journey for jutsice and peace.'  
  
I blinked. "Err...will this get me home.?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
"Then I'll do it! But I think I'll need a weapon."  
  
A small sword appeared in front of me. A red jewel in the middle. It looked like the one Link got when he retrieved his Kokiri sword. A second later a Kokiri shield and a wooden ocarina appeared. I put the shield on.  
  
"Whats this Ocarina for?"  
  
'Thee will learn in due time.'  
  
"Oh...okay."  
  
I looked for Madison, and saw her playing with a evil plant.  
  
"Madison!"  
  
"WHAT NOW?!"  
  
"Get your fairy ass over here right now!"  
  
She grumbled and flew in circles over to me.  
  
Before I could say anything else to 'Treebeard' I heard a small voice behind me.  
  
"Great Deku Tree! I'm back!" 


	3. Inside the Great Deku Tree

Lizai : He does? Well oh well! We'll just...accidentaly put him with BLONDE HAIR!  
  
inuyasha lover 23454 : Yup! But today is....dun dun dun...MAYONNAISE DAY!!!! WHOOOHOOO!!! (eats 8 random jars of PEANUT BUTTER WITH THE PEANUTS) REDD BULL GIVES YOU WINGS! (drinks and fly away to Never Neverland)  
  
Me : THANKIES!!  
  
RM : Ummm....oops? I sorta have a ....'W-R-I-T-E-R-S B-L-O-C-K- on it. So I'm writing this while I think for ideas! And mate....you REALLY need to become a fan of Zelda...savvy?  
  
I turned around and saw Link with a sword and a wooden shield.  
  
"HEY LINK!!! I named you....wow..." I grinned. JUST like the video game. I wonder if I'll get my own horse? Meh, I can talk Malon into it.  
  
I noticied the Great Deku Tree(or Treebeard) was talking to Link.  
  
Link nodded to something and Treebeard opened his mouth. (I cant remember the exact thing they said...but I'm going to try and make it seem like it)  
  
'Then enter, Young Link, and you to Josie, Navi, and Madison.'  
  
Madison looked up, from her flying around like a fly and squealing 'EEEEEEEEEEEEEE' the whole time and looked at Treebeard.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I whispered to her. "We're going into the Great Gaping Hole...of Treebeard."  
  
Madiso gasped and flew behind my hand. "But...but Merry and Pippin never went inside...what exactly do trees EAT? I mean whatever goes in must come out...I hope he doesnt have a....err...back end or anything."  
  
A look of disgust passed over my face. "Ewww! Madison! No! We'll just appear here again!" I began to follow Link into the tree.  
  
When we entered I took a look around.  
  
"Ooooh, I think Shelob lived here, before she left for Middle Earth."  
  
I said, looking at the cobwebs.  
  
"Yeah, and she left some of her kids here to."  
  
Madison squealed, flying around, giggling.  
  
Link looked at us oddly. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh! A world that has alot of cuties in it." I said without hesitation.  
Link just raised a eyebrow before looking at a evil planty thingy.  
  
He walked over to it and drew his sword and slashed it in two. A weird looking rock appeared and Link picked it up. Navi squealed and told him all about it.  
  
I glared at Madison. "See? That is what a good fairy is SUPPOSED to do."  
  
She blew a rasberry at me and flew in hoops around me.  
  
Link looked at me. "Want to kill the next one?"  
  
"Sure." I walked over to the one by the ladder and killed it in two strokes. "Okay!" I said to Link who was smirking in a childish way at me. "I havent had as much experience with swords as I wanted to have, but I'm gettibg better." I picked up the weird looking rock and looked at Madison.  
  
"Hey dont look at me! I never played this game before. I dont know what it is." She squeaked, glaring at me.  
  
I rolled my eyes and put it in my pocket. I already knew what it was, but I just wanted to see what Madison thought of it.  
  
Link looked at a ladder and began to climb up. Following his lead, I wrapped my hands around the red ladder and followed his lead.  
  
I looked around and saw a jump ahead. Link must of noticed it to, because he jumped with ease over it. I grimaced and saw some small weeds growing to the side and slashed it with my sword. 2 gree rupees came out and I grabbed them and put it in my pocket.  
  
"I got a rupee, I got a rupee...I got a rupee hey hey hey! Who's got a rupee? I got a rupee! I got a rupee hey hey hey!" I sang, dancing.  
  
I was met by silence. I looked at Madison and saw her staring at me, with raised eyebrows. I looked at Link on the other side and he was staring at me oddly along with Navi.  
  
"Uhh....hi?" I giggled, a little embarassed..okay ALOT embarassed. What kind of world was this, if random people just cant just start singing at random times? I think Madison bumped her head, cause she does it everyday.  
  
I grumbled to myself. Then I heard Madison squeak.  
  
"Hurry up! The sooner we get out of here and do all the crap I need to do the sooner I can get home and listen to Evanescence!"  
  
She then pushed me hard over the cliff, makingme stumble and fall.  
  
I screamed. "I'M TO STUPID TO DIE!!" Then I noticed I was clutching the edge of the cliff.  
  
Link jumped across the gap.  
  
"Hold on!" He said to me.  
  
"Its...kind of hard to do!" I glanced nervously down and tried to pull myself up, but it only equaled to me losing balance and holding on to one hand.  
  
"Damn! How come this feels alot like Frodo at Mount Doom?"  
  
Link reached his hand down and grabbed mine, pulling me up.  
  
I collasped to the side, breathing heavily.  
  
"I know..." Pant "that I wouldnt of been really injured" Pant "but it would of hurt, and I DONT want to go through this place with only 2 hearts." I stood up and glared at Madison.  
  
She flew nervously to side to side.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
I glared at her again. "I am so not letting you borrow my Creed CD EVER again."  
  
She gasped. "I said I was sorry!"  
  
I shook my head and walked back several steps. Link looked at me in confusion.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Just watch."  
  
I ran and jumped across the gap, landing on my feet on the other side. Link grinned and jumped across it also, the two fairies following behind.  
  
Link and I began to walk up the path and we stopped at where the chest was.  
  
"Why would a chest be in the middle of a tree?" I asked Link.  
  
He shrugged, but walked over to it and opened it. He jumped inside and picked up a map.  
  
"Cool." I said. He looked at the wall, that was easy enough to climb and was about to start climbing it, before I pulled him down.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked me.  
  
"You bone head!" I hit him upside the head and pointed on the wall.  
  
"You must really be a idiot to not see the spider thingy's crawling over it!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
I rolled my eyes and pointed up the path.  
  
"There's a Slingshot up there."  
  
"How do you know?" He asked.  
  
"Because...I'm....special?"  
  
He closed his eyes and shrugged. "Fair enough."  
  
We walked up the path and stopped at the door.  
  
Navi danced around and began to tell him about all the stuff of the action icon and blah blah blah but I stopped her.  
  
"Navi...I think he knows how to open a door."  
  
She squealed angrily at me and Madison laughed, flying around like a maniac.  
  
We entered the room and the door immediately closed and bars formed over it. A small deku scrub popped out of the bushes and looked at them before hiding back.  
  
I blinked and put up my shield and signalled Link to do the same.  
  
Not five seconds later it came out and started spitting deku nuts at us. Link's shield deflected it back and hit it.  
  
It squeaked and began to prance around the room in panic.  
  
I ran over to it and grabbed it by the leaf on its head and pulled its neck back and drew my sword.  
  
"Release him...or I'll cut your throat."  
  
"Release what?" It squeaked nervously.  
  
"Silence! You know the way to Mordor?" It didnt answer and Link came over and said.  
  
"Umm Josie? Why dont you let me handle this?"  
I nodded and backed up as Link and the Scrub talked.  
  
Madison giggled and said to me. "You've been watching as much LOTR like me, havent you?"  
  
I smirked and nodded.  
  
The deku scrub disappeared and Link beckoned me to follow him. I followed him through the next door. There was cracked platform in the middle of the room and Link jumped on it and on to the other side. I was about to jump on it, but it fell to the ground.  
  
I glared at Link.  
  
"Now what am I going to do?"  
  
"Climb." He simply said.  
  
I rolled my eyes and carefully jumped down from the edge and walked over to the other side and climbed up the vines.  
  
Link smiled and opened the chest to reveal TWO slingshots.  
  
I gasped. "There's only supposed to be one!" I said picking up the twin of Link's.  
  
Madison inspected mine. "Cool, I used to have one, but my sister ran over it."  
  
I giggled and aimed it around the room and noticed a ladder and shot it. It fell down and Link looked at me.  
  
"I could of done that."  
  
"Well I got to it first." I stuck my tongue out and he made a face at me. We both climbed down then climbed back up the ladder and exited the room. We ran all the way back to where Link found the map and Link stopped and killed the first Skulltula. I killed the second one and Link killed the last one.  
  
"Aww dont tell me we have to climb all the way up there!" I groaned pointing to the platform above us.  
  
Link just laughed and nodded. "How else are we going to get up there?" He asked, climbing up it.  
  
"Elevator?" Madison suggested. "No such thing as that here." I responded, climbing up it also.  
  
I reached the top and Link helped me up.  
  
Link looked at the opening through the web but I stopped him, glancing nervously up at the Giant Skulltula.  
  
"Not yet, we have one more thing to retrieve before we can go downstairs." I pointed at another door and walked to it, Link following me.  
  
I opened the door and looked around. Pulling out a stick I caught it on fire and ran over to the torch and lit it. The door behind Link unlocked.  
  
He stepped on a switch and we both took turns, quickly jumping over the platform.  
  
I collapsed on the other side.  
  
"After all this is over...I would of probably lost 10 lbs." I gasped.  
  
Link grinned and opened a chest, ignoring the evil plant beside him.  
  
He pulled out a compass and pocketed it. I stood up and jumped down and ran back to the other side when something hit me hard and I fell back a few feet.  
  
"HOLY CRAP!!! What was that?" I massaged my sore head, I knew I had lost some of my heart from THAT.  
  
Link jumped down and killed the hanging Skulltula, before helping me up.  
  
"Thanks." I said in a daze, watching the small purple ducks fly around my head.  
  
Madison flew in front of me.  
  
"How many fingers am I holding up?" A few blurry fingers appeared and I said. "7 and a half?"  
  
Madison blinked. "Close enough." She put down her 2 fingers and flew in circles around the room. Link climbed back down from the wall, pocketing a golden skulltula.  
  
He smiled and me and climbed back up the vines and out the doors, me following in a daze behind him.  
  
Link looked at me. "Now can I go to the middle?"  
  
I though for a second before nodding.  
  
"Just watch out for the hanging spiders." He nodded, glancing up before walking carefully to the edge.  
  
I watched as a spider fell down and glared at him before turning around. Link grabbed his sword quickly and slashed it and did it one more time.  
  
A heart appeared and Link grabbed it and walked back over to me.  
  
"Here." He held up the heart, I glanced at it and gently took it, smushing it in my hands and a feeling of releife went over me and the pain in my head disappeared.  
  
"Thanks." I grinned. He grinned back and ran over to the edge and jumping over it.  
  
"LINK!!!" I yelled running over and seeing him break through the web and into some water below.  
  
He shook the water off his face and waved for me to come.  
  
Madison peered down at him.  
  
"I think he's telling you to follow him." She said to me.  
  
"I know that, you idiot!" I said, frustrated.  
  
She giggled and hid behind my hood.  
  
I walked back several paces before letting out a cry of anger and running toward the egde, falling through the hole and into the cold water.  
  
"Its cold!" I whined, swimming to the edge and climbing up, shivering.  
  
Link snickered from the other side and brought out a deku stick and lighting it then running though the shallow water and jumping to the egde of my side and setting fire to a cobweb near me. A door appeared and I got up and followed Link through.  
  
As soon as I walked through the door a deku nut was thrown at me, I dodged it quickly and ran to the other side.  
  
I waited for Link to target it and kill it, but it had its attention on me.  
  
"Kill it!" Link said to me.  
  
"How?" I asked, dodging another one.  
  
"Use your fairy!" He answered.  
  
"Madison!" I called and she flew out from behind my hood.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Target that deku sprout!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Creed CD...."  
  
She squeaked and turned purple at the deku sprout. I got my shield and reflected its nuts back at him.  
  
It squeaked and also began prancing around the room.  
  
Link caught it and it told hima message.  
  
"2-3-1...23 is number 1!"  
  
It disappeared and I asked Link. "What so special about the number 23? Is it like the drinking age for deku sprouts?"  
  
Link snorted and shrugged. "I dunno, maybe you should ask the queen, they keep talking about."  
  
"Nah, she'll probably kill me."  
  
Link shrugged again and looked around the room, he spotted the eye above the barred door and shot it with his slingshot.  
  
The door unlocked and we walked through it, I spotted the water and groaned.  
  
"I'm not going into anyway water, unless its absolutely necessary."  
  
Link rolled his eyes and dived into the water,  
  
"God, I'm going to hate it if I make it to the Water Temple."  
  
Madison flew around me. "As long as we dont have to go into any kind of haunted places, I dont care."  
  
I smirked to myself and thought. 'Ooooh just wait until the Shadow Temple.'  
  
I noticed the water level going down and Link swimming quickly up and walked up.  
  
"Hurry! Before the time goes out!" He yelled at me.  
  
The floating platform got closer to us and Link jumped on it. I groaned and jumped on it to.  
  
I glanced nervously at the spikes above me and jumped off quickly when we reached the other side.  
Link following.  
  
I saw the shadow of the hanging skulltula and sighed, getting out my slingshot and waited until it was down and turned around before I shot it and waited again.  
  
I then eyed the box.  
  
"Hey Link, a little help?"  
  
He nodded and walked over to me, helping me push the box all the way to the side.  
  
Link climbed up it first and I was next, Link helping my up.  
  
"You know, I dont need help ALL the time. Sure the incident with me almost falling off the cliff was scary, but that was because of Madison, but just because I'm a girl, doesnt mean I need help."  
  
Link blushed. "Sorry, you just dont seem used to this kind of stuff."  
  
"When you live next to Madison, then you have to be used to this kind of sutff or your not going to live."  
  
Madison squawked at me angrily and hit me on the head.  
  
Link mumbled a apology and walked out the door. I glared at Madison, before following.  
  
When I exited, I saw Link killing a hanging Skulltula.  
  
"Good job, I forgot about that one." I said, raising a eyebrow at the green goo on his arms. I looked down at my arms and sighed when I saw I was in familair state.  
  
"Damn."  
  
We walked out into the opening and I gasped as the little Gohma Larva's fell from the ceiling and begna atracking us. I drew my sword and began slashing at them, until the last one was killed.  
  
"Well, Shelob must of mated with the wrong kind of spider, because that was the ugliest kind of spider I've ever seen."  
  
Link looked at me. "Who's Shelob?"  
  
"A very giant spider." A answered. Madiosn said "That hurt my Frodo!(she's obsessed with Frodo)"  
  
Link scratched his head. "Never heard of her."  
  
"Of course you wouldnt have." I said, getting out my deku stick and setting it on fire, before running to the other side and setting the cobweb on fire.  
  
"Now come on!"  
  
We exited toward the door and appeared in one of the sections, we had already been on.  
  
"Ugh...water." I glared at the water and went to inspect the cobweb. I pulled at it, lightly and pulled a little stronger for about five minutes when Link came running up and slashed the cobweb with fire and we both fell down the hole and into...  
  
...water.  
  
I growled angrily, just floating there in the water. I looked at Link who was giggling nervously. I noticed that my hair was all over my face. I pulled it back and slapped Link upside the head, before climbing out of the water.  
  
He spotted the three deku sprouts and looked at me, who was trying to dry my hair.  
  
"I'll er...take care of that."  
  
I glared at him. "Yes, you go do that and remember 231!"  
  
He nodded and did it in the correct order.  
  
The door unlocked and I walked back over to hum, mumbling about 'no scrunchies.'  
  
"Ready?"  
  
I lightened up and grinned. "As I'll ever be."  
  
He opened the door and we stepped inside.  
  
The door shut behind us and I walked side by side with Link slowly to the opening. When we reached the entrance a stone wall closed behind us.  
  
The walls darkened and all I could hear was a scratching sound from the ceiling.  
  
I pointed up and both Link and me looked up at the same time and spotted her. She blinked and fell to the ground.  
  
"Gohma..." I whispered. "Quick! Throw a deku nut at her!" He did so, stunning her and we both used our swords to slash at her. After a minute and climbed back up the wall, but I kept my eye on her and equiped my slingshot.  
  
I waited until she was about to lay the Gohma Larva before shooting her red eye.  
  
She squealed and fell to the ground, stunned.  
  
I ran over to her, calling Link.  
  
We both used our swors to slash at her about 10 times before she died.  
  
I panted and looked at Link.  
  
"How did you know to defeat that quickly?"  
  
"I just know." I said.  
  
A large piece of heart appeared an we both grabbed it and surprisingly we both got extra hearts.  
  
Madison appeared. "What I'd miss? I heard something."  
  
"Nothing." I said, walking into the blue light with Link.  
  
888  
  
THAT WAS FUN!! WHEEE!! 


	4. Hyrule Castle

Lizai : Eeek sorry about that, I'm a southernor and the way I was raised...well I talk just like a hillbilly.  
  
Lizai : Meh it's alright. Apology accepted. Thanks!  
  
Shiru23454 : Yeah I read it! It was funny. Can I be in it? I already filled out a little form for it. MAYO RULES!!! Thanks!  
  
o0-Aya-0o : Madison is actually a real person...can you imagine her human? Yeah its hard for me to do that to. Thanks!  
  
jade04 : In the story I'm seven. I'm a kokiri.  
  
jade04 : PEANUT BUTTER!  
  
jade04 : Thanks!  
  
reviewer : Really? Thanks!  
  
YA'LL LUB ME!  
They appeard back where they had started. Madison grinned.  
  
"So we dont have to go through Treebeard's back end!"  
  
I growled and hit her just as the Greak Deku Tree said.  
  
"Thou has done well, Link, Navi, Josie, and Madison."  
  
I grinned. "No problemo! Its not lke we were nearly killed at the tender age of 7! Wait a minute...I'm 7?"  
  
I looked down at my young body. "Damn."  
  
Madison giggled, flying in circles around my head. The tree seemed to laugh.  
  
"But I have yet more to say. Would thou listen?"  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
Link nodded.  
  
The tree told us all about how the three Godesses, Farore, Din and Nayru, created Hyrule. And of the man that placed a dreadful curse upon him.  
  
He stopped. "Thou must never encounter that man, who wanted the Spiritual Stone so bad he placed this dreadful curse upon me...."  
  
I heard a noise beside me and saw Madison, fast asleep.  
  
"MADISON!!!!"  
  
She jerked awake, "Huh?"  
  
"Listen!"  
  
She glared at me and looked at the Great Deku Tree.  
  
He seemed to smile at them.  
  
"Link...you must go to Hyrule castle, there you would surely meet the Princess Zelda. Give her this."  
  
He gave Link a beautiful green and gold stone, that shone in the light.  
  
"Josie, Madison, and Navi....you go with Link...I... entreat... ye..."  
  
He was dying, but right before he said his finale goodbye, Madison yelled out. "Hey! How are we gonna get home, if you die? What do we do after all this is over?"  
  
He said weakly. "Happy....mask....sales...man...Good...bye."  
  
He went still and the forest seemed to of lost some of its touch.  
  
I was sad at the sight of such a wise creature to pass away so suddenly. Madison sighed sadly, then looked at me. "Who was he talking about? The Happy Mask Salesman?"  
  
I yawned. "You'll meet him later."  
  
Navi said her goodbyes and we left the clearing and met up with Mido.  
  
"What did you do to the Great Deku Tree?" He asked angrily.  
  
Before Link could answer I said sadly. "The...the...lumberjacks got to him!"  
  
Mido blinked. "What are those?"  
  
I shook my head sadly. Mido growled at Link. "I still thinks its your fault!" He walked up.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Damn, what a crackhead."  
  
Link glared at me. "He's not a....whatever you called him he's just being a-"  
  
"-jerk?"  
  
"No!"  
  
I grinned, sleepily. "Can we rest for a little bit?" Link shook his head.  
"Not yet, once we get to Hyrule Castle, then we can rest."  
  
"But thats a day away!" I whined. "Heck, even my fairy agrees with me!" I pointed to Madison who was sleeping on my shoulder.  
  
"We'll make it, and dont whine! Its annoying!"  
  
I pouted. "I dont whine, I complain in a high-pitched voice."  
  
"Same difference."  
  
He dragged me to the exit of Kokiri forest. A boy nearby gasped.  
  
"You cant leave the forest! Any kokiri who leaves will die!"  
  
I got a idea and woke Madison up, mumbling to her what he said and what I planned I screamed.  
  
"DEATH!!!!" Unsheathing my sword and pointing to the exit.  
  
Madison squealed loudly. "DEATH!!!"  
  
In unison we screamed. "DEATH!!!"  
  
Nearby Kokiri stared at us and Link looked around nervously and tapped my shoulder.  
  
"Uhh...Josie?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I dont think that, that will happen."  
  
"Hopefully not but you never know!"  
  
The boy moved away from the exit. "If your that desperate, then go ahead."  
  
We exited out of Kokiri forest and was crossing a bridge when I heard a voice.  
  
"Oh....your leaving...."  
I turned around and saw Saria.  
  
"Arent you supposed to be at the Know-It-All brothers?"  
  
She glanced at me. "I heard what was happening and had to see for myself."  
  
She turned to Link. "I knew....that one day you would leave the forest...because your different than me and my friends."  
  
"Well thats nice to know."  
  
Madison giggled in my ear. Saria and Link glared at me and Saria gave Link a Ocarina that looked alot like the one I got from the Great Deku Tree.  
  
I looked at Link and motioned for him to hurry up. He nodded and we walked out of the forest, never looking back.  
  
As soon as we were out, I winced at the sun that beat down upon my face. It was different than the dark and damp forest that I had been in.  
  
"ACK! ITS BURNS! IT BURNS US!!"  
  
Madison flew to the ground. "It freezes! Take it away!"  
  
Link looked at us. "Its just the sun."  
  
I grinned. "I knew that!"  
  
He rolled his eyes and we began walking down the path when I heard a lout 'Hoot!' from above us.  
  
I looked up and saw the giant owl named Kaepora Gaebora.  
  
"Hey! I know you! I think your the one Fred and George charmed to be a giant owl! Cool!"  
  
He looked at me. "No, child I am not that one, I do nit know what you are talking about. Hoo!"  
  
Madison flew up in shock. "MY GOD! A talking owl! Whats next? A mermaid?"  
  
I snorted inwardly at how she will react to the Zora's.  
  
The owl only hooted again and gave us facts about the maps then flew away.(to cut a long conversation short).  
  
Link began to run, but I pulled him back. "We're not gonna make it on time, we should just walk slowly on the path to the castle and when the gates opens in the morning, we'll go."  
  
Link sputtered. "But thats hours from now!"  
  
I smiled. "Patience!"  
  
We walked slowly a carefully along the path, I enjoyed the view of it. Soon the sun went down a a lonely wolf howled in the distance. I stretched, yawning again, straying from the path and a Stalchild appeared.  
Madison squeaked. "THE LIVING DEAD!" She screamed and flew behind a bush.  
  
"Some friend you are." I mumbled, drawing my sword and killing the Stalchild in two strikes. I walked back on the path. Link looked alarmed and was about to walk off-path, but I stopped him.  
  
"No! Remember what the owl said! We cant stray from the path!"  
  
He reluctantly nodded and Madison flew back over to me.  
  
I looked at her, with raised eyebrows. "You know I think you should take that Hogwarts Sorting Test again because that just proved your not a Gryffindor."  
  
She stuck out her tongue and landed on my shoulder. Dawn approached and me and Link were waiting on the path near Hyrule castle. When dawn approached me and Link were sitting on the path near the castle. I was nearly asleep and even Link had a look of sleepiness upon him. I heard birds chirping and stood up, the sky lightened and I heard a distant crow of a rooster.  
  
"F-f-f-inally!" I said, in the middle of a yawn. The gates to the Markey opened up and we walked through them.  
  
I saw a guard staring at us and Link paused to chat with him, but I growled and pulled him away.  
  
"Come on! We have no time to chat to a guard!"  
  
"Sorry." He said.  
  
We entered the market and I glanced around at all the tall people running and walking around.  
  
"Well atleast it isnt as crowded as my town."  
  
Link pointed to a tall castle in the distant. "Thats where were heading."  
  
I rolled my eyes and said in a sarcastic tone. "Thanks for pointing that out for me."  
  
He grinned and answered. "No problem!"  
  
We began to walk up the walkway when we ran into a girl with red hair. Before I could walk past her she said to us.  
"Hi! I'm Malon!"  
  
"I'm sure you are but-"  
  
"I live at Lon Lon Ranch! Where do you come from? You sure have weird clothes!" Link grinned and nodded. "We're from the forest!"  
  
She gasped. "Oh! A Fairy boy and girl! Cool! Whats yor names?"  
  
I sighed. "Well Miss-I-dont-know-how-to-shut-up, I'm Josie and this is Link."  
  
She didnt even bat a eye at the insult. "Weird names, my dad is up to the castle delivering milk and he hasnt returned yet. He must of fallen asleep!" She giggled loudly.  
  
I stared at her. "So are-" Before she could continue with her talking a saw a chicken behind her. "OH MY GOSH! ITS A WILD CHICKEN!! WITH RABIES!!" A few screams emmited from random peopl and I grabbed Link and left, only looking back to see a bearded man chop off the chickens head a small girl who was chasing it begin to cry. I cackled to myself.  
  
Madison flew in front of me and said. "Well now I know why YOU were sorted into Slytherin."  
  
I smirked. "You know it!"  
  
We walked VERY slowly, I dont know why but we walked slowly up the road to Hyrule castle and met up with Kaepora Gaebora again.  
  
Again Madison squeaked and hid behind my hood, at the thought of being eaten by him. He told Link all about the time and cities then flew away.  
  
Link got this determined look and began to walk up the path.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked. He looked at me oddly. "I'm going to the castle, what else would I do?"  
  
I laughed to myself and walked over to him, putting my hand on his shoulder. "Link, Link, Link,....do you REALLY think they are going to let a 7 year old boy with a dagger and other weapons into the castle.  
  
Realization appeared in his eyes and he looked down, blushing. "No...."  
  
"Yeah..no...We are going to have to SNEAK in, savvy?"  
  
"Savvy?"  
  
"Nothing...do you understand?"  
  
He nodded. "But how?"  
  
I nodded over to some vines climbing up the wall. He smirked and nodded, getting a good grip on them he climbed up it. I was about to follow him but saw him heading across the bridge and slapped my forehead and waited for them to kick him out. I waited near the vines and Malon came up, she brightened when she saw me.  
  
"Hi Josie! Thanks for thw warning about the rabid chicken, it could of really hurt someone."  
  
I just stared at her then said. "Your a disgrace to all red-heads...go dye your hair blonde for me(no offense to anyone)."  
She blinked. "What?"  
  
"Nevermind." Madison giggled behind my ear and I glared at her.  
  
"Dont you said anything, Madison! You dyed your hair blonde for Halloween one year!" I growled and sighed when Malon began to sing softly  
  
She shut up immediately and I saw Link coming towards us, clutching his head.  
  
He saw Malon and grinned. "Hi Malon!"  
  
She giggled again. "Hi Link! You heading up toward the castle arent you?"  
  
I cut Link off. "Obviously."  
  
She grinned and said. "Well while your up there, can you look for my dad? And take this! I'm been studying this egg very carefully, and it should be hatching soon."  
  
She handed Link a weird egg.  
  
"You had a egg in your pocket?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"You scare me."  
  
I saw that the sun was about to set and sighed, climbing up the vines. Link said goodbye to Link and followed my lead. He was about to run across the bridge again, but I grabbed his shoulder and jumped off the edge. I walked a little ways up the path then went up, dodging the guards.  
  
Link followed my lead carefully and we were free of the guards. I looked at the landscape and sighed tiredly.  
  
"Should we go up to the castle?" Link asked when he saw me stopping.  
  
"No...not yet."  
  
"Why?"  
  
I walked over to some flowers and butterflies and layed down.  
  
"I'm sleepy. I'll fall asleep when Zelda is telling her story, and I want to hear it..."  
  
The sun was almost down.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Go to sleep, Link. The guards won't come over here."  
  
I closed my eyes and fell asleep.  
  
I awoke to the sound of a rooster crowing right next to me. Madison jumped awake, from where she was resting and looked around.  
  
"Oh!" She said sleepily. "The egg hatched. Josie, kill it and lets go back to sleep."  
  
But I was wide awake and hungry now, I saw Link leaning against the wall, asleep. He didnt seemed to have heard anything.  
  
"Nah, I dont see how you could be sleepy. You were asleep on my shoulder half the time." She shrugged.  
  
I glanced at Link again, and decided I should wake him up. But I saw his hand on his sword and decided not to shake him. I picked up a random rock and threw it at him.  
  
He stirred but did not awake. It his Navi though and she flew up.  
  
"Huh?" She said in confusion.  
  
"Shh!" I said, throwing another rock at Link, hitting him in the face. He awoke and looked around.  
  
"Oh! Josie, your awake! I tried to stay awake but couldnt and fell asleep."  
  
"I saw that."  
  
He stood up and stretched, I followed, popping the bones in my back, hands, and toes(I love doing that!).  
  
"Much better." I sighed after I popped my small toe.  
  
He looked at me sickly. "Ewww."  
  
"What? It'll make you feel alot better."  
  
"Well we better be going."  
  
"Let me lead."  
  
I walked to the edge of the grass and jumped off, landing on the road, then jumped into the water.  
  
"Ahh now this is good water, right here!"  
  
Link laughed and jumped on the water, spraying my with it. I giggled and swam to the edge, climbing up.  
  
Shaking the water off me, I saw a sleeping man near me and walked to him.  
  
I poked him, but he did not stir.  
  
"Hey Link! Get out the cucco, Moron...I mean Malon gave you..."  
  
He glared at me, but did as I said and took out a small cucco.  
  
"COCKADOODLEDOO!!"  
  
The man jumped up. "What in tarnation? Cant a guy get a little shuteye around here?"  
  
He looked at us. "Did you wake me up? Oh! I must of fallen asleep here when I was loading the milk! Malon must be real worried about me."  
  
"Yeah," I said. "She just kept on talking about jow you had fallen asleep around here."  
  
"She was mad at me?"  
  
"I didnt say-"  
  
"Oh boy, now I'm gonna get it from her now!"  
  
He began running down the road, yelling.  
  
There was silence between me and Link and the fairies. Then I said. "Like Father, like daughter."  
  
Madison laughed. Navi giggled, but Link glared at me again. "That wasnt nice!"  
  
"Do I look nice to you?"  
  
"Well...no...but-"  
  
"Okay then! Now help me push these boxes over there."  
  
I grabbed a box, and began pushing it toward the water. Link did the second one, mumbling to himself the whole time.  
  
"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."  
  
Madison paused and flew in front of my face. "Really?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Damn."  
  
Link finished with the box, and he jumped to where the water was and climbed through the hole. I winced at the water, but followed his lead.  
  
Madison and me appeared in a small courtyard.  
  
I saw Link peering around a corner. He saw me and whispered. "Guards."  
  
I nodded, Link then ran across a path, dodging a guard. I waited then did the same.  
  
(I'm not going to do the whole thing, cause I'm lazy)  
  
I ran across the path, quickly, before the two guards got me and collapsed on the ground. Link looked at me in amusement.  
  
"About time."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
He helped me up and we went to where the princess was. 


	5. Princess Zelda

Dark Elven Warrior : Thankies!  
  
Lizai : Sorry. We like her but, we needed someone to annoy Josie. Thanks!  
  
Shiru23454 : Okay, I'll try to do that. I never seen the movie but I plan to. You might come in a little later, though. Thanks!  
  
me/namebe : Thats a good idea! We know exactly whose gonna be that. Madison's twin sister. Modesty. They are really twins. Modesty has played a little of the game. And has seen Sheik, but said nothing of him. Good idea, thanks!  
  
jade04 : Well...hmm...okay their 10! Thanks!  
  
Stace : Now! Thanks!  
8888 Sorry about the lateness, but I live in Alabama. And the power's been out. It just came on Sunday. Because of Hurricane Ivan.  
8888  
  
I looked around th courtyard at how...pretty it was.  
  
"Man if Princess Zelda is like those preps at school, I'll kill myself."  
  
Link shrugged. "What are preps?"  
  
"Horrible creatures, that think they are better than everyone else. Beware, if you see pink...they are nearby."  
  
Link nodded, still a little confused. We walked toward the window, where I saw a girl my age, peeking through a window. We stepped right behind her and I said loudly.  
  
"Eavesdropping, Princess Zelda?"  
  
I heard her gasp and turn around to look who said that. She saw us and gave a small gasp.  
  
"....who?"  
  
She saw Madison and Navi and gasped again. "Are those....fairies?"  
  
Madison gave a jingle of anger. "Do you have to rub it in?"  
  
Zelda blinked then looked at us. "Then....are...you from...the forest?"(I'm not sure what she said exaclty. Sorry)  
  
Link said "Yes." I nodded.  
  
She looked excited. "Then you wouldnt happen to have a stone with you? A green and gold shining one."  
  
Link took it out and showed it to her. She gave a squeal.  
  
"Then it is true! My dream is true! You see in a dream, I saw dark clouds circling over the land, then a light shot out from the forest, parted the clouds and two figures walked out. One holding a mask of fire anf the other holding a green and gold shining stone. I thought you two might be it."  
  
I blinked. "Mask of Fire? What in Hyrule is that?"  
  
Zelda shrugged. "I dont know. I heard it was some kind of legendary mask, kin to Fierce Diety."  
  
She then startled. "Oh! I'm sorry. I got so caught up in my story, I forgot to properly introduce myself." She smiled at us. "I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. What are your names?"  
  
Link answered first. "Link."  
  
I said. "And I'm Josie."  
  
"Link and Josie...odd...those names sound...familiar...well Link and Josie, will you listen to my story?"  
  
"Sure, we got all the time in Hyrule."  
  
We listened to the story of the Triforce and all that crap.  
  
She then looked at us. "Will you gaze into the window?"  
  
"Your not watching a couple snogging are you?" I said, in disgust.  
  
"No, I dont even know what..'snogging' is."  
  
Madison and me stared at her with our mouths opened. I mumbled to Madison. "Remind me never to become a princess...."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I shook my head and peered into the window with Link. We saw a man with red hair kneeling on the floor. He looked up and saw us. I stumbled back and gagged.  
  
"Eww...thats worse than catching couples snogging."  
  
Madison nodded. "I agree."  
  
"You know the dark clouds in my dream? I believe they symbolize...that man!"  
  
I looked back in the window at the man who was looking at us and waved at him, grinning.  
  
"He doesnt look like fogs of moisture to me."  
  
I noticed Zelda still talking. "What Ganondorf must be after, is none other than the Golden Triforce!"  
  
She turned to me and Link. "Please, can you help me stop Ganondorf?"  
  
Link said. "I will do all that I can, your highness."  
  
I shrugged. "Meh I got time to stop Ganondork, I will."  
  
She laughed again, happily. "Thank you!" Her face turned solemn. "Though I'm frightened. I feel something bads going to happen. Here." She took out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote something on it.  
  
"This will help you on your new quest. You need to find the other two spiritual stones. The one of fire and water. My guardian Impa will show you out the door."  
  
I looked toward the door and saw a scary-looking woman.  
  
"WHOA! Thats your granny? Damn your lucky! I wish mine were like that. All they ever do is fix me cabbage."  
  
Madison giggled. "And beans!"  
  
Link and Zelda glanced at each other nervously.

Zelda then said. "You know, you remind me of someone who also said they were transported here. Two people to be exact."

I looked at her, Madison flew out from my hood and peered at her curiously.

"Who?"

"The one who you remind me of name is Modesty and-"

"WHAAAAT?"

Madioson squeaked as loud as she can, I covered my ears.

"Hey, Madison. Keep it down, I'm already goind deaf. I dont need any help with it."

She didnt answer but looked at the princess. "I have a twin sister named Modesty! WHERE IS SHE? She isnt hurt it she? I'll be killing someone if she is! I'll-"

"Calm down, Madison. She's unhurt. Infact, she's quite delighted to be here. She's said she wants to meet someone very badly. But angry that she'll have to wait ...seven years for him. I really didnt know what she meant. But she's safe. She had another friend with her. His name was Jean Mishumitsu. He said he was from another time. 2058 to be exact. He...he had quite the number of weapons on him. And Modesty herself had two swords on her. I do think they wont be harmed by any creature soon."

I blinked. "Well no wonder I dont know this Jean. He's 54 years out of my time. Ha! If he ever gets back to his time and I meet him, I'll be about 70 years old."

Madison squeaked angrily. "BUT WHERE DID THEY GO?"

Link glanced her her nervously, but Zelda appeared calm. "They were heading over to Kakariko village and up Death Mountain."

Madison gaped. "D-death mountain? What for?"

"They said they needed to visit the gorons, they left two days ago. I reckon they'll be there by now."

Silence.

I coughed. "Well, that seems alright. Lets go shall we, Link?"

He nodded. Madison glared at the Princess and flew up to her.

"If my sister is hurt, I'll come back!"

I ignored that and walked over to Impa, Link ran to catch up with me.  
  
"Hello, Link, Josie. My name is Impa. I am Zelda's guardian, one of the Sheiks. I hail from Kakariko village. Everything is just as Princess Zelda said-"  
  
"Yeah, I think she's related to Trelawney." Madison said, reminding me of the woman off of Harry Potter. I snorted.  
  
"Hopefully not."  
  
Impa blinked but said nothing. "In the prophecy she said, I was to teach the two of you a song. Zelda's lullaby. When she was a young girl I used to use this song to lull her to sleep."  
  
I rolled me eyes and took out the Ocarina the Great Deku Tree gave me. Link looked at it. "Where did you get that?"  
  
"Treebeard gave it to me."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Deku Tree."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Impa cleared her throat and said. "Listen carefully."  
  
She whistled the tune of the lullaby. Me and Link surprisingly played it in perfert harmony. It echoed around the courtyard and from the distance I heard Zelda hum it with us.  
  
I finished it and looked Link. "That was definetly more better than the game."  
  
"You know, Josie I wish I understood what you talk about sometimes." Link said, shaking his head.  
  
"Me to, Link, me to."  
  
Impa smiled and said. "Come follow me. I'll lead you out of the castle. If the guards catch you, there will be trouble."


	6. Lon Lon Ranch

jade04 : Thanks!  
  
ME/NAMBE : AHHH! The horror!! I had to do a book report on Pyramids a couple of days ago. BORING! Thanks!  
  
RM : Your welcome. I'll try not to. Writers block means you dont know what to write next. Thanks!  
  
Arika-of-the-Demons : Heehee thanks. Madison was beside me when we wrote that and she wanted to add that in there somewhere. Thanks!  
  
Arika-of-the-Demons : ....I dunno, I didnt plan of making any Romance between us. But now that you mention it...I just might consider it. Thanks!  
  
dont no im stupid to : I cried a little bit...I dunno why but I did. Oh well! Thanks!  
  
loks : The whole quest! Including Majora's Mask! Thanks!  
  
8888 Dododododo! ABCDEFG The gummi bears are after me One is red One is blue The yellow one stole my shoe ABCDEFG The gummi bears have captured 8888  
  
We walked out of the castle and into Hyrule Field. Impa stared fondly out over the land.  
  
"Look at it, Link, Josie. Hyrule Field. Beautiful isnt it?"  
  
Madison gazed over my shoulder and sighed dreamily.  
"It reminds me of the Shire."  
  
I looked at and smiled to. "Yeah and Pippin."  
  
"Abd Frodo."  
  
"And Merry."  
  
"And Sam."  
  
We both sighed dreamily. Link looked at us, before turning his attention to Impa.  
  
"....my village lies at the foot of Death Mountain. Kakariko Village. There I was born and raised. You will find alot of friendly people there. On Death Mountain you will find the city of Gorons and also the next Spiritual Stone."  
  
I rolled my eyes.I already heard this from the Princess! I dont need to hear it again!  
  
"Goodbye Link! Josie!"  
  
She threw a deku nit, blinding us all and disappeared. Link and I stared at the place where she had been. I coughed.  
  
"Who knew that people here, knew how to disapparate?"  
  
Madison nodded in agreement. Link looked toward Kakariko village and began to walk toward it. I stopped him.  
  
"What now, Josie?"  
  
I nodded my head over at Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
"That is where Moron-Malon lives."  
  
"Josie, quit calling her that. And why would you want to go there?"  
  
"Number one, I want to see the horses. Number two..." I blinked, trying to remember what it was. Giving up I asked Madison.  
  
"What was number two?'  
  
She whispered something in my ear. A look of disgust came over my face.  
"Ewww! Not that! The OTHER number two! Oh yeah! You can get a bottle and we can take a break!"  
  
Link looked reluctant and looked toward the village again.  
  
"You also need to learn a new song from Saria before you can go up to Death Mountain."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll see. So can we go? PLEASE? PWETTY PWEASE?"  
  
"Okay! Okay. But only for a few minutes. I want to be in Death Mountain by morning."  
  
"YAY!" I began running toward Lon Lon Ranch, ignoring Link's call for me to slow down. I reached the entrance, breathing heavily. Turning around, I saw Link catching up.  
  
"Why did you run off like that?"  
  
"Because, I felt like it! Thats why!"  
  
He snorted and began walking up the path. Madison had squealed the entire time, I was running and was quite delighted to know she didnt have to do anything.  
I followed him, humming to myself the song off of Shrek 1, 'Welcome to Duloc(sp?)'  
  
Link got annoyed and looked at me. "Stop that."  
  
"Can I sing it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can I whistle."  
  
"No."  
  
"Your mean."  
I pouted, but stopped when I saw the entire of Lon Lon Ranch.  
"Cool...HORSIES!!! Where are the horses?"  
Link pointed ahead of us.  
  
Smirking to myself, I jogged up to the field and gaped at all the horses! Malon must have alot of fun!  
I turned around to see if Link had followed me. HE DIDNT! WHOOOHOOO! Oh! He must of wen to play that chicken game with Talon!  
  
Madison must of noticed his absence also.  
"Where did Blondie go?"  
"To play some chicken game."  
"Oh...OOOH! Look at the pretty horsey!"  
  
She flew happily over to a random chicken. I rolled my eyes. "Figures." I mumbled, walking to the opening in the gate.  
  
"WHOA!" A giant horse galloped right past me, and didnt stop.  
"Hey let me ride you! I wont bite!....Much!"  
  
It didnt seemed to of heard me, so I pouted and walked toward Moron-Malon in the middle. She was singing to herself.  
  
"Hey Malon."  
  
She turned and grinned when she saw me.  
"Josie! Its wonderful to see you again! Thanks for waking up my dad, at the castle. He came home in quite a hurry!"  
  
"Yeah, I remember something about that-"  
  
"Want me to introduce you to my friends?"  
  
"Not reall-"  
  
"Their names are Epona and Silver. Their these horses!"  
  
Silver? I looked beside her and saw two horses, that looked exactly alike. But you could tell the difference.  
"Why did you name her Silver?"  
  
"He. Its a He. I dont know. I just like that name!"  
  
"Riiiight."  
  
I went to go and pet Silver when he just galloped away from me!  
  
"Hey! Come back!"  
  
Malon giggled, blowing some of her red hair out of her face. "It seems he doesnt like you."  
  
Link appeared, putting a bottle in his pack.  
  
"Got a bottle, Josie! Full of fresh milk to!"  
  
"Thats nice." I said, ignoring him. I was keeping my eyes on Silver, who was watching me also.  
  
Malon grinned at Link. "Hey Link! I want you to meet Epona!" Link gasped at the horse and went to pet her, when she to galloped away and stood near Silver.  
  
"She doesnt like you either!"  
  
She giggled and began to sing again. I gave a frustrated sigh and walked over to Silver. He snorted and ran away from me.  
  
Malon giggled loudly again and sang. Link asked her about the song she kept on singing.  
  
"Oh! A song my mother taught me. If you have a instrument, I'll teach it to you."  
  
Link took out his Ocarina. I walked up to them, taking out my own.  
  
"Its called Epona's Song."  
  
"Hey what about Sil-"  
  
But she had already started, I listened as both she and Link played it together and saw a shadow on the ground. I looked up to see the owl circling ahead.  
Madison gave a high-pitched squeal and hid in my hood again.  
Epona ran up to Link, ignoring the neigh of Silver's.  
Link exclaimed when Epons pushed him to the gate.  
  
"HAHA!" I laughed at him, as he tried to get the rapid horse off him.  
Malon smiled and looked at me.  
  
"I'll teach you Silver's Song!"  
  
It was the same as Epona's. Only it had one different note in it.  
I stopped playing it and looked over at Silver. Nothing happend. He continued to stare at me. I looked at Malon, right when I felt something collide with me.  
  
"HOLY CRAP!" Silver was nudging me hard and neighing loudly.  
Malon laughed. "He likes you!"  
  
"I can see that! But I think he likes me a little TO much!"  
  
Once the horses had settled down, I looked at Link, who was petting Epona on the neck.  
  
"Ready to go to the forest?"  
  
Link looked at me sharply. "The forest? I thought we were going to the mountain."  
  
"Ugh! Have you forgotten? We have to learn Saria's Song!"  
  
"She's gonna teach us a song?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
I slapped my forehead. "Now your getting there!"  
  
After stealing a carrot from Malon and feeding it to Silver. Me and Link left for the forest. 


	7. Annoying Mido is so fun!

I love CHEESECAKE : Yup! Modesty is here to! MONKEYS!!! RED BULL GIVES YOU WINGS! Thanks  
  
I love CHEESECAKE : Stuff is...anything else that just randomly appears... yeah thats good enough! Thanks!  
  
Shiru23454 : I'll try to get some of my reviewers to read yours! Then we'll both be happy! I couldnt find your name on FictionPress. Sowwy. Thanks!  
  
me/nambe : Starlight....thats a pretty name. Awww she pushed you in the mud. You know I heard somewhere thats a sign of affection. TO THE STARS AND BEYOND! Thanks!  
  
jade04 : Yeah my computer's been acting odd lately to. It takes about 10 times to even get on the internet! Thanks!  
  
Chibi Lunnie : Whats System of a Down's Legend of Zeldas song? I never heard of it. I would add it but I dont know what it is. Thanks!  
  
mikari : Thanks!  
  
787878787878 Sorry for the lateness. School sucks. But you know what? Its amazing that some 3rd graders are more mature than teenagers. 787878787878 I hummed to myself happily as I skipped through Hyrule field, toward the Lost Woods.  
  
Remembering what Zelda said about the Fire Mask, a look of confusion went across my features, and I slowed down a bit.  
  
Link, who was practicing his Ocarina noticed this.  
  
"Whats the matter now? Not another potty break I hope."  
  
"No...Link...have you ever heard of a place called Termina?"  
  
Link put his Ocarina up and sighed. "Cant say that I have. I think I've heard of it somewhere."  
  
"Hmmmm...."  
  
"Come on, we dont need to worry about that-"  
  
I snorted "Yeah."  
  
"-Look we are already there!"  
  
Sure enough, as I looked over I saw the familiar trees arching over the tree stump.  
  
Link grinned happily and ran inside, the tiny ball of blue light following him.  
  
I just stood there and stared at the hole. Madison looked at me.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Arent you going in?"  
  
"No. I'm just going to stay right here all day and watch the sun go down."  
  
"Oh....can I go explore?"  
  
I slapped my forehead. "I was using SARCASM you dolt! Of course I'm going in! I was just contemplating the meaning of the universe."  
  
"Learn anything?"  
  
I paused and thought about it. "Actually I did....remember that movie we watched in Science? The Day after Tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"That movie could really happen!"  
  
"WHAAAT? How?!"  
  
I grinned, remembering what my science books said I repeated. "Carbon Dioxide gas, or CO2, is released into the atmosphere when wood, coal, gas, or any other fuel is burned. People burn large amounts of fuel, and this is contributing to an increase in the percentage of CO2 in the atmosphere. An increase in CO2 could raise Earth's temperature by a few degrees. This temperature rise, called Global Warming, might lead to climatic changes that could affect biodiversity. For example, as we saw in the movie. Portions of the polar ice caps could melt, causing floods in coastal ecosystems around the world."(1)  
  
Silence.  
  
Madison blinked. "Oh...um...well..."  
  
I sighed. "You didnt understand a word I said did you?"  
  
"Uhh...sorry no."  
  
"Figures. Lets go."  
  
I walked into the hole and disappeared, Madison following.  
  
I walked acrss the bridge and was shocked to see Link at the bottom of it.  
  
"LINK!! What are you doing?"  
  
"I've just found the Lost Woods! Where have YOU been?"  
  
I rolled my eyes "Trying to explain the facts of life to the idiot fairy."  
  
"Wells thats nice. But dont come into the woods! Its dangerous! Just stay...just stay in the village!"  
  
I pouted. "Whyyyy?" I whined.  
  
"Because its dangerous!"  
  
"Sooo?"  
  
"Ugh! Go annoy Mido!"  
  
I grinned. "Now that I can do!" I went to skip across the bridge but stopped and threw a piece of mud at Link before I disappeared on the other side.  
  
"JOSIE!!!!!!"  
  
I whistled innocently and walked into Mido's house, not even knocking at his door.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?"  
  
"I came here to annoy you of course! Oooh! CLAY!" I saw a bunch of mushy stuff on a nearby table and began throwing it around, humming to myself.  
  
"STOP IT! Your getting it on me!" He yelled angrily, trying to get the mushy stuff off him.  
  
Madison giggled happily and picked up a small bit and threw it at Mido. I grinned and began writing on his wall.  
'MIDO IS A NERD....HE EATS POO. HE LOOKS LIKE A BABOON. ESPECIALLY WITH HIS FACE AND BUTT.'  
  
"There we go!"  
  
Mido cried out and tried to erase it. I giggled to myself.  
  
"I'm so mean to people."  
  
I hummed happily and walked out, spotting a boy trying to pick up a rock.  
  
"Ummm...problems?"  
  
"No! I...I'm just a little tired!"  
  
I snorted and went to pick up the rock.  
  
"Watch and learn."  
  
I bent over and grabbed it and....it wouldnt come up!  
  
"What the crap?!"  
  
The boy smirked. "Told you. Its not as easy as it looks."  
  
I glared at him. "Shut up."  
  
Madison began laughing. "HAHA! You cant pick up rock!"  
  
Blushing furiously I sighed and said through clenched teeth. "No...I cant. So I'm just going to go around the village and explore and wait until Link gets back."  
  
Madison giggled and flew in a hoop around my head. I walked around the whole village, laughing as a girl fell off a building.  
  
I was about to go see if I can throw water up at the girl on the high platform, when I heard Links's voice behind me.  
  
"JOSIE! I learned a new song! Saria taught it to me! Though she wanted me to teach it to you though and-"  
  
"Whoa! Slow down a bit, you lost me after the new song part. Now repeat...slowly."  
  
Link, who had ran all the way here, took a deep breath and said in a normal manner.  
  
"I went into the Lost Woods and met Saria. She taught me a new song and told me to teach it to you. Do you want to learn it?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
Link grinned and took out his Ocarina, slowly playing the tune, which echoed around the forest at a rapid pace.  
  
I remembered the notes on the game and played it with little difficulty.  
  
When I finished, Link smiled. "Cool isnt it?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
His smiled disappeared and a frown appeared. "Why?"  
  
"I want to learn big songs! Like the Nocturne of Shadow and Prelude of Light!"  
  
"I never heard of those...."  
  
"Not yet. Wait in a couple of years, okay?"  
  
Link nodded. "I suppose so." He looked up. "Oh Nayru! It's nearly dusk! We'll have to hurry if we want to make it to Kokirir Village before sunset!"  
  
He began running toward the exit. I rolled my eyes and followed him, wondering why I was paired with such a idiot.  
  
7878787 (1) That statement was actually true and the movie could actually really happen. And that was Madison's exact reaction to the news. 


	8. The Sun's Song

mikari : ANNOYING MIDO IS THE BEST! YAY! Its better than annoying my dog! I'm a little sugar high right now. Wheeee! Last sentence? I put a (1) at the end of that paragraph. Thanks!  
  
me/nambe : Spatula? Hmmm I might borrow one from Spongebob later. (hides from giant spatula) SPONGEBOB WOULD LOVE THIS! Thanks!  
  
Starfall88 : Romance? Maybe a little later. You can qoute whateva ya want! Thanks!  
  
Shiru23454 : I am going to get rid of my spellcheck. So you are going to see some...bad spelling...though you probably have. I might read that. Thanks!  
  
jade04 : Oh we are going to have to wait a while on that. But its gonna be good. Thanks!  
  
Xylem : Yeah! I just discovered he lives inside me-  
(You mean you had other voices in your head beside me?)  
Well....sometimes.  
(WHY COULDNT I HAVE BEEN PUT INTO SOMEONE BETTER! Like....someone sexy!)  
KENNY! THIS IS A PG STORY!  
(So?)  
Kenny.  
(Oh alright! I will refuse to say anything bad on your stories.)  
Thank you.  
(I'M GONNA SING ONE OF CATRMAN'S SONGS!)  
NOOOOOOOOO!  
(Well.......)  
Dont do it Kenny!  
(.......Well)  
I'M WARNING YOU!  
(Oh alright)  
Thank you. Congratulations on 100 reviews! HI SQUID! AND STANLEY AND ZERO IF YOU ARE THERE! Thanks!  
  
I guess I should tell ya'll the story of Kenny McCormack....you see he died and then burned him and his friend drank his ashes and had Kenny stuck in his body for a short period.  
  
(IT WAS HORRIBLE! Though there was plenty of room!)  
  
Shut up Kenny! And Kenny got out and went into a pot roast and I ate it and now Kenny is in MY body.  
  
(Yeah yeah yeah...)  
  
SHUT UP KENNY! BACK TO THE STORY!  
  
Link and I were running at a fast pace, after eating a quick lunch at his house. The sun was about to set and we were running up the stairs heading toward Kakiriko village when the sun set.  
  
"Awww! We're to late!"  
  
Link glared at me. "Its your fault!"  
  
"How is it MY fault?"  
  
"You were to slow!"  
  
Madison and Navi flew out and watched as the both os uf fought.  
  
I was about to insult him, when I remembered thr Sun's song.  
  
"-And now we won't be able to speak to anyone in the village until morning!"  
  
"Wrong again...." I said, grinning suddenly.  
  
He paused and looked at me. "What?"  
  
"Follow me!"  
  
I ran up the stairs and into Kakiriko village, not even pausing to gaze around. I ran to the the graveyard.  
  
"Hey wait up- Whoa...."  
  
We stared at the graveyard. It looked quite creepy. I could see the old man walking slowly around the grave.  
  
Madison froze when she caught up with me and saw what we were looking at.  
"Oh God...its probably haunted!"  
  
"Duh." I said.  
  
"Lets leave I'm scared!"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Link looked around nervously. "I agree...this place is creepy....what are we doing here?"  
  
I walked up the hill and answered. "There's a song we can learn underground."  
  
Madison shrieked. "UNDERGROUND?! WELL WHO'S GONNA TEACH US THE SONG? THE DEAD PEOPLE?!"  
  
"Sorta...a tomb is. But we're going to meet some dead people."  
  
Madison blinked, and looked a little sick. "I'm going die here."  
  
I smiled and stopped at the big tomb. "Dont worry! In the morning, we can stop to eat breakfast."  
  
Link looked down at the three triangles on the ground. "These...look familiar."  
  
"Good observation Captain Obvious. Get out your Ocarina."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just get it out!"  
  
He glared, but took it out, and I took out my own.  
  
"Now on the count of five start playing Zelda's lullaby....mmkay?"  
  
"But-?"  
  
"MMKAY?!"  
  
"OK! Geez..."  
  
"1...2....3.....4...5...NOW!"  
  
We played the song slowly together, as soon as we stopped a flash of lightning came down and struck the ground a few feet away. Madison screamed and flew behind another grave. I ducked, pulling Link with me.  
  
The tomb exploded and a hole appeared in the ground. Link stood up first and helped me up.  
  
"Thanks... Madison! Get over here!"  
  
She flew reluctantly over to me and whimpered when she looked down into the hole.  
  
"We...are not going down there are we?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Link, Navi, and Madison stared at me like I was crazy.  
  
"But its dangerous!"  
  
I slapped my forehead. Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest.  
  
"Fine! Dont come!" I jumped in the hole. I certainly wasnt scared of bats and ReDeads.  
  
I looked around the dark room and wished I had a flashlight. I got out my slingshot and shot every bat on the wall and grinned when the door unlocked.  
  
"Easy as pie..." I whispered, climbing up the stairs and through the door. I gazed around the greenish room and saw old skeletons with skin still clinging to their bodies around the room.  
Okay maybe I was a little scared. But who wouldnt be?  
  
I flattened myself against the wall and tried to sneak past one, but I heard a scream in my head and turned and looked into the dead eyes of one. It walked slowly toward me, and I was frozen to the spot.  
  
Oh shit....I was dead. I could already feel its cold dead breath upon my cheek. It reached out toward me.......  
  
"NO!"  
  
Link suddenly appeard and attacked the Redead, slashing at it about 50 times before it fell to the ground...dead? I have no idea.  
  
"Link?"  
  
He looked at me, the green blood staining his arms. I smiled shyly and opened my mouth, when I heard a nearby moan from another one.  
"They are heading toward us!" I gasped, as the rest of the Redeads began walking toward us. Link looked around panicked.  
  
I grabbed his hand and began running toward the room in the back and toward the stone.  
I then said "Link...I see dead people."  
"Me to."  
I realized I was still holding his hand and let go, blushing.  
  
He didnt seemed to hove noticed, but read the inscription on the wall.  
  
"Hurry! The Dead are coming!" They were, I could hear them slowly approaching the room.  
  
"Josie! Get out your Ocarina!"  
I quickly got it out, and he pointed to the song on the wall. I could distantly see the outlines of the Redeads in the dark and whimpered.  
  
"Hurry!"  
  
We both read it quickly.  
  
"Okay on the the count of three! 1...2...3!"  
  
We played it quickly and it echoed around the chamber and I turned and saw the ReDeads, who was less than 5 feet away freeze in spot.  
  
I laughed joyfully. "Yes! It worked!" Link smiled. "Oh thank goodness..."  
  
Navi squealed happily and flew around our heads. I blinked.  
  
"Link?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where's Madison?"  
  
Outside, a few minutes before me and Link played the song. Madison was sitting on a grave.  
  
"Finally! Some peace! Maybe I can get a little shut eye before Link the idiot come back. Who is stupid enough to go down a hole in a graveyard? Plus its s few hours before dawn so...Yay!"  
  
She grinned and layed down and was just falling alseep when.....  
  
A rooster crowed in the distance and the sun came up.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" 


	9. Breakfast

Okay I didnt do the reviews last time because I told Kenny that Cartman was in one of the reviews and he is still afraid that Catrman will kick his ass for eating his sandwhich and-  
(I AM NOT)  
Yes you are and Cartman to answer your question. Kenny died before he was put into a pot roast. YOU drank his ashes, Kenn'y spirit escaped into a pot roast. I cooked it and ate it and now he's inside me. Mmmkay?  
(Dont do that you sound like the counselor)  
Sorry. On to the reviews!

mikari : I know I was scared to death of them, when I first saw them. Lol Thanks!

Shiri23454 : I might do that. Thanks!

Masterfur Foxboy A. Keysoonaer : Like your name. Mido derserved it. Thanks!

Me/nambe : Your in band? ME TO! I play the trumpet! Madiosn and Modesty sit in front of me and its fun to blow in their ears. Thats why Madison claims she is going deaf. I've been having sleeping problems to recently. Like I got to bed at 10:00 and wake up at 9:00 but still dont get enough sleep. I'm so sleepy yet so awake. MY PIE! Thanks!

Xylem : Oh...hi Twitch, Squid, Zigzag, and fat ass!  
Cartman : HEY! I aint fat! I'm big boned!  
(Eric your fat)  
Cartman : God Damnit shut up Kenny!  
(HAHA)  
Calm down ya'll. Sorry Squid but I am obsessed with a character....Severus Snape.  
Squid : Oh God.  
(Ewwww)  
SHUT UP KENNY!  
Cartman : God Damnit no more cheese poofs!  
(Hey Xylem! Nice to meet ya. I'M NOT NEGATIVE TWITCH! or whoever you are)  
Well you are a perv.  
(I know that. Twitch reminds me of Tweek)  
Yeah. Thanks!

jade2824 : Thanks!

Yeah! A sooner chapter! Celebrate! Celebrate! Come on and celebrate!  
(Can I sing)  
NO!  
(Your mean)  
I know.

0gfgf f We got out of the tomb, with relief and happiness. Of course I got plenty of yelling from Madison for 'disturbing her peace' but I didnt care.

After Madison had calmed down a bit she looked at me angrily. "Can we get breakfast now?"  
"Yes...I promised we would, so we will."

Link shook his head. "I wanted to be in Death Mountain hours ago."

I slung my arm over his shoulder. "Oh cheer up Link! Some food might get that sand out of your vagi- I mean...might... make you happy!" I laughed nervously.

Link looked at me suspiciously as we walked out of the graveyard and asked. "Whta were you about to say?"

"Nothing."

Madison snorted. "Well you are right we DO have to get that sand out of his vagin-"

I grabbed her and stuffed her in my hood, smiling brightly, ignoring her squeals.

"Shall we have breakfast."

Link raised a eyebrow. "Where?"

"Follow me!"

"Wait dont run...DONT RUN!"

To late I already started running toward where I remembered the house where Impa grew up and was welcome to all visitors.

Madison flew from underneath my hood, and glared at me. I smiled and saw Link right below us, I 'accidentaly' pushed some dirt on him.  
"HEY!" He looked up and glared at me.

"Up here dimwad!"

Madison giggled and layed on my shoulder. "Your mean to him. Why? Your usually never THAT kind of mean."

I thought about it as Link approached. "I dont know....just...maybe this different world thing and all this."

She still looked a little skeptical. "I dont know...."

"Just drop it...I'll stop annoying him like this after a couple of weeks. I always do."

Link looked at the house as he stopped beside me. "Why are we here?"

"Because this is the place we can get breakfast then head on up to Death Mountain and meet the morons- I mean Gorons."

Link shook his head at me. "Why do you always insult everything?"

Silence.

"Ummmm....." Me and Madison looked at each other.  
"Enjoyment?"  
"Entertaiment?"  
"Comedy?"  
"Amusement?"

Link smiled slightly. "Fair enough."

He opened the door and walked in. Me and Madison looked at each other and giggled evily, before following. There was about three people in there. One lady was setting food on the table and smiled when she saw us.

"Hello children. What are you doing here? Where are your parents?"

Link looked confused and opened his mouth to say something but once again I beat him to it.

In a fake childish voice I said. "Our mommy is visiting a fwiend of ours somewhere in the village. And our daddy is doing some business stuff. But mommy gave us some money to but us bweakfast."

Link stared at me, like I was crazy(which I was.)

The woman clapped her hands and laughed, smiling brightly. "That is just so cute! Oh you dont have to pay! Its free of charge!"

I smiled innocently. "Thank you miss. My name is Josie and this is Link."

She smiled and handed us a plate of food and turned around. I smirked at Link. He mouthed to me 'What are you doing?'

'Acting.' I mouthed back. 'Now eat!'

We dug into out food. Madison and Navi eating some to. Thank goodness the lady didnt notice them.

We finished soon and after thanking the lady(in my cute little voice!) we left. And finally Link got his way and we headed up Death Mountain.

(Should we end it here, Josie)  
Me : ......Nah.

We walked to where the gate was closed. I peered through the gates and tried to see anything. Link talked to the man.  
".......What kind of game is the princess playing now? Well okay...I'll open up the gate for you."

I backed up as the gate began opening. The guard snorted and began to talk to Link again, when I grabbed him and dragged him uphill.

"What was that for? I was talking to him!"

I stopped and grinned at him in a sadistic way. "Lets go back in time a little, shall we Link?"

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"If I recall YOU were the one who was complaining about being here soon! YOU were the one who was yelling at me for being late! So help me, if you want to stop to have a nice friendly chat with a freaking guard who won't stay home and play with his kid then go right ahead! But dont come yelling at me to hurry up so we can save Princess Perfect. Mmmkay?"

Silence.

Madison, Link, and Navi were all staring at me. Link stuttered and nodded. "Yeah....lead the way."

"Thank you."

As I continued to walk up the hill I smirked and thought to myself. 'Damn, I'm good.' 


	10. Death Mountain

mikari : Me? Evil? Where did you ever get that idea? Heehee....Thanks! 

Xylem : Oh...that explains alot. Sorry about that Twitch. Severus Snape? YOU DONT KNOW WHO SEVERUS SNAPE IS!  
(Calm down, Josie)  
CALM DOWN? HE DOESNT KNOW WHO SEVVY IS! Severus Snape is my favorite character off of Harry Potter! He's so sweet and evil at the same time! And has a dreamy voice.  
(Yuck)  
SHUT UP KENNY! Sorry Squid, you won't find him. I tried, trust me. Unless you count me in 'Them! In Hogwarts?' then you'll find him! I dont think he'll join if you did find him. Oh no...Kenny.  
(What)  
Cartman found out about you eating his sandwhich.  
(AHHHHHH!!! GOTTA HIDE)  
Sorry Cartman, the only way to kill Kenny is for someone to kill me first. And I dont want to be killed anytime soon. So you didnt vote for Kerry? I didnt. I go for Bush. Whoa Twitch, you have a obsession about cars and twitch whenever you think of one? Cool! Me, Madison, Modesty, and a boy named Joshua have weird conversations all the time. Joshua is just like us. Except he's a boy. And please Squid don't mention Jack around Modesty. Thanks!

jade2824 : Well me(Josie) was put back into my 10-year old body, but I'm really much older than thought. In my teens. Thanks!

Me/Nambe aka Shadow Fangs : Yeah, but it made get alot more reviews so it made me happy! We aren't going to play any particular ones. Just random ones we have been working on. 'In the Bleak Midwinter', 'The Sound and the Fury.', 'Voodoo Dance', 'Ancient Hunters', 'Romulus' and 'The Tenth Planet' Just something we all know. Thanks!

Starfall88 : Lol Thanks!

Lucid Dr3amer : I didnt realize that. Sorry, if you got a little confused at parts. I'll try to make some of it, where everybody will understand. And my spellcheck is all out of wack. Sorry. Thanks!

I love CHEESECAKE : Just wait until we get into Goron City. Thanks!

Masterful Foxboy A. Keysoonaer : Me to. Thanks!

lildragonblue : Whoa, it'll take a while to finish the whole thing, but I'm working on it! Thanks!

mew pudding : Thanks!

mew pudding : Killing evil creatures rocks! Thanls!

mew pudding : Just wait until we face a bugger monster! Yay! Watch out doggie! Thanks!

mew pudding : I don't think Link will like it, if I kill her off. So I'm going to wait until he's asleep before I try to do that. Thanks!

HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! And what nice gifts you brought me! Alot of reviews! You are so kind to me! So I must give something back to you! A LONG chapter! But I just started writing this 12:41 PM on the 25th so I probably won't be finished until another week or so if I want it to be really long...sooo....I'M STARTING!!! And to those who read 'Them! In Hogwarts!' it will be a while until Madison and Modesty update because Madison is really sick right now. Turned out to be Bronchitis. She's always sick with something. TO THE STORY!

I trudged up the hill, next to Link. I was calm unlike him, he was nervous. Because he never been on Death Mountain and was a little frightened about how it got its name. I snorted loudly, startling Madison who was sitting on my shoulder.  
Link looked at me.  
"What was that for"  
I smirked. "Your scared"  
"I am not"  
"Are to"  
"Am not"  
"Are to"  
"Am not"  
"Are to-AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed when I saw some blue thingy appear and begin to jump toward us.

Then I realized it was just a blue tektite, but Link didn't realize that.

He drew his sword and begin hitting it angrily, even when it was dead he continued to strike at it.

I stared at him, ignoring the green blood that was spurting out and onto both of us. Madison flew to a safe distance to avoid the goo.

"Uhh...Link?"

He stopped, breathing heavily he looked at me. "Yeah?"

"I think its dead."

"Me to."

There was a silent pause, then the dead tektite disappeared and left a green rupee. Both me and Link dived for it.

"MINE!!!!"  
"NO MINE!!"  
"I killed it!"  
"Well I first spotted it!"  
"Yeah and screamed like a girl!"  
"I am a girl!"

Navi and Madison both stared at us, like we were crazy.  
Navi then said in a small voice.  
"Its just one rupee"  
Madison nodded and looked uphill.  
"And I see some more up there."

I dropped the rupee and began running up the hill, killing the other blue tektite and taking its own rupee.

"TRIUMPH! HA! I got on to!" I stuck my tongue out, putting the money into my pocket. Link gave a smirk and showed his own money.

"Thief!"

He was about to yell back when ANOTHER tektite appeared. Link and I looked at each other then at the tektite that was jumping toward us.

Madison shook her head. "Oh no"  
Navi giggled.

"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!!!"  
"NO! Mine! Mine! Mine!"

We both attacked it at the same time. Poor thing didnt have a chance to even defend itself, before it found itself dead on the ground.

I sheathed my sword, panting and waited until the body disappeared. Then....hearts appeared? No money? Dammit!

Link cursed also, but took one of the hearts and I took one.

I then saw the ground turning pink and looked up.  
"Sunset." I stated.  
Link nodded. "We wasted to much time over rupees and fighting, we have to get to the Gorons."

Not feeling like complaining, I trudged slowly up the hill, next to him, as a wolf howled somewhere. My eyelids began to grow heavy and I was trying to remember when the last time it was that I had any sleep.

Yawning I asked Link. "You think, we can take a nap in their home?"

Link nodded, rubbing at his eyes.

It seemed like forever that we were walking up the hill, then we finally saw the doorway to the entrance.

I sighed in relief and walked a little faster, and waited until Link caught up before entering the darkness.

It was dark at first, and all I could hear was the soft breathing of Madison upon my shoulder, sleeping. Then light appeared. A dim light, and I saw these weird brown creatures all around the area. They were on their backs as though sleeping.

Link walked up to the nearest one.  
"Ummm...hi."  
It groaned and stood up, smiling. "Hello!"  
"Look...me and my friend. Josie. We were...umm...wondering if you have a place we can rest for the night."

It smiled wider. "Of course! You are welcome here. Are you from the castle?"

Link nodded.

"Good! Then you can talk to Darunia in the morning! Follow me!"

It went back into a ball and rolled down the stairs and into a room, I certainly didnt see in the game.  
It was small but had a few beds. Just as the sight of a bed, made me grow even sleepier.

The goron stood up. "Well I hope you find these comforting!"

Link smiled and thanked the goron, who left. We looked at each other.

I pointed to a bed on the far side. "You, over there."

He glared and walked over there, Navi following. I pushed Madison off my shoulder who squealed and cursed at me, before flying somewhere else. Then I layed in the nearest bed, and was asleep before my head even touched the pillow.

I had some dreams that night. I was in a video store with Link, and I was looking through the shelves, when Freddy Krueger jumped out and killed Link, then stabbed me. Which was weird. Then it formed into another dream. I was riding Silver at the beach, wearing a mask that was on fire. Every piece of clothing I had on was on fire, but wasnt burning. Even I wasnt hurt. Link was right beside me, but he had white hair and a cool looking sword. With paint on his face. He looked much older. We both looked different.  
I turned to him and was about to insult and laugh at his funny looking face, when 4 gigantic shadows appeared around us.

"Link......Josie.......Termina....Moon....fall......."

"JOSIE! WAKE UP! IT MORNING!"

"Argh!" I moved up so fast that I hit Link who was hovering right above me, grinning like the moron he was.

"Ow!!"  
"Ah!"

I rubbed my forehead and glared at him. "CAN'T YOU SEE I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A DREAM?! AND WHY WERE YOU STANDING THERE?"

Link, still grinning and now rubbing his forehead, said. "We are going to see the the Goron King today! Then we are going to get the next Spiritual Stone!" His smile brightened.

I looked at him. "And I care?"

The smiled died just a little. "Yes you do, you just don't know it."

I snorted. "Yeah. Right." I stood up, yawning and stretching. "So....I havent eaten since yesterday. Any breakfast?"

The smile on Link's face died to a nervous one. "Ummm..."

I woke Madison and looked at him. "Well?"

"Well,...you see gorons....dont eat normal food like we do. They eat rocks. So we can't have food from them but I had a feeling we would need it and brought enough food. But we shouldn't eat much!"

I growled deep in my throat, glaring at him. I took a small sandwich from him and ate it slowly. Madison appeared with some bacon, chewing happily.

"Hey...how did you get bacon?" I asked, jealously.

She smirked at me. "I saved it from yesterday morning."

"Eww...its old."

"So?"

I shook my head at her and looked at Link, who was cleaning his sword. He looked up as I approached.

"Ready?"

"I guess."

We both walked out of there and into the open. I saw some goron sitting around and even a giant one rolling around a lower level.

Link looked around. "Hmmm...I wonder which level he is in."

"The bottom." I answered.

Link, of course, was about to ask how I knew. When I interuppted.  
"Link...don't even ask. You know I know these things. Even if I were to try and explain it to you. You still wouldnt understand."

"Why not?"

"Because then I'll have to explain a foreign word to you called electricity, and I really don't feel like doing it. Maybe Madison will do it for you one day."

Madison poked her head out of my pack, shaking her head. "Not likely."

Link shrugged. "Okay then. Since you seem to know your way around here, then lead the way."

"Gladly."

I looked around before finding a opening that led downstairs. I walked to it and down, with Link right behind me. I stopped when we reached the end and looked up at the large statue of a goron in front of me.

"Cool." Was all I said, before walking toward a large stone door with a soft carpet at the front.

Link stood next to me, then knocked on the door gently. Nothing happend.

"You idiot! First of all you aint supposed to knock on the door. And Second You call that a knock?"

I laughed then pounded hard on the door. "THATS how your supposed to knock. It annoys the people inside."

Link rolled his eyes, smiling. "Well you love to annoy people. I dont."

"You just now figuring that out?" I asked him, inspecting the carpet beneath my feet.

"No, I'm just now saying it aloud."

I straightened up and looked at him. He was smirking at me, shaking his head.

"Well, do you think I'm weird?"

"Definetly."

"Well you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm proud of it."

"I'm sure you are."

I nodded, then glanced at the door again. "Get out your ocarina."

This time he didn't even question, but got it out. Looking at me, he asked. "Zelda's Lullaby?"

"You catch on quickly, dont you?" I asked, getting my own out.

He gave me a playful glare and at the same time we played the song together slowly for a third time.

It echoed around the cavernous village and every goron got up to hear the tune better. At first it was silent when we finished then the stone door opened.

Link and I looked at each other for a second before nodding and entering the dark opening. At first it was dark then it grew to a orange glow and I saw a big goron standing, frowning. He looked angry at something and even angrier when he saw us.

We stopped in front of him. Link said in a nervous voice. "Uh....hi."

The giant goron looked at us. "Who are you? When I heard the song of the royal family I assumed you were the castle's messenger! But you two are nothing but some kids!"

I gasped. "I resent that!" Link nudged me hard.

"Has Darunia, the Goron Leader, really stooped low to be treated like this by his sworn brother the King of Hyrule?"

I shook my head and Link asked in a cautios voice. "Why are you so angry?"

The big goron looked at him. "You want to know why I'm angry?"

We nodded.

"Creatures have invaded our cavern of rocks! We are running low on food, because that Ganondorf has blocked the entrance to the cave and we cant get in! But...this is a matter to us gorons! We don't need help!"

He stopped and looked away. Link sighed and went to leave when I stopped him.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Well he obviously isnt going to help us so we should try to do something else." Link said, looking at me.

"No, I know what we can do. This dude loves music! We can play Saria's song for him and cheer him up!" I grinned. I've been wanting to play Saria's song since we had entered Kakariko village.

Link thought about it and nodded, putting his Ocarina to his lips. I followed. The goron looked at us, in a confused way.

We began playing the fast song, I could almost hear the forest around me. Madison seemed to of liked it to, because she floated around happily, hitting a vase and falling down.

I stopped and looked to see if it did anything to him. He cocked his head to one side....then to the other. Link scratched his head.

Then he began dancing! I backed up, as he began dancing up and down happily at the tune, which was still echoing around.

"Wow!" He exclaimed. "What a hot beat!" He danced even faster. "HOT!" The room seemed to be on fire.

I arched a eyebrow at the site of such a creature dancing like this. "This is getting weird." I whispered to Madison, who had floated back over to me. She nodded giggling.

"He looks like he's drunk."

"He probably is."

The giant goron stopped, breathing heavily. He looked at us, smiling. Which was even scarier than his frown.

"What a nice beat! Just like that my anger is gone. I am Darunia! Leader of the Gorons!(not sure of this conversation) Now...since you have cheered me up greatly, what do you want?"

Link stepped forward and said in a strong voice. "We have come for the Spiritual Stone of Fire."

The goron thought about it. "The Goron's Ruby? Yes I have that. But hold on!" He said, when he saw Link getting excited. "I'm not going to give it to you that easily. Why don't you two kids go and empty the creatures out of Dodongo's Cavern! If you do that. I'll give you anything, including the Goron's Ruby."

I buried my face in my heads. "I hate my job." I grumbled.

Link nodded, not even considering the consequences.  
"We'll do it."

I snorted loudly and everyone turned toward me. Madison, who had been chasing her wings the entire conversation looked at me. "What?"

I laughed "Nothing its just that I wanted to thank Link for actually asking me if I wanted to do this."

Link opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him. "No, no, no I'll go. But next time, Link. Ask a person first."

He blushed and nodded. We began leaving, but before we left, I quickly took out my ocarina and played Saria's song, giggling as Darunia began dancing again.

Link wisely kept his mouth shut.


	11. Bomb Bracelets

Shiru23454 : Umm.....because I have magical powers that can make reviewers read! MWAHAHAHAHA! Nah I dont. But if I did it would be cool. I really don't know how I get people to read my story. Luck maybe? I just hope you hurry up and update your stories!! WAH!!! Thanks! 

lil-dragon-blue : I imagine thats what me and Link would REALLY do. I know it was late! But maybe this will cheer you up! Thanks!

me / nambe : Thats something I have to think about, Can you hear a snickers bar? Don't know. Thanks!

jade2824 : Will do! Thanks!

mew pudding : Your right! Everything is funny! Thanks!

lucyrocks73 : A'ight! I'm getting to work on both my stories! Okay? Thanks!

Starfall88 : Yeah it DOES hurt alot. Especially the bricks. But its still fun to annoy people. Thanks!

Well it Christmas everyone.  
(Time to toys and food)  
&Timmay!&  
What you talking about Kenny? Your dirt poor.  
(Shut up)  
Heeheee. HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!  
&Tim-Timmay!!&

Yes, Link was finally learning the way I treated people around me. In a way thats a good thing, so he won't be surprised the way I will treat weird people in the future.

So here I was, walking with Link to the entrance, up the stairs and around the whole darn place.

"Hey, wait up!" A voice behind us sounded. Both me and Link turned to see a goron rolling toward us.

"Yes?" Link questioned. The goron stood up, trying to catch his breath. "The Goron Lord forgot to give this to you. He was to busy caught up in his dancing."

I smirked at that and Link gave me a look. The goron took out two golden bracelets and handed them to both of us. I remembered that it was the bracelet that will enable us to be able to pick up bombs around us.

But, of course, Link didn't know that and had to ask questions. "Whats it for? Why did he give this to us?"

I was about to answer his question but Madison flew up to my bracelet and I decided to let the goron answer his questions.

Madison awwed at the prettiness of the bracelet. "Its so pretty. You think we can take it home with us, whenever we DO go home?"

I sighed and put it on. "No, because the first thing you will do is try to sell it for a large amount of money, so you can buy you some crappy junk."

Madison gaped at me. "Whats makes you think I will do such a thing?"

"Because you did that with my rare penny I found. And I didn't get any money out of it."

She stuttered a little, before finally accepting the fact that I was right and she was wrong and flew somewhere to moan about it. Grinning in triumph to myself, I turned to Link who had finished asking the poor goron about the bracelet and was now inspecting it.

"You done?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, lets go then."

We continued our walk to the entrance and finally reached it. We walked out and I shielded my eyes from the morning sun, that hit my eyes.

I looked around trying to remember what to do next. Oh yeah! I had to get rid of the boulder that was in front of Dodongo's Cavern!

I turned in that direction and Link, one again, looked at me oddly.

"Where are you going? The cavern is the other way."

I didn't look back, but answered. "How are we going to get through that boulder? We got to get rid of that first."

Link nodded, catching up. "But how?"

"Well, we got the bracelet to pick up bombs. So I assume we use bombs to explode the boulder. Savvy?"

Link stared at me for a few moments before probably realizing that I was right and he was wrong and let me do my thing.

"Fine, you know what your doing. I don't. So go ahead." He looked in the direction of the sun.

I felt a stab of guilt hit me and sighed. I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry Link, I just know whats gonna happend in the future and I want to hurry up and do it. I know this is your first time out of the forest and you probably want to enjoy it and not rush through it. You know talk to some older people. See their view of things around Hyrule. So pardon me, if I am pushing you a little to far. Just tell me, savvy? Anything I do that you don't like or can't stand just tell me savvy? Of course I may not stop it, because you know some habits are just hard to get rid of, and I might like them a little bit to much."

Link looked at me thoughtfully for a second before bursting out into laughter.

I gaped at him. Navi and Madison also joined him.

'Whats so funny?" I asked, staring.

Link shook his head, drying away the tears of laughter that had ran down his face.

"You! You! You are the most craziest, funniest, person I have ever met in my whole life! Sure I'm glad to be out of the forest and I might want to talk to some people. But that doesn't mean I don't mond being in a rush! I want to see what will happen when I get the Spiritual Stones to the Princess to! And if your excited about whats going to happen in the future, then I'm surely am to! But to see you talk to me like I am some kind of depressed person is pratically HILARIOUS!!"

He burst into another fit of giggles along with the idiotic fairies. I gawked at them, not knowing whether to be angry at them or laugh with them. I just decided to star at them, like a gaping fish.

Link then calmed down and looked at me, smiling widely. I raised a eyebrow at him. "Are you done with your childish phase?"

He giggled and nodded. "But your a child to."

I grinned at him and began walking again. "Only physically! Mentally I have the mind of a teenager. But if you want a child that acts like they are a real child, talk to Madison."

"Hey!"

"Its the truth, don't deny it, Madison."

Link walked beside me. "So about that list of stuff I want you to stop doing."

I froze. "Did I say that? I don't recall saying anything like that."

Link smirked. "You did."

Oh shit. "Oh shit."

Madison giggled, but Link turned to me. "What does 'shit' mean?"

I burst out laughing, with Madison who fell to the ground, in a fit of laughter.

"Don't you people have words that are not commonly or called bad words around here?" "Ummm...I don't recall." Link said, rubbing his eyes. I stopped at the bomb flower and inspected it. Madison flew in front of my face.

"He's just a kid. He doesn't know this kind of stuff."

"Oh yeah." I looked at him and said, "In my old world, there are words we call 'bad words' that have been made and are not used around other people. Most of the time, anyway." I snickered at that but continued. 'Bad words refer to nasty horrible things. We use them to curse other people, yell them out of we are angry or just not in a good mood. Some people use them normally, as a part of everyday life. There are a total of 13 bad words in my world."

I took a breath and looked at Link, who appeared in deep thought. Madison flew beside my ear. "I thought there were only 7."

I smirked. "Not if your a sailor." I chuckled

Link the looked at me. "Can you name them?"

Madison fell down and I gaped at Link. "WHAT?! Link! I have to be mature! There are children around! And other creatures!"

I pointed toward the goron, who was watching and listening to us.

"I could be a bad influence on them! And since I am at the tender age of a child, I have to be careful. I shouldnt even of said 'shit'" I winced and shook my head.

I turned back to the bomb and picked it up, feeling it hissing in my hand. I carefully aimed it and threw it at the boulder. It exploded and the entrance was open once again.

Link didn't seemed to have noticed. "But what does 'shit' mean?"

I smiled at him, "Poop." Madison began giggling again.

"Poop"  
"Poop"  
"Why poop?"

I shrugged and began walking again. "I havent done research on it. I already done 'Damn' and 'Fu-"

Madison flew over my mouth and I caught myself from a dreadful mistake.

'Thanks, Madison."

Link opened his mouth to ask a question but I stopped him. "Link, I'll explain all these questions to you later. OK?"

He reluctantly nodded and we began walking downhill again. Link then noticed that the boulder had gone and stared at me in amazement.

"How did you know to do that?"

I stopped and grinning sweetly I walked up to him and whispered into his ear, "I know."

He stared at me as I walked downhill, before shaking his head. "Hey, wait up!"

I stopped at the huge mouth of a entrance and peered inside. Link stopped beside me staring into it to.

"Whoa....its dark in there. Do we HAVE to go in?" He looked a little nervous. I snorted once again.

"Losing your bravery now? Just of the dark. By God, Link, we are going to be going into the deepest pits of hell and you are scared to go into this puny place?" I began laughing, walking inside.

Link looked at me then at Madison who had stayed behind with Navi. "Is she always like this?"

Madison nodded, seriously. "All the time, I know. I lived with her for a LONG time." She went in to. Link looked at Navi, who was just shaking her head at the whole thing.

"Don't look at me Link. I have no idea." She said. Link gave a sigh before entering also.

I patted him on the back as he appeared through the darkness and near me. "Welcome, Link, to Dodongo's Cavern."

He peered around the almost empty room. "Not much, isnt it?"

I slapped my forehead at his stupidity. "Link, look in front of you."

He looked toward the door in front of us. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Grab a bomb flower and open it."

"Oh....okay."

I leaned against the wall and watched as Link cautiously picked up a bomb flower. I giggled when he exclaimed as it began to go off, he ran toward the door and set it down before running next to me. It exploded and the room was revealed.

"Having problems?" I questioned, looking at him with a twinkle in my eyes.

Link shook his head, "No! I just don't want to be hit by the bomb."

I didn't answer but walked to the entrance and peered about. "Well Link. Lets get started!"

88888888 I know, I was planning on doing all of Dodongo's Cavern for this chapter, but changed my mind and decided to talk a little about the future. (people groan) I know I know! (people cheer) Okay so here comes my speech-  
(They dont want to hear a speech, they want action)  
Did anyone ask your opinion, Kenny?  
(No, but)  
Thats what I thought.  
&Timmy!&  
Thats nice Timmy. Now (clears throat) I am afraid that I will not do Game Boy Advance or Color for the stories. Its not that I don't have both Gameboys, buts its a little hard for me to get a good view for it. And I haven't gotten Oracle of Seasons or Time so I wouldnt be able to do that anway. And I won't do the Four Swords cause thats just to complicated. Come on FOUR Links? I won't live. BUT I am going to do Majora's Mask and Wind Waker. And when it comes out Zelda 2005, which is coming out next year for Gamecube. Speaking of which, I JUST got a gamecube for Christmas(YAY!) and I have nearly beat Wind Waker.(I'm on the last stage and that game kicks ass!) I also have started Ocarina of Time Masterquest, which is hard.  
Now I have been thinking long and hard about how to do Wind Waker. Cause if you have played it, Link is reborn and how in the world am I going to be alive in it if its been generations since MY time in LoZ? So I'm going to be reborn with no memories of Majora's Mask or OoT. But I'll get them back, and yes I do have a roll to play in all of the stories. Madison and Modesty are going to be there.


	12. Dodongo's Cavern

Master Wolf : I started on your story of Voldemorts Secret Diaries and found it hilarious! Though I havent gotten to the second part of it yet. Thanks! 

lil-dragon-blue : Yeah we all take a long break in between stories sometimes. (glances around nervously) Sometimes a REALLY long break. But I'm doing this chapter a little sooner than I expected. Thanks!

jade2824 : I got stuck here for a while to! You see what you do is, Medli gives you a bottle right? Well you fill it up with water(it can be the water down in the pit) and right when you first enter the entrance to the bridge you will see some dried up flowers. You pour the water from the bottle onto those and a bomb flower will appear. Throw the bomb flower at the right time down at the boulder and it will explode and water will fill the pit again and you can swim across to the cavern. Thanks!

Yes I am updating!  
(Surprised me)  
I'm ignoring you.  
(How can you ignore me? I'm in your head! Haha)  
Secrets will be revealed in this chapter. And I will find out what ability I have that is connected to the Fire Mask. And Modesty and Jean Mishumitsu will sorta be in this chapter!  
&Timmay! Timmay! Timmay! Timmay&  
Right Timmy! We WILL fight a monster in this chapter! Yay!  
&Tim-Timmay&  
(Sure talk to him)  
And another important notice at the end of this chapter! If I can remember to write it.

This first thing I noticed was that is was full of lava. Yet it was not hot. Which was odd for me because Link was complaining about how hot it was in here.

"What do you mean its hot? It feels like a giant fan is in here!"

Link, Madison, and Navi all looked at me. Madison flew in front of my face. "Josie...ITS FREAKING HOT IN HERE!"

I shook my head, confusion. "Say what you want. I might be catching some kind of sickness or something because it sure ain't hot to me in here."

Link opened his mouth to speak when other voices drowned him out.

"We're supposed to go that way!"  
"We just face two odd creatures! They must have been guarding something,"  
"May I remind you that I was the one who bought the map from the goron? The monster is in the other room."  
"And it is blocked is it not?"  
"Quit using your future confusing talk on me! I live in the year 2005! Not no 2058! Why dont you just go back to your time?"  
A annoyed sigh. "If you have not noticed I can't until my task here is done. So that my time portal can take me back."  
"Whatever. Don't lay that future crap on me."

The voices died and we all looked at each other. Madison exclaimed. "That was my sister! I've go to go find her!"

Before I could even scold her for even thinking of leaving, she flew off.

"Madison! Madison, get back here! MADISON!" But she had already disappeared.

I sighed in annoyance. "Stupid fairy." I mumbled. Navi flew up to Link. "Should I go look for her?" She asked. Link thought about it. "Not yet. If she doesnt come back after a few minutes, then you can go." Navi nodded and relaxed beneath his hood.

I shook and walked to the edge and looked at the platform. "Looks like we are going to be doing alot of jumping, Link."

Link nodded, walking up next to me. "Its going to be hard for you to defeat enemies without any help from your fairy."

I laughed at that. "Help? She never helped me in the first place! In case you haven't noticed she's way to lazy for that."

Link shrugged and pointed ahead. "I think we have some enemies up there." He turned to where Navi was. "Navi, can you go see what its weak spot is?"  
"Sure!" She flew up to the laserthingy and inspected it. "His weak spot is his eyes. I bet it doesnt like smoke in its eyes then!" She gave a squeal when a blue beam shot out at her. She immediately flew back to Link."You alright?" Link asked, Navi nodded, still glaring at the laser beam. Link then thought for a second. "It doesnt like smoke in its eyes...I bet we have to use a bomb!"

I gaped at him, "You figured that out, all by yourself? Oh wow! Is your head hurting from it?"

Link glared at me again, "No! I'm smart to!"  
"Surprised me," I mumbled, jumping onto the moving platform. Link followed, looking down at the lava nervously.

I whistled cheerfully as we slowly went back up, as soon as we were high enough I jumped off and onto the other side, avoiding the laser beam thingy, I jumped to the platform on the left side and onto the ledge, before it could go down.

"Hey! Wait up for me!"

Link began running across the edge, but since the platform was at the bottom he had to wait, luckily the laser couldnt see him that far. I stood patiently waiting for him to jump on the platform and next to me.

"You go to fast."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I grinned and looked around the heard the familiar noise of a deku scrub nearby. I remembered that we were most definetly going to need better shields than what we had on. But we didnt have enought money to but one good shield, let alone 2.  
A plan formed in my head.  
"Link give me all the money you have."

"Whaat? No way!"

"Do you want a new pretty shield?"

"I guess, but that doesnt mean that I am going to-"

"Just give me it!" I yelled angrily. Link gulped and gave the little money he acquired. I took it and added it to my own and formed a little pile of rupees in front of where the deku scrub would be looking and ran out of the way.

"Hide!" I grabbed Link by the collar and dragged him into the shadows. Moments passed and I heard the annoying sound of a deku scub getting up and walking. It walked toward where the money was and sniffed around it. Jumping up, I ran to where it left the shields and grabbed two of them.

"Hey!" I heard it squeal angrily.  
"RUN LINK!" I laughed, running to the ledge and jumping right...into the lava.

I had closed my eyes, awaiting the full pain that was to be expected...it never came.

"Oh dear goddesses..." I heard Link whisper in awe.

I looked down and saw that there was no pain it just felt like normal water. The deku scrub stopped at the edge next to Link and looked down at me. It squeaked loudly and said. "Termina!" The ran off.  
Well that was nice of it. I mean to let us have the shields free. But back to the weird lava thing.

"What the fu-"

"Hey Josie idiot! I couldnt find my sister and- OH MY GOD!" Madison had flown over to the where I was and saw me and nearly lost her balance.

Link climbed down a ladder carefully and walked over to the nearest place near me that was safe.

"Umm...Josie...how are you doing that?" He asked, wiping some sweat away from his brow.

"No clue." I said, shaking my head and standing up. I was ankle deep in lava. It felt like normal water to me. A orange reddish water but still all the same water.

Link looked around before sticking his foot in it, he jumped back with a yelp of pain.

Navi didnt even scold for doing that, she was staring at me with amazement. She whispered more to herself than to us. "Could the legends really be true? Could the girl that could control fire really be her?" She snapped out of it.

"Well...uhh...we can ask Princess Zelda or someone else about all this later, but we really should hurry up and get going. Now uhh Madison what were you saying?"

Madison, who was still in shock, looked at her. "Huh? Oh yeah...umm...I couldnt find my sister or that other dude, they must have left somewhere else, and I wanted to continue on but their are monsters everywhere! And its a little hard to defend myself from them when my height can almost rival Thumbelina's."

Snorting to myself, I walked to the edge. The lava falling off of my like jello. Shrugging it off, I handed Link the shield. He took it cautiously.

"Its not gonna bite." I said to him, rolling my eyes. He nodded, taking a deep sigh. "Yeah, your right. Sorry."

He threw his old deku shield off him, and put the new Hylian one on. It was almost bigger than him.

"Umm...its a little to big." He laughed weakly. I smiled, putting my own on. "It is on me to, so stop complaining. Dont worry, you'll thank me for this. Until you get the mirror shield of course in the Desert temple, which I dont know why is in the end I mean you should of gotten it around the Fire temple but-" I stopped at the confused look on Link's face.

"Nevermind. Come on lets go."

Link nodded, a scared look in his eyes. Probably questioning my sanity. I thought, with a smirk.

"I think we should head over there first. Because the door up here is blocked and there is a switch over there I saw. I think that one opens it." Link said.

I nodded, not wanting to make fun of his intelligence.

"I'll take the shortcut." I informed them, trying out these new...abilities...I ran across the lava. No pain coming to me.

Watch out humans. Josie Ann Keifer can use FIRE! (puts on recording for dramatic music but instead the Barney theme song plays. Damn. Switches recorder and dramatic music plays. Better) YEEES!

Link stared after me for a minute before sighing and climbing up the ladder and going across the long way to where I was waiting.

"There's another laser thingy. Let me handle him." I told him, picking up a bomb and throwing it right next to it. It exploded seconds later, taking the laser with it. I grabbed another bomb and blew up the door.

"Gah I love destroying things." I said, with a grin. Link looked absolutely horrified at me for a second before shaking his head.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" I asked with a sweet sickly smile.

"Only when your doing that kind of stuff." He answered. Madison scowled. "Can we hurry up, please? I really don't think we have all year."

"Shut up Madison."

We entered the door and looked around. It seemed pretty empty, not counting the pair of footprints on the ground. One footprint seemed to show a small foot...dancing...riiight and the other turning around angrily and probably yelling.

"I think the one that was dancing was Modesty."

"Ya think?"

Link took a couple steps forward then all of a sudden a small baby monster dug itself out of the ground and began digging its way toward him.

Madison squealed. "Awww! Isn't it cute?"

"Almost as cute as you!" I yelled unsheathing my sword and running toward it, slashing at it furiously. It gave a cry of pain then fell to the ground blinking a dark red...like a bomb.

"DUCK!" I screamed, grabbing Link and throwing him away from it. It exploded a second later.

When the dust settled I stood up. "Cute...is not the word I was looking for."

Madison sniffed. "You killed a innocent lizard thing!"

"Yup, that would of killed us if I hadn't done something about it."

Link grabbed the money it left behind and put it in his pocket. Selfish little brat.  
Madison was still worked up about the 'poor lizard thing'  
"It probably only attacked us because it saw your ugly face!"

"Or I put the poor thing out of its misery because it heard you." I mumbled to Link, who snickered.

We began walking again and two more dug theit way out of the ground and headed straight toward Link.

"Link! Don't kill them!" Madison squealed. To late. Link had already drew his sword and had slashed them, then ran back for cover.

"Sorry Madison. Only protecting you three from harm."

Navi grinned. "How kind of you."

"Well I think its clear."

They began walking again, Link saw a door a made to enter it but I held him back. "There's nothing interesting in there. We don't really need a map or compass I know my way around here."

"How? You never even been in here...have you?"

"In a way I have, but in another way I haven't" I answered. It really was the truth.  
"Oh...okay."

Grinning to him, I stepped over the step and walked to the statue, moving it over a blue button. Once it was on there, the bars disappeared on the door, making it clear to open.

Link and me helped each other up the large ledge and entered the door. As soon as we entered the first thing I saw was lava. Bars went over the door behind us.

"YAY! LAVA! THAT MEANS SWIMMING!" I squealed, wanting to dive in the lava. Aren't I a freak?

Link wasn't looking at me. His eyes were fixed on something in front of us. There was the same look in his eyes when he faced Gohma.

"Link?" I questioned, following his gaze and saw two lizalfos. Goody.  
Rubbing my hands together, I drew my sword. Link did the same.

One of them gave a call and jumped forward, slashing at us with its dagger. I dodged it and stabbed its ass.

"Wow! Something that actually fights back! Link! This thing is actually smart enough to try and kill us!" I exclaimed, rolling away from it to let him have a chance.

"Yeah." He said through gritted teeth. "Real smart!" Navi and Madison were watching from a distance. I'm sure if they had popcorn they woukd be eating it.

It squeaked when Link cut it against its stomach and jumped away. I pouted. "Aww...nobody wants to play with me."

But I was wrong because the other one began jumping towards us, a dagger in its hand to.

Making sure that my shield was up, I gave a small gasp when it hit my shield. It made me step back a few steps, but I went back up and waited until its guard was down before hitting it. It growled and went to jump away but I had already thrust my sword into its back. It gave a dying wail before falling to the ground and disappearing into flames.  
I wiped the sweat from my brow and saw Link standing over the body of the other one.

"You hurt?" He asked, eyeing my for any injuries.  
"Nah, you?"  
"No..."

"Good." I looked toward out fairies, they flew back to us and Madison smiled innocently at me.

"Some help you were"  
"Hey, I should of flew off somewhere in that field a long time ago. Be glad you have someone you know with you."

"Whatever."

We jumped across the platforms and into the newly opened door. The first thing I heard was heavy breathing. Link made to walk forward, but I stopped him with my hand. I put my finger to my mouth to quiet him. He listened and heard it to. His hand immediately drew his sword.

We peeked around the corner and saw the source of the noise.  
"Dodongos." I whispered to him.  
"Those are dodongos? Not those things back there"  
"Nah...these things are a little harder to kill. Lets just hope your fast, because they sure can move..." I said to him "How do I kill them?"

"Their heads are hard as steel but their tails are the weak spot. Either slash them at the tail with your sword or throw one of those flower bombs at them."

"I prefer the sword." Link said.

"Yeah, me to. You get one and I get one. We'll take the last one together."

Link nodded and walked to the first one's ass. Its tail was swinging and Link slashed at it, it turned around and breathed fire just as Link dodged it.

With it being distracted I ran to the next one, unsheathing my own sword I waited until its ass was to my face before hitting it with my sword angrily. It turned around and gave a fiery breath, but I stayed right where I was and let the fire run over me. Hah! My clothes were fire resistant to. It stopped and stared at me in amazement.

"To bad I'm fire-proof eh?" I said to it, before attacking it. I stabbed at every angle of it I could reach before it fell dead to the ground. Green flames engulfing it.

I turned and saw Link standing there, healing a burnt scar on his arm with a heart.

"You okay"  
"Yeah just didn't roll out of the way in time"  
"Hmmm...Well one more left."

We walked across the dark room to where the last one was walking around. Link left to the behind and began stabbing its tail, when it turned around to barbecue him I stabbed his tail again. It continued like that, until it actually died.  
"Finally! Damn if these things take this long to die I'm afraid of what the big one will be like."

Link nodded, and gazed around the empty room and saw the barred door.  
"What do we do now?"

I nodded toward the unlit torches, his blue eyes went from the ones along the wall to the lit one. Realization came into his eyes and he drew a deku stick, but I stopped him.  
"Hold on...I want to try something"  
Confusion was on his face. "I want to see if I can actually HOLD fire..." Excitement went through me.

Madison landed on my shoulder. "Your going to WHAT?"

"Hold fire." I answered calmy walking to the lit torch. Link stood beside, watching.

Taking a deep breath I reached out my hand toward the fire and gently touched it. It felt...weird like touching smoke or something. Even slightly ticklish. I giggled and cupped my hand, scooping up some.  
It worked! I was literally holding fire in my hand. I held it to Madison, who flew a foot back.  
"I thought you liked playing with fire, Maddy..."

"Changed my mind...your the pyromanic...not me..." She squeaked, hiding behind an amazed Link.

I walking toward the first torch and extended my hand, a flame rolled off my finger and into the torch, lighting it up. I went to the next one and last one, doing the same. When I was done I clapped my hands together and the flame disappeared into a cloud of smoke. The barred doors opened

"Dude...I could like perform this in front of people at home and make MONEY! And no your not getting any, Madison." I cackled evily. Link didn't even blink, he was shaking his head. Madison flew around my head in a angry pouty way.  
"I think there's a reason why the Great Deku Tree put you with me...something to do with your ability..."

"Well we'll learn about it later. So until then MARCH!" Striking a army pose I marched toward the door and entered. The next room we entered looked like a normal hallway. Calmly I walked through it and looked at the switch on the ground.

"Hmmm..." I hummed to myself and stepped on it. My weight pressed it down and I heard the bars on the other side of the room disappear.

"Well that solves the problem of you complaining where to go next!" I said cheerfully to Link. He shrugged and hopped down, jumping onto the platforms to the other side. Not in the mood to get 'wet' I followed his example, making it just in time to dodge a laser beam.

"So we really don't need a map?" Link asked, when trying to go into the room full of armos to get one.

"Nope! So no use in getting killed over trying to get one!" I answered.  
"So what do we do now?"

"Does anything look suspicious in this room?" I asked, purposely nodding my head toward the rows of bombs.  
Link peered around the room. "No, why?"

"Ugh! Whose the idiot around here, me or you?"

"Umm...you?"  
"Exactly! So you have to know SOME stuff. Come on...the rows of bombs?"

Link looked over there. "Oh! I didn't see that!"

I resisted the urge to strangle the little blonde bugger.  
"What about them?"

I curled my hands into fists and clenched my teeth. Calm down, Josie, remember your anger management classes...Goosefraba(Sp?).

"Link...there's a bomb flower right next to you...grab it and place it in the middle of the front row."

He did as I said. As soon as it was about to explode Madison squealed. "Fire in the hole!"

BOOM!  
Crash!  
Crash!  
Crash!  
Crash!  
A stairway formed that would be able to get us to the top. Link gazed open-mouthed.  
"How do you KNOW all this stuff?"

"For the thousandth time, Link...you really wouldn't understand. If you did...it still wouldn't help any." I said to him, before begining to climb up the large stairway. Link soon following.

We reached the top and Link went up the hill, me following. I gazed around the large room, hearing a familiar annoying scratching noise.  
"Gold Skulltula." I growled to Madison who asked me what it was.  
"Gold?"  
"You greedy little girl, we can't keep them. Their spiders anyway."

Madison fluttered her wings in a defensive way. "I'm not greedy"  
"Could of fooled me."

I reached the top of the hill to see Link shooting down the spiders and taking what it had left.  
"The vines look clear. Come on, we should start climbing"  
"Right"  
Getting a strong grip on the ropey vines, I pulled myself up until I reached the edge then collapsed onto it.

Link collapsed next to me, panting. "So...if you know so much about all this, tell me...how long until we reach the end?"

"A little farther." I answered, standing up. I saw a door and walked toward it, opening it. I saw a pillar surrounded by armos. Crap.

"Shit." I said aloud.  
"What?" Link asked, walking in and then he saw them. "Oh..."

"Hold on." I told him, remembering the game. Armos...ladder...closest.  
"Oh yeah! I remember, we can only move the one in front of the ladder. If we move any others...we'll die!"

"How inspiring." Link answered, walking to where the red ladder was and moving the statue Armo out of the way. He stepped on the switch and the door beside me opened.

"Well that was easy." Link grinned. In a split second I had drawn my slingshot and shoe down the bat that was about to attack him.

"Spoke to soon." I told him, going to the door. Link looked back from me to the dead animal.  
"Wow..thanks!"

"No...prob. You save my life I save yours, we're square. I'm sure this is going to happen alot in the future." I informed him.  
"Huh"  
"You'll see."

Opening the door, the first thing I saw was a bridge. I groaned.

"Whats the matter, now?" Madison asked. I pointed toward the bridge. She gave a high-pitched scream.  
"Ahhh! I hate heights"  
I stopped at that. "What did you say?"

"I said...I'm afraid of heights!"

"Madison...your a fairy...that can fly...you have flown WAY higher than this...please explain to me how you are afraid of heights?"

"Erm...I don't know! I guess I never thought about it before!"

"Well then don't think about it, when you are crossing it!"

"But I'll can't help it!"

"Then stay here, then." I said, finnaly at the edge of a breakdown.

"WHAT? I'll get eaten"  
"No you won't. Stop complaining."

I began running across the bridge, never looking down and jumping across the gap. Link looked at Madison.  
"Sorry Madison. I got a stone to get."  
He followed me. Navi flew to her. "Come on! All fairies can stand heights!" She said, before leaving.  
Madison glared after her. "Well I'm different!" She screamed after us. It was quiet for a while then she appeared again, beside us after we reached the end of the bridge.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Link said, trying to cheer her up.

"A BAT NEARLYATEME!"

"Not our fault." I said with a smirk. We entered the next room together. Nothing looked out of the usual, so shrugging I climbed down the ladder and felt something brush against my leg. I immediately flattened myself against the wall and scooted away when Link climbed down. he gasped when he saw the sliding spike and pushed himself against the wall.  
"Remember this?" He asked me. I gave a strangled laugh. "A minute to late I did!"

When the spike passed me, I ran forward to the safety of the wall. Link waitied for it to go to the end, before following.

We crossed the other path the same way, until we reached a large gray block under a ladder. With Link's help we pulled it out of the way and climbed atop of it. Link wemt up first, me following. Link stopped in front of me.

"Hey move!" I yelled to him.  
"Can't...there's a wall here."

"Well jump onto the platform behind us!" Link turned slowly around and saw it. He jumped onto it, and I jumped to.

"How do we get rid of the wall?"  
I nodded toward the bomb flower.  
"Ah."  
LInk grabbed it and threw it at the wall. It easily bounced off and exploded at the bottom.  
"Try again and this time throw when the time is right." I informed him. He nodded and grabbed another one and waited until it was about to explode then threw it. The wall exploded, I dodged the small pieces that went at me. "Well lets see what horrors the other room has yet to bring us." I said grinning. Link nodded, he looked a little tired, but he said nothing about it.  
I ran and jumped onto the wall, bringing myself up. LInk jumped onto the ladder and climbed up. Madison and Navi had no problems flying over.

We entered the room and the first thing I saw was fire!

"Yay! I don't have to anything!" I said happily.  
"What about me?" Link asked.  
"Just wait a minute."

I jumped onto the fire, grinning when no pain came to me. I walked across the fiery platform and onto the other side.

"You okay!" Link asked from the other side of the room.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I answered back.

I took out my slingshot and shot the switch above me, the fire disappeared.  
"Hurry! Jump across!" I told him. He jumped hurriedly across and landed next to me.  
"Thanks"  
"No prob."

We entered the next room and met two lizalfos again.  
"Dammit." I cursed angrily, drawing my sword. "I'm really getting tired of these things. Well you take one and I take one."

Link nodded and began stabbing at the one that approached him. I jumped across to the one who was waiting and smirked. "Come on...fellow..."

It cried and slashed at me, I dodged it and stabbed him in the stomach. It squealed and slashed at me faster, this time I didn't dodge it and winced when it cut my arm.

I blinked back tears and tripped it, so that it fell. Then I plunged my sword into its head. It went motionless. Luckily it left some health behind and I rubbed it on my arm. The wound disappeared along with the pain.

I looked over at Link, who was actually doing the same thing. "You okay?" I asked.

"Just a few scratches." He answered. I nodded and waited until he came over to me then entered the next room.

"More fire!" I yelled happily.  
Madison rolled her eyes. "What a pyromaniac."

Link looked around the room for some way for him to pass. "How am I going to get across?"

"Don't worry about it!" I told him, "Just jump when the fire is gone. Let me do all the work." I grinned sweetly at him and went to work.

I jumped into the fire and shot the switch in front of me then quickly shot the one to my left, making a clear path for him. I jumped to safety. Link followed.

Link gawked at me for a minute then shook his. "I'm just going not going to say anything about this."

"That works for me."

So we entered thenext boring room and saw that we were in the same room we were in earlier except we were on higher platforms.

I saw a chest and jumped to it, and opened it to reveal...TWO Bomb Bags.

"Someone must know that there are two of us or something. Because usually there is only one of these." I informed Link. He shrugged and set the bomb bag carefully into his pack.

"We're going to have to be careful with these...they could go off."

I nodded in agreement. Madison inspected it."Ooooh! Can we bring these home with us? Think of the things we could destroy!"

I raised a eyebrow. "Madison's mind...mass destruction." I muttered to Link. He snickered and went to the door.

We were back in the main room, only higher. Link stepped on the switch and I saw the platform below rise up.

"Well...that makes things alot easier."

LInk went over to the rising platform and got as close as he could to it then jumped. I gasped when he nearly didn't make it.

"Oh my God. Are you alright?"

"Yeah fine. Come one! Are you going or what?"

I glanced around nervously, and waitied as it went lower then rose again.Then jumped as far as I could on it...Made it!

"That was close." I panted to him. He nodded, we waited as it went down and went back up, then jumped to the other side.

We walked across the bridge carefully and Link stopped at the first hole.

"Whats this for?"

"We got to drop a bomb a bomb into the statue thingy's eyes so its mouth will open and we will be able to get to the boss."

Link nodded, but I could tell he was confused as hell. No surprise here. He got out a bomb and it immediately began going off. He dropped it into its eye and waited then it exploded. The eye lit up. I jumped to the next room and did the same thing. It lit up and the mouth opened slowly. I jumped down, waving for Link to follow. I jumped carefully onto the ground, Link landing next to me.

"Entering the mouth of...doom." Madison said, crawling out from my hood(She did there because she was afraid of heights)

We walked in and Link pointed to the hole in the ground. "Whats that for?"

"That? Thats for later. We need a box to fill it in so we can open the door to the boss, but we can't do that yet." I grabbed his sleeve and dodging the evil Keese went to the right.

"I hate Keese..." I growled, when we went into the maze room. "Their so...annoying."

"What do we do in here?"

"Just get to the other side, alive."

"Ah."

I got out my slingshot and shot as many Keese as I could, then ran to the boxes and climbed over them, doing the same thing until I reached the end. Link soon followed.

We walked down the path until we reached the box. Link and I nodded to each other then began pushing the box onto the floor. A random keese came and set fire to me.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" I yelled as it retreated. I put out the flames and began pushing it into the hole. As soon as it was in, the door unlocked.

Link went in first,(probably thinking the boss was waiting in that room)

"Where is he?" He asked, when he saw it was empty.

"Right below us." I answered,getting out a bomb and setting it to where the brown spot was.  
It exploded and a opening appeared. I stared at it for a minute then turned to Link. "You ready"  
"No...but I'm going." He laughed.

I grinned and jumped down the hole, the same time as Link.

It was a little warm for me, so I imagine it must be hot for Link. Indeed it was. He was panting harshly. I turned around and froze.

"Josie? What is it?" He asked, still turned around. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. He gave a gasp. "Thats a big lizard."

"Its the Infernal Dinosaur...King Dodongo you idiot! Of course its big!" I snarled. It roared angrily at us.

"God I wish I had some tic-tacs with me." I said, not amused at all.

"How do we kill it?" Link asked, when it began approaching.

"Bombs! When it opens its mouth throw a bomb into its mouth then slash at it like there's no tomorrow!" I yelled to him.

Big Lizard Dude opened its mouth, but before it could do anything. Two bombs were suddenly on its new diet.

It closed its mouth and fell to the ground, making a perfect time to try and kill. I drew my sword and slashed at its face. Link helping. When it got up, I dragged him near the lava. I stepped in the lava. The Dodongo King began rolling around the room. I jumpe dout of the lava and followed it. It stopped and opened its mouth again, we did the same thing over and over again.  
We didn't get hurt once. Unless you count that time, Link accidentaly stepped in the lava.

It finally gave a last roar and rolled into the lava, it freezing around him and he never moved again.

I gave a laugh. "Now I know why they are extinct!"

Madison flew out from my hood, where she had been hiding again. "Why?"

"Because they messed with my ancestors!" I answered.

She rolled her eyes. Link stepped cautiously onto the frozen lava and walked to the heart. I walked to him and once againt the heart divided and I knew we both had extra hearts.

"Ready, Josie?"

"As I'll ever be."

We stepped in the light and disappeared.


	13. The Great Fairy

israellac : Updating to rock thy socks off! Thanks! 

Kaenryu : Yeah my spell checks all screwy. But I'll try to fix it up when I update. Thanks!

Shiru23454 : Better watch out, I'm catching up! Maybe that will work, but until then I am going to be updating as much as possible! Which means your going to have to update alot more to! I'm evil. Yeah real long, took me weeks to finish. Cause I have to go back and forth to the walkthrough, to see what room is next because I haven't played it in while.(school sucks) And I asked in a review to your story, if I could have a little more info on your characters, so it will by easier for me to write. Thanks!

lil-dragon-blue : Yeah, sorry about the lateness. Exams at school is pure unmerciful torture. Plus I have another story that I haven't updated in three months and the rotten fruit throwing is starting to get annoying. Its people nice enough like you that give your kind reviews that keeps me going! So don't worry! Thanks!

IMPORTANT NOTICE! YES I WILL BE DOING THE FOUR SWORDS ADVENTURE! HOW? I HAVE NO DAMN CLUE! WE'LL JUST SEE WHEN WE GET THERE, AYE?

12233344445555566666677777778888888899999999910101010101010101010 We both landed gently on the ground in front of the entrance to the cavern. I turned to Link with a bright smile on my face. "Well that was easy...long but easy." I said, cheerfully. Link rolled his eyes.  
"Maybe for you."  
"Don't worry Link! Only about 9 or 8 more monsters like that and it will all be done." I informed him.

I heard someone approach from behind. "It's me, Darunia!"

Link and I turned to see Darunia grinning at us from ear to ear. "Well done! Thanks to you, we can once again eat the delicious rocks from the Dodongo's Cavern until our stomachs burst!"

Link smiled. "It was no problem! Bu-"

I coughed in my hand. "Coughliarcough!"

Madison gave a small giggle, while Navi glared at us disapprovingly.

Darunia continued on. "What a wild adventure!"

"You have no idea."

"It wil make an incredible story."

"I'm sure it will."

"I can't believe that the Dodongos suddenly appeared in such great numbers!" He frowned

"Yeah, they must mate alot."

"And that big rock blocking the cave..."

"Probably just some plumbing problems."

"All this trouble must have been caused bu that Gerudo thief, Ganondorf!"

"Nah! Ya think?"

"He said, "Give me the Spiritual Sone! Only then will I open the cave for you!" You, on the other hand, risked you life for us." He grinned brightly again.

"Kids...I like you!"

"Who wouldn't?"

"How's about you and I become Sworn Brothers and sister?"

"Uhh...that I'm so positive on."

"Don't worry! There's no big ceremony involved! Just take this as a token of our friendship!"

"Well its about damn time."

He raised his large brown arms to the sky and a glowing red ruby appeared above him. The red glow from it, seemed to dim all lights and the ruby was the only light around us. It was beautiful...

I descended from the sky and fell into my awaiting hands gently. Darunia stared at me. "You must have some sort of link to fire, because I directed it to Link."

"I must have." I said with a smile, placing it gently in my pack in a safe place. Darunia grinned again.

"Brother! Sister! You'll keep brushing up on your skills as you travel, won't you?"

"Most likely."

"You should go see the Great Fairy on top of Death Mountain! She will power you up!"

I turned and looked up at the large mountain, Link gave a frustrated groan. I sighed. "I knew I should of taken up those mountain hiking skills instead of staying home and watching TV."

Madison gave yell of happiness. "I went, but I don't haveto do anything! Cause its time for my nap!"

She flew into my hood and went quiet.

We turned to Darunia. "Hey, everybody! Let's see off our siblings!"

"Huh?" A goron fell from the sky."AAAH! Its raining gorons!"

Well it was true, gorons were falling from the sky. They stood up and began walking to us, with their arms outstretched.

"RUN LINK!"

We both began screaming and running up the path. After we had got through blowing up the boulders in our way and was at the start of the large trail to climbing up the mountain, we stopped.

"Hey Link, you think the Fairy will give a place to sleep? Because by the time we get up there, the sun will be done set."

"I'm sure she will."

"Oh God...come on lets get started."

We walked down the hill and we weren't 5 feet from the entrance when a rumbling shook.

"Whats that!" Link yelled.

"EARTHQUAKE! Bring your shield up! NOW!" I yelled back, crouching on the ground and holding my shield up to the sky. Link followed my example. 10 seconds later, large and small boulders fell on top of us. I clenched my teeth and held the shield up. Thank God we stole these shields, or we would be dead.

It stopped after a few minutes. I stood up, and grabbed Link running as fast as I could toward the wall.

"It stopped! Why are we running?"

"Because it will start back up again in a few seconds! We have to get to the wall for it to stop completely!" I yelled back.

The ground rumbled again and I threw myself to the ground, dragging Link with me.

Sheilds up, run, duck, shields up, run, duck...it continued on for about half an hour.

And FINNALY after what seemed like forever we reached the wall. I gasped and slid against the rock.

"I'm exhausted." Link panted.

"Join the club, we can't stop. We're nearly there." I stood up again and heard a thumping above us...my heart wasn't that loud was it?

"Link...do you hear that?"

He nodded. A blue tektite fell from the sky and began bouncing toward us. Link drew his sword and stabbed it. Three hearts appeared. I grabbed one and Link grabbed the other one. The other one disappeared.

"I think this will give us enough energy to make it up the mountain." Link said. "And this mountain is possible to climb now...so..."

I shook my head. "No it isn't..."

"It isn't? How?"

"Link...look up."

He looked and frowned. "Oh..." A few skulltula thingies were moving around above us.

"I'll take care of it."

"You do that." I grabbed a bottle of water and took a swig. Link, after shooting down the enemies, took a drink to.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Link grinned and started the voyage to the top of the mountain. I took a deep breath and asked myself. "WHY!" before following.

The sun was starting to go down, casting a reddish glow around us.

"Hey Link!"

I yelled to him.

"Yeah!"

"Red sky at night! Sailor's delight!"

He gave a laugh. "What about at dawn?"

"Red sky at morn, sailors take warn."

"Where'd you hear that from?"

"My dad. He's crazy."

"Well now I know where you got it from."

I grinned. Link climbed onto a edge and relaxed. I pulled myself up and sat next to him.

"Come on, I really don't want to sleep out here."

Suddenly a blue tektite just fell past us and squealed in pain as it hit the ground below us and splattered its guts everywhere.

Link and I looked at each other. "That was weird...where's Navi?"

He nodded to his pack. "Sleeping. She's exhausted."

"Well she wouldn't be exhausted if Madison helped." I growled. Link laughed. "Your fairy is the craziest I've ever met."

"I'll take that as a compliment to my sanity."

Link grinned and we began climbing up again. Pausing for a while at the next ledge. Then we reached the top.

"We made it!" I cheered.

It was already dark and crickets were chirping somewhere

Link pointed in front of us. It was the owl. He hooted and cocked his head at us.

"You two done well to come all the way up here."

I glared. "Yeah."

"This is the summit of the sacred Death Mountain!" He hooted again.

"I figured that out already...cut to the chase."

Link nudged me hard.

"It is said that the clouds surrounding this peal reflect the condition of Death Mountain. When they look normal, it is at peace."

Link smiled. "Lets hope it stays that way."

I stayed quiet.

"Climbing all the way up here just proved how smart you are! Now I want to see you make another smart move..."

I laughed nervous. "Uhh...two smart moves...in one day? Thats a little challenging don't ya think?"

Link snorted.

The owl contined on, ignoring my comments. "The Great Fairy lives on this mountaintop, and she will give you a new skill! She is the leader of the fairies, you know." He hooted.

"Will she give us beds?"  
"Yes, she will. I will perch and wait until morning for you. When you awake and ready to go back down, I can help. Besides I need some sleep on my own to. My kind aren't used to flying in daylight."

The giant owl closed its eyes and went silent.

"Nighty night!" I said, with a sleepy grin.

Link shook his head, smiling and turned to where some smoke was coming out of a large entrance.

"Is that where she is?" He asked reluctantly.

"Well...yes in a way. There are two fairies on this summit, but we can't visit the one in there until a long time. The one we are after is behind that rock." I explained, pointing to the blocked path.

I took out a bomb and set it in front of it, then backed up. It exploded and a dark entry was revealed.

Link and I glanced at each other, before entering the darkness.

It was totally dark at first, then we entered the main room. I inhaled sharply at its beauty.

Sparkles or rain, whatever it was, streamed down the sides in a blue light. The ground was a pure white sand, like at a beach I had been at two years ago. And in the middle was the most prettiest hot tub I have ever seen! Two triangular shaped torches were on either side of it. The pool itself had clear, pure water that was rippling in the light.

Link gave a small 'wow' beside me. I couldn't blame him. Why couldn't they have this kind of hot tubs in hotels?

We both walked to then pool, and as soon as Link stepped on the three golden triangles beneath us. The whole place lit up. I gazed up at the endless darkness where the sparkly water was coming from.

"This place is beautiful!" I whispered. Link nodded, swallowing hard.

"What do we do?"

"We play Zelda's Lullaby of course! Thats what the three triangles represent."

Link took out his Ocarina with me. We played the song softly, it echoed around the shrine.

A scream of laugher piercedour ears. A body came from the water and appeared in front of them. A large woman with the longest red hair, I had seen, appeared. She was atleast six feet tall, with ivory vines working as her clothes. Pink eye shadow colored abover her deep brown eyes.  
She smiled atus kindly.

"Welcome Link and Josie! I am the Great Fairy of Power! I'm going to grant you a sword technique Link. And you Josie a fire technique!"

I gaped. "You know about that!"

"Of course I do! But I can't tell you now...your going to have to wait. Link...to unleash a wave of energy with your spin just spin around and stab! Josie hold out your hand and concentrate hard on fire...the feeling...the sense...the pain...everything then...let go!" She then took a deep breath closed her eyes, blowing gently onto them. Lights surrounded us both, and when it was finished she stopped.

I tried it, concentrating really hard. A ball of fire appeared in my hand. "Awesome! Can I do more?"

"Not until your older."

"Damn."

The Fairy laughed again. "Hey! You two are messengers of the Royal Family, aren't you? Next time you're in theit neighborhood, you should drop in on a friend of mine who lives by Hyrule Castle. She'll surely grant you another power! I bet you two are exhausted, aren't you?"

We both nodded.

"Then I am going to cast a sorta spell on you, to make you fall asleep right where you are standing. When you awake it will be dawn, and feeling refreshed. When you awake I will be gone and you will have fresh supplies for your journey. When battle has made you weary, please come back to see me."

With that she waved her hand and darkness filled my mind.

I awoke hours later at the same time as Link. We both looked around the shrine confused.

"Holy shit! I fell asleep standing up! Dude, that is so totally awesome!" I exclaimed, Madison and Navi appeared.

"Its about damn time you woke! We've been waiting ten minutes!" Madison yelled at me.

I smirke at her. "You didn't see the Great Fairy! I did! Haha!"

"What Great Fairy?"

"Exactly! HAHAHAHA!" I laughed, pointing at her. Madison turned to Navi.

"Don't look at me, I was awake for her. I just stayed in the shadows."

Madison pouted. "Ya'll are mean to me!" She whined.

I smirked and Link and I walked out of the Shrine. I put my hands over my eyes when the bright morning sun shone.

"Oh its a beautiful morning!" Navi sighed.

For a moment, I wished I had the rain song just to annoy her. But decided against it, because I personally don't want to get wet.

I stomped over to where the owl was STILL sleeping. God, he's worse than Madison! And thats saying something!

"Hey! Hey Big Bird! Wakey wakey!"

He opened one large eye.

"Good morning, sunshine." I taunted in a mocking way. Link snickered from behind me.

Kaepora glared at me with one eye open, then opened the other one and ruffled his wings.

"Good morning, indeed." He said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Hey what about that ride, you promised us?"

"Yes, yes. Just grab a hold of my talons."

Link and I stepped forward. Madison and Navi hid in our packs. I grabbed onto one of his talons, Link on the other.

"Got a good hold on? Good. Hold tight! And whatever you do, don't let go!"

He spread his large brown and white wings and began flying around Death Mountain. I gazed at the ground below us with amazement. I always wanted to fly like this. Madison was whimpering in my pack. What a whussy.

But just as soon as it started, it stopped. Kaepora dropped us on top of a building in Kakariko village.

"What a wonderful place to set us." I grumbled.

Link grinned brightly. "Lets have breakfast!"

"Here?"

"Yes! Come on, haven't you tried eating breakfast on a house before?"

"Actually...yes I have with Madison and Modesty."

Link's smile faded a little. "Well not around here! Come on! Eating and viewing!"

He grabbed the food, the Great Fairy gave us and spread it out.  
You know...I think I'm starting to rub off on him...


	14. Zora's Domain

Ryu the Youkai : Yeah, just think of the things you can burn! BURN! MWAHAHAHAHA! FIRE FIRE! HAHAHAHA! (ahem) Sorry...couldn't control myself. It happens sometimes. But it would be fun...annoying people...setting people on fire...(sighs) Oh well! Thanks! 

jade2824 : Yeah I noticed that to when I was writing. I just didn't want to make Josie mean to him no more...you know what that means! Well I can't say...reviewers are just going to have to wait and see...Thanks!

Kaenryu : I'm not the best at commas...but I cleaned up a few random mistakes just for you! Aren't I nice? Have you been noticing the southern talk in there? Can't help it. I'm from Alabama, so thats one mistake I can't fix. If I can remember, I'll send it to you. I'm also not the best at remembering...I think. I don't know. (pulls pants pocket out to reveals moths and lint) And I'm not the richest either. Heehee...Oh well! Thanks!

lil-dragon-blue : Don't worry about that...I'm not nice either...heehee. I can't wait until I write when their older! I'm just trying to type as fast as I can. Josie's going to have a field day with Ruto. Dun dun dun...thanks!

Shiru23454 : Okay I think I'll maybe be able to add him in this chapter...if I make mistakes about him...Don't hurt me! Thanks!

Irken Gir : (blinks)...(blinks again) Okaaay...Number 1... Try not to talk to other people through my reivews...it sometimes confuses me.. Number 2 I thank you for your advice on writing and try to fix up any past and present mistakes and number 3...I'm not the best in English...does a D+ do good? So excuse me if my writing fails to humour you. Your probably not as easily amused as some of my other reviewers. And if you think its bad...then why in hell are you reading this? But thanks for the information.

Kyro : Thanks!

33366666622166666622 RANDOM NUMBERS! YAY!  
This in unreal! This isn't reality! Updating again? Whats wrong with me? Guess I'm just trying to get as much in as possible before Spring Break comes. Because Spring Break means party, which means not going to be at home for updating.  
And also, I'm going to die in seven days. BECAUSE I went to the-tape . com If you want to live...don't go there. All of you are welcome to come to my funeral. There is going to be balloons and cake, (sponsored by Madison). What ever happend to Kenny? He's still here, he just accidentaly cut certain brain cells of mine so he can't speak though me no more. But I can still hear him. Timmy...left. Wah! 33366666622166666622

So, after eating a delicious breakfast that only a fairy can give, we climbed down. Though it wasn't the most simplest of tasks.

Link jumped down first and helped me down. Navi flew down to us, but Madison was sitting on the roof, looking fearfully down.

"Come on Madison! Its not like you haven't done this before!"

She turned a darker red and I could tell she was glaring at me. "That was years ago! This is now! I'm not coming down!"

I turned to Link frustrated. "We don't have time for this. I want to be at Zora's Domain by sunset atleast."

He sighed and shook his head. "Then what are we going to do about Madison?"

"Give me a boost up so I can strangle her."

"Oh...that'll work."

We grinned at each other and he put his hand down, and I set my foot in it and lifted myself up onto the roof. Madison ignored my presence, but fluttered her wings to tell me she knew I was there.

"Madison. Your a fuc-" I saw Link, gazing at us and stopped. "Umm...a freaking fairy! Get a hold of yourself! You've been flying for the longest now!"

Madison crossed her arms, and lifted her head to the sky.

"Madison, do you know what your acting like?" I asked, a smirk growing on my face.

Her wings faltered for a moment.

"A prep..."

She screamed and covered her ears, cursing at me. She flew into the sky and flew around in angry circles.

"How dare you call me one of those...those...FIENDS!" She screamed angrily.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her as gently as possible.

"Let go of me, you monster!"

I whistled cheerfully and jumped down, Link catching me. I opened my hand and she flew out, slightly ruffled, but alright.

"I'm never going to forgive you for this!" She said, angrily. Then flew into Link's hood instead of mine.

Link turned his head to me, I shook my head with a grin on my face.  
"Is this what it is always like?"  
"Always."

Link nodded. "So where we heading again?"

"Well we got to get the Spiritual Stone of Water."  
"Uhh...shouldn't we be going to Lake Hylia?"  
"Nope, we have to go to Zora's Domain, which is linked to Lake Hylia."

"Right."

After refreshing up a little, we walked down the exit stairs and stopped at the bottom. Link gazed around the beautiful field and a sigh. "Beautiful isn't it?"

I was a little busy strapping my pack up, didn't see what he was looking at. "Huh?'

"Hyrule! The fields...the forests...even though I'm not to sure about the mountains." He gave a small laugh. I turned and looked around.  
"Yeah...umm Link? You haven't even been on the other side yet. I can't WAIT until I see your face after the Door of Time."  
I was wrong. I didn't want to see it...nooo...after Ganondork took over? Hell na! I didn't even want to imagine the sad, angry look in a older Link's eyes.

He shot me a look, but otherwise said nothing. "So...which way?"

I nodded toward where the water was streaming to. "The river shall guide us." Then jumped in.  
"Its warm Link! Come on in!" I grinned, as the river began to push me in the opposite direction of him.

Link shook his head. "No way!"

"Come on Link! Its the fastest way!" I whined.

Madison flew out of his hood and flew in front of his face. "Don't listen! She don't know what she's talking about! Anywhoo you'll get wet!"

I was getting farther and farther away from him. "Like your not going to get wet anyway! Its the Water Stone!"

Link looked backed and forth between me and Madison. Then glanced at Navi. She shrugged. Link sighed. "I really didn't plan on getting wet." He said, mostly to himself. Then jumped into the water.

Madison screeched as water splashed on her as Navi giggled and flew over to us. Link had swum to catch up with me and let the river flow us to the edge at the end.

Link climbed up, grabbing my hand and lifting me up.  
"So is this the entrance?"

"Well we have to go through some obstacles first but we'll get there eventually." I stated, then turned around and called out to a angry Madison.

"Madison! We're leaving! So unless your going to stay here until the sun goes down and the monsters come up...you better follow us!"

I heard her small shrill voice echoe back to me. "I can deal with them by myself! Nah!" I could tell she just stuck her tongue out at me and rolled my eyes.

"Come on Link...lets go."

"But...but what about your fairy?"

"She'll find us."

We crossed over into Zora's River and gazed around. It was pretty. You know the usual...water...green grass...butterflies...

Link saw big boulders in front of us and walked toward them...then a familiar voice boomed out.

"Hoo hoo! Looks like you two have gotten bigger and stonger already!"

I looked up and saw the annoying owl blinking at us, rolling its head in different angles. "Really? Well thats nice...now if you'll excuse us..."

But he continued on. "Just ahead lies Zora's Domain. The Zoras serve Hyrule's Royal Family by protecting this water source."

"Good for them. I'm sure their happy."

"Their door will not open for anyone except those who have some connection with the Royal Family."

Link was the one who interupted this time. "But they'll let us in, right? I mean we do have a connection."

The owl hooted again. "Of course! Let them hear the melody of the Royal Family! Hoo hoo hooot!" He flew off.  
I looked at Link. "Yeah whatever. We would of figured it out sooner or later."  
I took out a bomb and placed it in front of the middle boulder. It exploded, clearing the path. The first thing I saw was two ...lumps? Yes two people were laying on the ground. One was snoring and the other was staring off into space. How could he have not heard or seen the explosion?

I glanced at Link, he looked back at me and shrugged. He drew his sword in case. I didn't bother. I had a feeling that these people were allies.

I took a step closer and got a good look at the sleeping one's face...It was Modesty!

"Modesty!" I screamed happily...and loudly. The dude stood up quickly.  
Modesty lifted her head, gazing around confused. "JEAN! If you woke me up again...I will drown you!" She said, half asleep.

He didn't answer but had drawn his weapon. A gun? Wow! He must be the one from the future! He did look...weird. But cool at the same time. He had blue wavy hair. A black coat, pants, and boots. I could see more weapons on him. He looked to be in his late teens, maybe around 19 or 20.

Modesty pushed herself up off the ground. She looked just like Madison. Straight brown hair to the middle of her back. Chocolate brown eyes. She had a blue and black dress on that was dirty and worn out. There was a black belt tied around her waist, holding different assorted weapons, including a sword. Teh weird part is, the last time I saw her she wasa young teen now she looked to be about the same age as the other dude.

"JOSIE!" She yelled happily and ran toward me and hugged me. I hugged back with a laugh. She stepped back. "I heard you were here, I just didn't expect to see you so soon!" She eyed me. "Oh..my...God...your a midget!

"I prefer the reference of hobbit. And look at you! You can drive at home now!"

"Meh I think its only for here." She said sadly.

I grinned and opened my mouth to say something elsewhen the dude...Jean...said, "These are the people the princess was talking about?"

Link nodded. "Yes...we are. Your Jean I suppose?"

He nodded, putting up the gun. Modesty smiled brightly and looked around. "Ummm do you know where Madison is?"

I gave one of my top 5 evil smirks. "Oh yes..."  
Modesty looked nervous. "I don't like that look...is she alright?"  
"If she has enough brains to follow us...then yes."  
Modesty's mouth open. "You left her ALONE? But she's dumb! She...she..."

"-is right here."

We turned and saw Madison flying angrily around us. Modesty gazed open-mouthed. "Madison! Your uhh...umm...different..."

"I"M A FREAKING FAIRY OKAY?"

Modesty gaped. "Well atleast you can fly now."

"To bad she's afraid of heights." I snorted. Modesty covered her mouth, hiding her snickers.

"Well as long as your okay...I don't care." She grinned.

Jean looked toward the sky. "The sun will soon set. We must leave Modesty."  
Link looked at them both. "Where have you been?"

"We actually started out at the area around Lord Jabu-Jabu searching for his illness. We heard there was some kind of rock medicine in Dodongo's Cavern and found it and just gave it to the fish lord. He healed slighty but not totally. Then we heard the princess Ruto disappeared and we are now searching for her."

I blinked then asked Modesty quietly. "You played the game before...why didn't you tell him that she is in Lord Jabu-Jabu-s belly?"

She looked at him. "Because thats Link and your job and I really don't want to go inside there." She giggled then took a step by the river, not noticing a octorok appear.

"Modesty you idiot!" Jean cursed and took out a gun shooting it before it could hurt Modesty.

"Oops...forgot about that."

I grinned at them. "I see your being taken care of"  
"Yeah we saved each other's skins a couple of times."

Jean rolled his eyes and cocked his gun, putting it back on safety. "Come on Modesty."

Madison flew over and landed on Modesty's shoulder. "I'm going with them." She said.

I blinked, shocked. "Oh...umm...why?"

"Because she's my sister and she's nicer!"

I chuckled. "But," She contined. "be careful okay?"

I wrapped a arm around Link's shoulders. "Don't worry! I got Link here."

He looked a little scared but smiled though.  
"Bye."  
"See ya!"  
"Be careful."  
"Don't get yourselves killed!"  
"I'LL MISS YOU!"

We went our seperate ways. Now it was only me, Link, and Navi. "And then there was three." Navi commented.  
I nodded and walked over...then I saw this dude eating beans and staring at us.

"Umm hi."

He swallowed and grinned. "Hi, wanna buy some beans?"

"Maybe later."

I jumped to the other side, Link following. We ran and swam through all the jumps and streams until we got to the waterfall. I noticed the sun was about to set.

"The owl said to play Zelda's Lullaby right?"

"Yeah." I answered, taking out my Ocarina as Link did the same. Nodding to him, we both played the same tune for like the thousandth time since I've been here. After we finished the waterfall lessened its flow, making it possible to jump through it. Link did it first and I followed.

"This is going to be fun." I mumbled as we entered the darkness. Then the place lit up and I gaped. This place was purty! I mean beautiful. We were like standing at a giant...bowl. Yeah a bowl filled with crystal-clear water that I could even see my own reflection in, looking down. A waterfall fell into the lake from above us.  
Grinning, I looked around and saw the first zora...then gaped. "Oh my God they're naked!"

Yup it was true. They were proudly showing off their muscle that probably aided them in swimming around. Each one that I saw were alot taller than me. I looked like a hobbit compared to these creatures...hmmm...hobbits. They had flippers attached to certain parts of their body. "Well..." I said with a giggles. "I think I like their way of living already."

Link stared at me then snorted. "You going to jump in or just go around?"

"Go around for now." I answered and walked down the path and then upwards as it moved uphill. We both slipped and fell along the stairs a couple of times, but finally made it up there.

We entered the next room and I saw the fattest fish I had ever seen. He had a small red cape around his shoulders and had a weird looking crown on his head.

Link stepped onto the stair thingy. "Uh...hi umm your royal highness."

I rolled my eyes, Link looked back at me and shugged. The King didn't appear to have noticed him but mumbled loud enough for them to hear. "Oh my dear sweet princess Ruto. Where has she gone? I'm so worried." He contined muttering like that. Link walked down and looked at me.

"Well he isn't very helpful. But it seems like his daughter is lost. We need to find her...maybe she can help us."

I nodded and pointed down a path that led down to the waterfall. "First we need to enhance our breathing abilities."

"Huh?"

"Just follow me."

I walked down the watery path untilI saw the zora standing there, looking around. He saw us and blinked slowly. "I don't think I've seen you two-"

Navi appeared from Link's bag.

"Three around here before."

"We're on a mission and I heard you can help us breath better under water." I said, Link walked beside me.  
The zora grinned. "I can...but...only if you complete my challenge"  
"What kind of challenge?' Link questioned, looking slightly nervous.  
"A simple one. I'm going to throw twenty rupees onto the bottome of the lake. If you can get all of them within the time limit you'll get the reward. Do you want to proceed?"

"Start the timer." I smirked. He nodded his head and threw out some blue rupees.

"START!"

I dived first, the wind beating down on my face. I blew a bubble of discomfort when I hit the water and it went up my nose. Link landed gracefully beside me and swam back up. Nodding to him, we both dived into the water, grabbing each one we see.

Link dived for the last one and came back up, holding it. I looked back up toward the waterfall. "Good job!" I heard his voice echoe. "Come back up here for your prize."

I dived again and swam to the ladder and climbed up it. A few zoras paused and stared at us. We went all the way back up to the zora. He handed us both a water shield. "What a graceful dive! You two would be good zoras. But here this water shield will help you breath better and longer in water."

"Thanks." I said before diving back into the water. Link stared after me with a confused look. I wave for him to follow, after I resurfaced. He jumped.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked.

"We've got to go to Lake Hylia for a pit stop." I looked around. "Do zoras use the bathroom in the water?" I asked.  
Link looked amused. "Unless their urine is clear then I don't think so."

I laughed. Well what do you know. He was becoming just like me! "Come on,you stubborn idiot." I said before diving into the water, using my new breathing skills as I swam into a large hole I saw near the bottom as fast as I could.

I appeared in Lake Hylia and noticed it was nighttime. I swam up for air and Link appeared next to me, panting. "What are we doing here again?"

"There's supposed to be a bottle at the bottom somewhere." I stated, looking in the water. we both swam around the water. A zora emerging a few feet away to stare at us.

Navi then yelled and swam underwater, turning green next to a bottle. Link dived for it and grabbed it, swimming up next to me.

"Its a bottle! You can store things in it for...wait there's a letter inside." Navi explained.  
"Should we read it?" Link asked me. I shook my head and pointed at it. "Its says its for the King Zora"  
Indeed it did, on the side it said 'To King Zora'

"Well we better should take it to him." Link said, diving back down under water and going back into the hole. I looked around the lake with a frown then sighed. "Man I can't wait until this one is over then I will be of drinking age and be able to drive! Damn...there are no cars around here."

Sighing to myself, I dived underneath the water and followed Link. When I emerged on the other side, I saw LInk waiting for me patiently. Rolling my eyes and I swam toward the land and pulled myself up.

Link climbed up next to me and for the second time we climbed up the ledge. Only this time, Link actually slipped and fell all the way to the bottom. I laughed my ass of when I saw him laying at the bottom on his bum, looking dazed.

I carefully went down and helped him up. "Oh God Link! You should of seen your face!" I laughed. Link glared at me, then smiled slightly. "It may have been funny to you. But it hurt!" I laughed again. Navi was flying around in circles around his head and I could tell she was laughing to.  
"Okay Link. Sorry for laughing." I apologized with a small smile. He only shook his a small smile on his own face. "Come on."

We continued up the hill more slowly than usual. Finally we reached the top and saw the King Zora for a second time. He was still the same, just sitting there and muttering to himself.

Link stepped up onto the stares and cleared his throat. "Umm...your highness? I got a letter for you." He pulled it out of the bottle and walked up to the wall and put it in his hanging weird looking hand.

The King blinked and looked at it. "Ho, this letter! It's from Princess Zelda! Hmm...let's see." He unfolded it looked through it. "She's inside Lord Jabu-Jabu? That's not possible!"

"Believe it fish-dude. You seriously need to go on Weight Watchers." I said, eyeing him up and down. He didn't seem to of heard me. "Our guardian god, Lord Jabu-Jabu, would never eat my dear Princess Ruto!"

"Look fish-dude, your probably not feeding him enough fish a day, savvy?"

"We feed him enough to satisfy a giant. Even those other two people. Jean and Modesty were their names attempted to help him! But since that stranger, Ganondorf, came here, Lord Jabu-Jabu has been a little green around the gills..."

"Yeah,Ganondorf seems to have that effect on things..." I commented. Link nudged me hard.

The king nodded, mostly to himself. "The evidence seems clear. Of course, you'll go find Ruto. You can pass through here to the altar of Lord Jabu-Jabu. I'll keep the letter. Please find my dear Princess Ruto immediately...zora!"

Link gave a small bow, and the King began to move...slowly. We stood there waiting, and he wasn't making much success. I began coughing in my hand to hold back laughs.

"Josie, don't you dare laugh." Link said, silently snickering himself.  
"I'm not...can I see that bottle for a second?" "Sure, why?" He asked, handing it to me.

"Just stay right here." I told him, as I ran to the waterfall and dived again into the fresh water. Resurfacing I swam to the portion of the lake that was shallow and saw a school of fish swimming around.

"Sorry fellows, one of ya'll has to go." I whispered and swiped my bottle at them, capturing a unlucky blue one in it.  
I went all the way back up to Link, where the King hadn't even movied 1/4 of the way across. "Where'd you go?"

"I went to go get Jabu's supper." I answered and sat on the stairs, waiting for the King to finish. Link sat down next to me. An hour passed and I soon fell asleep.

"I'm done!" Was the first thing I heard. I jerked awake and felt a warm body next to mine and saw I was leaning on Link's chest laying down. He was still asleep. I screamed and fell into the water. Link jumped awake and looked around.

"What was that?" He looked down at me. "Josie? Whats wrong?"

Good...he didn't know. "Just a nightmare of Freddy Krueger." I answered, standing up. The king cleared his throat. "I said I'm done. You may pass."

We both glanced at him and saw that he was panting and sweating from his long journey of 2 feet.

"Good. Just one more step onto adulthood." I grinned and climbed up the other ledge, leading to lord Jabu-Jabu. Link not to far behind with a confused look on his face.


	15. Lord JabuJabu

lil-dragon-blue : Ooopsie...well my computer won't let me correct it. Maybe some people won't notice it. (looks nervous) Oh no! Zelda is inside Lord Jabu-Jabu partying with Ruto? Oh no! I wasn't even invited! Heehee. Thanks! 

Adelina : Mwahahahaha! Love? Love...since I am a child of the Revolution and I only believe in truth, beauty, freedom and above all things love...I don't know...it depends on how I think Link should act to her in the future...But I'll definetly keep that in mind. Thanks!

Shiru23454 : Ah good...but I'm still going to die because I had hallucinations! Wah! Oh well. Its a cool website. Its good to know I'm not alone in this world. Thanks!

OMDL! A...a...REALLY early chapter? (faints) This is weird...the world is indeed coming to an end! As some of you may or may not noticed Madison and Modesty's story had been taking down for...(giggles) for...(snickers)...bad language...AhAHAHAHAHA! Its not funny! I mean I don't even think they said the F word in there! And there are G-rated stories that have that word AND sexual content in it! Whats up with that? Oh well...they'll find a way. This rating of this story has been changed to T(Pg-13 ) just in case.

099876768675653542542314317658765

It was actually morning when we walked outside. "Wow," I said to Link, "It took that dude HOURS to move? Damn."

"Suppose so. I fell asleep to."

Then I saw the biggest fish I have ever seen, floating near us. It was staring at us with large eyes. But he was a god, or so the zoras said. So I expected him to be large, even before I played this part of the game at home.  
"Whoa..." Link gaped beside me. He walked up the stairs and in front of the lord. He blinked slowly at Link and seemed to sigh. I walked over to Link.

"Princess Ruto is in there..." I said.  
Link nodded. "How...umm...do we get inside?"

"Well...I got his breakfast ready for him." I grinned and took out the bottled fish.Lord Jabu-Jabu seemed to perk up at the sight of food.  
"Hungry fellow?" I cooed gently and opened the bottle and pouring the flapping fish on the ground. Lord Jabu-Jabu sniffed and opened his mouth, sucking in like a propellor. "Wheee!" I squealed as I was sucked into the mouth. Link yelled in horror as he to was pulled in with me.

Everything darkened for a few seconds, I stood up and fell back down again on the slippery surface. "Ah hell...Link! Link are you okay?"

I stood up and tried to see through the darkness. "Josie! Josie are you alright?" At first I thought it was Link but the voice was to high-pitched. "Navi? Is that you?"

"Yes! Link's over here. I think he hit his head on something."

"Ah crap." I mumbled.  
"Why don't you just light up the place with your fire abilities?"  
Now why hadn't I thought of that before? Oh! Because maybe I was a little freaked out about being inside a fish? Yeah that might explain some things. I sighed to myself, and held out my hand, conjuring a small fire without any difficulty. Hmm...that was weird.

Just at that small light, the whole place seem to lit up. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the place. Well it was exactly what I had pictured the inside of a body to look like. Dark pink walls and wet sticky saliva or whatever it is dripping from the top onto small pools on the floor. I bit my lip and tried to look for Navi's glow but couldn't see it. Then a sudden sharp pain hit my in my leg. I fell again, my face landing in a pool of goo.  
"Ah shit." I groaned, wiping it from my face. Amazingly the fire was still there, acutally floating in mid-air. I blinked and sighed.

"Josie! Are you alright?"

"Just fine...but I don't think we're alone in here." I answered. I moved my leg underneath the light to see if it was really injured. It wasn't, just a large bruise forming. A small trickle of blood, nothing to worry over. But it might be sore for the next few days.

I stood up again...wrong choice. Something seemed to pop beside me and a acid went all over me, making me fall again.

I began using my colorful vocabulary as I tried to wipe the liquid away. Finally I stood up again and waved the fire around looking for the monsters. I saw a octorok and groaned. Not these things again. I got out my slingshot and shot both of them and threw a deku nut to defeat the new enemies, the shaboms(bubbles).

I then saw Navi's glow and walked over to her. Link was laying on the ground, unconscious. I shook him. "Link? Link? Wakey wakey."

His hand twitched but other than that, no movement. Navi then pointed at something behind me. "There! That can revive him!" I looked and saw a heart laying in the liquid. I walked over to it and picked it and walked back over to Link, setting it in his mouth.

There was silence. Then he groaned and rolled over. His eyelids were fluttering.

"Morning sunshine..." I laughed. He looked around, then at me.

"Josie...how long was I out?"

"Only a couple of minutes." I answered, helping him stand up. He staggered slightly, but went back to normal. "Are you alright?' He asked me.

"Just a couple of bruises and burns...nothing to worry about." I said, Link nodded.

"So uhh...where are we again?"

"You must of hit your head really hard. We are in Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly." I answered, getting out my slingshot and shooting a weird looking thing above us. The red thingy seemed to...uhh...open.

"And I found the ticket to getting out of this section." I informed him. Link nodded. We both walked toward the red door and it seemed to...eww..open. When we entered the next room it was lit up. I stopped the fire and looked around. I saw a flying jellyfish with electric shocks going through it.

Link drew his sword. I stopped him. "No...if we are to touch him in anyway, it'll shock us."

"Then how do we kill it?"

"I sure do hope you have alot of deku nuts on you." I said, answering his question. Link took out one and threw it at the approaching enemy. It fell to the ground.

"Hurry! Use your sword!"

"But you said-"

"Now you can! Hurry!"

Link ran up to it and slashed at it, until it dissolved into blue bubbles. He then saw a moving platform. "Do we get on that?"

"Not until near the end." I asnwered, walking past some random boxes, into the next room. I then saw her, the one we were looking for. Princess Ruto.

"Umm...excuse me..."

She turned with a gasp. She looked like a smaller version of a zora, except she had almost human eyes and a weirder looking head and earrings. Link appeared beside me and gawked at her.  
Ruto looked at us both with a angry look.

"You? Who are you, two? I am Ruto, Princess of the Zoras."

"Good, then your coming with us. Your father told us to get you." I said,  
"What! Are you saying my father asked you to come here to save me'  
"...pretty much, yeah"  
"I'd never ask anyone to do such a thing!"

Link looked a little confused. "But you sent a letter in a bottle..."

Ruto was begining to look confused also. "'Letter in a bottle'? I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Look Princess, your father is worried about you!" Link said. I think he was actually starting to become angry! Oh, this I HAD to see.

"My father is worried about me?" A flicker of emotion went over her eyes, but it passed, "I don't care! Anyway, I can't go home right now. And you two...get out of here! Understand?"

I coughed into my hand, "CoughPREPCough!CoughBITCHCough" Link glared at me, then at her.

Suddenly, as she was walking off she disappeared into a weird looking hole, screaming.

I cheered."Ding dong, the bitch is dead! Which old bitch? The fishy bitch! Ding dong, the fishy bitch is dead!"

Link gasped, ignoring my song and ran over to the hole. "She better not be dead!" And jumped in after her, Navi following

I stopped singing and stared at the hole. "No! Link! I don't you to be dead!"

I thought I heard Jaws music playing and turned around, seeing a electric jellyfish flying my way. I screamed.

"Wait for me!" And jumped in after him, landing right on top of him.

"Ow!"

Ruto began laughing from in front of us. "You two are funny." She said with a grin. I rolled off him. "Sorry..."

She stopped laughing when I walked up to her.

"But why are you two still hanging around here? I told you to go away!"  
Trying to put up a polite tone, I said. "Princess, we are concerned for your safety."

"I'm Ok. I've been going inside Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly since I was little, but..." She looked around the nasty walls. "Lord Jabu-Jabu is very strange today...There are electrified jellyfish and strange holes around...on top of that, my precious stone was...but...that's not of your business!"

"I think it is..." Link said, walking beside me.

"Just go home now! Understand?" She turned away. Link looked at me. I waved my finger around my head, indicating that she was crazy. Link shook his head.

"Princess...we're worried about you..." He said to her back.

She turned with a softer expression. "You're that worried about me"  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." I answered with a blank expression.

She seemed to be in deep thought, then turned to Link. "Then I will give you the honor of carrying me!"

"Who?" I asked, worried that she was going to make ME carry her.

She pointed at Link. "Oh thank God, I thought for a second you were going to make me carry you"  
She glared and turned back to Link. "However...I won't leave until I find the thing I'm looking for. You'd better believe me!"

"Don't worry, we believe you. I'll watch your back, Link." I said, drawing my sword.  
Ruto eyed the sword and sat down, crossing her arms and legs. Link picked her up without any difficulty. I was the leader now! Yay!

I walked through the door behind us and followed the path, killing all the enemies. I tried to make a safe passage for the two behind me and opened the next door.

Link looked around the danger-infested room with a sigh. "Great."

"Don't worry, Link, I'll get them." I drew my sword and deku nuts and killed every enemy in the room. When that was done, I beckoned for Link to come down.

"Okay throw her up onto that ledge."

"What?" Link.  
"WHAT?" Ruto.

"Just do as I say."

Link walked to the wall and threw her up into the ledge. She gave a squeal of annoyance. I hit the switch and swam to the other side with Link and climbed up and grabbed Ruto again. I shot another weird-looking thing and went into the next room. We both jumped into the elevator thingy and headed up onto the first floor. We went into the room where we first met Princess Ruto. But headed through the other room instead.

Link pointed at a weird looking thing blocking the path. "What are those?'

I tried to remember. "Umm...uhh...Tailpasarans."

"How do we kill it?"

"Meh, we can just ignore them...if we go fast..."

Link and Ruto looked nervous. "Okay, which direction."

I thought back to the game. "Umm...hold on...far right. Ruto, your going to have to help us on this one." I told her. "Why?" She asked, snobbishly.

"You'll see...damn prep." I muttered. Seeing the switch, I looked at Link. "Okay set Ruto on the switch."

He did so, and the door opened. "Come on, Link. Your helping me on this one."

He grinned and drew his sword. We went in and saw five stingers on the ground. I drew my own sword and killed each one I saw. Link killed the rest until it was empty and a large treasure chest. Link opened it, revealing two cool-looking boomerangs. He handed me the red one. I threw it across the room and caught it as it came back to me.

"I wish we had these kind of stuff at my home. But we don't."

"Maybe because its dangerous?" Link suggested.  
"That might explain it."

We exited the room and saw Ruto standing there with a angry expression. "How rude of you to leave me here alone! Rude and dishonorable...you better be glad I'm letting you carry me again." She said, sitting down again. Link rolled his eyes and picked her up.

"Now where to?"

"Now to the far-left." I said, walking back across the intersection, ignoring the enemies that hissed at me, threatingly. Link walked around them, nervously. He once again set Ruto down on the blue switch and the door opened.

I entered and walked forward. "Josie! Above you!" I looked up and burst out laughing, backing up to Link. I fell to the sticky floor, laughing my ass off. We had come to the part where the red thingy was in the ceiling.

"What's so funny?" Link asked, eyeing the parasite tentacle.

I tried to get a breath, but then I saw it move around, angrily. Then I laughed again. I couldn't help it! Oh I wished Madison was here to see this.

"Josie...what is so funny?'

"Oh...my...God!" I laughed. "I wonder if its hard or squishy..." I burst out laughing again, rolling over, clutching my stomach. "Oh...I think I broke a rib."

Link looked beyond confused. (this is why I changed it to rated T)

"Do you know what it looks like?" I asked, still laughing.

Link looked at me, then at the thingy. He shook his head. I wiped away tears of merth. "I'll tell you tomorrow, Link."

"Why tomorrow?"

"Because...everything will change, and I think...and hope...you will understand the ways of life then." I grinned in realization. "But for now...we shall destroy the wriggling...the wriggling..." I couldnt say it. "Oh Link...just use your boomerang and kill it!"

I fell over laughing again, occasionaly catching snippets of Link battling the evil, wriggling...ahahahaha! When he was done, Link turned and stared at me.

"I wish I understood you, Josie."

I giggled."Me to, Link, me to.."

We exited the room, me still giving a few snickers. Ruto was, of course, standing up and ranted on about us leaving her alone. But she shut up and let Link carry her.

We turned and went through the cleared path and saw the evil electric thing was gone. Whoop-de-doo. Link set Ruto down, in case there was something bad on the other side. We entered the next room and saw that there was only a handful of small monsters. Killed them. Got a compass. Yay again.

We went through another cleared path. I saw another wriggling...you know and had to let Link kill it, because I ws to busy giggling and fighting off the small monsters surrounding it.

After that was done and Link got Princess Ruto, he turned to me. "Okay they are all gone from here. Which way do we go?"

"There was one in the room where we met the Princess. I think its gone now." I answered. We walked all the way back to that room and jumped into the open hole. Ruto screamed like a baby. I rolled my eyes and grinned as I landed carefully on my feet.

"Hey the other one is gone!" Ruto exclaimed.

"Good observation." I snorted and all of us went through the door.

Then we saw, the beautiful Spiritual Stone of Water. The one the Princess Zelda told us to get. Link and I looked at each other. Ruto was having a fit.

"That's it! That's what I've been looking for! Throw me up there! Onto the platform!"

Link had no other option but to indeed throw her up here. She laughed happily and picked it up, holding it close.  
Navi exlaimed to all of us. "Princess Ruto got the Spiritual Stone!"

"I think we all realize that." I said, sighing.

"But why Princess Ruto?' Navi asked.

Ruto didn't seem to have heard her. She panted and grinned. "Oh my goodness! I finally found...my Mother's stone. I got very upset when Lord Jabu-Jabu swallowed it...while I was feeding him, he suddenly swallowed me!"

"Know how that feels."

"I was so surprised I dropped it inside...but, but now that I've found it, I don't need to be in here anymore! So, take me home, right now!"

"What a bitchy ass fish." I mumbled to Link. He gave me a soft smile and walked toward the platform, when it suddenly was risen up. Ruto screamed.

"What is this! An Octupus!"

The platform lowered again and the ugliest octupus/snail thingy appeared glaring at us.

"Link?"

"Yeah, Jos?"

"Nice nickname."

"Thanks. Now what is it?"

"RUN!"

Even though it sorta looked like a snail in a way, it moved very fast. Link and I were running away from it as fast as we could.

"How do we kill it?" He yelled to me.

"We gotta catch up to its ass! Its butt! Thats its weak spot!"

"His ass?'

"Yeah! We need our boomerang to stun him then run up his ass as hee ass as..."

"JOSIE!"

"Oh yeah as fast as we can and slash the green part! Ewww..."

It turned around, and we suddenly had to run the other way. Thankfully we were close to it and we both got out our boomerangs and began throwing it at him. Link finally stunned it and we both ran up to his ass and began slashing. 'Good,' I thought, 'now that there is two of us, it will be easier to kill.'

We did that for about two more time, before it finally gave up and died. I grinned again and began singing as the spiked platfomr lowered enough so we were able to climb on.

"Ding Dong the snail is dead! Which old snail? The octi-snail! Ding Dong the wicked octi-snail is dead!"

Link gave a small laugh and dragged me onto the platform with him. I cheered happily as we were risen up. We appeared in a empty room. Link saw some small bottle vases and broke them. A fairy appeared and since we both already had enough energy, Link captured it in a bottle.

"Now...are we near the monster?" Link asked, he looked a little nervous.

"Oh yes...very close." I said with a nervous grin myself.

We looked at each other, then headed down the pathway and through the door. At first I though they were just some weird looking kind of steps, but as Link stepped closer they suddenly sprung to life and began moving around. I jumped back with a small exclaim. I forgot about those things.

"What are they?" Link asked, eyeing them.

"Oh...nothing...just moving appendages." I answered, getting out my boomerang.

"Do we kill them?"

"Of course!...Not...they are a part of Jabu's body. I think he needs them. But as dangerous as they are, we can't touch them, and we need to jump on them to get to the other room. So we need to stun them for a short period of time." I explained, getting out my boomerang and throwing it at the moving thingy. I turned a purplish color and went still. I jumped onto it and stunned the second one in front of me.

"Hurry Link! They won't last long!"

Link jumped onto it and onto the second one with me, then onto plain land. In the next room I saw the elevator.  
"Now we get on it?" Damn, couldn't think of a good sarcastic remark so I just sighed and answered. "Yeah."

We stepped onto it and then it stopped at the first floor. But the door was locked. Fortunately, there was a switch on the bottom.

"Umm...how do we get that to push down? Ruto isn't with us anymore."

I turned to him. "Do you see anything weird in this room?"

"Besides the killer jellyfish, salivia dripping from the walls, and a locked door?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm..." He gazed around the room, until his gaze landed on the boxes. "Oh..."

"I'll wait here for you, genius." I smiled.  
LInk rolled his eyes and jumped to the other side adn grabbed a box, then jumped back over to me. He gave me a glare and set the box down on the switch, making the door open.

We entered the last no-big-monster room and Link gave a loud whiny moan at the sight of all the jellyfish. I ruend to Link. "Can you kill them for me, while I open the door to the monster. I don't thint think your smart enough yet to handle it."

"I would!" He defended with a frown.

"Yeah, maybe, but it would take to long. I just can't WAIT until I grow up!" I exclaimed. I was already excited about being an adult.

"Why are you always talking about growing up and adulthood?" Link asked, staring at me.

I grinned widely and literally almost...bounced. "You just have to wait! I want to tell you soooo bad, but I can't wait to see you face in reality! On the game it didn't look shocked, but not that its real...its going to be hilarious!" I gave another shout of happiness.

"So just kill everything in here, and I'll take care of the rest." I panted, calming myself down.

"Fine fine...easier for me." He mumbled and got out his weapons.

I grinned and began climbing up the spiderweb wall. Once I reached the top, I equipped my boomerand and got at just the right angle. Positioning myself perfect, I threw my hand back and forward, releasing it just at the right time.

Missed! Damn. But only a few inches.

Concentrating again, and learning from my mistake. I backed up a little and threw it again.

Success! It hit it and the door below us, unlocked. Humming merrily, I climbed down the wall to where Link was waiting patiently at the boss door.

"Is this the door to the boss?"

I nodded.

"Is he...umm...hard to kill?"

"A little more harder. Not much. We may lose a few hearts but we'll be fine." I answered, drawing my sword and boomerang again.

Link took a few deep breaths. "Okay..."

We opened the door and stepped in. It was quiet and dark at first. Link took a few steps forward, me not far behind. He stopped and I stood by him.

"Where is it?" He whispered.  
I opened my mouth, but at that moment I heard the shocks of electricity. The crackling and energy. Link and I turned slowly around and saw the ugliest...thing...it wasn't like any animal or creature I had ever seen before. Large electric jellyfish were surrounding it and a green energy pulsed around it in streaks of electric currents.

"Bio-electric Anemone...Barinade." I said to Linl.

It seemed to have heard me, because a moment later a new electric shock went through the air and began moving around near us. I grabbed Link by his collar and dragged him out of its path.

"What do we do? How do we kill it?" Link asked loudly, as we ran to different parts of the room.

"First we need to kill all of the jellyfish! Then aim for the big monster!" I yelled to him!

The Barinade gave a loud sound of electricity and released the jellyfish, making them go around in circles around them. I couldn't help but think of that song 'Ring around the Rosie' for a second. But that thought quickly exited my mind once I dodged a electric shock. They stopped spinning, and both me and Link began throwing our boomerangs desperately at them. Once it hit one, we would run over to it and slash at it until disappeared.

Then the spinning would start again. We did that over and over again, until all the electric jellyfish were dead. Then we were left to face the monster.

On top of its head like thing. What looked like speakers, detected me and shot a lighting bolt at me. I didn't dodge it in time and froze in position, twitching as painful electric currents went through my body. Finally it ended, and I was left panting.

"Josie!" Link called from the other side. "Are you alright?"

"Just dandy!" I snarled back. "Thats it! No more games!"

Link rolled to avoid a electric shock. "I wasn't aware we were playing one!"

I didn't answer and threw my boomerang at the barinade, stunning him. Both me and Link ran forward and stabbed at it as much as we could.

Then jumped back as it sprung back to life. We contined like that for two more times, before it finally gave a really loud buzzing electric sound and...dissolved.

I grinned, panting. The turned to Link. "Did you get hit?"

"Only a few times by those jellyfish." He answered. I nodded then walked with Link to the heart that appeared. It broke into two parts and gave us more energy.

A light appeared, but the only difference this time, was that Ruto was inside it, glaring at us. There was a red tinge to her cheeks.

"You...you two are late!"

I looked at Link. "And this is the praise I get..." I shook my head. "No respect..."

"What took you so long?"

"We in case you hadn't princess...there was a giant monster waiting for us and it tried to kill us in our attempt to rescue you..." Link said. I stared at him in shock. Even Navi appeared shocked. Link was hardly ever like this.

Rutp didn't seem to have heard him. "You two are useless!" She calmed down and appeared sad. "I was just lonely, that's all..." She looked defensive. "Just a little!"

I snorted. "Little my ass...preps just can't tell the damn truth."

The light took us and we disappeared from inside of Lord Jabu Jabu.


	16. Can I grow up now?

Oh...my...God...another...chapter? (dies) This is getting weird!  
5654645 The warp seemed to have the perfect place to land us...on a tree sticking out of the water. I squeezed my eyes shut as the light surrounding us disappeared and gazed around. I heard a sudden yell and a 'SPLASH!'

I turned carefully, trying not to fall to see what happend. Link was floating in the water with Ruto...she had this kind of...seductive look about her.

"EWW!" I laughed, losing my balance and falling to, splashing them both. Ruto glared, but Link only gave me a soft smile.  
Ruto turned to Link with that look again. "You! You looked cool...cooler than I thought you would, anyway...just a little!"

I rolled my eyes. Now she admits it.

"Well, anyway, you saved me, so-"

"And what did I do? Just stand there!" I exclaimed angrily.

Ruto glared at me. "I didn't see you do anything!"

Link looked at Ruto. "But she did-"

"I don't care! What matters is that I have decided to reward you."

I swam to her, my arms in choking position. "Why you little-"

"Josie, stop." Link said, a warning sign in his eyes. He pressed me back. Ruto grinned at Link. "What do you wish? Just tell me..."

Link looked her in the eye and said clearly. "I want that Spiritual Stone."

Ruto blinked, slightly shocked. "You mean the Spiritual Stone of Water, Zora's Sapphire, don't you?" She asked, looking reluctant.

I gazed at her with sarcastic eyes. "Unless there is any other kind of Spiritual Stone of Water around here, then I guess so. Come on, we did you something you do us something. We need that stone. Its urgent and important." I said.

Ruto sighed and turned her head toward the sky. "My mother gave it to me and said I should give it to the man who will be my husband. You might call it the Zora's Engagement Ring!" She laughed, but not with heart.

Was that a tinge of jealousy going through me? I pushed it away. "Hey uhh...Link? Do you think we can find any other Spiritual Stone of Water?"

He didn't answer, he was waiting for Ruto to decide to give it to him. She looked in deep though for a second then grinned. " All right! I'll give you my most precious possession, Zora's Sapphire!"

As though by magic, she raise her hands toward the sky and the third and final Spiritual Stone. It looked just like the other Spiritual Stones except that it was a sky blue and seemed to possess a life of its own. She levitated it over to Link, who grabbed it with his wet hands and placed it gently in a safe place.

Navi flew into his ear and whispered. "Her most precious possesstion? I don't know what she's talking about, but we've finally collected all three Spiritual Stones! We must head back to see Princess Zelda!"

"Then I'll be grown up." I whispered to myself. As Link and I were swimming toward the shore, I heard her said, just loud enough to hear. "Don't tell my father..."

I turned to Link, once we were out of earshot. "You know, me and fishgirl would of gotten along if she wasn't so snobbish." I stated.

"What makes you think that?" Link asked.

"I don't know. It just would be cool to be good friends with a fish." I answered, then looked at the sky and gasped.

"Oh shit!"

"What? Did you step in some?" Link asked, looking at the ground. So he ws finally begining to understand my language...excellent.

"It will soon be sunset!" I answered, as we were just entering Zora's Domain.

"Yeah...so?"

"I want to be grown up before the morning! Come on, let's go!" I grabbed his hand, and ran past the King Zora and ran to the waterfall. Letting go of Link's hand, I dived into the water.  
"Come on, Link!" I yelled to him. He followed. As soon as he emerged, I swam to the ladder and climbed up. Link wasn't took far behind.

I grabbed his hand again and exited Zora's Domain to their river. Once we got outside, I jumped down into the river and swam with the current as fast as I could.

"Josie! Wait up!"

"No time! You hurry up!" I yelled back at him. Even though I was starting to get tired, I continued on. Once I reached the end, the sun was already soon to set. I took a 30-second break for Link to catch up. Once he had stopped beside me, I grabbed his hand again.

"Josie-? What are you-...?"

"No time! This is it, Link!" I said, with a tired grin.

"This is what?"

"The time I've been waiting for!" I answered. We were nearing the castle...the sun was setting...

"What about Princess Zelda?"

"She's there!"

I stopped at the foot of the drawbridge. It was raisen up and lighting began to strike and the rain began to fall. Navi gave a annoyed squeal but didn't hide. She sensed this was a important part to.

"Why is the drawbridge up?" Link asked me. "Hush." I whispered. A large lighting bolt stroke and Link jumped.  
"Josie, we have to get out of this weather, or we will be struck by lighting and-"

He never got to finish that sentence, because at that moment the drawbridge began to lower. I took in a sharp breath and bit my lip, watching. Link looked between me and the bridge.

It finally was completely lowered to the ground. Hooves were heard at a fast pace. A figure appeared in the darkness, riding a horse. It was heading straight for us. I grabbed Link by the collar and dragged him out of the way. Impa and Princess Zelda were riding it. Zelda saw us and gave a cry, throwing two objects at us. One fell in the stream and the other a few feet beside us.

'Two?' I thought in cofusion, but didn't have time to consider because the ugliest son of a bitch appeared on another horse.

"Hey..." I whispered to Link. "He looks like that dude on the Animal Planet...umm...a baboon was its name? Yeah..." Link didn't seem to have heard me, he was staring at the man with horror.

The man stopped, looking angrily. "Arrrgh! I lost her!" He spotted us. "You, over there! Little kid!"

I looked at Link, disbelief on my face. "I know he didn't just call me a little kid..."

"Shut up, Josie." He said through clenched teeth. "Yes?" He answered, rain dripping down his face.

The man sneered. "You must have seen the white horse gallop past just now..."

I gathered my courage. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Which way did it go?" He asked, glaring at me. I crossed my arms and smirked, mouth closed. Link backed up, not answering either.

"Answer me!" He hissed. Link's hand was nearing his sword, he was glaring at him. The man smirked and laughed. "So, you think you can protect them from me"  
"Well your standing here talking to some'little kids' instead of looking for them, I say we are doing a pretty good job so far." I answered, but fear was starting to creep back when I saw his sword.  
"You two got guts..." He sniggered.

"You want a piece of me!" He asked, amusement on his face. I snorted. "Oh please...do you know how often that line is used? Its so old."

He glared at me again, "Very funny. I like your attitude."

He raised his left hand and blasted me hard with a energy blast. I fell backward, white dots clouding my sight. Link ran over to me, and rolled me over. "Josie?" I didn't answer, just stared off into space in a daze of pain.

"Pathetic little fool! Do you realize who you are dealing with?" Link looked up and glared at him. "I am Ganondorf!" He smirked. "And soon, I will rule the world!"

I could of thought of a thousand comments and insults to say to him, but it hurt soooo much! I fell into the darkness.  
Hours later I opened my eyes to the bright afternoon sun. "What?" I whispered, the pain was gone. I felt a warm weight on my chest and looked. Link seemed to had fallen asleep beside me, he was snoring slightly and there was a pool of salivia on my dress.

"Ugh...Link...Link! Get up!" I moved around and Link jumped up, sword drawn.  
"Huh? Oh Josie! Are you alright?" He asked, helping me stand up.

"Fine...just sore." I smiled, Navi flew over to us. "Its about time! I thought you'd never wake up! Princess Zelda threw two objects as she departed. A Ocarina and something wrapped in a red bandana." She explained.

I walked slowly to where the bandana was and picked it up. It was a pretty bandana that had the outlines of a white and blue fire encrested on it. I unwrapped it and saw inside that it was just simple gloves. Long black gloves that were to big for me, but had writing on the bottom of it. But it was written in a different language. In the palm of both of them was a star-like crest, obviously meant for something.

"Cool..." I stated, impressed. Conjuring up a idea, I wrapped the bandana around my head, holding my hair back. Then put the gloves on and felt a surge of power go through me.

"Now this is freaking awesome." I smirked, turning to Link. He nodded, then walked to the stream and reached down into the water pulling out the Ocarina.

Navi took a closer look at it and gasped. "You just found the Ocarina of Time! This is the Royal Family's hidden treasure which Zelda left behind. It glows with a mystical light..."

Link then sorta dazed out. I rolled my eyes and waited, but the next thing I know I was in another room and Zelda was there. She had her eyes closed and was gently caressing the gloves I had on.

"Josie...can you hear me? It's me, Zelda...Josie, those gloves are very important. They once belonged to a fire master who, after died, left them in the Royal Family's care. There is so much to learn about them, but all the history of them were destroyed. You must learn of your inheritance and powers. Luckily, your Ocarina has been blessed by the Great Deku Tree and has power. Though not as much as Link's, it is enough to do magic. Go with Link into the future and back and complete the task. Guide Link through the temples, but let him do most of the evil destroying. Josie...take care of Link for me..."

I opened my eyes and looked around, dazed. "Whoa...dude...I wish I could do that."

Link looked at me. "Zelda talked to you to?"

"Yeah, something about these gloves. Whatever. Come on, Link! We have to go to the Temple of Time!"

I dragged him again to the through the busy market and up the pathway to the Temple of Time. I froze and gazed at the temple. It was alot bigger in life. I took another deep breath and entered, Link by my side.

As soon as I stepped inside, I felt a powerful yet peaceful presence around me. It was twice the size of my house, and my house was pretty big. Light flowed in from colorful glass windows. Thankfully, no one else was inside. Link and I looked at each other than approached the altar in front of us.

"Link...you know what to do, right? Zelda told you?"

"Yes..." He answered, getting out his new Ocarina. I stepped back and waited as Link played the Song of Time. When he stopped, there was a few seconds of silence, then the three Spiritual Stones appeared in front of him and went into their places on the altar.

A chorus began singing from nowhere.  
I just had to ruin it by squealing. "Ghosts!"

Link gave me a angry glare, but it disappeared when the wall behind the altar moved, revealing another room. I clenched my fists, nervous and excited at the same time. This was it!

Link put the Ocarina in his pocket and peered into the new room. "What is it? Is it like the Sacred Realm?"

"No...only the key." I answered. This time Link grabbed my hand and we both entered the new room. Navi stopped us and saw something. "Hey...isnt that...!"

She flew over to it. "It's that legendary blade...The Master Sword!" She flew back over to us, shock on her face. We both approached it, Link walked over to the sword and touched it. The jumped back.

"Its radiating power!" He whispered loudly, as though loud sounds might just ruin everything. I shrugged and saw a small gray thing pointing up. Confused, I walked over to it. It was a candle! A...red candle that was glowing. Thinking quickly, I conjured a small fire in my new glove and raised it to the candle It lit up, turning a pure white color. The ground beneath us glowed.

"Ooops?" I winced. Was I supposed to do that?

"Josie, what did you do?" Link asked.

"Nothing!" I answered, innocently. Link gave me a disapproving look then turned back to the sword. He took a deep breath and stepped up and pulled it out.

Nothing happend...then the world seemed to turn a deep blue. Blue lights surrounded us, and through the haze a heard something.

Evil laugher. "Excellent work!" Ganondorf. Damn it, I completely forgotten about him! "As I thought, you two held the keys to the Door of Time! You have led me to the gates of the Sacred Realm..."

"No..." Link whispered beside me. He was starting to disappear. Looking down at myself, I noticed the same was happening ot me. "Yes, I owe it all to you, kid!" He gave a deep roaring laugh. Then once again, the world darkened around me and I closed my eyes, not to open for another seven years. 


	17. Waking up

Kaenryu : I noticed it. But I can't go back and fix it because my computer is REALLY screwy. Heehee. But there are less mistakes than before, right? Yeah, sorry about those kind of mistakes. I get a little mixed up between them. ANOTHER chapter! This is unnatural. Lol Thanks! 

ranma hibiki : I remember her. But I'm going to make Josie totally forget about her, until its time when they need it(Shadow Temple) and she'll get all pissed. Lol Thanks!

Shiru23454 : Sorry! I can't help it! I just starting to think of my poor reviewers and thought...maybe I should do something for them! Your going to have to update faster now! Mwahahahahaha! Thanks!

Adelina : Ah, people shouldn't get used to it. Who knows...it could even be months until I update again...or hours. It all depends on school. Couple? Already thinking them as that? Heehee. Thanks!

WHOAMI: Crazy monkey? No more sugar stix for you. But atleast you know the Mcdonalds theme. Thanks!

lil-dragon-blue : Its alright. Schools been a bitch to me to. We have exams all these week and next week. Blah...Thanks!

lil-dragon-blue(again) : Usually I don't do cliffies,(pity for the reviewers) but this time, I was a little cruel. Don't worry! Next chapter is here!

Arg : Excuse me? Propper is spelled like proper. And it looks to me like you are using a '1' as a exclamation mark. So...I think I'M the one who, atleast, uses more 'proper' grammar and spelling. But thanks for stopping by!

kitana5055 : Okay, at the beginning I thought Link was at the age of seven, but I was wrong. Josie and Link were at the age of 10 in the start. Now both of them are 17. Thanks!

Kyro : Yay! Tricks! More chapters then! Thanks!

horsie890 : Umm, it wasn't in the dictionary. But there is funniness! Yay! Thanks!

amanda : YAAY! Don't die, though! It's starting to get good! Thanks!

I love CHEESECAKE : Finally grew up! Yay! So now I can bother people in the future! Thanks!

Masterful Foxboy A. Keysoonaer : Long name. Lol Thanks!

And the next reviewer(the yo momma one) I really don't want to know. Please keep your insults to yourself. Or, I will have you know I am very good friends with Leatherface, Freddy Krueger, Jason Vorhees, Micheal Myers, Candyman, and Samara Morgan. (How? Meh a couple of preps souls, lives, blood, and immortality.) I have my ways. Mwahahahahahahaha!  
12430596879-4245

"Josie..."

Mmmm-mmmmm

"Josie..."

Sleeeeeeeeeeeeepy

"Wake up Josie, the fire master."

Nooooooooooo.

"Josie. Wake up."

No.

"Wake up!"

NOOOO!

"Oh for the love of Nayru..."

A sudden bright light was shone in my eyes. I groaned and squinched my eyes. The light disappeared and I opened my eyes to see some old dude.

"Who do you think you are, waking me up?" I asked angrily. Then I noticed how different my voice was. It sounded older...Then I noticed where I was.

"Dude, I am so not in my bed." I told myself, gazing around a blue room. I was standing on a block of fire, that was licking at my legs. No pain, whatsoever, came to me. The rest beside it was pure water next to a triangle where a blue wall blocked my view. But the part I could see was 6 enblems all circled around me. I gazed at the fire.

"Duuuude...thats different." Do I always sound this drunk, when I awake?

The olde man in front of me stared. "Do you not remember?"

I blinked, then the memories hit me with a full force. "Holy shit! Dude! I thought I was dead and-...where's Link?" I asked. He nodded to the wall beside me.

"Oh my God, he's a wall!"

"No, he's behind it. All grown up, as you are."

"Huh?"

"Look at yourself in the water." I licked my lips, nervously and leaned over and gaped. I HAD grown up. My hair(t0 my utter dismay) had grown longer. NO! It now brushing against my ass, my bangs(which were slightly shorter than my hair a long time ago) were grown out. I had grown alot taller, my freckles had disappeared. I looked a little to skinny, but looked stronger than before. I no longer had slightly chubby cheeks but strong cheek bones(my face, you pervs!). My eyes had a fiery tinge to it, and looked almost catlike. The green dressed was gone and now I was wearing a black dress, at the bottom it showed a fire surrounding the end.  
I had grown up.

"Whoa. Seven damn years? I'm just now remembering the game. Hey...that means I can drink alcohol!" I cheered, standing up.

He shook his head. "No, you are only 17."  
"Damn. Can I see Link?"

The old dude, who I remembered as Rauru, smiled and nodded. The wall disappeared and I was left gaping at my new best friend.

In the game, he looked pretty cute. But in real life...oh...my...God...I think I saw him on a male calender once. He was standing up, and appeared to be sleeping. He had finally grown taller and was now a couple of inches taller than me. He wasn't skinny but certainly not fat. I even thought I could see some strong muscles peeking out. His clothing had changed to fit him, which was suiting to him. He no longer had his childish face but a strong thin face. His golden locks were longer and straighter, as long to his ears. Hell, he even had a earring! I couldn't see his eyes, but right here I could tell they were a deep sky blue.

I gaped. "DAMN!" I cussed, loudly. Rauru gave a deep chuckle. "I am going to wake him, now."

"Yeah, you do that." I said, focusing my attention on him. He closed his eyes and seemed to release a spell on Link. Link's eyes fluttered for a second and he twitched his hand.

"Link...Wake up...Link, the chosen one..."

"Dude, you seriously need to find different ways to wake up people." I informed him, with a frown. Link opened his eyes, looking above him, then to the side, until his gaze landed on Rauru. He didn't even SEE me!

Rauru nodded in greeting to him. Link frowned. "Where am I? Who are you?" Even his voice sounded deeper and older!

"I am Rauru, one of the ancient sages..."

"Right, and where am I?" Link asked, again. Oh this was to funny! Link was acting like me! I grinned.

"Let me finish. Ages ago, we ancient Sages built the Temple of Light...The Temple of Light, situated in the very center of the Sacred Realm, is the last stronghold against Ganondorf's evil forces. The Master Sword--the evil-destroying sword that you pulled out of the Pedestal of Time and the candle that Josie lit--was the final key to the Sacred Realm. Link...Don't be alarmed...Look at yourself!"

Link raised a eyebrow and looked down at himself. He gave a startled yelp and jumped.

"What...?"

Navi, who was floating around his shoulder, exclaimed. "Look Link! You're big now! You've grown up!"

"I realize that, Navi. Where's Josie?"

I said loudly. "Over here, you moron."

Rauru waved his hand and Link looked at me and gaped. "Josie...you uh...you're...different."

"No shit, Sherlock. So are you."

We looked at each other, then Rauru cleared his throat. "The Master Sword is a sacred blade which evil ones may never touch...the candles can only be lighted by the six sages. Only the ones worthy of the title 'Hero of Time' can pull it from the Pedastal of Time and control fire. However. you two were too young to be the ones. Therefore, both of your spirits were sealed here for seven years. And now that you are old enough, the time has come for you to awaken as the true ones! Do you understand?"

We both nodded.

"But, remember...though you opened the Door of Time in the name of peace...Ganondorf, the Gerudo King of Thieves, used it to enter this forbidden Sacred Realm!"

"Bastard." I whispered, furiously.

"He obtained the Triforce from the Temple of Light, and with its power, he became the King of Evil. His evil power radiated from the temples of Hyrule, and in seven short years, it transformed Hyrule into a world of monsters."

Link gave a cry of dismay. I winced to myself. Rauru gave a sad sigh. "My power now has only little influence, even in this Sacred Realm...Namely, this Chamber of Sages. But there is still hope...the power of the Sages remains. When the power of all the Sages is awakened. The Sages' Seals will contain all the evil power in the void of the Realm. I Rauru, am one of the Sages...And...both of your powers to fight together with the Sages makes you the Hero of Time and Fire Master! The ones chosen! Keep my spirit with you...And, find the power of the Sages and add their might to your own!"

He raised his arms to the sky and a golden light appeared. It was the Light Medallion! It went into Link's arms. Link inhaled sharply at the rush of such an energy.

"Hey, what about me?"

Then I noticed the candle. "Hey, whats that for?" I asked. It was a light yellow colored. Rauru conjured a small light fire in his hands and lit the candle. I felt the same rush of energy.

"I get it...as Link gets the medallions. Whenever a Sage lights one of those candles, I get the same power!" Rauru nodded.

We both began to disappear. As the blue light began to take us, I heard Rauru's voice. "Find the other Sages and save Hyrule!"

I felt my feet hit hard ground and stumbled slighty, Link held onto me as I regained my balance.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem."

I looked around and saw that we were in the Temple of Time. "Dude, this is pretty (beeped) up right here."

Link stared at me for a moment, and opened his mouth to speak. But Navi interuppted him. "Link! Josie! We're back in the Temple of Time!"

"Nah, I thought this was the forest."

"But have seven years really passed?" She asked, giving me a glare. Even Link rolled his eyes at that. "Navi, I'm not trying to be mean or anything. But have you actually taken a good look at us? Do we look like we are 10 anymore?"

"No, but..."

"Then," I continued, with a snort, "yes, I do believe seven years have passed."

Navi humphed and said. "Well, to bad for you, you won't be able to use some of the weapons you found as a kid anymore...let's get out of here."

Link nodded, looking nervous. "And see how much the world has changed."

I winced and began walking I heard something behind us. Link heard it to, because he froze. His hand went to his sword and unsheathed it. He spun around, looking. I turned around, without even raising a weapon and said. "Hey Sheik."

Indeed it was. She(coughsorrycough) He was standing there with his weird outfit with the hood on, covering most of his face. His eyes and peeks of blonde could be seen though.

He looked at the both of us. "Hey, can I call you Kenny?" I asked

Link looked at me, startled. "You know this person?"

"Sorta." I answered. "You remember how I always used to remember where to go, seven years ago, right? Well its sorta like that."

"Ah."

Sheik looked at me, then back at Link. "I've been waiting for you two, heroes."

I muttered to Link. "Now he's going to talk in rhymes and riddles."

Indeed he was. "When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples."

"Told you."

Link smiled, his hand unclenching around the sword. "And where are the five temples located?"

Sheik stared at him, with a weird look. "One in a deep forest...one on a high mountain...one under a vast lake...one within the house of the dead...one inside a goddess of the sand."

"Damn." Link cursed. I stared at awe. "Oh my God! You actually cussed!"

"Umm...I did?"

"Yes! You said damn! Damn! During that short period of time I was with you, I have taught you well! I am so proud!' Aww...was that tears in my eyes? Sheik rolled his eyes, but I could see amusement in them.

"Anyway, together with the Hero of Time and Fire Master, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world...This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah. I am Sheik. Surviver of the Sheikahs."

I coughed roughly at that. "Yeah...uh SHEIK. Umm isn't your name a little original?"

Sheik shrugged. "Hey, I didn't name myself."

"Suure."

Now Link was very confused. "What are talking about?"

"You'll see soon, Linky boy."

Sheik sighed and looked at us both with a look in his eyes. "As I see you two standing there, Link holding the mythical Master Sword and Josie in her fiery clothes, you two really do look like the legendaries Heroes."

"Fiery clothes?" I asked, looking down at myself. "Cool...Now I can be classified as the greatest pyromanic alive!" I cackled.

Link laughed slightly, and I could tell Sheik was grinning. "Okay, continuing on. If you both believe the legend, you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five sages."

"Right, it is going to be like the last three we did...isn't it?" Link asked, looking at me. I gave a nervous laughed.

Link looked worried. "Right?"

"Well,...not exactly. Well its similiar...besides more monsters, bigger bosses, longer dungeons, and complicated puzzles. Then...they're about the same." I grinned brightly. Link groaned and bowed his head.

"Don't worry, Link. As long as you have faith in yourself and your friends," Sheik glanced at me, "I'm sure you'll get through it."

"Aww, how sweet. Do you know how many times, I hear that from my counselors at school? Everyday. But it was sweet, though." I commented, ruining the sweet moment. Link shot me a look, but smiled at Sheik.

"The first Sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I am sure you know..."

Link thought for a second, trying to imagine someone he'll know there. What a blondie.

"Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm..." He trailed off, and looked at us both. "Unfortunately, equipped as you both currently are, you cannot even enter the temple...But, if you believe that I'm saying, you should head to Kakariko Village...Do you both understand?"

Link nodded. I shrugged, "Just go to some temples, and find some dudes and dudettes, to summarize it."

"That's pretty much it." Sheik laughed.

"Whatever." I grinned, "Come on, Link, we got some work to do."

I turned and walked away, Link by my side. As we walked through the large Temple of Time. Link noticed how dark it was.

"Josie..."

"Hmmm?"

"Usually there would be light streaming in from outside, it was day when we got here."

Navi nodded. "I noticed that to."

I paused and looked at Link. "Link...alot has changed in seven long years. I don't think you'll like what you'll see." I said, with a sad smile.

Link looked at me, biting his lip. "It's not going to be that horrible...is it?"

I didn't answer, my silence answered his question. When I reached the door, I looked at Link. "You ready to see, Link?"

"I...guess." He finished, lamely. I smiled and opened the door. A rough wind struck me, blowing dirt on my dress. I ignored and looked around, staring sadly around me.

Even though it was daytime, the sun was nowhere in sight. The land was dark and dead. No sign of life anywhere. There was a blazing, distant light from behind us. I turned my head slighty, and saw Death Mountain alight with fire. I remembered what Kaepora said about it being in a bad condition. Damn it. It was alot worse than the game. The only sound I could hear was the wind blowing against the dead plants.  
I looked at Link. His expression was of horror. He gazed around, his mouth gaping like a fish.

"This...this, is what has happend in seven years?" He asked me. I nodded. "Yup, all Ganondorf's doing."

Link's expression suddenly turned to anger. "The bastard! How could he do this?"

"He has power." I answered.

Link panted, then gasped. "Princess Zelda!" Then began running.

"Link! Stop, Link! Wait...Goddamit, wait for me!" I ran after him, entering the market. I didn't have to go far, Link was frozen at the entrance of the market. Gazing around the death-filled place with the saddest look.  
"What about the peoplewho lived here? Are they safe?" He asked me.

I nodded, "They are. They are in Kakariko village. Well most of them, I think." I answered. Link said something to me, but I wasn't able to hear it because a sudden scream filled my ears. I had gave a small glance behind him and had met the deadly gaze of a redead. I began trembling and shaking, but thanked the gods it didn't make any sign of moving toward me.

"...Josie? What is it?"

"If you had paid more attention to your surroundings, you may have aquired the info that we are not alone." I hissed, looking everywhere but at the Redeads.

Link turned his head and squinted, then immediately turned back to me, breathing heavy. "Oh."

I bit back a chuckle. Even after seven long years of sleeping, Link still had the maturity of a 10-year old. I guess I was just the same, so I had no right to say anything.

Link's gaze went to the dark castle above the hill. "Zelda!" He whispered. Like lightning, he got out his Ocarina and played the Sun's Song, freezing the Redeads, then ran up the hill.

"Link!" I called after him! "Damn it, Link." Then I thought about what he just did. "Wow, he really is becoming quicker and smarter." I smirked, "Now I, hopefully, don't have to explain everything to him."

Shrugging, I ran after him and the smirk fell from my lips when I turned a corner and saw Link staring at the new castle in horror. Link had fallen to his knees, like a fallen hero.

I erased that thought from my mind, not wanting ot imagine that. The beautiful gray castle had changed. Alot.

It was black and was suspended on a floating island above a large pit of lava. I took a step forward and heard a crunch beneath my feet. Grimacing, I looked down a saw a skeleton of some kind of animal. I didn't want to know how it died.

I walked behind Link and set a gloved hand on his shoulder, "Link?" I asked, gently. "Are you okay?"

He coughed and rubbed at his face, "Fine." His voice was thick with tears that were welling up in his eyes. He probably didn't want to break down in front of me.

"Just...fine. Come on. Sheik said to go to Kakariko village." He stood up and looked at me, "Unless we have to stop somewhere else?"

I smirked sadly, "You know me to well. Yeah, we have one place we should stop by first."

"Where?"

"Lon Lon Ranch."


	18. Let's make fun of Ingo!

lil-dragon-blue : His likeness? I think you mean our likeness. Heehee. When I first played the game(back when the dinosaurs reined) I was cussing out Ganondork. Thanks! 

ranman hibiki : Your wish is my command. I give him a slap or two hard on the face. After all we got to get him back in a normal state don't we? (cackles) Thanks!

D-pad : Your command is my duty. (bows) Hey! I sound like that dude off of Aladdin. Cool. Lol. Thanks!

Adelina : Yup, now that Link is grown up, Josie is free to say whatever she wants. Uh-oh...be afraid, be VERY afraid. Hey, I didn't change the rating to Pg-13 for nothing! Thanks!

Kitana : I'm leaning toward romance, but I'm not 100 positive there is. More like 80 positive. Don't know yet. There's a hint of it in here at the end, though. Thanks!

Alucardlordofvampires : Wow, I never thought of that before...maybe like Saria give him the ability to leave for that one night. But that is a good question! I'll have to look up on that. Thanks!

I love CHEESECAKE : If people think that they had matured, their dead wrong! I think Josie be a little nicer to Moron-Malon, because of the war and all that. Oh well! Maybe next time, but its Ingo thats getting it this time! Thanks!

Another chapter. So we're all happy, savvy? Only7 1/2 days left of school and the work is piling up! Wah! But summer will be here and summer means more updates! More happiness! But I'm so sad, I'm going to be graduating soon and...and...(sobbs) I'm never going to see any of my friends again! (Warning listening to sad song)

Link finally gathered himself together and allowed us to leave the Castle area. Link gave another sad sigh as he jumped over the broken bridge.

"A last reminder of what happend." He commented.  
I shrugged, "Don't worry, Link, you'll be able to take out all your anger on the monsters ahead of us!"

Link raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. Until he noticed how calm it was around the land. "There...there's no horrible monsters or anything. It doesn't look nothing like it did in the castle area!"

"You mean not yet." I corrected.

Link shifted, uncomfortably. "Yeah, but why not? Its darker than usual but besides that everything looks normal. Even Lon Lon Ranch looks normal-"

"-from a distance." I finished, looking at him, "Don't judge a book by its cover." Then paused and thought about it. "'Cause I did that with a really good book and lost 5$"

Link blinked. "Riight."

I smirked and turned back around. He thinks I'm crazy. Excellent.  
It would take a while to get there, I realized. Rolling my eyes, I began to hum to myself. For a long time.

"Josie?"

"Yes?"

"Can you stop?"

"Hmmm let me think about it...no."

"Please?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YEEEESS!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"YEEEES!"

"NOOOO- OW!" I ran into a wall and fell down, clutching my head.

"Owwy."

Link rushed over to me. "Are you alright?"

"Yes..."

Link smirked. "Hah! I got you to say yes!"  
I glared. That was cold.

He helped me up, I glared at him the entire time then said. "You really have been around me for to long." I smiled. "Congratulations, you have passed the next step to becoming exactly like me."

I thought I heard a voice say, "Oh, the horror!" But turning around I saw no one there.

"Madison?" I whispered. I had forgotten all about her!  
I turned back to Link. "I forgot! Whatever happend to Madison, Modesty, and Jean?"

Link shrugged. "Your supposed to be the smart one."

I crossed my arms and glared at him. "Whatever. Come on, I really want a horse." Then walked up the hill into the entrance. Link, shaking his head with a smile, not to far behind.

I looked around the Ranch so far. Looked darker and more gloomier than before. But besides that normal. Link appeared beside me with a blank look.

"Where's Malon?" He asked me, looking at me with a blank gaze. I nodded my head to a building. "Let's go inside." I stated, surprising my own self.

I opened the door and walked inside. The first thing I saw was Malon leaning against a stable, humming to herself as quietly as she could while petting a baby calf.

She looked almost the same. The same childish face but longer hair and a sad mature look in her large blue eyes. Then I thought about it.

"Hey," I whispered to Link, "does everyone around here have blue eyes?"

Link gazed around the room in deep thought. "No, Saria and ummm whats his name? Oh, Mido have green and brown eyes."

I blinked, "Oh yeah. I forgot about them."

Malon still hadn't noticed us yet? Damn, she must be deaf from all this horses or something. I cleared my throat as loud as I could and she jumped, nearly falling over.

"Wha-Who are you two? What are you doing here?" She asked clutching her chest. "And why did you scare me, like that? Gods..."

"I am sorry." Link said, apologizing for me. "But do you not recognize us?" He asked.

Malon studied us from under her bangs of red hair. "We had few customers over the years, due to that cruel man, but you do seem so familiar." She finished, while eyeing us...

"We are Li-" Link started to introduce us, but I put my hand over his mouth.

"Umm Livinia and Joseph!" I finished with a grin. "Well, those are our nicknames, you'll find out our real names later."

Malon looked between us, frowning. "As long as your not servants of that cruel man, I don't care. What do you want?"

"We need to purchase two horses." Link said, pulling out a bag of rupees. My mouth dropped. "Where do you keep on getting all this money?"

Link grinned. "You never paid attention to what I was doing."

Malon sighed and bowed her head. "I'm sorry. I'm not the one who you should speak to about that. You should probably go talk to Ingo." She spat that name out like it was a curse.

"What about Talon?" Link asked.

She looked at him, surprised. "You know about my dad? Well anyway, he was driven out a couple of years ago by Ingo. Ingo took over the farm and threatens to hurt the horses if I don't do as he says." Malon rubbed her hands on her arms, uncomfortably.  
"But don't tell him I said anything." She finished with a grimace.

Link growled, "We won't. I think I better go talk to Ingo."

Malon smiled at him. "Good luck."

Link walked over to where I was playing with a cow milker. "Come on, Josie. Stop acting like you were yesterday."

I stood up and pretended to look appalled. "What? You expect my maturity to grow as fast as my age did? Well, your wrong!" I giggled, bouncing off the walls.

Link rolled his eyes and grabbed the sleeve of my dress, dragging me out the door. I calmed down when the outside air hit me.

LInk glanced at me, "Your crazy."

"And I know it." I answered with a proud grin. Link smiled then a sudden neigh distracting him from the field. He walked toward it, me humming along behind him.  
Link saw a man at the gate and asked me, "Is that Ingo?"

"Sure is!" I answered, cheerfully. "Can I go slap him?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PRETTY PLEASE?"

"NO!"

"How about later?"

Link looked throughtful for a second then sighed, "Fine, later."

I whooped for joy! Link walked up to Ingo. "Umm, hi. Look my friend and I-"

Before Link could finish, Ingo cut him off with a sneer saying, "There are some people in Kakariko spreading rumors that I cheated Talon out of the ranch but..."

Link rolled his eyes, "Good for you, as I was saying I need-"

"Don't be ridiculous! That guy Talon was weak!"

Link looked pissed, "Don't say that about him!" He hissed. I smirked at Ingo. I nearly pitied him...nearly.  
Ingo glared, "I don't want any strangers like you saying anything bad about me!"

Link turned to me and muttered in my ear, "Too late"  
I snickered. Ingo straighted up in a preppy ass way and said, "Listen, the great Ganondorf recognized my obvious talents and gave the ranch to me!"

I acted surprised, "So THATS how it got this crappy!"

"I will raise a fine horse and win recognition from the great Ganondorf!" He gave a small, evil, puny laugh.  
Ingo then turned to a bored Link, "How about this, I let you ride a horse for 10 rupees?"

Link looked at Epona who was galloping in the distance, "Yeah, I need to get reaquainted."

Ingo smiled evily, "Do you need to hear the basics"  
"Sure."

Ingo explained how to ride a horse and all that crap. Then let him inside. Link immediately called Epona over. I stayed in the shadow and watched, waiting until Link made the bet to win Epona in a race. As soon as the race started, I ran to the field where the horses were.

I got out my Ocarina and called Silver over. She nudged me gently from inside. "Hey boy. Ingay, I mean Ingo, hasn't hurt you has he?" I checked his body for any injuries but saw none. Good. Looking around, I saw Link and Ingo would soon be riding this way.

"Okay Silver, walk back a little." He moved out of the way. I concentrated and a medium sized fire appeared in my hand. I held it toward the fence and it burned, enough for Silver to walk through. I climbed on him and galloped behind a building and could only hope that Link won the race.

Not five minutes later, there was angry talking and alot of galloping and Link was riding like a blur next to me. I snapped Silver's reins and began to ride after him, then stopped and rode back to Ingo.

He exclaimed loudly when he saw me stealing the horse, but quickly shut up when I gave him a hard slap at the face.

"Thats for threatening one of my top favorite animals!" I screamed and rode after Link.

Link was sitting on Epona on a hill, when I appeared. Wow...he looked so...wow...like that...wow...The sun was shining down at him and glowed off his sweaty skin. His damp blond locks were sticking to his face making his blue eyes stand out even more. I gazed at him, open-mouthed.

He looked at me, "Josie? Are you alright?"

I opened and closed my mouth, then cleared my throat. "Fine, umm...we should head toward Hotty villa- I mean Kakariko village."

Blushing at me statement, I wondered why the hell I was acting like this. Maybe it was because of this new change. Oh well, trotted up next to Link and rode slowly next to him to Kakariko village, wondering why this had to be number 6 on my fantasy list.


	19. Kakariko Village

ranma hibiki : (Josie chases after ranma while Link looks confused) JOSIE! Stop that! Its not me who you should be worrying about. In case you survive the wrath of Josie, then CONGRATS! You're the first to survive! First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes Josie with a- (Josie comes after me) AHHHHH! Thanks! 

D-pad : EEEK! Hide! My soul! I mean...writing! Lol, Thanks!

Alucardlordofvampire : A hot and sweaty Link...wow...(blinks and clears throat) Did I say that? Oops. Lol Thanks!

lil-dragon-blue : Yes, you can call her Jo, Jo-jo, Joe dirt, (j/k), whatever you like! (hands out Ingo dolls to destroy) Yay! But isn't school going to be getting out soon? I'm going to have a two-month break and visit Sea World to name a penguin MoMo. Yay! If there's one thing I could change about school, it's the timing! Instead of being early in the morning I wish it was in the afternoon. Oh well, Thanks!

kitana5055 : Thanks!

Kaenryu : Make that three!No...more...school...left...wow PRAISE THE LORD! But I don't think I'll make this into a book...Maybe one day I'll write a book...but not anytime soon...I think...hmmm...WATER IS EVIL! HIDE! (hides from water gun) ButI like water to...especially rain...like you see in this chapter. Thanks!

variabler : Ingo needed that slapbadly. It helped him go back to normal. Thanks!

variabler : Thanks!

Adelina : Yes Josie has a weird way of loving things...(glances at cat with hairbows in its hair) I almost pity Link...(grins) Almost. Thanks!

Shiru23454 : Yay! Red bull! Just a little slip of tongue can say so much. (smirks evilly) Now what to call him next? Heehee. Thanks! And don't forget to update your story!

OOT Champion : Aww! Thats okay! I'm just happy you enjoyed it! Thanks!

variabler : REALLY? YAYAYAYAYAY! Thank you!

Masterful Foxboy A. Keysoonaer : FIRE! Fire fire fire! I love fire! Lol Thanks!

Dark Elven Warrior : Well it does sound like him doesn't it? Lol Thanks!

mew katt : (dances around) HAPPY DAY! HAPPY DAY! I need a doll Ingo so I can perform some voodoo! (cackles evilly) Thanks!

horsie890 : Don't know why no one did that before. Hmm. Mmm fire...Thanks!

Hmmm another early update, aren't we all happy? (crickets chirp) Meh, whatever. LOTS OF REVIEWS MAKE JOSIE AND LINK HAPPY! (Link whimpers) Hush Link! The reason for all these updates is because, me mum isn't home and that means NO CHORES! YEEEEEEEEES! I stayed on the computer until 1:00 in the morning! School...is...offiicially...out...(silence) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OMG! NO MORE SCHOOL! For two months! The parties was awesome! Dancing and laughing! Sleepovers and parties! Candy and coke! Vacations and beaches! Alchohol and se- (clears throat) Nothing. Heehee. MORE UPDATES TO! Anybody watch American Idol? Sorry all Carrie fans, I go full way for my BOBO! I was so disappointed when he lost by a stupid 4 percent. Maybe the reason I went for Bo was because I live in Alabama. (snorts) If I lived in the state Carrie did, I would of voted for her. But...Bo lost and I'm sad. SWEET HOME ALABAMA!

We reached Kakariko village alot sooner than we would have on foot. Which made Link alot happier then he was. "Finally!" He exclaimed with a grin, "A better way of traveling! And it'll be easier to complete our journey!" He looked at me with a smile.  
I shrugged, "Don't look at me. I'm just got I got my little vooty-lootle-foosie booboo. " I cooed at Silver in Baby talk.

Link's grin faltered, "Why are you always so happy?" I paused and looked at him. You know...I never thought of that before...I thought about it for a minute before answering, "I have my bad days I must admit. One week of them a month." I blushed, giggling, "But uhh...besides I always remember ONE thing..."

Link stared at me, "And whats that?"

"Some days your the pigeon, some days your the statue."

Link blinked, "Wha-? Oh...Oh! I get it." He snickered. Isnorted, "Yeah"

Then I turned to Epona and Silver. "Now I know this is going to be the first time you two are going to be away from Malon, me and Link, and Ingo and you need some uh...QUALITY time together. Don't worry, you two lovebirds are going to have plenty of time of doing whatever you want together."

Leaning forward, so Link wouldn't hear me I whispered to them, "I really want to see some baby Epona and Silver running around this field, savvy?" I waggled my eyebrows.

Link gazed at me with a eyebrow raised, I straigtened and looked at Link, "Well Link we must be off!"

Grabbing his hand, I dragged him up the stairs.

Epona and Silver looked at each other. Silver gave a small snort and approached Epona.

(definetly not going any farther from there)

I began giggling hysterically once we reached the village. Link shook his head, "I really don't want to know what you said to them."

I grinned, "No...you don't."

Link smiled and gazed around the village he hadn't been in for seven long years. "Nothing has changed much...more houses and people...but looks the same."

I nodded, a goofy smile still on my face, "Yeah, this is where most people went when the Market was destroyed." Link nodded in understanding and walked forward. The sound of children laughing and adults talking was heard. Link stopped and looked at me. "It's hot." he stated, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Well duh! Even though I don't feel heat normally like you do, even I know the reason of it! Look at the mountain!"

Link's gaze flew toward the flamed mountain. "Oh...damn, I hope the gorons are alright."

I laughed, nervously. "They will be...soon..."

Link turned his gaze to me, "Soon? What do you mean...soon?"

"Well, we got to rescue them after the Earth Temple."

Link snapped back into reality, "Well what are we waiting for! Where do we go first?" He asked me.  
I thought back to the game, "Umm first we should visit Talon in one of these houses and tell him that his ranch is back to normal and return home. Then...we go to the graveyard."

"For what?"

"The item we need to get into the Earth Temple." I answered, already walking toward the house I knew Talon was in. Link followed, I opened the door and walked in.  
The house felt warm and homely. I saw two women talking gossiply together while one was cooking and in the corner and I heard snores. Looking I saw Talon sleeping. No surprise there.  
The women stopped talking when they saw us. "Well hello there! its been a while since we had any visitors." She eyed the sword, "You're...you're not enemies are you?" She asked, backing up.

I shook my head, "Nah, only travelers."

The other woman gave a loud laugh, but Talon didn't even stir. She noticed my gaze at him and grinned, "Don't worry about him. He could sleep through anything."

Link nodded, "We are just here to wake him up and inform him that his ranch is back to normal."

"Lon Lon Ranch? Ingo left?"

Link nodded.

The woman gave a sigh of relief, "Thats good news. I was afraid that horrible man would hurt that poor girl and her horses. Enough chit-chat. I'm sure you two are starving!"

Link very reluctantly agreed to stay and eat, but after a loud growl from his handsome sto- I mean just stomach he agreed to stay for a while. It wasn't exactly a feast but it was refreshing. After eating and sharing and listening to stories, Link finally went to take Talon.

He calmly walked over to the bed which he was lying in and shook him gently. "Umm...Talon? Talon, wake up..."

The man only mumbled and rolled over. I rolled my eyes, "Thats not how your supposed to do it!" I exclaimed and stalked over to the bed and screamed into the poor man's ear, "SOMEONE'S STEALING THE HORSES!"

Talon jumped up, "I'll get 'em, Malon!" He exclaimed, jumping around.(sorry not going to go through with the cucco thing).

He paused and looked around, "Hey...where's the thief?"

"You just missed him." I grinned. Talon blinked and looked around, "I'm confused."

Link leaned against the wall casually, 'Who isn't, when their around Josie?" He smirked.

I gave him a playful glare, "Not funny. Talon! Good news, your ranch is back in order. You can return home now. Malon is doing great and Ingo no longer has power over her or the horses."

Talon brightened, "Really? Great! Now I can return home! Don't worry Malon! Daddy's coming!" He ran out the door.

Link straightened and looked at me, "Now can we go get the thing we need to get into the Earth Temple?"

I nodded and turned to the women, who had watched the entire scene. "Thank you so much for the food and rest. I think I got some rupees in my pocket if-"

The woman stopped, "Oh no! No need to pay. I have reason to believe, that you two are helping us in some way. So it was a honor to have you here!"

I stared. That definetly didn't happen in the game, "What makes you say that?"

The other woman smiled kindly, "The way you look for one thing! Your sword. I cna obviously tell you two are fighting in the war."

Link swallowed, "Umm...thanks I guess."

"You're welcome and good luck!"

We left with full stomachs and happy, "Well, I guess we are going to the graveyard?" Link said.

I nodded and walked beside Link to the stairs and around the corner to the entrance of the graveyard. A few people glanced at us as we went by. Maybe because of the weapons on us? I didn't know and personally didn't care.

Link walked first through the archway and I followed. As we entered the graveyard, Link shot a hand out to stop me. I obliged, confused.

"Whats the matter, Link?"

"Thought I heard something." He said. I snorted, "Stop worrying, Link! Nothing is going to get-HEY!"

A poe appeared in front of me, waving its lantern around in a threatening way. Link gave a cry and ran forward, sword drawn and went to slash it in half, when he felt to the cold ground. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing, throwing my head back and covering my mouth. Link stood up, glaring at me while spitting out grass and dirt.

"Thats not funny, Josie! I was only trying to protect you"  
I shook my head, still laughing. "Don't Link! I can take care of myself."

Before I could say anything else, Link came at me with his sword drawn to kill. My smile disappeared and before I could even defend myselfor say anything, Link turned and killed the poe behind me.

Apparently I was to dumb to think about what the poe could of done to my while I was laughing. I blushed and looked at Link.

He was panting slightly, but he flashed me a 'so-you-really-do-know-how-to-take-care-of-yourself' grin. "You were saying?"

I gave him a playful punch on the shoulder, "Shut it, blondie."

He smirked, "So...where do we go?"

I gave him a small smile and walked around the graves, inspecting each one.  
"Josie? What are you doing"  
"Looking." I answered. Ah! There it was! A grave stone with flowers around it. Sighing in relief, I beckoned for Link to come over. He did. "Okay...whats so special about this one?"

"Watch." I said and walked around so I was at the back of it. I pulled it back and a dark hole was revealed.  
Link gaped, "No! No, no, no! I am not going down the creepy hole in the grave! There is no way you are going to make me-AHHHHHHHH!"

I pushed him down with a grin, rubbing my hands together I jumped after him.  
When I landed, I saw Link looking around in what seemed like a cave. When I appeared he gave me a glare, "That was not funny"  
I gave a cheeky grin, "Was to."

He opened his mouth to argue when a 'wooshing' sound and we turned to see Dampe the gravekeeper watching us. He looked different from the last time I saw him. He was floating for one thing. A halo was above his head and wings peeked out from behind his back. But I guess the only thing that mattered was that he looked pretty damn happy.  
"Hi!" He said cheerfully, "Care to join me in a race? Well not really a race, just a matter of keeping up, but hey want to?"

"Sure!" I exclaimed. Link opened his mouth to protest and say we didn't have time for silly games but to late!

"Great! Ready? Go!"

He wooshed off. I gave a quick grin to Link, before running after him.  
Link stood there, staring after me opened mouth. Then he grumbled about 'dumb red-head never should of listened to her' then ran after us.

Dampe seemed to try and drop bits of fire down to slow me down, but since I was fire proof I ran right through them. I could distantly hear Link panting behind me and cursing me.  
I got a little lost somewhere but finally got back on course. FINALLY, I reached the ending room where Dampe had just arrived and stopped.  
I panted with a grin, "What was the time?"

"One minute and a second."

"WHAT? Oh come on! Just one second! You gotta give me credit for that!" Dampe grinned.  
"Don't worry! You'll get your present."  
Link appeared with a glare, "Why didn't you wait up for me?"  
"Because I heard you cussing at me and you were to slow".  
Link sighed, "Fair enough."

Dampe did a flip in the air, "You two were very quick to be able to keep up with me!" He giggled in a weird way, "As a reward, I'm going to give you my treasure-"

"Is it candy?" I asked eagerly.

"No...it's called the Hookshot!"

"Damn."

He explained what it was and how it worked for Link. I already knew so I didn't care or pay attention.  
"I live here now, so come back again sometime. I'll give you something cool!"  
"Candy?"  
"No! One more thing! Be careful on your way back!" He giggled weird again and disappeared.  
"BRING CANDY NEXT TIME!" I yelled to him, as a chest appeared next to me.  
Link walked over and opened it, and TWO hookshot were there. Someone up there, must love me. I snatched the red one and grinned, "Excellent." I said in a Montgomery Burns(the Simpsons) way.

Link rolled his eyes and scowled at me, "What did he mean. 'Be careful on your way back'?" He asked.

I jumped off the ledge with Link. The room was immediately pulled into darkness. But Navi gave a squeal and flew to block, turning green.

"Dampe thinks we are a bunch of idiots and even though we are, I know the easy way out." I stated with a wicked grin and walked to where Navi is.

"Remember the song we played in the Temple of Time seven years ago to open the door of time?"

"Yes." Link answered, slowly.

"Well thats the password to a easy way out! Get your Ocarina out."

He did and I got mine out, after remembering the notes we played it softly together and a green light absorbed the blue block and it disappeared. A flight of stairs was revealed. I gave Link a grin and climbed up them. Music begin to play and I recognized it as the Song of Storms. Walking forward I saw the spinning water mill thingy and jumped on a board.

"WHEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Josie! What are you doing?"

"Having fun! You should try it some time! Come on, Link!" I called to him with a grin.  
Link closed his eyes and sighed then jumped on a passing one, stumblng to keep his balance. "SHIT!" He called, nearly falling.  
I snickered at him and saw a heart, I jumped over to it and grabbed it. It split, giving me new energy along with Link.

I jumped down, "Okay, Link...you can come down."

He, as carefully as he could, jumped down. He staggered and leaned on me.  
"I am never doing that again." He groaned. Eww, he looked green.  
"Ugh! You're going to be sick! Go outside"  
He moaned and covered his mouth and ran outside, I could hear him gagging somewere and scrunched my face up in disgust.

I turned and saw a man playing some kind of weird instrument and walked up to him, "Ummm...hi."

He glared at me, "Don't talk to me, I'm pissed"  
I blinked at the language, "Umm cool...right. Look I-"

"Grrrrr!" The man growled.  
Okay I was freaked out, "Riiiight."

"I'll never forget what happend on that day, seven years ago!"

"Me either." I replied.

"Grrrr!"

"Hey no need to get angry and pissy at me!"

He ignored me and rambled on, "It's all those two kids fault with the Ocarina's! ESPECIALLY THAT DAMN RED-HEADED ONE!"

I grinned. I feel so loved! He knows and remembers me! "Next time they come around here, I'm gonna mess them up!"

I took out my Ocarina to piss him off.

"WHAT? You've got an ocarina! What the hell! That reminds me of that time, seven years ago! Back then a mean kid and some crazy wacko girl came here and played a strange song. It messed up this windmill! I'll never forget this song!"

He played his weird instrument but I didn't listen, I already knew how the tune went. Placing my lips on the Ocarina, I felt slightly awkward and lonely because Link wasn't here to play with me but I quickly shoved that feeling aside. As soon as I finished I heard the sound of rain beating down on the windmill and smirked. Link would be drenched!

The windmill guy wailed, "Oh, no! A storm again! You played the Ocarina again, didn't you! Why you little-"

He lunged toward me, but I hit him on the head and knocked him out. He fell on the spinning wheel and spun around, unconscious.  
"Ooops." I winced and ran out.

Immediately rain fell on me, soaking me wet. My wet red hair was plastered to my face. I grinned. Oh boy! I love rain!

"JOSIE! What did you do!" I heard a angry familiar voice yelling at me. I turned and saw Link glaring at me from underneath a roof. He to was sopping wet and angry.  
"I know you did this!" He said again when I skipped over to him.  
"Your a smart one, aren't you?" I grinned.

"Josie..."

I danced in the rain, singing, "It's raining! It's pouring! The windmill guy is cursing! He lunged toward me, but I hit him on the head! And now I'm going to get sued in the morning!" I sang happily.

Link stared at me, "So let me get this straight, The windmill guy taught you a song that makes it rain..."

"Yes."

"He got angry for some reason..."

"Yeah."

"He tried to get you..."

"Mmmmmhmmmm."

"And you knocked him out."

"Yup! Thats pretty much it. Wow, Link! Your smarter already!" I smiled.

Link shook his head, "Come on. We need to hurry to Kokiri village. Rain or not."

He sprinted across the small town, me skipping happily behind him. Then a strong force hit me in the back of my head and everything went dark. The last thing I heard was, "Madison, you idiot! I didn't want you to knock her out!"  
235480964525782454475

I am taking a leaf out of Modesty's and Madison's book and writing future scenes to make reviewers happy! Since all of you have been so nice to me.

FUTURE SCENES AND CONVERSATIONS!  
_**Four Swords**_

I glared at all four Links, who were staring at me innocently. "This is just my day! I get knocked out and wake up here to four idiotic Links and a dark Link who is trying to molest me! How come I haven't killed myself yet?"

The purple one smiled, "Because you love us"  
Red nodded, "And we protect you"  
Blue smiled, "Cause we're cute"  
Green smirked, "And you'll be lost without us!"

I glared at them again, "You four are pushing it."

245466657876

_**Majora's Mask**_

I snickered at Link who had his new Zora's mask, "Oh gods, Link! Your nakey!" I burst into giggles again.

He turned to me with his new black eyes and eyed me up and down, "With your mask on, you are to."

"Wha-?" I looked down and screamed. "AHHH! This is worst than being a fat goron!"  
2847389472984729

_**Wind Waker**_

"No! I want to be a seagull!" I whined to Link, who was holding the weird ass pear. "Joanne"  
"Don't call me that. It's Josie"  
"Fine, its just hard adjusting to call you that after 10 years of calling you Joanne"  
"That name sucks ass. Now let me see the pear." I reached for it, but he snatched it away.  
"No"  
"I'll tell Jean that you stole his knife." I smirked as a panicked look came over his features.  
"You wouldn't..." He whispered in horror.  
"I would"  
"Fine!" He gave me the pear and I squealed.


	20. Weird Conversations

D-pad : Yay! I love cheering people up! To me, baby Eponas and Silvers would be cute! Annoying, but cute! My mistake about the green light. I just like the color green. Link green. (grins) Thanks! 

Alucardlordofvampires : Yeah, I can hardly wait to start on them to. Though the Wind Waker is going to be slightly difficult. Thanks!

lil-dragon-blue : (smiles innocently) I know, aren't I just evil? But here is the next chapter, so you don't have to kill me! I am going to continue all the way through them. From Oot to the 2005 one coming out in November.(which I can hardly wait to come out and have already pre-registered) So here's the next chapter! (hides from sword) Thanks!

Kaenryu : Josie is in possesion of all the weapons Link has. No, the candle(which Rauru lit) is something that gives her the same power Link recieves when he gets the medallions. She has a new sword(which she will realize in the nextchapter if I can remember to add it) that is to fit her size. I have no idea how I made that song up, it just came to me. There is only one thing I am addicted to...reese's cups cookies. (smirks) Thanks!

ranma hibiki : Josie is probably in denial about her feelings. Poor Link. Since I am so kind to my reviewers (Link snorts) I will tell you Josie's weakness.(SHE HAS ONE?) Yes. Her weakness is cold weather(or ice) She LOATHES it. So now you can defend yourself. I might make her piss off some more people. ALOT of people. So don't worry. Thanks!

Adelina : Well sorry, but all of ya'll are going to have to wait a while. Link is slightly pissed off at Josie(though he doesn't want to show it), because he believes he could of made a difference. But he will realize that this is how things are supposed to be. Thanks!

variabler : Ooh! Then I'm going to go to your profile and look into it! And leave a review! Yay! Thanks!

Shiru23454 : (Link hides) Ooh bummer. You're still in school? I'm finally free. For a while, so...(sings horribly) I am going to soak up the sun! I'm going to tell everyone to lighten up! (Link screams and covers ears) Hope school gets better for ya! Thanks!

kitana5055 : The previews at the bottom are going to be sequels to this one. Oot, then MM, then, FS, then WW. And when it comes out Zelda 2005. Thanks!

variabler : Yup! I read it and left a tearful review. Call me Anne,(my nickname). Kenny is the idiot that lives inside my head. Thanks!

Dark Elven Warrior : Insanity rocks. Thanks!

OOT Champion : (sighs at memories) My fave is pushing that dude off the roof of the building. I got to remember to do that next time. Though that chicken one sounds good. Thanks!

variabler : Actually no one seems to have said anything about it yet. You are the first. Weird. Heehee, the way Talon ran was funny. Lol, Thanls!

A Fading Shadow : Cool name. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I was sad when I went went from 13 to 14. Because 13 is my lucky number...seriously! So here is a chapter as my birthday present! Thanks!

Ryu the Youkai : Link's feminine side? (giggles) You know what? Thats PERFECT! The green one can be like the Link we all know and love. Red can be the one who always has a temper and fighting alot. Blue can be the smart know-it-all. And Purple can be...the compassionate one! (snickers) Good idea! I'll definetly use that! Thanks!

lucyrocks73 : Whoa...your still alive? I'm surprised you haven't said anything sooner. I'll get it up as soon as I can. (shifts uncomfortably) Right. Thanks.

Lil Bre : Yes, I did get hit by the hurricane! Thank goodness, the power didn't go out. Which part of Alabama do you live in? Thanks!

Masterful Foxboy A. Keysoonaer : Cuccos! Beware the cuccos. They are evil. I'm definetly going to try and make up more songs for Josie to sing. Thanks!

434802929402985

(hides from tomatoes) Sorry about the cliffhanger. Had to. It was in my contract. But I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is I found a bug and named it Moe! The bad news is...its a girl. Oh wait thats not it...oh here it is! The good news is Madison, Jean, and Modesty will be in this chapter! The bad news is Zelda 2005 is not going to come out for another 140 days. WAH! I have also heard news about it.

PLEASE EVERYONE READ! DO NOT OVERLOOK! I have news of the new game! It is going to be called 'The Twilight Princess' and Link...will have the ability to turn into a WOLF! So of course Josie is going to have a animal ability also. But I'm just not to sure...about what to make her...any ideas? Please feel free to give! I am trying to get this chapter up as soon as I can, because I am getting a new game soon. A very addicting game called, "World of Warcraft" and I already know I will be to busy playing that to even think about getting on the internet. Sowwy.

People are starting to wonder what happend to dear sweet Kenny? He cut off some brain cells and can no longer talk through me. YES! Though he is still here, and I can hear everything he says. (pauses to listen) Yup, he's still a pervert to.

WE LOVE ALL REVIEWERS! Whoa...people are staring...(giggles)  
3434325345345

I had fallen to my knees in pain, clutching my bloodied chest. The wound was deep...to deep. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a different looking Zelda with long, blonde, wet, hair staggering. Water was pouring in waterfalls around the stone all around the four of us. Looking up I saw a boy who looked just like my Link plunging a sword in someone who looked just like Ganondorf. He plunged the sword right into his forehead. Then slowly but surely turned to stone after...saying something. I couldn't hear him. I was becoming dizzier, the pool of water around me was turning a dark red. My breathing had become ragged and every breath was painful. I started coughing, the blood choking in my throat. Blood dripped from my mouth of what I had coughed up. I blinked, trying to clear my eyesight. Link turned to me and gasped.  
"Josie"  
"Josie! Josie! Wake up!"

I snapped my eyes open and gasped, shooting out of bed and falling to the floor. Giggles burst out from around me. Looking up, I saw Link kneeling down next to me with concern in his blue eyes.

"Josie, are you alright?" He asked.  
I nodded, still slightly dazed. "Uh, yeah. Just a dream...I think. What happend?"

Link gave me a pitiful look, "It seems Madison, Modesty, and Jean are back." He moved out of the way and I gaped.

Modesty was the first I saw. She had grown up, definetly. Her long brown hair had been pulled up in a messy bun. A few strands had fallen down and framed her smirking face. She was wearing a torn black dress with both old and new weapons on her. I heard her talking to Jean. Jean looked older, but in my eyes he still looked like a serious teen. A older mature teen. His hair was still wavy and he was alot taller. It seems he had found or made new weapons, because his belt was full of them. I winced at the thought of any monster crossing his path. Madison was basically the same as she was the last time I saw her. A annoying little fairy. Of course, if she were in human form she might of looked different. But she wasn't.

I stared at them, with my mouth wide open.  
Madison flew in front of my face, "Flies, Josie." She grinned.

I closed my mouth with a snap. "What...where have all of you been?"

Jean stared at me, "Basically everywhere. I think the question is...where have you two been? We never saw either of you."

I glanced at Modesty. She didn't tell them. "Umm...we were...sleeping. It's normal for Fire Masters and Heroes of Time to go into hibernation for seven years."

Modesty giggled. Link shot me a look. Madison stared at me, "Really!"

I nodded, then suddenly glared. "Hey, who knocked me out!"

Everyone pointed at Madison. I glared at the insane fairy. She gave a innocent glow, "Who, me? Why would I do such a thing?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up, "Because you're evil for one thing." I answered. "So...all of you have been here for seven damn years?"

They nodded, "Damn. It seemed like only a few days ago I saw you three." Link looked outside, "Josie, we should be heading toward Kokiri village."

Jean said to Link, "It has changed over the years. I do not think you will be happy at what you will see."

Link began to look nervous. "Then we should hurry."  
I looked at the three, "I will see you soon, I reckon?"

Madison flew over to my shoulder, "Oh, your going to be seeing alot of me, because I am going with you."

Shock came over me, "Why? Wouldn't you want to be with your sister?" I asked.  
Madison shrugged, "I have my reasons."

I suspected there was more to her than meets they eye, but I decided to let it slip for now. I turned back to Jean and Modesty, "So I will be seeing you soon?"

Jean smirked and nodded, "Sooner than you know."  
Modesty came up to me and whispered so Madison wouldn't here, "Finally some peace and quiet without Madison!" I giggled, "Come on, Link!"

All six of us, exited the empty house in Kakariko village we were in. Modesty and Jean parted to go to Death Moutain for whatever reason. we headed toward the exit. Dusk was starting to come and I realized it would be nightfall before we reached the village. Link was probably tired and needed the rest, so he can sleep in his old home. Even though I was just waking up, I felt the familiar tug of sleepiness in the back of my mind. Madison was floating around happily and acting like the idiot she was. When we walked down the stairs, Epona and Silver were standing there, grazing. But I could sense they had...done something.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth. They looked up when we appeared. Link looked at me, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

Madison went behind my hood, "I ain't even going to ask what you two lovebirds have been up to since I left."

A blush settled across my face, "Shut up, Madison!" I hissed, mounting Silver.  
I turned to Link, who had already gotten on Epona.  
"Hey Link! Be careful with Epona!"

"Why?"

"You'll see!" I smiled and we both set off into the direction of the forest. By the time we arrives, darkness had already settled across the land. It was quiet, aside from the chirping of crickets.

I dismounted and rubbed Silver's head gently. "Good boy. Did you and Epona have fun?" I grinned.

Silver snorted and nodded. Link stared, "Had fun, doing what?"  
I gave him a innocent smile, "Nothing. But I'm sure you will figure it out, later." Link sighed with a smile, "Shall we enter? I do hope my home is still there and empty, because I'm really tired."

I nodded and we entered the giant stump. The bridge looked normal, quiet but normal. But when we entered the village, Link gasped.

As soon as we stepped through, a giant baba(or whatever you call them) attacked. Link drew his master sword and slashed it in half. Madison stared, then whispered in my ear, "He's good. Is he single?"

I hissed at her, "Don't even think about it!"  
Madison smirked, "I see whats going on here." She went back into my hood, snickering. I growled. Was that ...jealousy in my mind? Nah, couldn't be.

Link returned to me with a tired scowl, "Come on, Josie." Grabbing my hand, he dragged me through the quiet village, ignoring any monster unless is approached us. I could hear Madison giggling like a idiot inside my pack and rolled my eyes. Once we got to Link's house, he climbed up and I followed.

"Wait, Link...there's only one bed." I remembered.(A/n Mwahahahaha! Should I?)

Link stopped and blushed, "Oh...I...I forgot. Well, I think we can work something out."

Why the hell was there butterflies in my stomach? I wondered as I followed him into his old house, if you could call it that.  
"You go to sleep on your bed, I'm sure there are some Kokiri here that are nice enough to let me sleep at their place. I got money to." I said, lifting my wallet.  
"But-"

"No buts! Go to sleep."

Link layed down on his bed and not even 10 seconds passed before he fell asleep. I smiled at his sleeping form, then headed for the exit when a sudden thump to my head, made me fall down and unconscious.

Madison flew up and looked at me, where I was slumped over the table, dozing. She grinned and dropped the rock she was holding.  
"I really should stop doing that." She stated, Navi gazed at her in disapproval.  
"Why did you do that?"

"Because I'm not in the mood to go walking around the village for a place to stay when this place is perfect. Good night Navi."

"Night Madison."

Navi curled up on Link's head and quietly fell asleep. Madison found her a spot on a dresser and closed her eyes.

I awoke to Link gently nudging my awake. "Josie...Josie Jos! Can I really call her that?"

"I do it all the time." I heard Madison from somewhere.

I groaned and opened my eyes, sitting up with a wince. "Ow...very bad position to fall asleep in." I mumbled, rubbing my neck.

Link stared at me, "Why in the world did you fall asleep there of all places? I thought you said you were going to find somewhere else to stay."

I looked at him, "I though I was to, but..." I looked at Madison who was whistling innocently.

"SHE knocked me out!"

Link looked at Madison, "Why did you do that?"

She shrugged, "Felt like it. Come on, lets atleast get this temple or whatever done."  
Link's stomach growled, "We got to get some food first. I know a place where we can get it." He walked out the door.

I winced as I stood up, cursing Madison for making me sleep in such a uncomfortable place and followed Link. When I stepped out, Link was already at the bottom of the ladder waiting for me.

I climbed down and followed Link through the empty village. He walked to where the store was and entered.

A few Kokiri were in there and they looked up when we entered. They began to whisper to each other about grown-ups in their village. Link ignored them and walked up to where the main dude was at.

"Umm hi, looked me and my friend were wondering if you had any food you can sell?"  
The blonde midget stared at us then at the fairies floating above our shoulders. "Uhh...yeah...we do. Cost is 20 rupees."

He went into the back and Link began digging money out of his wallet. I was making faces at the other Kokiri. The other Kokiri midget came back with a packet of food. Link handed him a red rupee and we both left.

"Soo...where we going to eat it at?"

Link looked around then at me, "My house"  
"Right."

(I'm to lazy to write the whole thing so I will just skip to the part where they are heading to the Forest Temple)

As we were walking to the entrance of the Lost Woods, ignoring any monsters cause Link didn't seem to be in the mood to kill them, Link looked at me.

"Josie..."

"Hmmm?"

"Can I ask you a questiom?"

"You just did."

Link glared, "Can I ask you another question?"

"You just did." I smirked.

"Fine...can I ask you two questions?"

"Shoot."

"Shoot what?"

I rolled my eyes, "Ask the question!"

"Oh...umm...when we...when we were in Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly...you kept on laughing something. That thing that hung from from the ceiling...why?"

"Hung!" I burst out laughing, falling onto the grass snickering. Link and the fairies stared at me in confusion.

I stood up and placed a hand on Link's shoulder, "Tell me...Link. What did it look like?"

Link thought back, "It looked like...oh...oh...I see...OH!" He blushed darkly, and looked at everywhere but me.  
I laughed again, "So you've changed physically AND mentally!" I grinned, then looked to see where we were. We were already in the Lost Woods! Wow, time goes by quick when you're having fun."

"So Linky. You've been in here before, which way?"

Link glanced at the surroundings, "Umm...right." We took a right.  
Link continued giving me directions when we ran into Mido.

"Hey! What are you?"

I gaped at him, "I beg your pardon?"

He glared at me, his eyes fixing on the Madison flying around my head, "Though you two wear Kokirish clothing, you can't fool me! I promised Saria I would never let anybody go through here!"

Link gasped and grabbed Mido's shoulder roughly, "Saria! What do you mean? She went into the Temple?"

Mido shifted and stared at him, "Yeah...why?"

Link's eyes widened, "You got to let me through! I can get her back"  
Mido stood his ground though he wavered, "I...I can't! I promised her."

Link growled and turned away. Mido's fairy appeared and saw Madison. The male fairy grinned and floated over to her, "Hey...whats going on?"

Madison stared, "What the hell?" She muttered to herself.

Mido looked startled, "Jorgen! Get back over here!"

Jorgen the fairyglared at the Kokiri before turning back to a confused Madison, "So...where do you live at? I live a number 2 Kokiri village. But I can make it a bit privater...if you want."

Madison gaped, "I live at none of your damn buisness."  
I watched this whole scene through amused eyes.  
Jorgen grinned, "A fiesty one!" Before he could comment any further, Mido walked forward and grabbed Jorgen.

Link looked up and bolted through the cleared path, grabbed by pack and dragging me behind. I could hear Mido yelling at something in the distance. Whether it was at his fairy or at us, I wasn't sure.

Link dragged me along until we were at the maze...and the real trouble began.

3768406845

YEEEEEE! A scene featuring Modesty and Jean!  
293945894

Modesty was curled up, fast asleep holding her pack close to her. Jean was glaring at something...but what? The two were near Zora's river at night time and decided to sleep. Modesty went to sleep as soon as she hit the ground. But Jean...had some problems.  
You see Jean was a light sleeper. Any little noise would disturb or wake him...and he had a problem.

There...not 10 feet from him was a cucco clucking and flapping its wings in a very loud way.

Was Jean going to let something as stupid and small as a cucco stop him from getting his rest? Hell no! So very carefully, he drew one of his guns from his belt and aimed carefully at the cucco.

BANG! The cucco fell motionless, blood pooling around his head in a perfect shot.  
Modesty jumped awake. "What the hell?" She asked, dazed looking around.

Her gaze landed on Jean and the cucco. "Uhh...Jean?"

"What?"

"You better...watch out."

He looked at her, she pointed behind him. He turned his head swiftly and saw a flock of cucco's flying towards him. He cursed and began shooting at each one, each one falling dead at each shot. They didn't even get to reach him.

Jean gave a small smile and layed on the ground, "Night Modesty." He fell asleep.  
Modesty looked from him to the pile of like 10 cuccos and shook her head.

"At least it solves the food problem." Grinning happily, she went back to sleep.

10 minutes later...the frogs decide to sing a nice loud tune. Jean's eyes snapped open, "Oh bloody hell!"


	21. Weird dreams

lil-dragon-blue : That was Kenny! Lol...Short? That was long in my opinion. Don't worry, the next chapter is going to be the whole Forest Temple...or a very very short chapter of Josie and Link arriving at the Forest Temple...it depends. Thanks! 

variabler : It was just a little snippet of Modesty and Jean. Lol...tentacle thing.(Snickers) Thanks!

D-pad : Jorgen! Off of Fairly Oddparents! Cause I LOVE him! To bad he married the Tooth Fairy. (sighs). I don't think Madison will appreciate being a glowing ball of fire...but I'll try. Yes...Epona and Silver did do that. Soon there will be little baby horses running around Hyrule Field! Yay! Thanks!

ranma hibiki : The bean guy! I forgot all about him! I should have him tied up...and Jean will never find the crickets! I can't wait to write it when she goes into Ice Cavern! The Fire Temple will be at Josie's hand. She will bathe in the lava! She will have a lava fight with a screaming and unwilling Link! Volvagia will be her 'cute little Mr. Fluffles who no one understands' pet! Darunia will be her husband! (Josie comes after me again) AHH! Okay, I've gone to far with that one. Thanks!

Dark Elven Warrior : I'm halfway done with the story! But then...there will be Majora's Mask...damn. I'm mean good! Excellent! Thanks!

variabler : Oooh! What did you say to the staff? DId you cuss them out? Please say you did! (clears throat) I mean...(glances at threatening staff) Uhh...why did they delete your fic? They always send letters with weird reasons. Thanks!

variabler : Ooh...thats bad. But I have like five accounts on here. (how? I have secrets...) Good luck! Thanks!

Ryu the Youkai : I've been looking on the internet for animals related to any kind of fire or such crap. And...I am leaning toward making her a fox...but I'm not positive on it. But I have plenty of time to think it over. A cat sounds good. Not sure. Thanks!

kitana5055 : Poor any animal that gets in his way! Lol, thanks!

variabler : Calm down. Madison and her sister's story is in chat/script format but it has yet to be taken down. I don't know. Sorry. Thanks!

OOT Champion : Yes...that..that THING! (shudders) What has Jabu Jabu been EATING! EWW! Bad mental image! (bangs head on desk) Alot of sequels, like five or something. I am still trying tp think of an animal. I'm think something red and mean...like a fox...or a wild cat...hmmm. Kenny says hey and some other bad things, that I will not repeat. Thanks!

variabler : YAY! I love ideas, send the e-mail to Rejectgirl538atAOLdotCom. Be sure to put in the right symbols. Thanks!

variabler : Since Kenny no longer speaks through me, I decided to change my name to something that will fit be alot better. And that was a good option because no one else has claimed it yet. It fits me doesn't it? Thanks!

Lil Bre : I live up in the middle. In Dallas County. Some boring county. Not much happend here, some harsh winds and crap. But nothing serious. Yes, I have decided to make Josie and Link together. It took some hard thinking but I got the perfect plans for them both. Zelda? In every game, they never even TRIED to kiss! Come on! I waited for Zelda and Link to get together but they never did! So, she waited to long and Josie got to him first. I don't think Link will appreciate me hurting Zelda but...(hides punching gloves behind back) I'll try. Thanks!

Birth of Venus : RED BUTT! Lol, I don't think so. Phoenix? I can't use that one because it can fly and it will be to complicated. Good idea though. Thanks!

Shiru23454 : Bad frogs! CHICAGO! Cool, well as long as you update as soon as possible, then go ahead. Thanks!

Adelina : Maybe, I can add some more scenes with them. I'll try. Those are some good ideas. Panther? Nah. I LOVE FALCONS! But, I want something that can't fly, because I'm not sure of the game dungeons. Salamander? To small, need something the same size as Link. Turns out, I couldn't get Wow, because I don't got this damn thing in the back of my computer. I was soo sad. I had raised 60$ to buy it(that much to me is a fortune) and the one thing I wanted I couldnt get. But I did but four other games! And somehow I got a PS2! With my new fave game(besides Loz) KINGDOM HEARTS! LOVE IT! Maybe, when I finish EVERYTHING(which from now seems impossible) I will try to write Link's POV of Josie and how she acts. Thanks!

Fukuro : Two master swords? To confusing. There can only one wielder of that sword and only one moronic idiot fire master. Lol. It took me a while, but I think I have gotten the whole fire master crap all set. I feel pity for all the other Deku's that will piss Josie off. I heard Deku's burn good. The dog and cat thing sound good! I will definetly try and do that, if the cat is chosen. Thanks!

Adelina : (begins crying hysterically)

Link 121 : Hey! Horses need to have fun to! Lol. Tentacle thing was just...(shakes head) IT WAS KENNY! Lol Thanks!

A Fading Shadow : WICKED! BLOODY HELL! Lol. You're a fan of HP to? Yeah me to. I love Severus Snape. If he dies in the 6th book. J.K. dies. Anyway, (eats candy) YUM! My fave! Thanks!

Jaderill : Welcome to the wonderful world of Fanfiction! Please keep your hands inside the vehicle at all times and watch out for flamers. Thanks!

Aya-00x : The sarcastic humor. My favorite kind! Another vote for wild cat! Thanks!

variabler : I'm not really a Star Wars fan. Don't know why.(even though I am in love with Darth Vader) Thanks. 34293874

Wow looks like everyone has chosen wild cat. WILD CAT IT IS! It would seem funny to see Link chasing Josie up a tree. I have seen the previews of TP...wait TP TP TP TP! Toilet Paper! WHEEEEEEEE! I mean...Twilight Princess. LOL. I have seen the previews a few times,(even though I was to busy screaming in happiness to hear anything) and guess what? IT WON THE E3 VIDEO GAME OF 2005! I AM SOOOO HAPPY! So there will be a attempt at it at the bottom. I couldn't get Wow, but I did get like 10 other games. So...YAY! And...WAH!

READ THIS EVERYONE! Do you want to know what Josie looks like? Okay, when she was YOUNG! A young girl, she looked alot like Kairi off of Kingdom Hearts except her hair was longer and her eyes were brown. Also, July 16 to the 20th I will not be here. I am going to GET AWAY FROM YOU! Lol Just kidding! I am going to Florida in a condo to relax and partay! I'm bringing Kenny, Link, and Josie with me. YAY! Well in my mind atleast.

Any Harry Potter fans out there? July 16...the day of it all. (bares teeth and growls) I swear if Severus Snape dies or even gets hurt in the book, I WILL HUNT J.K ROWLING DOWN AND GUT HER LIKE A FISH! HANG HER UP IN MY PERSONAL DUNGEONS AND HAVE HER HEAD ON A SPIKE NEXT TO MY BED! (turns cheerful again) On to the story! (eye twitches)

HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! To all Americans of course! So...FIREWORKS! FIRE FIRE FIRE! (lights bag of fireworks) WHEE! (gets hit in head) Ow...

436587698

I shot a amused look at Link, who had a bored expression on his face. Navi was rambling on to him about corner safety. I grinned at Madison.  
"I'm glad you don't do that."

She snorted, "I really don't give a damn."  
Shrugging, I turned back to Link and Navi.  
"...and thats why you have to be careful with these things!"

Link shot her a look, "Tell it to someone who cares."

I snickered and drew my sword, then paused and looked down at it.

"Oh my gods! Link! My sword! It's bigger! It's heavier! It's...PRETTIER!" I squealed.(you know what? That really didn't sound right)  
Link walked over to me and looked at my sword(bangs head...the images!).

It to had changed from a small dagger to a adult weapon. The hilt had outlines of flames covering it. The blade itself was sharper and longer(AH! the images!) I tried to peer closer at it, and did see a small inscription in another language at the bottom but it was to small to see.

"It's cool." Link said, "Who knows? Maybe I can challenge you to a duel. But not now"  
I smirked, "You wouldn't win."

"We'll see about that." Link answered, a wicked gleam in his eyes. I stepped up to the ledge and peered around and saw a giant...brown thing walking up and down the area.

Link walked up behind me, "How do we kill him?" He asked. I couldn't help the shiver that escaped me when I felt his warm breath upon my neck. Shaking off the feeling, I grinned.  
"Like this." I answered, picking up a random rock and throwing it at him. It hit the creature in the back on the neck, he turned around furiously and began charging back at us. I pulled back at the last minute. As his back was turned I ran up to him and slashed it in its back. It roared and fell dead.

I turned back to a surprised Link. "Whatever you do, Link. Never get in front of one."  
"Right." He muttered and stepped out, looking around cautiously as if another one would appear out of no where.  
"Well!" I said cheerfully, "On to the next one!" Then walked around the corner and saw one stomping down the aisle. I smirked and beckoned for Link.

"You get that one, Link. Whatever way you want to."

Link nodded and instead of drawing out his sword, he drew out his hookshot and carefully snuck up on it. When he was in range, Link shot out the hookshot, catching it in the back. It gave a yell of pain before dieing. I clapped.  
"Good way, mate."  
Link blushed, slightly but didn't say anything. I killed the next one the same way I killed the first one.

Then we came to a small pool of water. And...it was the only way to getting to the other side.  
"Link! I don't want to get wet!" I whined.

Link rolled his eyes, then jumped in the water.  
"Oh come on, Jos! The water isn't even cold! See!" He splashed some water, but I dodged it with a glare.

"There has to be another way to getting there without water!" I hissed at him, turning to walk to the other side. Before I could get a foot away from him, he grabbed my ankle and pulled my into the water with him.

I screeched, "You bloody blonde!" Then tried to wade to land, but Link had grabbed hold of my hand and was pulling me back.

"Why you little..." I grabbed his head and ducked him under water then, with a squeal, tried to get away.  
Link sputtered furiously, wiping his wet blonde locks from his face. He saw me trying to escape and laughed,  
"No you don't!" He grabbed me again and splashed water on me. Now, the war was on. Link and me were having a full blown water fight.

Navi and Madison were watching with raised eyebrows from atop a ledge. Navi then smirked and whispered to Madison, "Bet five rupees, they kiss."  
Madison snorted, "You're on."  
They shook hands and continued watching.

After many more head ducking and water splashed, I was panting and grinning at Link. He smiled and looked at me.

"You got something in your hair." He said, snickering.  
"I do?" I asked, reaching up to my wet hair searching for the object. "No, its to your right...no, I mean my right...no...oh just let me get it!" He waded over to me and plucked something green from my head.  
He held it up, "A leaf!" He laughed and threw it aside.  
I giggled, "Thanks"  
He smiled, "No problem."

Then I realized how close we were and blushed, I looked up into those large blue eyes. Link leaned closer, closing the distance between us...he was close...and...

ROAR! I jumped back, startled. Link gasped, looking around for the cause of the noise.

"What the hell was that?" I whispered, Link then sighed and pointed to the second edge of the small pool where a large monster was trying to figure out a way to get to us in the water.

Seeing no way to kill us, it snorted and turned away. Link took this moment to plunge his sword into its back. I pulled myself up to the edge and groaned at the sight of my wet clothes. Link climbed up after me, with a grin. He shook his blonde hair, trying to rid of some water.

Navi sighed as she gave Madison five rupees, "But they were so close!" She argued. Madison grinned, "But they didn't touch." She answered, smugly.

Link looked down the aisle, and smiled at me before walking down it and around the corner. I snorted when I heard his shoes making soft squishy noises. I heard giggling above me, and glanced up to see Navi and Madison staring down at me.

"What are you two doing up there?" I asked. Navi flew to me, "Making bets"  
"On what?"

"Your relationship with Link." Madison answered, fluttering to get into my pack.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, suspiciously. I began walking to where Link had ran off to.

Navi giggled, "You and Link were about to kiss back there." I paused and glared, "He just fell on me! We...weren't going to...I don't think..." I trailed off, thinking back and blushed.

Link chose that time to run up to. He had a weird look on his face, "The weirdest thing just happend to me..." He stated.

I suddenly grinned and asked excitedly, "Was it a dream where you were dressed in sun-god robes on top of a pyramid. And there were thousands of chihuahua's with purple bonnets on, yelling 'Goosefraba' and throwing pickles at you?"

Silence...everyone stared at me. Link answered, "No..."

I sighed and pouted, "Why am I the only one who has had that dream?"

Link snorted, "I've no idea. Anyway, the last monster ahead of us, that I just killed, flicked me off before I killed him."

I shrugged and walked up the set of stairs, "What's so weird about that? People do that to me all the time." Then I noticed the biggest monster yet, waiting for us at the end of the aisle. I stopped Link from walking ahead of me, "Let me handle this one, since you got the other one."

Before he could respond, I sprinted off toward the monster. It immediately screeched and began sending shockwaves at me with its club. I avoided all of them and as soon as I had gotten to it, I killed it.

Link stepped up next to me and looked up the stairs, "Saria!" He called and ran up them.

I rolled my eyes, "Your welcome." I muttered and followed him. When I appeared over the side, I saw Link staring at a stump on the ground. He turned to me and opened his mouth to speak when a soft 'thud' was heard. I turned and saw Sheik standing there.  
He smiled and walked toward us, speaking, "The flow of time is always cruel...Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it...A thing that doesn't chnage with time is a memory of younger days...In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest."

He took out the harp that was strapped to his back and played the cheerful song twice. I took out my Ocarina with Link and slowly moved my fingers to the beat. When I was finished I grinned. Link smiled.

Sheik nodded his head toward us, "Link...Josie...I'll see you two again." He threw a deku nut and disappeared.

I looked at Link, "I can do that." He rolled his eyes, "Yeah right."

I pouted again, "Well not with deku nuts! But with smoke bombs I can."  
In a much quieter tone, I muttered, "It gives me enough time to run away."

When I looked up, I saw Link was gone. "Link?"

"Up here!" I looked up and saw him on top of the destroyed set of stairs, staring down at me with a smirk.  
"You coming or what?"

I rolled my eyes and got out my hookshot and launched onto the branch. Staggering slightly, when I landed on the ledge. Link steadied me and I blushed muttering my thanks. He smiled at me and looked into the dark entry, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

We entered the first Temple. 29348454 Sorry about the shortness, but holidays everybody! Link and Josie are getting...closer...(cackles) Here is a short cut scene of TP! Lol!

"Stupid blonde"  
"Weirdo"  
"Bastard"  
"Dumb ass"  
"Asshole"  
"Bitch"  
"It's MISS BITCH!" I exclaimed with a grin. Link snickered, despite the situation. Here we were, walking down the dreaded path of...DEATH! And making fun of each other. Fun, eh?  
I shivered as the cold wind hit me once again. Link shot me a concerned look but said nothing. A sudden noise echoed from down the path.

"Did you hear that?" Link asked me. I nodded. Link ran ahead of me.  
I gaped, "No, Link! You're doing it wrong! Your supposed to run away from the sound! Not to it!"

He continued running, but suddenly froze and fell to his knees with a cry of pain. I screamed, "Link!" and ran to him. Before I could even lay a comforting hand on his shoulder, the same sharp pain shot through.

I gasped and fell next to him, clutching my chest. In my daze of pain I could see Link growing fur and a snout. Paws took place of his hands and feet. His eyes turned inhuman. I realized that almost the same thing was happening to me, before darkness took me.  
382328


	22. Future Scene and Note

Ack! Bad news everyone. The next chapter of 'Idiot Meets Hyrule' will be terribly late. I have good reasons! Hurricane Dennis, as we speak, is slowly moving toward my home. Which means no power...for a while. And me, being the idiotic person that I am, am going to go against the warnings and stay in my little double wide trailer...surrounded by trees. Madison and Modesty are heading east, dont know why. So if I never update again...then I am dead! (Kenny cheers in mind) Either that or my computer has been destroyed.  
The good news! I found a injured bird and named him Lucius! Yay! He likes worms. Now onto the lesson of today. Can everybody say 'manslaughter'?...Very good, boys and girls! How about, 'decapitation'? YAY!

A future scene to keep you young rascals busy.

!D!E!N!N!I!S!T!H!E!M!E!N!A!C!E!

I grinned at Link and pointed to the cabina, "Here's an idea, Link. How about you go and get the map, while I stay out here and uhh...watch out for moblins?"

Link rolled his eyes and looked toward the umbrella and drink(hopefully alchohol)  
"You just want to sleep, don't you?"

I bit back a chuckle, "What makes you think that?"

Link snorted and shook his head, gazing out of the sea at the large flock of seagulls. I groaned inwardly, know Link would drag us there and kill the monster underneath later. "Fine, Joan- I mean Josie. I'll be back later"  
I raised a hand to my head in mock salute, "Aye, aye Captain!" Then jumped off into the pool with a sigh. Link grinned and walked up the hill. 


	23. Forest Temple with beeped up corridors

(is a ghost) WAH! I DIED! Just kidding! I lived! The hurricane...was HORRIBLE! Oh God, you people have no idea what it was like! Each burst of wind could of been my last. And the darkness was so deep, I couldnt even see my hand if I waved it in front of me. Did I mention the heat? No air conditioning. Very difficult to breathe. It was like being trapped in a small closet. Well enough of that. I lived. 

And...and...I read...Harry Potter and the Halfblood Prince...Oh...my...God...I am in denial.  
SPOILERS! DO NO READ THE FOLLOWING UNLESS YOU HAVE READ THE SIXTH BOOK!  
Severus...my dear Severus Snape has done something I would of never expected. He...he...he killed Albus! I...I'm in shock! Sure, I might expect him to kill someone but it would be for the light. When...I read that part. I cried my ass off! But I still love Severus Snape and is just glad that he survived one more year(though I am 90 percent sure he is going to die next year) I will stay by his side. (sobbs)  
END SPOILERS!

I went to the beach. Destin Florida. ACK! It was packed. I tell you now, my family is CRAZY! I got a bunch of junk and even some Bertie Bott's beans. Disgusting stuff...Rotten eggs, vomit, earwax. All disgusting. But there is some good ones. Grape, blueberry, tuttie fruttie. you know. I now am SAFE! I got my shots!

Chapter 21 reviews.

Ryu the Demon : They would, but it seems Wild Cat is the answer. Oh well! Thanks!

lil-dragon-blue : And closer...closer...WHEEE! Oh come on! One short chapter! I'll make fun of Sheik later. She-man. Don't worry! This is going to be a long chapter. The ENTIRE forest temple. Thanks!

ranma hibiki : Well I have to be nice to my faifthful reviewers! (hugs) And tell plenty of info. Don't worry! Long chapter coming up!

OOT Champion : Yum, root beer...(drools). I never though of using bombs to kill them. They were close...but not close enough. Wah! Navi has been stealing them. Yup. How did Link get all that money anyway? (looks at Link suspiciously) HEY! He stole my wallet! I LOOOVE SEVERUS SNAPE! So if he dies, Rowling dies with him. My poor Severus. Sevvy! I love Kingdom Hearts. I beat the game THOUSANDS of times. YAY. Thanks!

Lil Bre : Trust me, I've had weirder dreams. Alabama people have weird dreams. I like being a redneck or hillbilly. Just a few more days before it comes out. I cannot wait. I'll try not to kill her off, it all depends on Severus's health...and Remus's health...Thanks!

Birth of Venus : I would of loved choosing a phoenix. It reminds me of Fawkes. But, I have to be fair to Link. (bows) Thanks!

justin time : Yes, I do tend to have weird dreams...Josie isn't even going to get the goron tunic. It would be completly useless. But I am scared of redeads! I screamed really loud when I first saw them. And the screams...(shivers) Thanks!

Chapter 22 reviews

lil-dragon-blue : Lucius... I am afraid didn't make it. (sniffs) Atleast he wasn't eaten by a cat. I lived! Yay, Madison and Modesty are probably off in another storm. Their idiots. I wouldnt of survived long with them. Thanks!

Alucardlordofvampires : Well, here's a new update! And I lived! No harm done! Physically atleast. Thanks!

Fukuro : Wah, if I don't find peace in the afterlife...where will I find peace? (looks toward beach) Hmmm...Yes Link and Josie will be getting...closer. Wouldn't it be funny to see Josie's reaction when she forgets about the Fairy Queen? I think all questions will be answered in time. Thanks!

variabler : Florida? Double ouch. They got the worst part of it. Hell? Nah, I don't think I'll be in there. I prefer to haunt the living. You know...revenge. (cackles)You don't die. You're one of my favorie reviewers. Thanks!

A Fading Shadow : You can't kill a dead person? Damn...there goes number 357 on my 'things to do before I die' list...Hmm...Future scenes are fun to write! Thanks!

OOT Champion : Now why would I run away? I have to stay and protect the computer! Lucius...didn't make it...(lip trembles) I tried! I really did! And since you said all the words of today correctly you get a chapter, cookie, and a gold star! Aww, now you're making me hungry! (eats double chocolate moolatte with sprinkles on top) Yum! Oh my God...you...remembered...my birthday...no one has ever remembered my birthday! (sobbs hysterically and hugs) Now you got me all teary! (sniffs) Thanks!

D-pad : But...I am updating again! Isn't that great? Thanks!

Justin Time : Atleast I didn't die. Maybe I was overreacting...nah. Lucius didn't make it. He was a good bird. (bows head) But atleast, he got a good name didnt he? Heehee. I love Lucius Malfoy...and Severus Snape...and Remus Lupin...and Tom Riddle(before he came Voldemort) Thanks!

Link121 : Ack! I can stand Kenny being in my head, but the thought of Navi being in my head is horrible! 856, 782, 241, 984 Navis? Oh God! The horror! Hyrule is so lucky. Yeah, the Wind Waker. That made me sad. I was in denial. I didn't die! Yay! Good luck with Navi. Thanks!

kitana5055 : Thats just going to be one of the sequels. The Wind Waker. I'm alive! Thanks!

Shiru23454 : Its sounds cools. I gotta go check it out. The story sounds like a scene off of a movie...which is good! Thanks!

SpotlessLadybug : I reviewed his story. I like his story. Thanks!

variabler : Omg! Another person remembered my birthday! And happy birthday to you to! I didn't die! Yeah, I think the condo is out of question. Which is really sad. Thanks!

Adelina : You never played it? Its the best game ever! So you probably don't have a gamecube...you need to get one. Come on, we can say it here. I am a cheater and I am proud. I worship G4TV. I wish a flood would come. I live on a hill. So it would be like a boat ride to me. Thanks!

Dark Elven Warrior : Don't worry! You will be able to see the ending of the story. And there are more hurricanes forming. (shudders) I don't think I can live through another one. Thanks!

Josie fan : Omg, I actually have a fan! (hugs) Don't worry! I am not planning on dying anytime soon. THANKIES!

D-pad : Call me Anne, it will not cause confusion between me and the other me...wow...weird. It calmed down, yes. But I hear its still up in the northern states. Thanks!

ril : Zombie? ZOMBIE! (gets gun off of Resident Evil out) Oh...good zombie. Thanks!

Ril : Zombie. Who can resist Lotr lines? Don't worry I plan on being really mean tot those two. (mutters) No fish is going to take Link away. Thanks!

Birth of Venus : (is sitting in deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep hole) WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! Hey! A dinosaur bone! I'm rich! Thanks!

OOT Champion : Yup! It moved up north. I LIVED! Thanks to all my loyal reviewers! Thanks!

OOT Champion : HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Haven't read it yet? Hope you don't like Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore...I'm OLD now. (gets walking) WAH! This hopefully won't be the last! Thanks!

Ril-0 : I know a few more ways...Thanks!

Ril-0 : Goosefraba...(calms down) Wheee...Thanks!

Adelina : It takes more than a hurricane to kill me! Thanks!

Dark Elven Warrior : Ack, four died? Hopefully none of my friends. Well no, I wasn't one of them. My dear computer lived. YAY! Thanks!

38473847 (begins cackling) Yes, I have plenty of reviewers...so I can go on to stage 4.56 of my plan of...WORLD DOMINATION! And all of my reviewers will become leaders! Every LinkHater will die! But not now. I still gotta finish the space ship. (sighs) I survived. Which means...new chapter! Yay!  
But it is VERY LATE! Yes...I need a vacation to! So sorry.  
282403420349

It was musty...and damp...well those were the first few things I noticed when me and Link entered the first stage.

"I hate this temple." I muttered. Link looked at me, "Why?"  
"Well for one thing, two wolfos are about to attack us. There is dirty water, four cackling sisters, puzzles and worst of all...WALLMASTERS! Curse them!"

Link froze, "What was the first thing you said?"

I didn's answer, just simply walked forward and on cue, two grey wolves attacked us. Link targeted on one, while I targeted on the other. I drew my sword and attacked it, slashing at it furiously. It snarled and tried to claw me, but I avoided it. I thrust my sword down onto its head. The wolf yelped and fell dead. I turned to see Link decapitate his own wolf.

"Wow Link...finaly playing dirty now are you?" I grinned wickedly. He grinned back and shook his head, gathering the few items the wolves left behind. I walked up the decaying set of stairs and looked at the doors. It was locked. Duh.

"We need a key, Link. You're the monkey not me. So go climb that tree." I pointed up toward the small chest on top of the tree. Link gaped at it then at me.

"Now?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, Link. Lets just sit down and wait until Christmas to get it...yes now!" I slapped him upside the head and pushed him toward the vines. He glared at me, then began climbing. When he reached the top, he looked nervously down at me and carefully crawled along the branches. When he reached the end of one branch he jumped carefully onto the other and opened the chest to find a small key.

"Good job, Link! Now come down before you scare yourself to death." I called to him. Link rolled his eyes and stood up, only to lose balance and fall...right on top of me.

"Ooof!" I collapsed to the ground, Link on top of me. I blinked the dizziness out from my eyes and looked up. Link was staring down at me with a smile and large blue eyes. Happiness and concern dwelling in them.  
"Hi." He said after a moment.

I opened my mouth to say a sarcastic insult, but all that came out was, "Hey."  
I shook myself...What? I didn't mean to say that. What is wrong with me? I never...never act like this before.

"You okay?" Link asked. Argh! He was stil on top of me! Not exactly the kind of position I wanted to be in...but the other part of my mind, the one I keep hidden, seemed to be enjoying this.

"Yeah..." I said dreamily. Okay...thats it! "NOW GET OFF ME!" Link shot me another grin and climbed off me. Now I was back in control. I controlled my breathing and glared at Link. He grinned at me and held up the key, then walked over to the door and opened it.  
He glanced back at me with a cheeky grin, "You coming?"

I bristled, "Yes!' I stomped past him. Link was grinning like a fool. I could heard Madison and Navi giggling. I paused when I entered the new room. It looked like a corridor with vines hanging down. I looked up and saw a skulltula dangling there. I snorted and walked forward. It rolled itself down and blinked at me with thousands of small eyes before flipping over. I took this opportunity to slash it in half.

Link grabbed the remains of it, "Hey, thats was mine!" I exclaimed.  
"I got to it first!" He grinned and ran through the other door.  
"Come back here, you little brat!" I screeched, chasing after him. I nearly ran into him when I appeared in the other room. He was looking at the middle of the large room at a wooden elevator thingy. Four colorful ghosts danced around it. They all looked up at the same time and cackled before disappearing. The elevator lowered down, making it unable for us to ride on.

I snatched the few rupees out of his hand and smirked, "Mine!"  
He rolled his eyes and jumped down from the platform and walked to where the Poe Sisters were only seconds ago. He looked around the area then at the sunken elevator.

"I imagine we have to ride the elevator down?" He asked, looking at me with raised eyebrows. "Yup." I answered, climbing down after him. I walked to stand beside him.

"How?"

I stared at him and snorted, "I think its quite obvious. We got to kill the ghosts sisters so the light from their lanterns will go onto the torches and make the elevator work."

Link looked at the torches and appeared to be in deep though, "Can't you just light them?"

Inwardly, I knew it wasn't going to work. But hey...I like fire. "Sure." I answered and walked to the nearest one. I rolled my sleeves up and held up my gloved hands to summon a fire. A hand sized flame appeared. Grinning, I raised it to the torch and lit it. I gaped...it worked! A smirk was about to form on my face, when a poe appeared and cackled. It waved its lantern and a blue light shot out and hit me, throwing me back into a wall. The poe cackled and disappeared.

"Josie! Are you alright?" Link cried, running over to me. I nodded, standing up angrily.

"Well that didn't work." I hissed. Link stared at me, concerned. I looked to where the torched were and saw that the fire I had put there had gone out.

"Damn." I cursed.

Link smiled, and looked around the room at all the doors. "So, uh...what door do we go in first?" He asked.

I thought back to the game. The door directly across the area from the one we entered. "Follow me." I said, walking to the door. Link killed the Gold Skulltula to my right and put it in his pocket, then entered the next room.

"BUBBLE!" I heard Madison scream, happily. Blinking, I looking to see a Blue Bubble enemy flying around

She went to fly toward him, but I grabbed her. "No, bad bubble."

"Bad bubble?"

"Bad bubble(try saying that five times fast)"

Disappointment went across her features. Link watched the blue bubble, "How do we kill it?"

"Umm...uhh...you can't kill him while he is blue. So...if I can remember...I think we have to hit him with our shield."

Link nodded, placing his shield in his other hand. I followed, Link ran up the blue bubble(I like bubbles) and hit it with it. It made a weird noise and blueness disappeared. Link took this opportunity to slash the skull in half. Three blue rupees appeared. Link grabbed them and saw that his wallet was full.

"Hey, Josie. You got a empty wallet, don't you?"

I looked, "Yeah! Because you've been taking all my money! Stupid blondie..." I mumbled.

He shot me a cheeky grin, "Well take these then." He handed them to me, I rolled my eyes and put them in my small wallet.

"Onto to the next room!" Link said, happily. I stared after him. "He's gone insane...just like me! I don't know either to be scared...or happy!"

Navi shrugged, "I'm scared."

Madison grinned, "I'm happy!"

I didn't answer and exited the room after him. It was a large room that appeared to be empty. But I knew better.  
"Link...grab your shield."

Confused, he did. I took a few steps forward and as soon as I did. Two lagre skeleton men appeared. Stalfos. I knew they could be either easy to kill or hard as hell.

Link gaped at them. "Uh...how do we kill them?"

"Just hit their bodies. You take one, and I take the other." I answered, focusing my attention on the first one. Link took the other one. I targeted on it and made sure to keep my shield up. As soon as it slashed my shield one time, I quickly hit it. It growled at me, angrily.

"Hehehee." I cackled.

Three hits to him later and only one to me, he fell dead. Grinning, I looked over to see how Link was faring. He appeared to be exhausted. Breathing heavily, as he gave one last blow to his stalfo. Then almost collapsed.

I raced over to him and held him up. "Bitten off more than you can chew, eh Link?"

He shot me a look, "How did you kill it so fast?"

I guided him to a pot and slashed it open, revealing tiny hearts to give him energy, "I've had practice." I answered, somewhat truthfully. Link took the hearts, gratefully.

I sniffed and wrinkled my nose up in disgust, "Ugh! You smell like doody."  
Madison snorted. "Doody? Nice choice of words."

I grinned, "Thanks. I am well known for my large vocabulary."

Link shook his head, "I don't want to know. So...where to next?"  
I pointed to where a chest had appeared, "Chest."  
Link walked over to it and opened it to reveal a key.

I cheered, "Yay! Keys are good!"

"What does it go to?"

"Who knows?" I answered with a shrug. Then walked out of the room into the main hall again. I looked around and suddenly felt something slimy on my shoulder.

"AHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" I screamed, dancing around trying to get the slimy thing off my shoulder, but not wanting to...touch it.

Link ran out and stared at me, "What in hell are you dancing and screaming about, woman!"

I continued to scream, "THERE IS SOMETHING ON MY SHOULDER! SLIMINESS! WAH!"

Link gaped at me and calmy walked over to me. He grabbed me by my shoulders to still me and picked a large wet vine off me. I gaped at it, "...oh."

Link began giggling then snickering...then laughing loudly.  
"You! Your...your face! You...should have seen your face!" He gasped at me. I glared, "Thats not funny! It could of been something dangerous!"

Link continued laughing with Navi and Madison.  
I glared at all of them, "You are mean to me!" Then turned around swiftly only to hit a blue block. Their laugher increased. I growled at them and played the Song of Time and stalked through the new door, leaving them behind, laughing.

I muttered to myself as I killed any monsters that got in my way, "Bloody morons, wouldn't even be here if it weren't for me. Link is to dumb to figure out which is the proper side of his sword to hold." I paused and thought about what I just said, "...ewww...that didn't sound right." I blushed a bright red and saw a small yellow ball heading my way. I dodged it and saw a octorok. I glared at it and killed it with my shield.

'Oh come on, Josie. You know you like Link...' One of the voices in my head, teased. I growled. Didn't therapy take care of them years ago?

'Nope! Can't get rid of me. But you can...if you get with Link...'

"Impossible. He set with Zelda." I said out loud.

'He doesn't need her. She barely knows him. You've known him alot longer. Claim him before they meet' It continued talking as I walked to the set of vines.

"Claim him? I won't do that to him. I'll hurt him, when I go back home." I answered.

'What makes you think you are going home?'

I rolled my eyes. Are they really that dumb? "The Great Deku Tree said I would."

'We'll see.' It finished and disappeared.

I shook my head, killing the wallskulltulas and climbing up the vine. There was a tiny niggle of loneliness as I did it alone. I squashed it with my determination and went through the next door. They probably had went into another door to look for another key.

I saw a blue bubble and killed it with my shield and sword. A large chest appeared and I opened it, reaching down for a map.

Goody.

I exited through the door opposite of the one I came through. I appeared on a balcony and heard voices.

"Where did she go?" I heard Link ask, desperately.

"Who cares?" Madison asked.

"I CARE!" Link yelled angrily. I blushed. He cared?

Madison didn't seemed fazed, "She can take care of herself." She looked up to where I was, seeing a mop of red hair. She didn't say anything though. But I could tell she was smiling.

"She's not around here. She might have went through that other door. Come on, Link." Navi said. Link left with her. Madison gave me a smirk and left with them.

Once they left, I stood back up from where I was hiding from them. Link...actually cared about me. Butterflies flew through my stomach and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped. I looked around and saw a small circle thing. I took out my hookshot and pulled myself over there. I saw a switch and stood on it.

A flushing noise echoed. A TOILET! No...wait...a well...close enough. I climbed down to where the well was and climbed down it.

I was so happy that when I was halfway across the bottom of the well I remembered something...

Samara Morgan.

I froze and swallowed. Then slowly, glanced down at the dark water. Part of my mind told me there was nothing in there but when I looked...

There was something floating in it.

White.  
Dead.

I screamed loudly and raced toward the chest. I hurriedly opened it.

I thought I heard footsteps coming towards me. I was nearly hypervenilating as I grabbed the key and raced up the vines. Not even looking down as I thought I felt something hook onto my foot, leaving a deep gash, and collapsed on the ground. I glared at the well and raced out of that section of the temple. A small trail of blood from my gash following me

Deep underneath the well a dead, white octorok floated in the water. (cackles)  
Somewhere on another side of the temple, Link heard a muffled scream and froze.

"Josie!" He yelled, abandoning the fight he was having with a plant to run to where the scream was, dropping a key he had gotten.

I had taken a few turns and appeared back in the Main Hall in front of a door. I opened it and stepped through, walking through a corridor to the next door. I entered it and saw two bubbles.

"Meh, not in the mood." I muttered and ran past them to the ladder. I climbed up it and looked at the arrows.  
"Pretty arrows..." I muttered. I paused, "Where did that come from? I'm losing it, here." I shook my head and took the block from my left and pulled itas far as I could, until I was trapped between the wall and the block.

"Eee, I'm claustrophobic!" I squealed and edged my way out of the tiny space. I walked around to the other side and pushed it onto the wall, then went BACK around and pushed it onto the space.

I slid down the block, catching my breath. "I'm an idiot." I muttered.

'Yes, you are.' My inner voice agreed.

"Thanks for the comfort." I stated bitterly, in a sarcastic voice.  
'No prob.'

I rolled my eyes and climbed up the block onto the third floor, mumbling under my breath. I walked forward and looked around, spotting a maroon colored block. I glared at it. "You're mean." I said to the inanimate object.

Of course there was no answer. I shrugged and pulled it back and squeezed out. I looked around again, wondering where to go next.

"Think, think, think...memories of playing Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time, eating chips and dip, hmmm...chips and dip." I drooled at the thought and snapped out of it. "I remember! Second floor!" I wooted and jumped back down, looking around for a ladder. I spotted it with a grin and climbed up it and turned right. I did the Wind Waker Link Victory Dance and pushed it to the wall, then headed back down to the second floor and back up to the third floor. I pushed it onto the resting position and climbed ut, I followed the path until I saw a locked door and two blue bubbles. I unlocked it until I only had one key left.

How? I have no idea.

I closed the door behind me.

------------Lets see how Link is doing, shall we?---------------

Link was worried. Really worried. What if Josie was hurt somewhere and they didn't know it? Madison noticed this and sighed, "Don't worry!"

"She screamed! She never screams! It could of been a scream of pain or horror!" He looked around the courtyard, as though expecting her to appear.

"Or it could of been of delight, because she might of found a way out of this hellhole." Madison muttered. Link glared.

Navi, who had been floating quietly, spoke up, "Well what are we doing here? We should be looking for her!"

Link nodded and ran out with Navi following. Madison stayed behind and flew over to the well and inspected the small red puddle of blood, "Ouch." She winced.

"Madison?" She turned around to see Modesty and Jean, pulling themselves from the water.  
Madison snorted, "How do you two DO that? You two can find your way to any place"  
"Talent." Modesty grinned.

Jean rolled his eyes, "Not every place. I'm not sure if we can even get a glance into Ganon's castle"  
Modesty scoffed, "Well duh! Have you seen that place? It's surrounded by lava! Even if Josie could go swimming in the lava, she couldn't get there. We are just going to have to wait."

Madison didn't answer, "How did you two get here in WATER of all things?"

Jean shot her a mysterious smirk, "That is a secret"  
"Whatever, come on, we gotta find the two lovebirds."

----------Back to the idiot-------

I turned around to see a(beeped) up corridor. "Cool!" I exclaimed loudly. "Why can't my house be like this?"

I took a few steps forward and grinned as nothing happend. I ran all the way across to the other side and glanced back to see it was still twisted. I grinned and stepped into the perfectly straight room...well almost straight. There was a boss key chest on the wall.

I jumped down and walked to where the chest was and inspected it. I didn't noticed the shadow growing beneath me.

"JOSIE!" I heard a familiar voice scream, and fell a warm body push me out of the way.  
"Link! What the hell are you...?" I noticed the wallmaster lifting him up, while he kicked and struggled

"Oh no you don't!" I said furiously and threw a fire ball at the hand. It dropped Link and fell, screeching as flames consumed it. I looked at Link.

"Link? Are you alr-..!" He suddenly was hugging my, tightly. I hugged back, relaxing into his embrace.  
"I was so worried! I thought you had gotten killed, when you screamed. I wouldn't of been there and you...the monsters could of..."

I blinked, "It's alright, Link. I'm alright"  
He looked at me with those large blue eyes and I was surprised at how much emotion was in them. "Then why did you scream?"

I swallowed, "I thought I saw something there that wasn't. I panicked."

Link held me again, "I'm sorry for laughing at you."  
I smiled, "It's okay. I was being a bitch and got mad. It was stupid of me to do something like that"  
Link looked down at me again, "Promise me you won't do something like that again."

"Link, I-"

"Promise me!"

I hesitated. There could be danger in the future when I would need to do unthinkable things. But nevertheless...I nodded, "I promise."

Link smiled, "Good."

He held me tightly again and we stayed like that for a few seconds, before Link pulled back and looked me in the eyes. He leaned his face toward mine, I closed my eyes and leaned forward. Our lips brushed...(Am I really writing this?)

"HOLY SHIT! Look at the (beeped) up corridor!" We sprang apart. Link panted and looked flushed. I imagined I looked the same. Jean, Modesty, and Madison appeared above us.

"Hey...what are you two doing down there?" Modesty asked, a grin on her face.  
"Probably snogging." Madison grinned.

I threw a rock at her, it missed and hit Jean in the arm. He glared and got out his gun. I squeaked and hid behind Link.

Link smiled, looking alot happier, "So what are you two doing here"  
"Research." Jean answered, putting his gun back.

"On what?"

"None of your damn business." Modesty answered. I looked at Madison, "Do you know?"

"I know a little of this and a little of that..." She said.  
Jean looked around, "We should be going Modesty. Time is not on our side." He left. Modesty rolled her eyes, "He has a weird way with words." She grinned and followed him.

Navi appeared and said something to Madison. Madison's glow seemed to become brighter. But she didn't say anything about it.

Link turned to me, "So I uhh, guess we should move on? You do have a key don't you?"

I smiled, "Only one. But it is enough for now."

Link made to help me up to the platform but I brushed him away, "NO! You would look up my dress. You first"  
Link snorted and climbed up, reaching down to help me up.  
"So...what do we do?"

"Act like bunnies!" I squealed and hopped across the platforms onto the other room. I opened the door and we both entered. Link looked around the room, "There seems to be nothing wrong in here."

"Look at the painting." I said, pointing to the painting of a poe ghost. Link walked to it and the poe cackled and disappeared.

"How do we kill her?" He asked.

"We gotta find the bow. Which is near." I said, walking down the staircase. Link followed.  
"You ready for a tough battle, Link"  
He paused, "Why?"

"We gotta to kill some more Stalfos. In the room, there will be no floor in the middle, so make sure not to fall"  
"Right."

We entered through the next door. A stalfo jumped up and Link took it, I watched as Link killed it. And two more spring up, I took one while Link took the other. We quickly killed them and a chest appeared as the floor reappeared.

I opened it to find two bows. Both were brown. One had a green emerald in the middle. I gave that to Link. I took the one with the red ruby.

"Now, we can kick some poe ass!" Link exclaimed.

"Yup, now lets go kill one." I walked out. Madison floated upwards in front of a potrait and watched us as we destroyed two of the portraits. She gave a loud scream when the poe appeared behind her and began laughing.

"Oh no she isn't! I know that bitch poe ain't laughing at me!"

I glanced at her, she was arguing with a poe, who had come out of its potrait. "Umm, Madison? What are you doing?"

"Navi! Come here!" Navi floated to her, "What?"

"Hold my earrings, gurl! I'm gonna teach this bitch a lesson!" Madison said, taking off her snake boned earrings.  
We all watched in fascination as MADISON the FAIRY killed a POE. Is there something wrong with that?

The poe was defeated...amazingly by a small fairy.  
Madison glowed in triumph, "That'll teach those poe bitches not to mess with Madison the Fairy!" She took her earrings back and hid in my pack.

Link and I looked at each other. That was weird. "Well umm...one down. Three to go." I grinned and went back into the Stalfo room and into the next one. It was basically the same place, except for a different poe.

Link and I killed this one, while Madison was still cheering in my pack. I hoped she wasn't drunk or anything. Link defeated the poe and got a compass. Like that would help.

"Well here goes our last key." I said, bitterly as I used the last key on the door above the place where Link killed the poe.

I took one look around the room and dragged Link out.

"What are youdoing?" He exclaimed.

"We need another key to continue in there."

"Where do we get one?"

I grinned, "To the (beeped) up corridor!" Then dragged Link, through all the rooms until we got into the entrance of the (beeped) up corridor.

Link eyed the blue bubbles, warily. "Okay, what do we do?"

I didn't answer, simply took out my bow and shot the grey eye above the door. Link opened the door, "Whoa! What happend to the (beeped) up corridor!"

"It's no longer (beeped) up." I answered, with a grin and ran across the no longer (beeped) up corridor. I heard Link snort and run after me. I stopped and jumped down onto the ground and opened the yellow and green chest.

"BOSS KEY!" I squealed. "YAY!"

Link suddenly grabbed me and pulled me down into a hole, "What was that for!" I asked, angrily.

"Wallmaster, again." He answered, helping me up. Then he looked around. He glared at the blue bubbles and killed them, "I really don't like them."

"I can tell." We went into the next door and saw we were outside in the West Courtyard. We walked around and entered in the next room.

As soon as I entered, I drew my sword and sadistically killed floor masters, "I...HATE...THESE...THINGS!" I yelled with each slash and stepped on the mini versions of them. Link opened the small chest that had appeared and found a small key. Then entered the next room.

"Ahh in this room again." I muttered when I saw we were in the room with the block puzzles. I grabbed Link's hand.

"Come on! Back to the room we were heading for!" I dragged him all the way BACK to the room we were heading for. Then unlocked it. The next room was supposed to be complicated. Link, or me, was supposed to shoot fire at a eye in ice.

But...

Luckily I was blessed with fire powers so..I found a easier way to do this. I jumped over to it and set it alight. The eye closed, automatically.

"Uhh...what did it do?" Link asked.

"There is a new (beeped) up corridor! Don't you just love them!" I grinned, and sure enough. As soon as we walked out the corridor was (beeped) up. We went back into the other room and jumped down into the new hole.

Madison flew out of my pack and gasped, "Oh my God! This is just like the Harry Potter chessboard scene! But where are the pieces?" She looked around.

"There isn't any. Just a falling sky." I muttered, taking a few steps forward and the ceiling rumbled and fell at my feet.

Link gaped, "How do we get across?"

I grabbed his hand again, "RUN! RUN RUN RUN! Screw everything! Just run!" Then as the ceiling lifted...

We ran like hell.

Didn't even go into the safe spots, just ran to the door as the ceiling began to fall.

"That was close." Link whispered on the other side of the door.  
"Tell me about it." I grinned.

Link looked up and saw the potrait of the Fat Lady...errr...wrong story. I mean the potrait of the next poe. He got out his bow and shot it.

She didn't appear. But a timer and four blocks did. I cursed. "Come on, Link! We got to put them together!"

I pushed one block, while LInk pushed another block, until they were lined up perfectly. Then we did the second pair. The poe cackled and appeared.  
But being outnumbered two to one, she didn't last long.

Man, these guys suck at fighting. Being beat by a fairy? Damn, they suck.

"One left, Link! And then theboss fight."

"I can hardly wait." Link said, sarcastically. "Where is she?"

"In the main hall." I answered, walking through the door. I jumped down and saw her. She cackled and split into four. I raised a eyebrow, "Thats the best you can do?"

I knew how to tell which one was which. The real one spinned around before the rest. So as she spinned, I attacked with Link. Of course since the author is to lazy to write the whole thing, we killed them and the world was a better place. The four torches were lit and the damned elevator finally appeared. We climbed onto it and it lifted us onto the bottom floor.

I saw a note on the ground and picked it up.

_'Dear idiot girl, idiot fairy, Link and Navi._

_Deciding that we should help you more. We already did this puzzle and left for the Fire Temple, which I am sure idiot girl will love. We have observed the boss and know that this boss should be left to Link. But since idiot girl is a idiot, she will want to help. Idiot girl, attack him from behind with fire. Right after Link throws the lighting ball back at him in their own little version of tennis. That will distract him enough, so he will be hit and be defeated quicker. Oh yeah. Link, idiot girl's horse impregnated Epona. Congratulations you two are inlaws...or maybe something more...hint hint! _

_Jean and Modesty'_

"So THATS what you were talking with the horses about!" Link exclaimed.  
I grinned, "Yup! And now, there will be a cute little horsie running around!"

Link shook his head and pocketed the note, "Atleast we know how to kill the monster ahead of us." He said walked through the opened door. I unlocked the big door and slowlly walked up the stairs.

It was quiet...to quiet.

"Link!' I whispered.

"What?"

"It's quiet."

"I know."

I looked around the room, there were the pictures of a castle and path around the room of course. Link looked around, "There's nothing here...come on."

He made to leave, when golden gates blocked his path. He stopped and looked at me. A horse made a small noise.

Phantom Ganon.

Link gasped, drawing his sword and pulling me behind him. Phantom Ganon laughed and pulled off his mask then jumped into a potrait.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know! He'll trick us! He'll make it look like he is coming out of two, to confuse us! So you take one and I'll take the other one!"

Link nodded, hesitating slightly. He came out of Link's potrait and Link slashed at him. He switched potraits again and it was mine. I plunged my sword at him and the horse got scared and disappeared. Phantom Ganon got mad and began to float around the room. I paused.

"He can fly!"  
Madison gasped, "He can fly?"  
"He can fly!"

Link growled, "Josie! This is no time for that!"

"Sorry." I said, sheepishly and followed Jean and Modesty's directions. As the phantom threw a white ball at Link, I threw fire ball at him. He turned to me, but to late to hurt me because Link had already reflected his own ball back at him. It hit him and he fell to the ground. We both took this opportunity to slash the hell out of him.

Amazingly, none of us got hurt in this fight. As we watched the Phantom finally surrender a voice rang out.

"Hey, kids, you did quite well...It looks like you may be gaining some slight skill...But you have defeated only my phantom..."

"Who has probably kicked your ass, plenty of time." I muttered.

"When you fight the real me, it won't be so east! What a worthless creationg that ghost was! I will banish it to the gap between dimensions!"

A purple and black hole appeared in the middle of the room. The phantom screamed as it disappeared in it. Ganon disappeared and a heart appeared. We grabbed it.

"Well...one temple down. Four to go"  
We looked at each other and groaned, then stepped into the light.

ITS DONE! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! Bad news though. School is starting again, the tenth. (psycho them plays) I know! Even less updates! But maybe this will keep you sated until weekends, when I can spend as much time as I want on the internet. Here's a little interlude.

INTERLUDE!

Orange and Black eyes watched as Link and Josie kill the monsters in the Forest Temple.  
"Their both great killers." The dark one said.  
"Yes." Ganon answered. "If the boy didn't hold what is so precious. I would have him on my side. Thats why I need you to kill him. And of course there will be a reward. What do you want?"

Black eyes glinted greedily at the screen again, "The girl. Josie is her name."

Ganon glanced at him, "Why?"

"When you take over the world. I will hold a high place won't I? I want her at my side"  
"She would never join us. She loves Link."

Fists clenched, "I will make her."

Ganon nodded, "Go. Hide in the Water Temple. He will be there eventually"  
Dark Link nodded and took one glance at the screen hungrily again, before exiting the room.

OVER INTERLUDE!

I know. OOC. But who gives a shit?


	24. Where is the COMEDY!

lil-dragon-blue : Glad you loved it! Thanks! 

Shiru23454 : Bubbles! Bubbles, bubbles, bubbles! As happy as I am to know that you have stories on FictionPress, it doesn't ease the impatience of waiting for a new chapter of your stories on here! And wow...you really must have alot of time on your hands to be able to do all of those things. Well congrats on your victories! Link is cute when he plays the flute! Thanks!

Alucardlordofvampires : Their getting closer! WHOOT! Your so lucky you are homeschooled! I wish I was. Mine fave subject is...umm...Algebra. Why? No idea. Thanks!

Lil Bre : Your lucky. I can't kill her? Damn. (knocks her off Death List) I'm not even sure if I did the Temple Forest right. Eek! Oh well, its close enough. I get lost in Water Temple all the time. All those keys and crap! Thanks!

Josie fan : One of my fave reviewers! (tears form in eyes and lip trembles) You really think that way about me? Aww! THANKIES! (hugs)

OOT Champion : Lucius was a good bird...Atleast I still have Sev my cat!(mentioned in the first chapter) Yes...Severus killed...killed...(chokes on tears) He still is my favorite. I just wished he was on the good side. But now that he has turned EVIL...(joins Voldemort and gets Dark Mark) MWAHAHAHA! DIE MUDBLOODS AND MUGGLES! But don't worry I am alive. More (beeping) and looks like I have to write romance. Ack. But everyone loves it so...okay! I liked Dark Link. He's cool. Just wait until Four Swords, when there are FOUR of them! LOL. Oh, she is going to discover more fire powers. Aye, I know how you feel about the evil thief bird. I dunno about a dark Josie, I'll have to squeeze her in somewhere but that is a good idea! Thanks!

Fukuro : Umm, never heard of that one. Whee! We don't have to wear school uniforms! I'm alive! Thanks!

variabler : I know! Isn't that great! Jurassic park? Oooh! Will it have dinosaurs in it? I'm glad I am alive to!...I think. Thanks!

MiniLippy : Welcome to Idiot Meets Hyrule! Please keep your hands and feet inside at all times. If anything is to bite a body part off, I will not take responsibility. Anyhoo, thanks for the review. I do tend to get their names mixed up. Act like bunnies? I didn't mean it like THAT. I meant it like hopping from platform to platform! Lol, Thanks.

D-pad : I swear it was Samara Morgan! I love Severus though! He is sweet...in his own kind of way. He didn't mean to kill Albus...he had to for his own life! Thanks!

ranma hibiki : But Madison is...special! Thanks!

Link121 : Work, work, work! Hey, whats so bad about fire powers? When did your school let out? Hey Navi! Gary! Don't torture Link121 to much! Thanks!

Dark Elven Warrior : I'm now? Damn...I mean good! But up north, it is cold. Down south, it is warm. The school time is all set on what time your school was let out. Thanks!

horsie890 : Aye, I like sailors! But I prefer pirates. Savvy? Good luck with the laundry! (stalks off to find ship) Thanks!

A Fading Shadow : Who does give a shit? Yup! More romance! I can't imagine a young Link hitting on Josie. He can fly!...In Seven Days! Well Severus is on the Dark Side. I am on the Dark SIde. (goes to Voldemort and recieves Dark Mark) HAHAHAHA. DIE MUGGLES! I don't think Dark Link will want to harm her...he wants to keep her...for other purposes. (shudders) MOOLATE! I love them! Make it French Vanilla please...with the whip cream and cherry on top. Thanks!

Birth of Venus : Lucius can finally rest in peace...maybe even go to Azkaban and visit the real Lucius. Dark Link wants Josie for some personal reasons...ones that I don't want to say. Link will kill him for me. Thanks!

Aya-00x : (dreamily) Yeah...Dark Link and Josie. But Link is for Josie. So I will take Dark Link for myself! MWAHAHA! To the Fire Temple! Thanks!

Adelina : You were worried? I feel loved! (hugs!) Don't we all just love Dark Link? He's so sweet with his dark Master Sword! He, in my mind, made that vow to keep himself alive. If he didn't agree to do it, then Bellatrix would of told the Dark Lord and the Dark Lord would of probably killed him. But I still love him. Thanks!

Ril-0 : Shinyness! OOC, means Out Of Character. Which means that a character is acting not like themselves...Link Ganon acting nice. Or Link being mean instead of the sweet nice guy we all love and know. Thanks!

Little Sakura 87 : Welcome to Idiot Meets Hyrule! Please keep your hands and feet inside at all times. If anything is to bite a body part off, I will not take resposibility. Anyhoo, I hate the Water Temple to. I always have to use a walkthrough to get through it. Ruto is just a bitch. Will Link and Josie ever get a free moment together? Dark Link is sweet! Just misunderstood. And possessive. Kenny is MUCH worse than Dark Link. Thanks!

kitana5055 : Updating! Thanks!

Josie fan : Aww, your sweet. You didn't have to do that. Hmm but the idea of a killing bird is nice...think of the possibilities! No more preps, Link haters, Ganons, bosses, hmmm...gives me some ideas. To the Underworld and back, eh? Good, cause I'm going there next week to visit a friend of mine. Lol, (salutes) Thanks!

Justin Time : I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE SEVERUS SNAPE! HE IS MY FUTURE HUSBAND! Besides Sora and Riku...and some other people. Nope, didn't die! Aren't I always lazy!

REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! REAL HAPPY! And also, if you like Harry Potter and Kingdom Hearts be sure to check out a friends story of mine called 'Key of Memories' by InThisSilenceSomethingMayRise' or something like that. I helped her with it. She's weird like me, so you'll probably like her. Now I can go on to level 5 of my plan of World Domination! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

This chapter has almost no humour in it...abso-bloody-lutely hardly none. Fear...sadness...WAH!

Now I know you don't care but WHO WANTS TO HEAR MY SCHEDULE? Yay!  
1st block : Advanced English(aren't I smart)  
2nd block : Algebra. (numbers...drool)  
3rd block : Family Dynamics (I HATE this class. Especially the teacher)  
4th block : Career Tech Ed (beeped up)

Dude and all my teachers ignore me. Like in 3rd block all of us had to read a whole chapter out loud. The teacher picked who to read. Everyone was picked to read a section(more that three times!) except me.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

We were back in the Chamber of Sages, again. A green haired little girl appeared in front of us on a green symbol. Link gasped, "Saria!"

She raised her head and smiled at us, "Thank you..."

"You're welcome." I answered. Link nudged me. I grinned. Saria continued to smile.

"Because of you two, I could awaken as a Sage...I am Saria. The Sage of the Forest Temple."

"And I am Josie. Vice President of the APMD club."

Link rolled his eyes, "Josie! Quiet...whats APMD stand for?"  
"All Preps Must Die."  
Link snorted, "Figures. Sorry Saria."

Saria giggled, "It's okay!" A sad look appeared in her eyes. "I always believe you would come. Because I know you, Link. Josie, I'm not sure about."

I smirked, but didn't comment. Link grinned and opened his mouth to explain all that has happend. I made to find a place to relax, when Saria held up her hand to stop him.

"No...You don't have to explain it to me...Because it is destiny that you and I can't live in the same world"  
Link froze, "...what?"  
I winced, knowing Saria meant alot to Link.

Saria sighed, "I will stay here as the Forest Sage and help you...Now, please take this Medallion...and Josie here is your candle."

She gave Link a green medallion and summoned, with great effort, a small green fire in her hand and lit a candle I didn't see before. I inhaled sharply, at the energy it gave me. Saria smiled at both of us. Everything began to go white, I closed my eyes. Before we disappeared completely, I heard someone's voice.

"Saria will always be...your friend."

'Good,' I thought, 'nothing else.'

Our feet carefully landed on the grass in front of the dead deku tree. Link and I looked at each other, now really knowing what to say.

"Well umm, wow. Okay, Josie. I guess we should head to the next temple and...what the hell is that?" He questioned, looking at two weird looking leaves poking out of the ground.

I grinned, wickedly, "I dunno, Link. Go check it out."

Link shrugged and kneeled down(giving me a good view of his ass which I shifted uncomfortably about.  
Suddenly a weird looking stump thingy jumped out of the ground with a large smile on its face. Link gave a long scream and fell back. I began laughing.

Link sat up and glared at me, "How was I supposed to know it would do that?" He growled. I gave him a cheeky grin and helped him up. Link thanked me, with a grumble and turned to the small stump thingy.

"What the hell are you?"

The stump thingy still smiled his cheerful annoying smile, "Hi there! I'm the Deku Tree sprout!"

Link froze, "You're taking over the Deku Tree's job?"

"Yup!"

Link sighed in relief, "Thank the gods!"

"As I was saying. Because both of you and Saria broke the curse on the Forest Temple, I can grow and flourish! Thanks a lot!"

"Wait, wait...your going to have a (beeped) up tree body like the old one dead?" I asked.

"Umm...yes I suppose..."

I looked down at the deku sprout, "If you even so much as think about letting spiders in, no matter how big they are, I will use my chainsaw."

"Right...okay. Back to business. Link, have you seen your old friends?"

He nodded.

"None of them recognized you with your grown up body did they?"  
Link paused, "No...they didn't. They thought I was someone else. But they haven't changed a bit!"  
"That's because the Kokiri never grow up! Even after seven years, they're still kids!"  
"Lucky bastards. Damn hormones." I muttered.  
Link gaped, "Then why aren't I still a-?"  
"MIDGET!"  
THe deku sprout blinked happily(can you do that?). "Yes, I thought you would be wondering about that. Well...it seems you haven't noticed. But you're not a Kokiri!"

"WHAAAT!"

I jumped, "Dude, what the hell is your problem? I would be happy to know I won't be a midget the rest of my life! And I would of thought you would of figured it out by now!"

Link suddenly grinned, "I know. I was just being melodramatic."  
I hit him upside the head, "Moron." I snickered.  
"So, what am I?" Link asked.

"A Hylian! I am sooo happy to finally reveal this secret to you!" The deku sprout bounced slightly...scary.

"You see...some time agom before the King of Hyrule unified this country, there was a fierce war in our world. One day, to escape from the fires of the war, a Hylian mother and her baby boy-"

"Awwwww, baby Link."

"-entered this forbidden forest. The mother was gravely injured...Her only choice was to entrust the child to the Deku Tree, the guardian spirit of the forest. The Deku Tree could sense that this was a child of destiny, whose fate wouldaffect the entire world, so he took him into the forest. After the mother passed away, the baby was raised as a Kokiri. And now, the day of destiny has finally come!"

Silence...

Link stared at the ground, biting his lip. "You mean...my mother put me here? And...and the deku tree accepted me?"

"Yes."

"But...who's my father, then?"

The sprout's grin faltered, "I don't know. Maybe the king knew."  
I lay a comforting hand on Link's shoulder, "I'm sure he was as great a man as his son is.(Awwww)  
Link looked at me through happy eyes, "Really?"  
"Really, really." I grinned back.

The sprout cleared its throat, "You are a Hylian, and were always bound to leave this forest. And now...you have learned your own destiny...and Josie...ready to hear your tale?"

"Wha-? I have a story? ME! Dude! That is so totally awesome!" I exclaimed.  
"Yes, you do. As you know, You are a Fire Master..."  
"And can, and will, set this place on fire, if you don't hurry up."

"Fine fine. There were other masters besides yourself. The Water Masters."

A picture appeared in front of us. A girl with curly deep ocean blue hair that fell to her shoulders and sea green eyes. She was moving in the picture. She smiled calmy at the picture as she dove into a large pool and stayed under there for minutes. Ah, she didn't need air to breathe.  
"Very nice girl. Her name was Amaya, which means 'Night Rain'. She discovered her abilities when she was 7. She was pushed into a lake and discovered she didn't need air. She saved an entire race underneath the water from danger of a monster called Zynos. She is a goddess and legend among the Zora's.  
'The second Water Master was a boy named Dylan."  
A boy with short light sky blue hair and grey eyes appeared. He simply stared at us through the picture with a raised eyebrow, then rolled his eyes.  
"Sarcastic and short tempered. He mostly used his abilities to communicate with sea creatures. No one really knew much about him. We didn't even know about his abilities until he was found in a Water altar talking with a dolphin."

I gaped, "What happend to them?"  
The deku sprout sighed sadly, "Both died. Amaya died when she was 37. The waters had got poisoned and she breathed it in to much. The zora's didn't get her a antidote on time and...well you know. Dylan was found with slit wrists in his home when he was 22. No one really knew what happend to him. Suicide they said."

I winced, wandering what could of happend to him. Link began to look nervous for some reason and kept on looking at me.

"The next group was the Wind Masters. Two boys. The first one was Nodin."

A picture replaced Dylan's of a boy. He had silver hair that reached his shoulders and blue eyes. He grinned at us and waved, the wind blowing his hair around his face.

"He usually tried to ward off bad storms heading our way and performed beautiful music with wind chimes, organs, and other wind instruments."

Another picture of a boy appeared. He glared at us with a sneer. He had long black hair and cold black eyes(SEVERUS MY DARLING!).

"This was was named Makan. He never really used his powers. But when he was in a really bad mood...horrible storms, hurricanes, and tornados would destroy lands."  
'Camdyn died in his sleep when he was 91. Makan disappeared and was never seen again when he was 42(probably off to marry ME!)"

I nodded, "So...there are always two for each element?"

"Yes. I'll get to yours afer I tell you about the Earth Masters. The two girls. Avani and Terah. Twins actually. Born on the same day and died on the same day. Both bringing 29 years of green forests, great harvest, and beautiful lands."

A picture of two girls appeared. Each had earth brown hair and forest green eyes. Both had arms around each others shoulders and were laughing. "They did wondrous things with their abilities. But when they were 29 and visiting the King at that time, they were kidnapped by someone and raped and killed."

Link had clenched his fists and was staring at me with a look. I shifted uncomfortably, "And...Zelda said something about the Fire Master before me."

"Yes, Edan. Little Fire they called him. He was fascinated by his powers and created things he could use with it. Those gloves, the bandana are just two of much more. But the items disappeared in a flash flood, which he died in. He left those to the King and Queen and told them to give them to the next fire master. Here is what he looked like."

A picture of a boy with dark blonde hair and brown eyes appeared. He shot us a shy grin and bit his lip, nervously.  
I sighed, "So...I'm the next one?"

"Yes. Your real name is Nuria, but you can still go as Josie."

I grinned, "Nuria, huh? So...this explains why I came here."

"Yes. This is all I can tell you. You must find Princess Zelda and ask her...or some one else who I will not speak of. Now I need rest. I just fnished telling you the stories AND ridding the forest of monsters. Good night!" The sprout closed his eyes.

I turned to Link, "What's wrong with you? You're acting...strange."

Link turned and began walking away. I frowned, "Link! What the hell is your problem!"

He didn't look back. I grabbed his shoulder, "Link...?"

He looked at me, "Just leave me alone, Josie! Go home! Get away from me"  
I gaped, "What did I do! Was it something the tree stump said? It doesn't make a difference, Link!'

He glared at me, "It does make a difference! You're the fire master! I'm the Hero of Time! If you stay with me, you'll get hurt!"

I stopped and stared at him, "This is what everything is about? MY safety? Link, I can take care of myself!"  
"I know! But...but...just go, Josie! Go home!" Link said, clutching his head looking confused and lost. He got out his Ocarina and played the forest song and disappeared.

I desperately wanted to follow. But Link would get mad. I sighed, Madison flew out.  
"You heard everything?"  
"Yeah...whats his problem? And I thought girls were supposed to be the emotional ones. Men here act weird. Maybe it's Links 'Time of Month'."

I snorted, "Yeah, maybe."

Madison looked at me, "You don't believe him do you?"

I didn't answer, just continued walking up the path.

"He's just in a confused state of mind. He'll get over it. He needs you as much as you need him."  
"I don't know, Madi(her nickname)..."

I stopped. Mido was blocking my path. His fairy, Jorgen, came out and flew to Madison. "Hey doll...come back for more?"

Madison gave a disgusted sigh, "No."

Mido didn't pay attention. He looked at me eagerly, "Is Saria...?"  
I shook my head, "She isn't coming back"  
He looked down, "Oh...I see...Saria won't ever come back...But...I...I made a promise to Saria. If Link came back, I would be sure to tell him that Saria had been waiting for him...because Saria...really...liked..."

I kneeled down so that I was eye level to him, "Link would be happy to know that."

Mido smiled, "You've seen him?"

I nodded with a smile. "Well...be sure to let him know that...and also...I'm sorry for being mean to him. Tell him that, too." He bowed his head.

I grabbed his chin, gently and lifted it up, "Keep your chin up, kid. And also...did that paint ever come off your walls from when a girl named Josie painted on it?"

He scowled, "It's still fading."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing, "Well...Josie apologized for it and recommended to use Grease Lightning."  
He frowned, "Grease Lightning?" He muttered and walked away. I turned to Madison.

But she was gone...as was Jorgen. I scrunched my nose up in disgust. "Eww, hey Link, do you think that-"

I remembered he was gone and sighed, "Nevermind." I began to walk to the exit, ignoring the rumbling of my stomach and the tiredness in my eyes. I crossed the bridge and saw Epona and Silver grazing.

"Hey love birds."

I walked to Silver and mounted him, stealing a carrot from his pack and eating it. Silver snorted. "Hush Silver, or you won't get the apple I have in surprise for you."

I turned to Epona, "I need to borrow your boytoy for tonight. Don't worry, I won't let him see any other horses than you. None are as beautiful as you anyway."

Epona threw her head into the air, and looked proud. Then she walked over to Silver and gently nudged him. Silver nudged back.(awwww...cuteness!)

I sighed and turned Silver around. "Go wherever you want, Silver. I don't know where to go."  
Silver began trotting away as the sun began to set. I felt my eyes grow heavier and heavier with each step. My head fell forward onto Silver's mane and fell asleep.(think Aragorn and Brego)  
!TO LINKY POO!

Link, after sulking around the forest meadow for a while, finally headed back to the village. Inwardly, he hoped Josie would still be there. But saw no sign of her. He sighed and went to his old home, after stopping and eating a good variety of food, and fell asleep on his bed.

He awoke several hours later to a bulb of light hitting him in the face, "What the hell is wrong with you!"  
He jerked awake and saw Madison and Navi floatin there, both an angry red color.

"What do you mean?" He mumbled.

Navi growled, "I was asleep when you and Josie argued. And Madison has no idea where she is!"  
Link looked at Madison, "You...you don't?"  
He thought that Madison would stay with her and help her in case something happend...but now...Josie was completely alone somewhere.  
Madison scoffed, "No! That damn Jorgen, dragged me off and tried to umm...do stuff and I slapped him and went back to Josie only to find her gone! And her horse is gone to!"

Navi glared at Link, "Why did you do that to her?"  
Link opened his mouth then closed it, "I...I was confused. After hearing all of that from the Deku Sprout. It hit me that Josie was going to be in danger at all times. And me with her, would put her into even more danger!"

Madison rubbed her temples, "And did you not know, that you were the one also protecting her from those dangers?"

Link stopped, "I never thought about that...Wait, that means-"  
"She's alone with alot of bad things after her"

Should I end it here?

Nah.

!BACK TO JOSIE!

Silver made a sharp turn, waking me and throwing me off him, at the same time. I fell into some water with a splash.  
"What the-?"  
I looked up.

Fog.

Fog as far as the eyes can see. I blinked and looked up. The sun was barely noticeable, but I could tell it was still early in the morning. I looked and saw Silver drinking out of the water I had landed it. I looked around, I could make out some thin bare trees in the distance. But other than that, just white fog.

I looked at the horse, "Silver...where the hell did you take me?"  
He looked at me with a snort and seemed to shrug. I stood up, and took a few steps forward. My feet made funny noises in the water. I sighed and mounted Silver. He didn't seem to mind the water and walked through as though it was nothing. We continued in silence. There was nothing but silence, besided the footsteps of Silver. Fear began to creep into me.  
"Silver, if there was a sign in front of this place that said 'Camp Crytal Lake' you would tell me right?" I laughed, nervously.

He only flattened his ears in irratation. I gave a weak smile and suddenly we were on dry land. I shifted but didn't stop Silver. I suddenly saw dark shapes on the ground and stopped, wondering if it was a animal or something. It didn't move. I got off Silver and drew my sword, then walked over to it. It was just a slab of stone...I lowered my sword and shook my head. I walked to it and saw it had writing on it.

Dylan the Water Master 'Deserved More Than This World Could Offer'  
423-445'

It had a design of water flowing around.

A grave. The Water Master! Beside was the other Water Master.  
I looked around. Another one! Camdyn the Wind Master with Makan. Amaya with Terah.

I froze.

This was a burial sight for the element masters. I backed up and my feet hit another one.  
Edan...the Fire Master. And beside it was a empty grave.

My grave.

This is the place I would go when I died. Thoughts began to swam through my head, as I stared at the blank stone and smooth grass.  
Did they come from another world?  
Did they know they would die here?

Would I die here?

I turned around.

Someone stood there.  
Staring at me.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice trembling.  
They didn't move. I looked desperately around for Silver. But he was no where in sight.  
"Answer me! I'm armed!" I drew my sword.

The figure began to move toward me, never pausing. I began to panic.  
"No! Stay where you are!"

Gods, how I wish Link was here. The person...thing was walking at an unnatural pace. Their face was covered up...

But it was how he moved. With each step, his legs moved...but at the same time it didn't! No! This was a delusion! A dream!

I did the only thing I could do...I ran.

!WHEE!

Wasn't that fun? And a cliffy! I bet all of ya'll are loving me now!

Okay, here's what the masters name meant.

Amaya- Night Rain

Dylan - Born from the ocean

Nodin - Windy Day

Makan - Wind

Avani - Earth

Terah - Earth, hillside

Edan - Little Fire

Nuria- God's fire

And my name, Josie, means 'God Will Add' If you want to know what your name means I can tell you. Just give me your first name. Madison means 'Son of Mathew' which is hilarious. Modesty's name means 'Without conceit' Jean means 'God is Gracious'


	25. Preview, Note, Disclaimer, and crap

Shiru23454 : All of them are scary! Isn't it great? Yes, I have ALOT of obsessions! (looks at Sora, Jack Sparrow, Link, Severus, Leon, Cloud, Sephiroth, and more) Whoa...I am an obsession freak! Awesome! Thanks! 

ranma hibiki : You are so right! LOTS of it...with whip cream. Thanks!

lil-dragon-blue : Aww, everyone knows they love cliffies! Okay, so I am a LITTLE slow on updates, I just have precious little time on the computer on weekdays. Only about 3 hours! That ain't enough for me! Thankies!

Little Sakura 87 : Samantha? Let me check. Your name means...'Listener of God' and its origin is Hebrew. It ain't Jason. Jason is another of my best buddies! Dude, I got stuck right in the middle between a fight between him and Freddy. Why me? Wah! Will it be Dark Link though? Hmmm...(smirks) Thanks!

horsie890 : I love that name! Just so you know. Maybe its because that name is off of Phantom of the Opera. Okay, your name means 'Christ-bearer' and its origin is Greek. Thanks!

D-pad : Don't worry the comedy will be back soon enough. No, not in the Water Temple. Silver can't get into that room. Daniel means 'God is my Judge' and its origin is Hebrew. Thanks!

Josie fan : Hi Zachary! Let me look up your name real quick. Your name means 'Remembrance of the Lord' and its origin is Hebrew. Well, by the way Link acts I'm starting think he does have a 'Time of Month' KILL ALL TEACHERS! Yeah! I have been thinking about Severus killed Albus. You remember what Bellatrix Lestrange said in the fifth book? You have to put everything you got into it to work! What if Severus didn't? And Albus is still alive! Thats my view. Stage five? Carry out the orders from the ninja-pirates, they know what to do. Thanks!

Alucardlordofvampires: Yay! You don't hate me! What does your name mean? I'm to nosy for my own good. Thanks!

Ril-0 : Hmmm, which chapter? Creepyness kicks ass! Thanks!

Ryu the youkai : It'll be back sooner than you know. Thanks!

Kaenryu : The comedy was sleeping in my mind somewhere...drunk...and with a hangover. WAH! Mature? Whats that? I think I heard of that somewhere. One of my teachers mentioned in. HORMONES! Gah! Hate them! Hate being a teen. Ken? I have a neighbor named Ken. Let me see. Oh...wow...umm your name means 'Handsome' and its origin is 'Celtic/Gaelic'...you're lucky. You have a normal name! I have...a weird name. Oh well. Thanks!

OOT Champion : Woot! Long review! Cliffies rule! Yeah! The APMD club! Wanna join? We always need more members. Hope you don't mind goths and nerds. Cause thats what most of them are. And then there's the gamers like me! Few of those though. Wah! Link's ass? WHERE! The Deku Sprout is high on something. Yup! All dead except Josie...which is kinda creepy. Rejected Crayon Colors Test? I gotta try that!  
(goes to google and types in title)  
(things appear)  
(clicks on one)  
(ask what color underwear I am wearing)  
...wtf?  
(checks color and types in)  
(page comes up)  
You are Flu Phlegm Green! Ewww. Right. I love needles! I got my shots last month! I drooled and got dizzy. It was fun! Being stabbed is fun! Oliver? OLIVER AND COMPANY! Okay,let me check. 'Olive Tree- Peace' Peace? You! I think I should check it again...just kidding. Olive-liver? Eww, no way am I eating that...unless you pay me. Thanks!

llppoo33 : Best story ever? Mine? (sniffs) Thats so sweet! I'll probably will die in the hurricane so no worries about me surviving! Lol, thanks!

Link/Sesshomaru/Felix fan : Wow, nice name. When did you start reading it? Oh wait! I haven't done my introduction yet! Welcome to Idiot Meets Hyrule! Please keep your hands and feet inside the cart at all times. Any body parts that are bitten off is not my fault. PYROMANIACS RULE! Thanks!

soullesseyes : Blair? BLAIR WITCH PROJECT! Just kidding, I know someone named Blair. Let me check. Blair means 'Field or Plain' and its origin is 'Celtic/Gaelic' Epona and Silver are so cuuuuute! Squee! Thanks!

Link121 : You want to join the APMD? We always need new members! Gary? Like the snail off of Spongebob! Meow! Lol, okay your name means...wait your right! It means 'Spear Carrier'! Did you already know? Or do you have a obsession with spears? DIE NAVI! Atleast she goes away at the end of the game. Navi goes on shopping trips? Weird...Thanks!

Justin Time : It had a little humor in it. You have a nice name! Just like the dude off of South Park! Okay, I won't say it out loud in case of eavesdroppers. (glances around) Your name means...(drum roll) COW POO! Just kidding! I am mean. Your name means 'Narrow land.,handsome' see! Your name means good stuff! It even has TWO meanings. Cool! Thanks!

NevLegends : You know, this has got to be the weirdest review I have ever recieved. But, I like weird reveiws so I will try and respond to any question or comment you have given. Greetings! I do know that it is original and I do hope and pray it is entertaining. Baldur's Gate? I have played a little of it. Not much. I am at the snowy mountain part...and I am out of health. WAH! I will look into your story, if I can. Aye, not many girl gamers in your area? I am the only girl gamer in my area and not many boy gamers. Dumbass preps? We got plenty of those! No need to apoligize. I ramble on all the time! It's normal. Eccentric and wild? I got to take a personality test again, I forgot what it said I am. But I think it mentioned wild in there somewhere. I'll try and look for your profile and story around. Just so you know, I am just a teenage hormonal girl with to many games and a crush on anime, that has been cursed- I mean GIFTED with the ability to write my mind...which most of my friends find scary. Not wearing a shirt? I live in Alabama...shirts are nonexistant. Flirt to much? No offense, I am in high school...if you don't flirt...somethings wrong. I just flirt back. (winks)  
Yes, I am still reading. I have to be nice to my reviewers don't I? And remember...don't play with lightning! Thanks!

MiniLippy : Aww, no sick comments? I like writing dark stuff...it makes me feel...evil...(cackles to self) Thanks!

variabler : Dino go bye bye? Wah! I don't think I'll be alive for long. Wah again! Thanks!

Kitty29 : Everything? Everything except for chilli corn dogs! Wah(I say that alot don't I?) Straw? No! My talent! My career! My FUTURE! (runs) THANKIES!

Dark Elven : Cliffies are what make the world go round. Ah, so you have heard of the hurricane? I'm probably gonna die...and thats it. Don't I always die! Yeah, I'm probably staying. Oh well! Thanks!

Birth of Venus : Cliffies are good!...In there own way! Bad things are alread happening. Another hurricane! Gah! Is it Dark Link? Dunno...Is it Jason Vorhees? Dunno...is it some 50 year old pedophile. Hopefully not...we are just going to wait and see aren't we? (cackles) FOG RULES! Thanks!

AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!  
All of you are going to be so pissed at me. This isn't the new chapter. This is review responses, a/n note, disclaimer, and a preview of the next chapter.

Reason is because Hurricane Katrina is near us which means no power! No power means no new chapters. No new chapters means disappointed readers. Hurricane Katrina is said to be a category 5. Which is the worst type there is. Once again, I must ask my faithful reviewers to pray for me. WAH! If I die...then oh well!

END

Disclaimer : I realized I forgot to do this, so here I am. LOZ doesn't belong to me...neither does Link...(cries) Josie is me. Madison owns herself. Modesty owns herself. Jean owns himself. The only thing I own is my gameboxes. So no sueing!

Preview of next chapter!

I stared at the dark haired boy, "Who are you...no, scratch that. WHAT are you?"  
The boy cocked his head, "Why do say 'what?"  
"The way you ran didn't look human. Why did you run at me?"

He smirked, staring at me with something in his eyes, "I am human. I like scaring people."

"What's your name? You look so familiar."  
He did indeed. He had dark black hair that went just slightly pass his ears. Dark brown eyes, stared at me with a glint. But his face...was so familiar!

"My name?..." He looked in deep thought. I wondered why. "My name is Adrian."

I shrugged it off, "Do I know you?"  
He continued smirking, "No, Josie. But I know you"  
I froze, from where I was starting to walk through the woods. "How?"

He began to walk toward me again, when a voice rang out.

"Josie!"  
I turned to see Sheik, Jean, and Modesty running toward me.

"Get away from him! It's Dark Link!"  
Oh shit...I gave one last look at the angry dark one before sprinting away from him.

He seemed to know what I was going to do and the next thing I knew there was a whizzing noise in my head and I felt him grab me.

!RAR!

Are there any artists out there? That can DRAW? Because it owuld be nice to have pictures of Josie, Link, Madison and all them.

FARE THEE WELL!


	26. Adrian

I LIVED! I need a t-shirt that says 'I survived through three mean hurricanes' The power didn't even go off! I stayed all day on the computer! School was canceled of course.

And give many thankies to lil-dragon-blue who has given art to this story! The link to it is...

www . deviantart . com slash deviation slash 22823289 slash

Put slash marks where there is slash typed in.

Or go to google and type in lil dragon blue and click on her name at Deviantart.

THANKIES! But that doesn't mean I am ignoring all other people who have offered draw. You all are welcome to give art to my story. It'll make me extra happy! Onto the reviews!

Josie fan : Or should I say Crevan? THANKIES THANKIES THANKIES THANKIES and THANKIES. Stage five is done? Excellent...now we have to wait for the affirmation of chibis. THANKIES!

Alucardlordofvampires : God's Grace, it sounds cool! Thanks!

Darkl Elven Warrior : I lived! I'm lucky to live in Alabama and not Louisiana. Don't worry I have made the new chapter. I live in the middle part of Alabama. And...I read your profile...hilarious! Null and Neko are funny! So, I can introduce you to one of my own creations...TAZ! Tazzy! Get out here!  
(little five-year old chibi boy comes out with black and white hair and cat-like ears, yellow eyes, and tail)  
Taz : What?  
Introduce yourself.  
Taz : No. X-play is on. (leaves)  
(sniff) They grow up so fast! You can draw to? I think you need a scanner for that. Thanks!

variabler : I won't die! Just don't hurt the dinosaurs! Thanks!

Lil Bre : Thanks for the luck! And it came in handy! Yeah, now gas is all expensive. Wah. Aye, I know how you feel about school. Same way for me. Atleast one test a day in a class! Hell, on the first week of school we were assigned a project! (growls) Notebook checks suck. All my doodlings are in there, when they take them up. I hope they see the picture I drew of them being beheaded. (smirks) School sucks. (looks out window and sees midgets singing about the yellow brick road) What the hell? Hey! Midgets!  
Midgets : Hello! Want a lollipop?  
No, I want your heads on my wall! (gets shotgun out and begins shooting them) DIE!  
Midgets : (die)  
(cackles) No worries about that! Thanks!

Kitty29 : You can draw to? I'll need to see some examples though. But you have all the time in the world! You have an inner me? Mine went away on vacation. (huggles back) LONG LIVE SORA! I mean...uhh...THANKIEs!

Justin Time : Hurricanes really like me. Origin? I forgot? Let me go check! Damn, I really need my memory checked out...okay the origin is Celtic/Gaelic. Well...Kyle's mom is a bi- Ooops sorry. I heard that song before. My fingers died around the 12th chapter. I have mechanical fingers now. ALL PREPS WILL DIE. Thanks!

D-pad : Wait wait wait...hold the phone...can I trade Dark Link for Dark Legolas? Nah, Dark Link will molest Josie. (runs) Thanks!

lil-dragon-blue : Your drawings are a hell alot better than mine!Thankies so much for the art! You made me happy!Your drawings are good and cool. No, I don't live in New Orleans...or what's left of it. Thank God. I lived! Thanks!

Fukuro : Yup, another hurricane! Aren't they just horrible? If you are going to off to draw, I am going to need to see some examples of your artwork first. Thanks!

Link/Sesshomaru/Felix fan : That's okay I ramble all the time. Oops, Sendo bit your arm off? I thought I told him not to do that anymore. I won't die! Hopefully not anytime soon. Katrina was horrible. And mean...Thankies!

Fukuro : I just realized it was the anniversary! How could I have forgotten? We need to celebrate! Hmmm...(gets ideas) Thanks!

Shiru23454 : Grrr! Thanks!

Aya-00x : I am going to need to see some of your artwork before you start drawing them. You know to see how good you are. But I think everyone is better than me. Wah. Maybe you can steal the scanner from him. I do that all the time. I go to Deviant all the time so I can check in on you anytime I want. Thankies!

OOT Champion : And green is my favorite color! Loud-random-hyper-crazy is one of my personalities. Peace only comes when my mouth is taped shut. I am the same way! Sorta...I mean when I am around my friends I am crazy as hell. But in a public place, I am the sweet kind innocent smart girl. (innocent look) Heeheee (cackles and rubs hands together evilly) People keep on mentioning 'Josie and the Pussycats' and with me being in high school that doesn't really give me a good name. (shudders) Go Dark Link! Go Dark Link! It's your birthday! The hurricane wasn't bad. It was the best one we had so far...for us...not to those poor people in New Orleans. (shakes head sadly) Now that was sad. Arse...heehee you said arse. Oh! I'll follow Severus! Yes Master! We shall follow Severus! (grabs Severus and heads to romantic beach) Woot!  
Severus : Dear God no.  
Just kidding. Thankies!

OOT Champion(again?) : I know! I just realized it was the anniversary of this story! Isn't that great? Thankies again!

llppoo33 : A ten out of ten? That's a better score than every game I ever had! (sniffs) I feel so loved! Thankies!

Dark Elven Warrior : I'm in good time, aren't I? I got this in as soon as I could. Don't worry, I'm just glad I don't live in Louisiana or Mississippi. Or I wouldn't be here right now. This chapter has been sent in as soon as I wrote it. Thankies!

japangirl1698 : The electricity didn't even flicker! So, it was just a third day of weekend for me. I looked at your art and you are good! So it would be nice if you could draw for me. You don't have to. But I would greatly appreciate it. Thankies!

Adelina : Is Dark Link hotter than LinkLink? Hmm...it depends on which you like better. Blondes or brunettes. Personally...(whispers) I like brunettes. But this isn't based on what I like. Just imagine a darker version of LinkLink that is mysterious and has black hair. (wipes drool from mouth) It isn't like Josie is going to be cheating on LinkLink with Dark Link. No! Save the PC! Thankies!

Adelina : I was about to take band, but all of my friends dropped out and it was starting to get boring. Your schedule sounds far more interesting than mine! FISHIES! Thankies!

horsie890 : Rock on Phantom! There could be different meanings to your name. Just type it in on different websites and they will give you the meaning to it. Oh yes, I play Kingom Hearts alot. I love that game. And found your opinion on it hilarious. Yeah, I do believe they stole a few battle sequences from Zelda. Oh well! I just wish more people would buy a Gamecube. Thanks!

Lanna Waterdrop : Don't worry, my computer is crap to. Thanks so much! I never really thought it would get this appreciated. Style and class is my thing...I think. (shrugs and grins) Thankies!

llppoo33 : Because cliffies are a part of life! $10? Woot! (goes and spends it at GameStop) Everything went fine here. Making a video game of this would be fun! You could control Josie and throw fireballs at enemies and the cut scenes would be bloody awesome! (goes of plotting vido game) Thanks!

Ojii-san : Welcome to Idiot Meets Hyrule! Please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times! I will not hold responsibilty for any lost limbs! Heehee, I love doing that. The ending of this series isn't even is site! (wipes sweat from brow) I still got alot of work to do! Thanks!

Josie Fan : 300 REVIEWS! WOOOOOOOOOT! Thankies!

Hopeless Maiden : It's okay! I don't mind. I actually didn't plan on making this a LinkOC but some reviewers pressured me into this. They got me wrapped around their finger. Who am I to deny them what they want? Well, expect more humour in future chapters. Was it really that obvious? Hmm...it was JASON! Run! (hides) Thanks!

MiniLippy : Don't kill me! Cliffies are a part of life! Here's the next chapter! Hope you had a nice holiday. Thankies!

Peg : Glad you enjoy it. Thankies!

hyperactivebluechipmunk : Hi! Really really really like it? Aww, I feel so special! I need to see some examples of your art first. I remind you of you? COOL! We're twins!

Goergiana dollseyes104 : Updating! My dad likes yelling at football games. Dark Link just likes Josie to much. I'm the one with not enough therapy. Thankies!

kitana5055 : Thankies!

JairukazeShirokaze : Long name. I might ask some other writers. I dunno...FIRE! FIRE IS THE FUNNEST THING! Give into the temptation...Fire! Thankies!

Adelina : Don't worry! I'm okay!

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!  
300 REVIEWS! LET'S PARTY!  
(two hours later) Wooot! Who...(staggers) spiked the punch?  
Kenny : (whistles innocently)  
Duuuude, I killed you! (throws fireball at Kenny)  
Kenny : (dies)  
Oh my God! I killed Kenny! (passes out)

ONTO THE STORY!

I stumbled into a forest, which I couldn't see before because of the fog. Pushing the tree limbs, out of my way I continued running away from the dark figure. Not seeing the tree root in front of me, I tripped and fell to the ground. My sword, swinging out of my reach.

I panted, and saw the same dark figure standing over me. "I wasn't going to hurt you, you know." It said, amused.  
I was expecting alot of things, but not that! I blinked once, then again.

The person over me, took off his hood to reveal a smirking brunette boy. He reached down and offered his hand. I accepted and he helped me up. After brushing the leaves off my clothes and sheating my sword, I looked at the boy. He grinned, "Hi."  
I stared at the dark haired boy, "Who are you...no, scratch that. WHAT are you?"  
The boy cocked his head, "Why do say 'what?"  
"The way you ran didn't look human. Why did you run at me?"

He smirked, staring at me with something in his eyes, "I am human. I like scaring people."

"What's your name? You look so familiar."  
He did indeed. He had dark black hair that went just slightly pass his ears. Dark brown eyes, stared at me with a glint. But his face...was so familiar!

"My name?..." He looked in deep thought. I wondered why. "My name is Adrian."

I shrugged it off, "Do I know you?"  
He continued smirking, "No, Josie. But I know you..."  
I froze, from where I was starting to walk through the woods. "How?"

He began to walk toward me again, when a voice rang out.

"Josie!"  
I turned to see Sheik, Jean, and Modesty running toward me.

"Get away from him! It's Dark Link!"  
Oh shit...I gave one last look at the angry dark one before sprinting away from him.

He seemed to know what I was going to do and the next thing I knew there was a whizzing noise in my head and I felt him grab me.

"No," I heard him whisper, "it took me this long to get you, and I am not letting you up!"

He was behind me, holding my hands together and his other hand on my neck. Dude, I know I saw this on a movie once. What happend? Oh yeah! The girl got killed.

"Hey, DL, can I call you that?" I whispered, nervously with a small nervous laugh.  
Dark Link rolled his eyes, "I already told you, I'm not going to hurt you. So don't get scared. I just need to get these people away."

Sheik, Modesty, and Jean seemed to have different thoughts. Jean withdrew a gun and aimed it at Dark Link.  
"Release her."  
Dark Link gave a low chuckle, "Or what? Take a chance and shoot Josie? Go ahead and try."

Jean seemed to have a inner battle with himself, as he looked between me and him. Finally, he growled and lowered the gun.

Dark Link grinned and began backing both of us, until I noticed my feet hit wood. Sneaking a glance around, I saw it was early morning on Lake Hylia. Dark Link was guiding us unto the bridge. "Where are we going?" I asked, biting my lip.  
He didn't answer, just continued to hold on to me tight. "I am given two options, Josie. One is to-"

"Let her go!" A familiar voice cried. I turned and saw Link, jumping off Epona and running toward us.  
A very impressive thing, to see him running toward me. Sweat and sword drawn.

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

It was like something you would see on Baywatch!

To bad, Link tripped and fell on his ass. I bit my lip to keep from laughing, despite the situation I was in. Dark Link blinked, "THAT is my good side?"  
I took a breath to calm myself.

Link stood up and held his sword in both hands, "Let her go." He said calmly and dangerously.  
I snuck a look at Dark Link's face. He appeared to be angry for some reason. He looked at me then at Link. Modesty, Jean, and Sheik were watching through wide eyes.  
Dark Link hissed, "Damn it! Stupid Ganondorf..." He released me and disappeared in a flash of purple light.

Staggering slightly, I grabbed the rope for help and straightened up. Link ran up to me, "Josie! I'm so sorry, I was being stupid, and...are you all right?" He asked, concerned.

I glared at him, "I almost got kidnapped by your dark side, what do you think? I thought you didn't care anymore. I recall you telling me to..what was it? 'Go home and leave me alone'?"

Link winced, "I was being stupid!"  
"You're always being stupid, think of a better one." I said.  
Link sighed, "I thought I would put you in danger, because I am the Hero of Time and people, monsters or whatever would try and hurt you more." He bowed his head.

I looked over him, "You didn't think that is was you who was protecting me?" Link looked up and nodded toward Navi and Madison, "I didn't, but they reminded me."  
"Well, that was a good reason...some reason I am in a good mood so I'll forgive you...but..."

Link looked at me nervously. I grinned, "You got any food on you? I'm starving!"

Link laughed and hugged me, "You're an idiot." I sighed and melted into his embrace, "You're a blonde, so we're even. It was hilarious when you tripped though."

Link rolled his eyes, "Shut up." Then handed me a smalll napkin filled with breakfast food.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Link winced, and as I began to devour the food, he turned to the crowd who was watching.

"Uhh...hi."  
Jean shrugged, "Josie is safe. Come on Modesty. Our job here is done."  
Modesty pouted, "Can't we stay for a LITTLE bit! PLEASE!"  
"Modesty, you know our job...and what you said a few weeks ago."  
"Damn. Fine, fine. Sorry, sissy, Josie, and whatever. Duty calls." They both left, Modesty arguing with Jean about something.

Madison flew over to me, and landed on my shoulder. Navi did the same for Link.

Sheik stood there, staring at me and Link standing together. Link looked up and him, "Sheik! What are you doing here?"

Sheik blinked, "I knew Adri- I mean the dark one would not be in his place and knew something like this would happen"  
Sheik then sighed, "I have to go. You must hurry...Link...Josie." He nodded at us and disappeared in a bright light.

Navi and Madison somehow disappeared and me and Link we're alone. I finished the food and I looked at Link.  
Link turned to me and snorted, "You got a piece of bacon on your cheek"  
I blinked, and rubbed my cheek. "No, other one"  
I rubbed the other on.  
"No, it's...up...no...oh let me get it!" He stomped over to me and brushed a small piece of bacon off to the ground.

I stared up at him, with my face still in his hands. A small grin fitted itself over his face. I smiled back. And for the third attempt he leaned down toward me.

If only Epona could of stayed quiet...She made a loud neigh which distracted both of us.

Damn her.

SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Interlude.

I held my hand to my mouth to stifle a giggle. I held up a bottle of whip cream, I had found at the bottom of my pack. How it had got there? I had no clue.  
But I was going to use it to my full advantage.

Looking at a sleeping Link, I grinned. I snuck up quietly to Link and sprayed some in both of his hands. Madison watched, from my shoulder, snickering.

I went up to Link's face and gently tickled his nose. Almost instantly his hand went up to his face and covered his face with whip cream.  
I giggled loudly.  
Link lifted both hands to his face, making his face pure white.  
"What the-?"

I burst out laughing. "JOSIE!"

He glared at me and threw a fistful of whip cream at me. I gaped as it hit me in the face.  
"MORON!" I sprayed him with the rest of the whip cream. Soon it was a full-blown whip cream fight.  
Until Navi got pissed.  
"SOME PEOPLE NEED SLEEP AROUND HERE!"

We both froze.  
"Sorry"  
"Yeah..."

Giving each other grins, we layed back down to the ground, still covered in whip cream and fell asleep.  
SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

I couldn't help it! I've had to many frappucinos...


	27. More weird conversations

Josie fan : Josie, Link, and you are all idiots! Just kidding, your probably smarter than them. Whip cream is the best! Thankies so much!

lil-dragon-blue : I know, it short and I am going to try and make this chapter longer. Thankies so much for drawing for me! Thanks!

Link121 : I scare you? Thats the best comment I've had all day! I know it was funnier when they were midgets but...hormones have kicked in! Gah! YAY! T-shirt! (puts t-shirt on) I'm special! I don't think anyone reveals their TRUE selves on the computer. (look around nervously) EVIIIL! I was going to play World of Warcraft but I did't have the right equipment on my computer to be able to play it. Wah! FIRE! FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE! Thankies!

Shiru23454 : No...no updates? (cries) I tried going to that website you gave me but for some reason it didn't come up. I'll try going to it again later, and I'll even leave a comment or a review for it! Thankies!

hyperactivebluechipmunk : Cute name! BACON! All bow down to sugar and donuts! Don't forget cheese! Thankies!

Kitty29 : Yup, need an example of art. No offense or anything. I'm a crappy drawer. The only thing I am good at drawing is chibi faces. GO CHIBI! You have a link to art place or something with your name? I have a account on Deviantart(it only has pictures of my cat and dog though) WHIP CREAM! Don't go anywhere without it! You have a inner you? Mine's under the bed...hmm...Thankies!

Adelina : I know, Adrian is my favorite boy name. So sexy! Drool all you want...I do it everyday. (holds up drool covered pen) I like chewing on things...But something is going to happen in the Water Temple with Adrian...and it's not going to be evil...Thankies!

llppoo33 : I'm still thinking about the surprise ending...But I have already planned a good surprise in Majora's Mask that I am just itching to write. Thankies!

Birth of Venus : WHIP CREAM! WOOT! (hugs pic) It's so...nice. (sobbs) If you kill me, there won't be anymore updates! Don't kill me! (hides) Thankies!

Alucardlordofvampires : Aye, I know it was short. I'll try to make this chapter longer. Yup, closer and closer! As long as hurricanes stay out my way, then I'll be okay! Thankies!

d-pad : Dark Legolas...(drools) Whip cream is good for pranks! I dunno about the other thing...(grins wickedly) Really I have no idea! Nah, I'm not allowed to write that kind of things on here. Some reviewers won't appreciate it and I have to keep all of them happy. Thankies!

OOT Champion : I'm alive! Woot! It takes more than a killer hurricane to kill me! I'm glad I don't live in New Orleans...or I will most likely be dead, cause I wouldn't of evacuated like most smrt I mean smart people. Romantic date with Severus...(sighs) I would have to tie him down to the chair though...and force feed him...and get a tattoo just like his on my arm...Then I would be happy. Kenny's alive! Let's kill him! (gets shotgun out) Well something important is going to happen to Dark Link(aka Adrian) in the Water Temple and its not going to be evil...Evil Surround Sound? I need one of those...I could always picture Link falling down while saving the day so...I had to write it! Nah, no really dirty stuff...or lemon...gah, those things are everywhere aren't they? Even if some perverse reviewers want a lemon scene of this, I still won't write it. (shudders) I'm too young for that kinda pressure! WET WILLIES ARE AWESOME! Nope, you are the only one who writes extremley long reviews and I love answering them! Cheesecake...(drools) School sucks! Destroy all schools! (gets into destroying robot) To school! Thankies!

Justin Time : I LIVE! Link needs to learn to save people properly...and not be clumsy. I have to answer my fave reviewers don't I? Don't worry, I'll try to make this chapter longer. Gaelic! Not Gaylick...is that a word? I need to look it up. I'm Irish and German...so...I can't say anything. I really need to update my profile don't I? Hmm...(puts it on list) Thankies!

Hopeless Maiden : Whip cream fights are fun! Josie has to put up with Link and 'moods'. But that's okay. It's worth seeing Link fall on his ass. Thankies!

LInk/Sesshoumaru/Felix Fan : Girl! Girl then. Who can resist Dark Link(aka Adrian) in his dark mysterious hotness? I'm alive! WOOT! Hello Reikai! Fairies seem to come with Ocarinas all the time for some strange reason. Don't forget to put holes into the bottle...they sometimes run out of air...Thankies!

horsie890 : I LOVE THAT T-SHIRT! I got a t-shirt that says 'Don't blame me...blame video games!' I love it! Josie? Pirate? (images Josie in Captain Jack Sparrow costume) Weird...People who don't have a GCN don't know what their missing! And I was so mad when I heard they moved it! They will suffer! All Zelda fans will form together and go to uhh...wherever they make Zelda games! Thankies!

Georgianna : He is hot...I need to find a pic of him...I have a crush on Severus Snape, so I can't say anything. Odder than me? Now, that I don't know about...Thankies!

kitana5055 : Cuteness! I was in a good mood so...had to write cuteness! Don't worry, something will happen with Adrian in the Water Temple...I think all Dark Link(aka Adrian) will like it. Thankies!

A Fading Shadow : FRAPPUCCINOS! AHHHH! (drinks all frappuccinos) Hyperness...woot! Writing chapter! Pranks is fun! Woot! Thankies!

Dark Elven Warrior : Null tied to a pole and Neko is eating bananas? Cool...Taz is chewing on my foot, so I can't say anything. I shall call Sheik...shim. CHIBI! CHIBI IS CUTE! It really doesn't matter to me, you can do it whatever you like. Thankies!

Peg : Yay for Alabama! Glad to make people laugh. Makes me happy! Whip cream..is the best...WOOT! Thankies!

Peg : Thats how you think I look? ...THANKIES! I live among crazy people...and look how I turned out...THANKIES!

variabler : Commercial? Dinosaurs? We all die sometime...tomorrow...a week...an hour...now...(dies) Just kidding! Thankies!

Birth of Venus : I'M ALIVE! Don't go crazy like me!...I never see the light of day anyway...to busy on the computer. Thankies! CRAZY!

Lil Bre : Gah! Spoiled cheese? (shudders) Still, I wish I could of see his face. Heehee...Rita and Katrina were fine for us. Thankies!

Another chapter, and people have been wondering if anything is going to happen to Dark Link(aka Adrian). Yes! Something important will happen in the Water Temple that Adrian or Dark Link fans will love! TO THE CHAPTER!

Silver finally appeared again, from the forest and immediately galloped to Epona and nuzzled her gently.

Link was talking with the mad scientist dude inside the building about the Water shortage in Lake Hylia and I was...doing nothing...

Madison was teasing a tektite to try and grab her. And Navi was with Link.

So while doing what I did best, nothing, I gathered my thoughts up of the recent events.

Adrian...or Dark Link...why the hell did he want me! Use me as bait for Link...Ganon wants me for some reason...or something else? He did say he wasn't going to hurt me...maybe Ganon wanted me unharmed?  
Ha! If he wants me on his side, he's going to be disappointed.

For some reason, I pitied Dark Link...Adrian...in the Water Temple, I would confront him about all of this...

I watched Epona and Silver run around the open space, happily, when a hand landed on my shoulder.

I jumped a foot and gasped. I heard Link laughing behind me. I glared. "That was not funny...warn someone before you do that..."

Link grinned and sighed sadly, "The scientist said that Zora's Domain is completely frozen up due to Ganon...I have to help them-"

"Not yet...after we help the gorons. They are in more danger than the zoras right now. We must head to Death Mountain."

Link nodded and whistled for the horses. Mounting on Epona, he took one last sad look at the dried up lake before sighing and trotting out.  
I followed.

Soon we were, galloping at a regular pace across the field of Hyrule.  
"Josie"  
"Hmmm"  
"Whats that place over there"  
"Where"  
"The canyon? I've never seen it"  
"Oh! Gerudo canyon. We're not able to go there now. Thats the last place we need to head to"  
"...why"  
"First of all we need the Eye of Truth and Hover boots. Then we need to prove ourselves to...wait..wait wait wait..." I stopped, realization pouring through me.

Link slowed down to a halt and stared at me in concern, "What is it"  
"Link...all the Gerudo women have red hair...the only way to get into the desert is to have a pass...If I could steal a Gerudos clothing and Pass card. I could pass myself off as a gerudo then I could walk in and sneak you in as a prisoner into the desert...without going through all the trouble of defeating them all..."

Link stared, "I have no idea what you are talking about...Wait...we have to take a woman's clothes off!"

I gave him a annoyed look, "Link...your 17 and I know your hormones are probably out of control. But PLEASE keep your mind out of the gutter...wait scratch that out...keep your mind in the gutter...just don't voice those thoughts out loud." Then I began trotting at a faster pace,

"When the time comes, you will understand Link...now come on! We need to get to the mountain..."

It took a while before we reached Kakariko village and the sun was already set. I dismounted Silver and patted him on the head, feeding him a apple I bought in Kokiri.  
"As promised Silver...get some rest..." I scratched behind his ears and he snorted softly.  
Link and I walked up the stairs, everything was quiet now. Even in the village, only muffled voices were heard from inside the houses. The village was illuminated by the light from the fiery mountain. "So...pretty...fire..." I whispered, entranced by it. Link hit me upside the head and a quiet laugh, "No time for distractions, Jos."

I crossed my arms and sniffed, "I do NOT tend to get dist- OOH! Look Link! A bat!" I pointed to a passing bat,

Link smirked, "Exactly my point."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

I looked at him suspiciously, before shrugging. Probably nothing important anyway. Link looked back at me, he was already walking toward the mountain entrance.  
"You coming"  
"Yeah yeah. Don't get your pantyhose in a twist"  
Link blinked, "Pantyhose?"

I ducked my head, to hide a snicker, "Nothing Link"  
Madison flew out of my bag, "I thought I heard something weird..."

I gave her a weird look, "What the hell, Madison? I say something weird and you fly out?"

She stared, "Well yeah...weirdness is my thing."

I stared at her, "Whatever"  
I followed Link, Madison following slowly.  
"Hey Madison...I wondered...whats its like being a fairy?"

She flew in front of me, "Well...flying is fun...I can fit into small places...and its...different from being a normal person, I guess"  
I nodded and stopped next to Link, fron where he was looking around the Mountain Entrance.

"Where did the guards go?" He wondered out loud.  
"Link, Hyrule is screwed up. Every place that was protected is open to every body. But probably no one will enter, cause of dangers and crap." I explained, shrugging.

Link nodded, "Shall we enter?"

I stared up at the mountain and sighed, "I'm ready...I think"  
Madison looked between the both of us.  
"What is wrong you two? You act like we are about to head to death's door."

Link rolled his eyes, "Madison, have you looked at the mountain"  
She blinked, "No"  
I gaped at her, "All this time, and you haven't bothered to look up!"

Madison shrugged, "I didn't see the need to do so, but since your making a big deal about it..." She flew slightly upward so she could see the flaming ring around Death Mountain.

Silence.

Calmly, she flew back down and went eye level to me.

"...that looks bad."

I nodded, "Yup."

"We're not going in there, are we?"

"We are."

"...your mean. I'm hiding"  
She flew into my pack and went silent. I snorted.

Link shook his head and smiled at me before we began heading up the mountain path. Everything was silent at first, the first few tektites were easy to kill and Link stayed quiet.  
Until he saw the boulders.  
"...I don't remember those"  
"Thats because, we were asleep for seven years and somethings do change during those times..." I said in a sweet voice.  
Link turned around to where I was walking behind him, and glared. I continued to grin at him, then I saw a boulder rolling down toward us and gasped.  
"Link!" I grabbed him and pushed him against the mountain wall, shielding his body with mine.

As it passed, I relaxed with a sigh of relief.  
"Uh...Jos? As comfortable as I am, we really need to keep moving." I heard him laugh slightly.

I turned and gave him a annoyed look, "Well then, next time, save your own ass..." And began to walk off.  
"Wait! Josie!" He ran up next to me, "Sorry...I should of been paying more attention"  
"Thats what you have me for..." I said witth a grin.

When the next boulder rolled down, Link and I dodged it with ease. "Where are all these coming from?"

I shrugged, "I never figured it out. Probably some pissed of goron on top of the mountain throwing balls of poo down at us."

Link laughed loudly, "What! Where...Josie...how the hell do you come up with these things?"

I shrugged, grinning happily, "Just special I guess"  
Link shook his head, still chuckling.

We stopped in front of the entrance of the Goron home.  
"Well...lets see what damage Ganon has done here..." Link said, taking a deep breath and walking in. I stared after him, "Wait, gorons don't throw poo! Monkeys do!" Then ran after him.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhheeeeeee NOTE! EVERYONE READ! IF YOU DON'T READ! YOU WILL NOT GET A LINK PLUSHY!...Have I caught everyone's attention? Good.  
I WILL BE CREATING A NEW STORY DURING MAJORA'S MASK! I WILL BE HAVING HELP FROM MY FAVORITE REVIEWERS JOSIE FAN...or call him Crevan...IT IS GOING TO BE A LONG ASS STORY...CROSSOVERS WITH SOME OTHER CRAP, BUT THE PLOT IS EXCELLENT! IT WILL BE A SIDE STORY AND TWILIGHT PRINCESS WILL BE AU...need any more information. Just ask. 


	28. Fire Temple Part 1

Josie Fan/Crevan : Hia! Yup, all idiots...Madison can be a little slow...Hopefully people do read reviews..cause I have to explain to alot of people...(wipes sweat from forehead) Over 100 chapters...my God...thats going to be a long ass story. No offence taken. Thankies! 

Crevan7 : ...OMG You got your own name on here! I am so proud! (hugs) Thankies!

ranma hibiki : Yeah they do...but they have to come from somewhere...don't they? (glances around suspiciously) ...who would be the bigger pervert? Thats a hard question...BOTH! Lol Thankies!

Hopeless Maiden : I know, last chapter I was in a rush due to parents. But I tried to make this chapter longer and better. Even a plot twist! Mwahaha! Will she go home?...Thats something for the future. (grins mysteriously) Thankies!

Dark Elven Warrior : Chibi! Well, still waiting. I'm not rushing or anything. FIRE! Fire very pretty! Nope, I never created one. Poor Link, maybe one day he will understand it. Thankies!

Little Sakura 87 : (hands over Link plushie) I know its been a while. School and weather have been bad over here. I'm tryind to do it as quickly as I can. Hope this is soon enough. Thankies!

Themadhatter1028 : Yay! Thankies!

horsie890 : Water Temple. (shudders) I hated that one. Defeat the game for her! WOOT! Thankies!

Shiru23454 : I only have one problem with that game...the damn fish boss! It takes me forever to beat him! I wouldn't mind being a fairy either. It does sound fun by the way you described it. Thankies!

variabler : EVERYONE is my fave reviewer! (hugs everyone) I can't choose...I might hurt someone's feelings. Go Dino! That sounds like my schedule...Thankies!

Ryu the youkai : Kupo! Coffee and moogles...Japanese people are best! They make awesome games! Thankies!

Lil Bre : I already know. But that is going to be so awesome! I love weirdness. Thankies!

Alucardlordofvampires : Go cliffies! Yes, I do! Heh...I am evil...Mwahaahahaha! Thankies!

D-pad : Go monkies! You never played Majora's Mask! Gah, thats a good game. You must get it. Thankies!

lil-dragon-bue : I'm going to! Don't worry! Last chapter was rushed out, I'm taking my time on this one. With humour, suspense, and a little confusion to all of you. The other story is going to be a side story to this one and others. Thankies!

Me Like The Story : Thankies!

llppoo33 : It'll take more than a cliff to defeat me! Mwahaha! I will! Don't worry! Thankies!

kitana5055 : Thankies!

Georgianna : Crazy Irish Dude? Awesome...Thankies!

Peg : Its going to be a side story...Twilight Princess is going to be kinda AU, because the story I am writing takes place a few years after Majora's Mask. Yay! You're hyper! It'll be easy for Josie of course. Lets see the list...yes we are bored. Yup! We have brains to pass the dungeons. Yup, Graphics are awesome. Yup, characters are cool. Yup, plot is bloody great. Zelda kid is adorable. Zelda grown up is pretty. Link as kid is so sweeet! Link as a adult is bloody hot. And yes...all that is true. Aww...thats sweet. Thankies!

Shiru23454 : Omg...that has got to be the scariest and funniest thing I have ever seen in my entire life...LOL...THANKIES!

Crazed Individual : Don't cry! Here's the next chapter! They will get together soon...don't worry! Thankies!

Adelina : Its going to be a side story...Twilight Princess is going to be kinda AU, because the story I am writing takes place a few years after Majora's Mask. Alot new characters from different books, movies, and games. (hugs) Thankies!

Link/Sesshoumaru/Felix Fan : Long name. YAY! Hyperness rules! Poor Reikai...Yay! I love my reviewers!...I might be able to put you in...WOOT! TP! I know...April...(sobbs) Thankies!

Ojii-San : I will never stop writing! Don't worry! ...okay...dreams?...I love having weird dreams! Woot! Thankies!

Birth of Venus : Yay! (comes out of hiding place) ...they might do that...or eat them...which is not a pleasant thought. Not a MM story. A side story. Crossovers like different characters from different stories appearing, Thankies!

A Fading Shadow : ...MONKEYS! YAY! Thankies!

Justin Time : Wow, thats weird...Yay! Run from the poo! Thankies!

Kitty29 : You're a good artist! I looked and its awesome. Thankies!

llppoo33 : Thankies!

OOT Champion : Go Gollum! Don't apologize...I like this. I hate long tests to...Aww...poor OOT...Bloody Hell! I lovy risky plans...they fun. FIRE! FIRE PRETTY! Run from the poo! (gives Link plushy) ASS! Thankies!

The Random Cat13666 : Thankies!

"It's...empty..." We're Link's first words when he took a gaze around the large room.  
"Yeah...ECHO"  
Echo!  
Echo!  
Echo.  
Echo...

"Cool"  
Cool!  
Cool!  
Cool.  
Cool...

"Stop it, Josie! That's annoying"  
Stop it, Josie! That's annoying! Stop it, Josie! That's annoying.  
Stop it, Josie! That's annoying...

I opened my mouth to yell some more stuff that would echo off the walls, when Link placed a hand over my mouth. "Don't...be quiet...understand?" He whispered.  
I drooled in his hand, he tore his hand away.  
"Ewww"  
Ewww!  
Ewww.  
Ewww...

I pointed at him and laughed loudly, my laughter echoing off the walls. Link wiped the slobber on my arm. "That's not nice, Josie"  
I blew a rasberry at him, "Nyah"  
Nyah.  
Nyah...

Madison poked her head out of my pack, "That is getting really annoying"  
Link shook his head, "Why is this place empty"  
"Some dragon kidnapped the gorons..." I shrugged.  
"Dragon"  
"Yup...pretty dragon to"  
Link gaped, "...thats not good"  
I shook my head, "Nope"  
"Where do we go?"

I walked to the edge and looked down and saw a small goron rolling on one of the lower levels. "Down there and talk to that goron"  
"But I thought you said there were no more gorons"  
"Only two left...the Goron King's son. And the shopkeeper."

"He has a son?"

"Yup. Link."

"What?"

"Link..."

"What"  
What?  
What.  
What...

"HIS NAME IS LINK"  
His name is Link!  
His name is Link!  
His name is Link...

"I KNOW MY NAME IS LINK"  
I know my name is Link!  
I know my name is Link.  
I know my name is Link...

I glared, "The Goron King named his son Link after you, because you helped them seven years ago"  
Link gaped, "He...he named his son after me?"  
I shrugged, "Thats how it was in the game." Then began walking down the stairs.  
"Hey, wait up!"  
Hey , wait up.  
Hey, wait up...

Link followed me all the way down to where the small goron was rolling around. I watched as the goron slowed to a stop as it neared us...then turned around and went the other way. Link stared at it, "Why won't it stop?"  
"Because he thinks we are enemies."  
"But we're not...we need to tell him that."  
"Yes, we do..." I trailed off, looking around the circular room. "Now where is it?"  
"Where's what?"  
"We need to stop him, so we'll bomb him."

Link gasped, "Won't it hurt him?"  
"Yeah, but its the only way to stop him."

I spotted the bomb and picked it up, the fuse going off automatically. Link backed away. I timed the gorons movement carefully and as it neared, I threw the bomb at him. It exploded and the goron stopped.  
"How could you do this to me? You, you're Ganondorf's servants! Hear my name and tremble! I am Link! Hero of the Gorons"  
The small goron yelled out loudly, paying no notice to the echoes bouncing off the walls.  
Link stared, "Wow, Darunia must of really liked me for doing that for him seven years ago."  
I nodded. "Come on, we need to talk to him"  
Link nodded and we both approached the small goron. I sat on my knees and set my hand on the trembling goron, "Heys...its okay...Its just Link and me..."

THe goron looked up, "What?"  
"My name is Josie...and this is Link."  
The Linkgoron gasped, "Your name is also Link? Then you must be the legendary Dodongo Buster and Hero, Link! My dad is Darunia...do you remember him?"

Link gave a small smile, "Kinda hard not to."

Goron Link grinned brightly, "Dad named me Link after you, because you're so brave! It's a cool name! I really like it! Link, Josie you're a hero to us Gorons! I'm so glad to meet both of you! My dad says if he ever has another kids, he's gonna name it Josie..."

I blinked, "Uhh...thanks I guess..."

"Please give me your autograph! Sign it 'To my friend, Link of the Gorons'"

Link stopped him, "Uhh...Link...not now...you see we-"  
"Oh...I guess it's not a good time to ask toy for this...Please help everyone!" Link goron cried, clutching the end of my dress, tears welling up in his huge black eyes. "My dad, Darunia, went to the Fire Temple. A dragon is inside! If we don't hurry up, even my dad will be eaten by the dragon"  
He began sobbing loudly, the sound echoing off the walls.  
Link and I looked at each other. I shrugged and mouthed 'comfort him'  
"Uhh...what about the dragon?"  
Link goron sniffed and responded tearfully, "A long time ago there was an evil dragon named Volvagia living in this mountain. That dragon was very scary! He ate Gorons! Using a huge hammer, the hero of the Gorons...BOOOOM!"

I jumped slightly as his voice, echoed loudly around the city.

"Oops...Sorry..." Goron Link gave me a apologetic look before continuing, "Destroyed it just like that! This is a myth from long ago, but it's true! I know, because my dad is a descendant of the hero!"  
Goron Link sniffed then began crying again. Link looked at me this time. I sighed, and placed a hand on the goron''s shoulder.  
"We really want to help...tell us...what about the gorons?"

Goron Link swallowed and wiped his face, "Everybody was taken to the Fire Temple...while my dad was out...Ganondorf's followers came and took them all away! All of them will be eaten by Volvagia! Dad said that Ganondorf revived Volvagia...As a warning to those who might oppose him, Ganondorf is going to feed them all to Volvagia!"

I bit my lip, "Volvagia...a fire dragon thingy."  
Link looked at me, "Jos? What is it"  
I smiled and shook my head, "Nothing, Link. Just a weird feeling that I get...where did your dad go?" I then asked Goron Link.  
"He went to the Fire Temple all by himself to try to save everyone...Please help, Josie! Link! I'll give both of you a heat resistant tunic!"

I shook my head at the offer, "I don't need one...Link does...not me."  
Goron Link shrugged and handed Link a red tunic. "You can get changed in the room across from my dad's."  
Somewhere below I heard some doors opening.  
Goron Link looked at us and said, "Dad told me not to let anybody follow him to the temple, but...Only you, Link...Josie, can save everyone! If you need help, I'll be here and the shop owner is still here. And there is a secret passage to the Fire Temple in my dad's room...just move the statue!"

I smiled at Goron Link, "Thank you young one...don't worry...everything will be okay..." Madison flew out of my pack and asked the goron quietly, so that only I and the goron could hear because Link was to busy inspecting the new tunic.  
"Is there a peek hole to the dressing room?"

I gaped at Madison, "Madison!"

She glowed innocently, "What!"

I glared.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you haven't thought about it"  
I crossed my arms, "I'm not answering that..."

Goron Link looked scared, "Why would you need a peek hole?"

I grabbed Madison and threw her into my pack, "Reasons you'll understand in about 7 years, my young friend." I winked and turned to Link.  
"Well Link...you should go get dressed while I inspect the statue."

Link shot me a look, "Promise you won't go in without me"  
"Cross my heart and hope to die!" I grinned.  
"What"  
"I promise!"

Link smiled, "Okay then"  
We began walking down the stairs. Link spotted the room the second we arrived, "Okay, I'll go get dressed, Wait here..."

"I already told you, I will..."

He smiled and walked into the room, closing the door behind him with a small 'click'  
I leaned against a wall, and bowed my head, dozing slightly. I felt Madison fly out of my pack and looked up. She was flying to the door. "Madison!" I hissed. She glowed in a mishief way. I growled and ran after her.  
"Madison, stop! You're acting like a teenager"  
"...I'm kinda like a teenager"  
I glared. "Madison...no..." I grabbed her and threw her intp my pack again.  
Navi shook her head, "Hormonal humans..." She muttered underneath her breath.  
I was about to walk back over to the wall, when the door opened and Link came back in his new red tunic.  
He looked at me, weirdly. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing..."

"...I don't think I want to know..."

"I swear! I didn't do anything! It was Madison!"

I heard a muffled, "Hey!" From inside my pack, and nudged it hard. She went quiet.  
"What did Madison do?"

I growled, "Nothing, Link...just being a stupid idiot."  
"As usual...come on, we need to go."  
We walked to the Goron King's room. Link saw the statue.  
"Is this what Little Link was talking about? How come I never noticed it before?"

"To your first question, yes. To your second question...you were a dumb blonde midget! What else?"  
Link scoffed and hit me upside the head. "Owwy..." I rubbed the spot where he hit and rolled my eyes, "I was just playing..."

Link shrugged and walked to the side of the statue and pushed it over with ease. A heated wind came from inside the new opening. Link gave me a small grin before entering. I followed.

I gaped as I saw what it looked like, "Its...beautiful..." Well to me it was, maybe cause I was obsessed with fire?  
The inside was huge. Through a thck haze of red, I could see below us a lake of molten lava, which lookd very dangerous and promising death to a normal person.

But of course...I wasn't normal was I?

Link panted slightly, and wiped the bit of sweat that was clinging to his brow. "Damn," He said, "even with the tunic, it's still a little hot..."

I didn't feel any different. I thought and voiced it aloud. Link glared, "Well duh. Your the Fire Master, this is like your favorite place so far, isn't it?"

I grinned, "Oh yeah...this place is bloody awesome!" I walked to the edge and looked down. "If you weren't here Link, I would jump into the lava right now...it just looks like a big ass swimming pool to me." I continued to stare down into it, holding back my excitement.

Link looked around the large room, "I see a bridge, maybe that will lead us to the temple"  
I tore my gaze away from the tempting lava and raced after Link, who had already approached the bridge. It was broken.  
Link observed it intently.  
"Josie...hold on to me."  
"What?"  
"Just do it!"  
I blinked, and grabbed his arm tightly. Link shot his hookshot out and grabbed the wood that was hanging over the second part of the bridge and transported both of us to the other side. We staggered slightly as our feet touched the wood.  
I looked at Link, "I could of used mine you know.."  
Link smiled, "Yeah, but my idea was faster."  
I shrugged. Link took a few steps forward and out of nowhere Sheik appeared. Link jumped back, startled. "Sheik! What are you- damn, you scared the shit out of me."

Sheik gave a small amused smile through the cloth, "It is something that grows over time...a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes stronger over time...The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go...This song is dedicated to the power of the heart...Listen to the Bolero of Fire"  
Sheik finished his rant and took out the harp. He gave me a small look and played the song that sent a tingling sensation down my spine. I shuddered, ignoring it and played it on my Ocarina in perfect unison with Link.  
I closed my eyes,a feeling of intense power rushing through me before fading away...I opened them and saw Link and Sheik backed away from me and staring.  
"Take a picuture," I muttered, "It will last longer...what is it?"

"Josie...you were completely on fire for a second before it died away..." Link explained.  
I blinked, "Really? I didn't notice."

Sheik stared at me and Link for a few seconds before bowing his head. "Link...Josie...I'll see you two again." He threw another deku nut and disappeared. "Dude...I have got to learn how to do that..."

Link stared at me for a second before shaking his head, "I'm sure you will learn it later...come on, we need to find the temple and I think I see its entrance."

He walked toward the southern part of the place. I followed him, gazing around me at the same time. Then stopped suddenly. I saw something...I paused and turned to where I thought...two figures. Kinda far off. One was kinda short and was pointing at something far off to a taller person in white, who was holding something long in his hand. I took a few steps forward, trying to see through the smoke.

It couldn't be Jean or Modesty...they didn't look like that...whoever they were they were arguing over something. But what were they doing in a dangerous place like this? I squinted my eyes, trying to get further details...the small one didn't even look human...the taller one...was a boy...but thats all I could make out...who are they?

"Josie, what is it?"

I looked at him, "Huh?"

Link was staring at me, "You're looking at something."  
I turned back to where they were only to find them gone, "Their gone.."  
"Who?"  
"I just saw two people standing there! I swear I did! One was a boy in total white with a staff or something...the other was..I don't know what he was...but he had swords...and...they were standing there talking over something." I tried to explain.

Link looked around the room, "I don't see anything..."  
I looked around. "Me either...their gone."  
"You were probably just seeing things, Josie."  
I shook my head, "No, I wasn't!"

Link shrugged and walked on toward the entrance. I looked around one more time, before following.

Not paying attention in front of me, I ran into Link. "Ouch! Link...whats wrong?"

He pointed downwards. I looked down and saw a ladder leading deep underground. I whistled, "Thats a long way down."  
Link looked reluctant, "We have to go down there."  
I nodded, "Yup, thats where the fire temple is...I'll go first."  
Link look startled, "What! Why!"

I gave him a pointed look, already placing my legs on the ladder, "Because Link, you area hormonal teenager and I know you will look up my dress."

Link flushed red, "No, I wouldn't...what if there is danger down there."  
"Then I'll deal with it!" I said, and began climbing down the ladder. I heard LInk shuffle above me, before he grabbed onto the ladder and followed me.

We went down it, quietly. I could hear Link panting above me from the heat and the ladder, and felt a stab of pity. Poor Link...

Suddenly, my feet his hard ground and I jumped off the ladder, "Link! We're at the bottom!"  
"Really?" He breathed, "Good..."

He jumped down next to me and smiled, "That was easy."  
I smiled back, "It was a ladder, Link..."

He shrugged and looked down the hall, leading into the Fire Temple. "Well Josie...I guess this will be easy for you."  
"Don't worry, Link! This time, I'll protect you!" I said, seriously.  
Link gave a small sigh and looked down, "That's what I am afraid of..." He muttered, but I heard him.

I gave him a comforting grin, then turned and walked into the temple. Link not far behind.

SHOULD I STOP IT HERE?

NAH, I LOVE YOU GUYS TO MUCH TO DO THAT!

Link looked around the large room with interest, "Well,its different from the Forest Temple..." He stated, wiping his sweaty hands on his tunic.  
"Of course, its different! You didn't them all to be the same did you?"

"...maybe."

I snorted to myself, and glared at the keese that were flying around the corner of the room. "If my memory serves me correct, than we are supposed to go through that door right there"  
I pointed at the left door on that was on the stairs.

We both walked up the stairs, I paused and stared at the stature of the three heads with fire in their mouths on the walls.

"Josie..." I heard somebody's voice call...

I continued to stare at the fire.

"Josie...Nuria..."

"JOSIE!" I looked up and saw Link, staring at me concerned/  
"What, Link!"

"What are you staring at?" Link asked, curiously.

I shook my head, "Nothing Link...just a trick of light"  
Link looked unsure but nodded anyway, "Okay...we should continue"  
"Yeah..." I answered, following him through the door.

The moment we entered, the first thing I saw was Darunia standing at a large door. The door made a loud noise as it closed behind us and he turned around startled.

"Who's there?" His great voice boomed. His eyes landed on us, "Is that you, Link?...Josie?"

"Hey Darunia!" I called happily. Link waved.

"Oh, it really is you, Link and Josie! You two grown so big since I last saw you! I want to have a nice long talk with both of you, but now's not the time."

"You're telling me..." Link muttered.  
"Ganondorf is causing trouble on Death Mountain again! He has revived the evil, ancient dragon Volvagia! On top of that, he is going to feed my people to that evil dragon as a warning to other races that might resist him...If that fire-breathing dragon escapes from the mountain, all of Hyrule will become a burning wasteland! I will go on ahead to try and seal up the evil dragon...I'm concered, though, because I don't have the legendary hammer...But I have no choice."

He bowed his head, sadly. Then looked at both of us, "Link...Josie...I'm asking you to do this as my Sword Brother and Sister...While I'm trying to deal with the dragon, please save my people! The prisoners' cells are in the opposite direction."

Link nodded, "We'll do it."  
I nodded, "Of course, we will!"  
Darunia's gaze stayed on me for a few seconds before leaving, "I'm counting on you, Josie and Link!" Was all he said, before entering the door and disappearing in a haze of smoke.

Link turned to the door behind us, "Come on, Josie, we have to save them!"

I grabbed Link's collar, "Listen carefully in this room...do you hear anything weird"  
Link paused and listened. "I hear...a small sound from the corner of the room..but its nothing...right"  
"Wrong...Its a Goron...its whimpering..."

Indeed, if you listened carefully enough you could hear the small whimpers of a goron across the room. Link gasped, "A goron! I have to help him! Josie...you stay here"  
I gaped, "What? Why!"

"It might be dangerous...and it looks like I have to jump to get over there and you're...not exactly the best jumper in the world"  
I glared, "If you fall, you fall right in the lava! And get hurt! I can swim in lava! If I fall I can't get hurt"  
Link shook his head, "Just let me do this, okay Jos?"  
Before I could answer, he had already ran off. I glared and leaned against the wall, waitiing for Link to return so I could yell at him when he returned.

"Josie...Nuria..." I looked up. It was that voice again. It couldn't be Link...he was on the other side of the toom. It was coming from the other room. I turned around and looked at the door. Link would be safe.

I have to go.

Their calling me.

I opened the door and exited the room and walked toward the three statues. I turned toward them and reached my hand into the middle one's fiery mouth and felt a switch. I pushed down on it and a clicking sounded around the room.  
The three statues suddenly caught on fire! I stood back, amazed as the statues burned to a crisp and a door appeared with fire markings.

"Nuria..."

I opened the door and walked in, the door shutting behind me automatically. I looked around the room. It was dark...really dark. I could hear the crackling of fire somewhere in the center of the room. I took a few steps forward, and the whole room lit up with fire. I gasped, the whole room was on fire! But the fire wasn't red or orange...

It was black.

I leaned down and touched it, no harm of course came to me. I scooped some of the fire into my hand and stared at it, fascinated.

"Pretty..." I whispered. I crushed my fist and it slipped through the cracks of my fingers back into the other fire. I looked up again and saw a large panel in front of me, holding something. I walked slowly forward toward it until I was standing right above it.

It was...two whips...

I blinked, "Whips?" I muttered to myself.

It wasn't just plain whips...these whips were a black color...but they were on fire! I reached down and picked one up. A perfect fit in my hand. I sampled it by thrusting it out and whipping at nothing. Light weight...not heavy at all...and very easy to use...it was simply perfect.

I picked up the other one...so I had both whips in both my hands. But...what do I do with my sword? I set the whips down and unsheathed my sword.  
It glowed in the fiery light. Suddenly the table that held the whips shook. I gasped and grabbed the whips quickly. A hole appeared, big enough for the sword...

'The sword...' Something whispered...

I very carefully placed my sword into the hole. The hole closed and shook. I gasped as it opened again, revealing a silverly belt that could hold the whips. I picked it up, and just gaped at it. I placed it loosely around my hips, and tightened it to a perfect fit. Then I grabbed the whips and placed them in the belt loopholes where it made a perfect it...

...this was weird...Who did all this? Was all this for me.? I shrugged. I didn't know. Just as I turned to leave the room, a note appeared. I picked it up and read,

'Nuria

These are for you...I made them for you. We'll never meet. But if you are reading this, then I know the legend must be true...there are some secret you must learn by yourself. I cannot help you with that. I have did all I can to help you with your quest. For now that is. Contact the fairies and the Royal Hyrule family. They will know more.  
The Little Fire Edan'

I folded the paper up and set it in my pocket. So the Fire Master before me had been in here before. I wonder what for...and what was he talking about the legend and my quest? How does he know?  
The fires in the room had died down a little and was crackling around me calmly.

I stepped down from the panel and the flames consumed it, leaving nothing behind. I walked to the door and opened it. I took one last glance around the room, before exiting.

The rest of the fire Temple will be up soon.


	29. Fire Temple Part 2

Sorry! I will have to write the review responses next chapter...but I love you all! (hugs everyone)

The door shut with a soft click behind me, and I turned around to see Link standing there, looking relieved and angry.  
"Where were you! Where did you go! Where that door come from! Why-"

"LINK! Please be quiet!" I sighed and walked down the stairs, running a hand through my hair, trying to concentrate on what happened.

I paused and looked around the room, then sighed and bowed my head again. It was so confusing...

"...Josie?"  
I turned my head, slightly, "Yes, Link?"  
"What...what happened?"

I turned and looked at him, he was standing there awkwardly, looking at me curiously. All anger had gone and was replaced by curiousity and worry.  
"I...I heard voices..."  
"The ones you heard outside? The boy and the creature?"  
I shook my head, "No...it wasn't them. Someone called me...I was in a trance like state I guess and followed their voices. Then ended up in front of the three statues, inwardly I knew everything of what to do and did it..I pushed the button inside the mouth of fire and the door appeared. I entered and there were two whips...and I placed my sword in the hole that appeared and a belt was made. Then a note also appeared..."

"A note?" Link was staring at me, his eyebrows browed in confusion. I walked to him and handed him the note. He read it, "Edan...the Fire Master before you."

"Yes..."

Madison flew from behind Link, "I tried calling your name but you didn't respond...it scared me. You were walking off and muttering things to yourself. I even tried following you into that room, but something held me back."

I shrugged, "I don't know."

Link handed the letter back to me, "Keep it with you. We made need it later"  
I placed it back into my pocket, "...what does all this mean"  
Link thought for a second, "It means...that we have to continue on"  
I rolled my eyes, "I already that Link...but-"  
"I know what you're saying, but we can't concentrate on that right now. We have to hurry and help these gorons"  
I opened my mouth, then closed it and nodded, "You're right. We can ask Ze- I mean Sheik about it."  
Link turned to me, "What were you about to say?"  
I blinked innocently, "...nooothing."

Link shot me a suspicious look, then beckoned, "Come, I have the key for the next room." He walked to the door and placed the key in its lock and unlocked it.  
He opened the door and gasped. I peered inside and gave a delighted squeal.

Fire and lava...

Thats basically all you could see. I ran forward into the lava, "Wheee! FIRE AND LAVA KICK ASS DUDE!"  
Link gaped at me and the room for a few seconds...before getting a annoyed look, "Oh goody..."

I ran my hands through the warm lava, "I love this...Link, don't be so scared! That Red Tunic is strong, you can walk on lava for short periods of time."

Link blinked, "I can?"

I nodded, kicking at the lava, "Yup!"

Link took a few steps forward and paused at the foot of the lava, "Uhh...okay...Here I go.." He placed his foot gently into hot lava and drew back, "It burns slightly...but I think I can run across it"

I grinned and stopped kicking and throwing lava at everything to stand by him, "I think we are supposed to go to the right side of the room..." I pictured the map of this place in my mind...It was a pretty large temple and it did confuse me for a while.

I looked to the left wall of the room, "Yup, over there in the left side. A door." Well, there wasn't really a door. But a discolorated wall which I remembered from the game a door was hidden behind.

Link raised a eyebrow, "I don't see anything..."

"Of course you don't Link, cause you don't pay attention." I walked over to the wall and ran my hand over it and knocked on it. AHA! A hollow sound! I was right.

I grinned and got out a bomb and placed it at the door. It exploded, the wall disappearing and revealing the door I knew was there.

"See, Link? Voila! Moi has ze made ze door!"

Link looked at me then at the door, with that funny look on his face, "...What in blazes are you talking about, woman!"

I sighed, "I said I have made a door! Go me"  
"I see that...where does it lead to?"  
"A goron...what else?"

Link brightened, "Really? Excellent!"

He, oh so carefully, stepped onto the lava and ran across to where I was then opened the door revealing a passage. He looked around it for a second, before running to the end. I followed him. And there was the goron, laying on the ground shaking and trembling.

Link saw a switch and stepped on it, releasing the goron. The goron looked up, "Are you releasing me? Am I free to go?"

"Yup! FREE BIRD! FLY AWAY TO THE MOUNTAINS!"

Silence..

"Sorry, caught up in the moment there." I blushed.  
The goron cocked his head at us and smiled, "I'll tell you a secret for saving me! There are switches in this temple that you hacve to cut to activate. But, you can also use the Goron 'special crop' to do the job."

"Cut?" I questioned, confused.

The goron only grinned and walked off. I stared at him, "Cut? I never understood that"  
Link shrugged, "Does by 'special crop' he mean bombs"  
"Right-o Link!" I grinned. Link smiled and turned to the exit.  
"Well two down...how many is in here?"

I paused, "Hmm...lets see...I think 9 or 10. Including the two we saved." Then went to the chest and bent to my knees and opened it.

"KEY LINK! Yay!" I cheered, happily. Link smiled, "Well, thats one problem solved. Shall we continue"  
I nodded and we exited the passageway. I made a small giggling noise at the sight of the lava again. Link shook his head, "As much as you are enjoying this, Jos. I can't say the same about me."

Madison appeared from my shirt, "Same here! I hate this place! Its so bloody hot! What I would do for some ice..."

I hissed, "Don't hate this place! This place is wonderful...beautiful even"  
Madison glowed darkly, "Thats because you are a freaking pyromaniac"  
I shrugged, "Still...come on." I calmly stepped onto the lava and began walking to the other side. Link followed quickly, stepping on platforms every opportunity he got.

When I got to the other side of the room, I paused and stared at the door. Link walked next to me and asked, "Josie? Do you notice anything...different?"

I turned to him, blinking, "No...why?"  
"No monster has attacked us. The fire bubbles or the keese are just flying and seem...to be staring at us..."  
I looked up and he was right. A small fire bubble was floating above the lava and was watching us carefully. This was different..even in the game, they attacked me every chance they got.

"I...I don't know...they really should be attacking us now..but..their not.." I bit my lip, shaking my head slowly. Trying to ignore the Fire Bubble's intense gaze, I turned to the door.

"Just ignore them, Link." Then opened the door, leading into another passage.

Link grinned once more, "Another goron?"

I nodded, "Yup!"

"Good!" Link ran forward and freed the third goron. The goron looked at us and grinned, standing up, "Are you releasing me? Am I free to go? I'll tell you a secret for saving me! A wall that you can destroy with the Goron's 'special crop' will sound different than a regular wall if you hit it with your sword."

Link looked at me, "So, thats how you knew there was a door there!" He exclaimed.  
I nodded, "Yes..and it has a different shade of color than others."

The goron grinned at us, then left like the other did. Link walked to the chest and kneeled down to his knees to open it. "Yes! Another key!" He cheered.  
I stared at the chest, "Who, in their right mind, would leave a chest with a key in the cell with a goron?"

Link blinked then shrugged, "Who knows? But it sure is helping alot"  
I nodded, still in deep thought, "Well...BACK TO THE FIRE AND LAVA ROOM! WOOT!" I ran back to the lava room, happily.

Link shook his head and followed. I stood patiently waiting for him. As soon as Link stood next to me, I grinned and said, "Get out your ocarina."

Link cocked his eyebrow, "The ocarina? What for?"

I pointed up, he looked and saw a large blue block. He nodded, "Ah, the same one in the grave place"  
"Yup. SONG OF TIME! WOOT!"

Link snorted and got the blue Ocarina of Time out, "Ready, Jos?"  
"Of course, I'm ready!"

He smiled and played it slowly with me at the same time. The Blue Block glowed and moved to the ground, making it so we can could climb on top of it to the next room.

I blinked and lowered my ocarina, trying to remember what the next room was. "Hmm...Link be on your guard in the next room. I forgot what is going to happen."

Link nodded and climbed up, helping me. I thanked himand we both walked to the door and entered.

It was green.

Green rooms are bad.

You wanna know why?

Cause they like frisbees.

As soon as I entered and saw the room I gasped, "Link! Put your sheld up and duck! NOW!"  
When he heard the urgency in my voice, Link obeyed without hesitation. He rolled to the ground, holding his shield up. I was already on the ground with my shield.

Not five seconds had passed when large green discs thingies began hitting our shields. Both Link and I continued to hold our shields up until the last one passed.

Link was panting next to me, his hands clenched tightly around the shield with sweat on him. "Is it over?"

I stood up, putting the shield back on my back, "In this room, yes."  
Link groaned, "There are other rooms like this?" He whined.  
I nodded. Link sighed and looked around the room and paused, "What the hell is that thing!"

I turned to where he was pointing at and saw a large gray...blob. That was basically the only word to describe it. "Ooh! Those are Like Like's!"

"Like Like's?" Link questioned.

I grinned, "Large blobs that eat shields and tunics."

Madison peered out of my pack, "So if it grabs you, it takes off your clothes?"

I gave her a annoyed look, "Yes, Madison."

She giggled quietly and hid back in my pack. Link walked to the creature, sword drawn.  
The Like Like paused its wiggling around.

Link stared at it, then shrugged and thust his sword down.

The Like Like squealed in pain and moved furiously toward Link. Link gasped.  
"Uhh...Link? Maybe you shou-"

The Like Like swallowed him. I gasped, "Link!" and ran toward the Like Like, whips in both my hands. Before I could attack the creature. Link was thrown out.

Half naked with no shirt on and not much covering below his stomach.

I gaped. Madison gaped. Navi gaped.

Link growled, "Damn, stupid animal thingy!" He repeatedly began hitting the creature over and over again.

I continued gaping...

Madison and Navi began laughing their asses off. The creature died and melted, giving back the shield and clothing Link had lost.

Link grabbed it and looked at us, a deep red.

I blinked..tried to close my mouth and stuttered, "Uhh...well...I.."  
I gaped again.

Madison and Navi were still laughing their asses off. Link blushed, "Can you uhh...turn around while I uhh...put some clothes on?"

"Oh! Uhh..umm..sure!" I turned my back to him, blushing furiously.

Madison flew to my and whispered, "Who knew the great Hero of Time had pink hearted boxers!"  
I hit her hard in the head, "MADISON! Shut up!"  
She continued giggling, "Oh damn, I wish I had a camera."

"Done."

I turned around and saw Link, fully clothed and still a bright red. I coughed, "I did warn you, ya know..."  
Link glared, "I know, I know. Let's never speak of this again, okay?"

I nodded, "Definetly." Madison whispered in my ear, "Why aren't you laughing hysterically"  
I gave her a small grin, "Inside my head, I am. I don't want to embarass him anymore than he is now."

She glowed, "Thats nice of you."  
I smiled, "I know. Heehee..."

Link had killed the gold skulltula that was in the room and we left it to back into the lava room. "So, where do we go now?"

"Time to exit this room." I said, sadly. Link grinned and said, "We'll come back after all this is over..." I had my back to him and was walking to the exit, "Yeah...after all this is over..." I said, quietly.

Link followed me. I unlocked the door with one of the keys we had found and went into the next room. Link gaped as he saw the room. It did look pretty weird, with a large cage and a wooden beam to slide on.

I grinned, "COWABUNGA DUDE!" Then jumped on the wooden beam and slid down it...very...very...slowly...

"Wheeeeeeee!"

Link stared at me and shook his head slowly and waited until I had reached the other platform to follow, sliding down the wood very slowly.

He stepped off calmly, when he reached the bottom and looked around the large cage. "This looks...different, like some kind of torture place."

I snorted, "If you think this looks torturous wait until you see the Shadow Temple."

Link turned to me, "The Shadow Temple?"

I shuddered, "More like the Temple of Death." I shook my head, already dreading to go there and looked around the cage/room, trying to remember where to go. Looking up at the cage, where we were going to climb up, I saw two fire keese resting.

"Link...I am going to try something. Stay right here...and DON'T look up my dress."  
Link blushed and glared, "What are you going to do?"

"...a little experiment."

I wrapped both my hands around the cage and pulled myself up, and plaed both my feet into the little holes that were there and began climbing up. Link backed up, so he wasn'r right below my dress and watched me.

Link saw the keese, "Josie! The keese! Look out for the keese!"

I didn't respond, just continued to climb until I was in between both of them. The keese saw me, I knew it. They were staring directly at me.

I cocked my head, confused. Then reached slowly out toward one and touched it. The fire on the keese didn't hurt me. It didn't bite me either.

The keese didn't respond.

Now for the next stage of the experiment, "Fly." I said simply.

Both the keese took flight around me. "Land on my head."

They both obeyed.

I gasped and laughed, "It worked! Link, the creatures in the Fire Temple can't hurt me, because I am the Fire Master!"  
He grinned, "This makes things alot easier."

I grinned and commanded the keese, "Fly!"

They flew off to somewhere. I continued grinning. "I told you Link that I was going to protect you this time." Then climbed the rest of the way to the top and jumped off to the platform that was waiting.  
Link began climbing until he was next to me also. He smiled at me, "This helps alot. I wonder what the boss is going to be like."

I shrugged, "I don't know about that now." I walked forward and suddenly a large beam of lava shot up in front of me. Link jumped, startled.

I squealed loudly, "Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire!" I chanted over and over as it continued to shoot up until it stopped and retreated back into the ground. Link snorted and shook his head, pushing the block that was there down onto where the lava had shot up.

"Come on Josie. This should take us to the next room."

He jumped down as carefully as he could, and helped me down. I smiled at him and hopped onto the box with Link. The lava shot up and we went flying to the floor above us.  
I chanted 'Fire!' over and over again, as Link tried to avoid the stray lava. Madison was screaming in my pack with fear at the suddeness of it. Navi was sitting calmly on Link's pack.

As the next floor appeared, both of us jumped off at once. "That was fun!" I cheered.  
"Really fun!" Link grinned.  
We looked at each other grinning and said, "Let's never do that again!"

Link unlocked the next door that was there, "There goes the last key."  
"Don't worry, it's supposed to be like that"  
Link nodded and opened the door. I looked inside and saw two torch slugs crawling around. I stepped inside before Link and they paused and turned toward me.

"...Uhh...stay as far away from Link and don't hurt him."

They immediately crawled as far away from us to avoid Link. I grinned. I liked this. I surveryed the room. It looked simple to me. I formed a plan.

"Link, help me up."

He blinked and shrugged, grabbing me by the waist and lifting me up onto the platform. I pushed myself up and turned around, giving my hand out to Link. He grabbed it and I pulled him up.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"There is a puzzle in this room, but I know a way around it." I pointed to the fire that was surrounding the exiting stairs. "When the fire goes out, climb up them as quickly as possible. I'll follow soon."

"You'll be alright, won't you?"

"Link, I don't think there is anything in this temple that can hurt me." I grinned at him. He reluctantly nodded and stood close by the fire. I jumped back down and walked to where the white switch was and hit it hard.

The fire above me died and I heard Link climbing up the stairs. As he was doing that, I got one of my whips out and wrapped it as best as I could around the box that should of been pushed to the bottom, but instead I left it there and pulled myself up.

The fire came back around the ladder, I ignored it and stepped right through, climbing up with ease, until I was standing next to Link.

He grinned, "Smart, Josie, real smart."

I smiled, "Thanks. To the next room!"

Link walked ahead of me and opened the door, stepping inside. I followed. He gazed around the room, "It looks...like a maze." He stepped forward.

I gasped and grabbed his collar and pulled him back, "Watch out!"

A large ball of poo- I mean a large boulder rolled past us. I watched it disappear around the corner and released Link. Link stared after the boulder. "...where the hell are they coming from?"

I shrugged, "The big ass goron must of had a large supper last night."

Link snorted, "Yeah."

"...you remember when I said 'I don't think there is anything in this temple that can hurt me.'?"

Link nodded, "Yeah. Why?"

"...I was wrong...because I don't think large balls of poo are fire creatures. Unless its Mexican Burritios he ate..."

Madison burst out laughing in my pack, "Spicy!" She laughed.  
I grinned. Link looked at both of us, "Do I want to know?"

I shook my head, still grinning, "No, you don't Link...We need to head left, stay close to the walls, and avoid them. We should find two gorons and two keys around here"  
Link nodded, "All right."

As soon as the next boulder passed, we ran for the space of safety in the corner of the room. Aha! A door. A door to the goron and the key. Link opened it and stepped inside with me.

Indeed there was a goron shivering in the room with fear. I stepped on the switch and the gate opened. The goron looked up, "Are you releasing me? Am I free to go? I'll tell you a secret for rescuing me! When you are on fire, you can put it out by swinging your sword, or by rolling forward...did you know that?"

I shrugged, "I like being on fire."

Link rolled his eyes, "Thank you, it may help in later situations."

The goron grinned and left the room. I kicked open the chest and recieved another small key.  
"You said there is one more around here?" Link asked. I nodded, "Yes, on the other side of the room. So we have to be careful."

After exiting the room, we played 'Lets run from the ball of poo!' game and nearly lost a couple of time. But we eventually got to the next goron, who was in a cage. Link stepped on the button to free him. The goron did the same as the others.  
"Are you releasing me? Am I free to go? I'll tell you a secret for releasing me! In this temple, there are doors that fall down when you try to open them. When one of these doors starts to fall, move! If you use a sample of the Goron's 'special crop', you can break it."

I snapped my fingers, "I forgot about those! Thanks, that'll save me a little bit of my health."

The goron smile, "Glad to help!" Then left us. Link got the next key, "Last key in this place"  
I nodded, "To the next room! I think there are only a few gorons left. We got two keys, so I don't think there is going to be any problems."

We exited the room and played the 'fun' game again. Luckily, we avoided all of them. We got to the next door and Link unlocked it. We entered the room and I let out a long whistle.

We seemed to be miles above the entrance. So, if one of us falls. It could mean a painful death, or injured and have to walk all the way back here.

"Link...we have a fairy with us to heal us, right?"

Link held two bottles with floating pink fairies, "Yup."

"Good...hopefully we won't need but just in case..."

"You take one, so we'll be equal." He handed one to me, and I pocketed it.  
"Thanks. We have to walk across this slowly."  
"I'll go first."

Taking a deep breath, Link slowly walked across the small bridge like path. I gave a sigh of relief as he reached the other side safely.

Now my turn.

Oh so carefully, I placed my right foot on the bridge and followed with the left. Baby steps. It works for me.  
I was halfway across the path, when Madison decided to make a appearance.

"Hey Josie!"

I gasped loudly, startled and slipped, falling.

"JOSIE!"

My hand reached out and grabbed the small rocky path, I was only hanging by my two hands. Link raced toward me, "Oh shit..." He cursed. He inched forward, his hand toward mine, "Grab my hand.:

I shakily lifted a hand up and tried to reach it, but set it back down, "I can't. I'll fall."

Link went quiet, then stood up and kneeled back down on his knees and grabbed both my hands firmly in his and pulled hard.

I was raised up to safety, but Link staggered and fell...

...right far down below me.

"Oh my God...Link!"

I fell to my knees and leaned over the edge, "Link! Can you hear me! Oh please be okay...Link!"

"I'm...I'm okay. Just a few scars and burns...nothing a few hearts can't heal." His voice echoed weakly up to me.

"I'm coming down there!"  
"No! You go on ahead. I'll be there soon."  
"Link, are you sure? You're all alone..."  
"I have Navi, she fell with me. Don't worry about me, I already know the way back up there."  
I bit my lip and nodded, "Okay Link, but if you don't show up soon. I'm coming to look for you."  
"Okay..."  
"...Link?"  
"Yeah?"  
"...please be careful." I closed my eyes.  
"I will. You to."  
"Okay...see you later."

I heard a door opening and closing far below me and stood up, "Madison! Why did you do that!"  
She glowed sadly, "I...I didn't know...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...(A/N Five points if you can figure out what other twin in a game says that over and over)"

I sighed and shook my head, "It's okay...well I guess its just you and me. Stay in my pack, you're protected from fire in there."

She glowed and flew back in my pack, slowly.

I walked out of the room onto a large cage path. I blinked, "What the-"

A blaze of fire appeared from behind me and raced toward me. I raised a eyebrow as it passed over me, like it was nothing. All I felt was a gush of wind.

I sighed and continued. Madison jumped out of my pack, "What the hell was that! I felt a huge wave of heat come over me!"

I pointed to where the fire was still moving quickly, "Fire."

Then walked across the cage to the other side."You better get back in the pack unless you want to get burned." I warned her. She squeaked and hid. I smirked and jumped to the other platform. I was about to head through the door, when I saw a metal gate. I remembered this in the game, but couldn't remembered where it led to.

Curious, I jumped over it and dropped down and saw a large treasure chest. Grinning, I opened it up and recieved a Dungeon Map.

"This'll help." I muttered to myself, and jumped back over the gate to where I was and opened the door. I found myself on top of the rolling goron poo- I mean boulder room. I jumped onto the next platform. A torch slug stared at me. I stared back. "Hi."

The torch slug gurgled and did nothing.

Shrugging, I looked around on the platform and saw a crack in it. "Bomby..." I dug through my pack and snatched out a bomb and layed it on the crack and backed up. It exploded and a hole appeared and a ladder. It didn't look to dangerous, so I climbed down it carefully.

When I reached the bottom, there was a goron waiting there for me.  
I opened the cage, "Are you releasing me? Am I free to go? Here's a tip for rescuing me! Somewhere in this temple, you're sure to meet up with some creatures that dance as they attack. Arrows won't hurt them! Looks like you might need some of the Goron 'special crop!' That's all I have to tell you!"

I watched, in thought, as the goron left. I remembered that enemy clearly. Flame Dancer...maybe...just maybe...I could to talk to one...I opened the chest and recieved the key, still in deep thought.

"Does it hurt?"

I looked at Madison who was floating above my shoulder, "What?"

"You're thinking...does it hurt?"

I gave her a annoyed look, "Shut up Madison. You wouldn't know, because you never tried it before."

"Hey!"

I snorted and climbed back up the ladder, pulling myself up unto the platform. Squinting my eyes, I saw another goron cage on the other side.

I made a tired and annoyed noise, looking down at the rolling balls of poo. Forget boulders. In my mind, these were large balls of poo. No matter what the game said they were. It stank like shit in here, so I am assuming these are balls of poo.

Ignoring the torch slug, I jumped across to the other platform. All the torch slugs stared at me, but didn't move. I continued doing this until I reached the cage and pushed the switch down.

The goron did the same as all the rest did, "Are you releasing me? Am I free to go? I'll tell you a secret for saving me! If you find a place that you can see on the map, but can't reach, try playing your Ocarina!"

And like the rest, he left without another word. Madison stared after him, "These gorons can really scare me sometimes."

I nodded in agreement, grabbing the key in the other chest so I had two keys, "Their tips aren't the best either." Then jumped back across the platforms to where I started at and exited the room.  
"Its so quiet without Link bothering and asking questions about everything." I said aloud to Madison.  
She only glowed brighter, "You just miss your boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes, "I am trying to make a decent conversation. Yes, I am worried sick about Link...is it that noticeable"  
Madison glowed dark, "Its in your eyes. I have never seen you so worried about anything like this before."

I stayed silent for a moment, "He's my friend. I worry."

Madison gave a jingling noise, "Just a friend? Have you ever felt that way about anyone else before? I know you haven't. Link acts the same way when you are injured or disappeared. Think about it." She disappeared into my pack.

I continued walking, "...since when did she become the 'O Wise One'?" I shrugged.

I never heard Madison sigh and jingle quietly in my pack and mutter to herself, "Since seven years of death and hell passed..."

I walked all the back to the fire wall room, sighing as the fire passed over me. I loved this place. I just wished Link was here with me.

I heard Madison grumbling in my pack about stupid fire wind and to hot in here for her.

Atleast I was annoying someone, I thought happily. Now where is that door...ah there it is. High above me. But if Link in thr game can make it, then so can I.

Madison flew out and stared at me, "...Josie...what are you doing?"

"I am about to make this jump."

"Jump? Jump to wh- Oh...My...God..." She saw the door above us. "You can't make that! Not unless you are in the Olympics! And you sucked ass in gym class! There is no way you can make that!"

I rolled my eyes, "Link did it in the game. I can do it now."

"Josie, listen to me, I don't think you can- JOSIE DON'T DO IT!"

To late, I had already back up a couple of steps and ran forward, pushing myself as hard as I can off the floor toward the door.

I successfully landed safely on the high platform, sliding slightly on the surface. Madison gaped, "Wow...that was awesome dude...I never knew you had it in you.."

I stood up shakily, "Me either..." Then, using one of the keys I found, opened the door. As soon as I looked into the room, I grinned, "My favorite room!"

Madison sighed, "I already dread what is going to be in here..."

I smiled, "Yup, I am telling you now Madison. Hide in my pack. Don't come out until I tell you."

Madison glowed darkly in annoyance and hid in my pack. I took a deep breath and began running around the room, squealing. The fire rose up each time, "FIIIIIRE! Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire!"

In my pack, I could hear Madison yelling, "What the hell are you doing out there!"  
I answered with a yell of , "FIRE!"  
"Shouldn't of even asked..."

Grinning, I paused next to the door that I thought I was supposed to through. "Okay, Madison...you can come out."

Madison flew out and looked at all the walls that were still on fire, "I should of known..."

I smiled, panting, "Yes...fire wall room."  
Madison shook her head. There wasn't a lock on the door, so I placed my gloved hand on the knob. I was about to open the door, when I heard voices on the other side.

As quietly as I could, I opened the door slightly and peered inside.

Inside was the same boy and creature I saw before. The creature was...a female yellow fox with two tails and blue eyes...I blinked. She looked so familiar. She had two swords on her back.  
I got a clear view of the other boy. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and a white long sleeve t-shirt on with white pants, white staff, and white cape.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore. It's to damn hot in this place!" The boy exclaimed, wiping sweat from his forehead.  
The fox crossed her arms, "Consider yourself lucky," She said, "Atleast you don't have fur covering your whole body. I think I'm going to melt soon."

The boy nodded, "True," He shifted uncomfortably, "...but wearing a damn cape doesn't help!" He sighed, "All it seems to do is get stuck in doors and draws every last bit of heat into my body."

The fox stared at him, "If its that bothersome, take it off!"

The boy grinned and shook his head, "Nah, it's cool. Plus it might come in handy someday..."  
The fox shook her head.  
The boy continues, "Another thing, just who the hell built this place! There's no point to these temples! None! Why would you hide keys in different chests and place them all over the temple? Or build it in a volcano? It's not like it stops anyone from entering! We saw two teenagers waltzing around here not too long ago!"

I gaped. Waltzing!

"They must of built this place just to piss people off! To piss ME off! That must be it! The makers of this place knew I would be coming here in the future, so they made it as annoying and hot as possible to cause me pain! They shall pay dearly! I will find you architects of doom! You shall not escape me! I have the high ground! You shall meet screaming temporal doom! Ahahaha!" He laughed madly.

I raised a eyebrow. What the hell...? Heh, and people said I was insane. I shook my head.

The female fox gaped, "But..that doesn't even..." She shook her head, "That has got to be the stupidest thing I have EVER heard in my life!"

The boy stayed silent for a moment...then muttered, "Damn ancient architects..."

The fox sighed, "Look, just stop complaining and help me find this stupid artifact so we can get out of here."  
The boy nodded, "All right...where do you think it is?"  
"We have a map you know, it should have the room we need to go marked on it."

The boy went silent for a moment and laughed nervously. The fox look at him, "What is it?"  
"Umm...we might have a bit of problem with the map?...I uhh..kind of dropped it when we ran away from being by that girl earlier...you know, when I tripped on my cape?" He grinned, sheepishly.

She groaned, "Brilliant! Any other bad news?"

He looked down, "I uh...heh...also dropped the food...and the instructions telling us where the other artifacts are..."  
She sighed and shook her head, "What am I going to do with you..." She bowed her head. Then looked back up, "Hey, didn't you say this used to be some kind of game in your world?"

I had to cover my mouth to stifle a gasp. He was from my world! He could know a way back! He has even played this game before! I listened even more carefully.

The boy nodded, "Yeah, but it's been forever since I've played it, and besides, you prove that just because it's one way in my world, it's not always the same in others. I mean, in my world, you're a boy! In reality, you're...not!"

I was even more confused, trying to figure out where I saw that fox before. It was a game..I know it was.  
The fox nodded, "True...but it still would have been helpful...anyways, lets just go through that door. Maybe it won't be as hot in the next room."

I looked at the door, it looked different. It was a fake door! I wanted to yell that to them, but I didn't want to reveal myself.

The boy agreed and walked up to the door, it began to wobble, "What the hell?" He laughed, "Did we suddenly enter some lame ass horror movie?"

Before she could answer, the door smashed into the boy. My eyes widened and I tried to get a good look to see if he was okay. She ran toward him, "Are you alright!

He looked confused for a second and nodded. He suddenly glared, "DAMN ARCHITECTS! This is another one of their traps! Die evil possessed door!"

I watched with a mouth gaping open as he began hitting the door repeatedly with his staff.

"I banish you from this land, evil spirit! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun! Go back to the Shadow! "

I stiffled a snicker, he has even watched Lord of the Rings! Awesome! I continued listening,

"Umm...I don't think its possessed..."

"Why the hell not?"  
"I see the gears that move it"  
Silence.  
"I knew that!" He stepped away from the door and looked around.

She shook her head and looked at the exit door, looking at straight at me. She gasped, "Crevan! We got to go"  
"Why, Tails?"

Tails said nothing, but grabbed him and ran to another room.

I stood up, "Wait! I didn't- Oh nevermind"  
So their names were Crevan and Tails...Tails! I knew that name! Off of Sonic the Hedgehog!...She was a boy in the game...Crevan...he must of played video games like me. I have got to talk to both of them. Maybe they can help us.  
They went through the other door, so I can follow them! I opened the door wide and heard a familiar voice.

"Josie!"

I turned around and saw Link, running around the fire walls toward me, "Link!"

I ran through the walls, toward him. He grabbed me and picked me up, spinning around and hugging me. "Oh thank the gods, you're alright!" Link said, happily, hugging me tighter.

"You worried about me! I should be the one worried about you! Are you alright? You fell a long ways..." I pulled back and looked him up and down, checking for any injuries.

"I'm fine." He said, smiling. "What were you doing?"

"I saw them again!" Then I explained all of what I heard.  
Link stared off for a few seconds, in deep thought, "I don't know, Jos...are you positive you aren't seeing things again?"

I gaped, "Link! I know I saw them! Madison, you saw them, didn't you!"

Madison flew out, "Saw what?"

"...HAS EVERYONE GONE INSANE!"

"...if everyone is you, then yes." I sighed, "One day, you will believe me. Come on! Maybe we can catch up with them!" I grabbed Link's hand, and entered the room where the two left.

I never saw this room before in the game. It was completely empty except for three doors. Two of which, I could tell were fake. I ignored them two and walked to the door where they exited at and pulled the door. Locked.  
I surveyed the lock. It was different from all the others. The Small Key would not fit.

I backed up, frustrated,"They went through here!"

Link stared at the door, "Well, we can't go through it. We should just continue on."

I sighed, "Well...it was never mentioned in the game, so it can't lead to anything important...but still..." I cast one long look at the door before turning back to Link.

"Well...I guess we can move on."

Link smiled, "Okay."

We exited the room, Link pointed to a door on the far left, "You can go ahead and run to that door. I'll be there in a second."

I nodded and gave the warning to Madison. She grumbled and hid back in my pack, I grinned and ran through the fire as it rose up around me. Once I reached the door, I paused and waited for Link to find his way around the maze. He dodged the last fire wall and stood next to me, with a smile.

"You seem happy, Link."

He continues grinning, "I'm back with you...safely...of course I am happy!"

I smiled back, "Aww...Link, you are making me feel special/"  
"You are special!"  
I laughed, "Yeah! Really special." Then unlocked the door and opened it. It lead to a corridor with a cage in it and a shaking goron. Link looked around for a switch but didn't see one. Neither did I.

"Uhh...how do we open the cage?"

"If my memory serves me correctly...there is a switch above us."

Madison looked at me, "Her memory sucks...keep looking for a switch."  
Link shook his head, smiling, "No, she hasn't been wrong before."

I smiled and stuck my tongue out at Madison and followed Link to the next room. I looked around the fiery room and smiled. "This is going to be easy!"

Link looked uncertain, "...maybe to you..."

"Okay Link...see that giant fire wall over there?"

He looked over and nodded.  
"Go stand by it, and when it goes out, jump onto safety."

"Ah...you're going to keep the fire down?"

"Yes." I smiled.

He grinned and, dodging all the fire obstacles, walked to it. I walked calmly, after warning MAdison to get back into my pack, to where the switch was. After squinting my eyes to see that Link was in place. I stepped on the switch.

The fire went down and I saw Link jump onto the platform. "Are you safe, Link!" I called.  
"Yeah! Come on! There is a door here!"  
"Don't go in it yet!"

I stepped off the switch and walked over the fire, sighing as the fire washed over me. The fire wall appeared and I calmly stepped through it.

I panicked when I saw Link, inspecting a fake door, "Don't touch it!" I said loudly, running to him. "It's fake...observe."

I placed myself on the side of it and touched the knob. It wobbled and fell down. Link gasped, "I didn't know."  
"You wouldn't of...the goron was supposed to tell you, but since I already freed him, he didn't have the option to tell you."

I placed a bomb at the door and it exploded, revealing the real door. I walked through it and a creature appeared in front of me.

Link drew his sword, I stopped him, "No, Link! It won't hurt me..."

The Flame Dancer stared at me, "...Nuria?" It said in a weird deep voice.  
"Yes...Nuria."

The Flame Dancer bowed, "I was set to protect this place from evil. You are my master. I will do your will."  
I snorted, "Stop all this master shit. You are free to do what you want."

The Flame Dancer stared, "...thats what Edan told me"  
"...then why didn't you?"  
"Volvagia."  
"What about him?"  
"Volvagia loved Edan alot...when he died...Volvagia turned furious and did horrible things to people. Then he was killed by the gorons. Now he has been brought back...I have been under Ganondorf's control to kill anyone who dare try to kill Volagia, but you have come Fire Master and the control has been broken."

Link stared at the both of us. I looked at the Flame Dancer, "All the other creatures here are underneath his control?"  
The dancer nodded.  
"...what is your name?"

The Flame Dancer looked startled, "My name?...I haven't been asked that in ages...Kegan Satinka. My brother in another room is named Keahi Kachina."

"Kegan...you are free to do whatever you want...as long as you don't hurt anyone."

Kegan bowed his head, "Thank you, Nuria the Fire Master. Please help Volvagia, you are the only one that can"  
In a whisp of flames, he disappeared. I stared after him, the flames on the platform disappeared.

Link shook his head, "I am so glad you are the fire master"  
I smiled, "Me to, Link, me to. I wonder if other enemies in temple are like this"  
Link shrugged and climbed onto the platform, helping me up. It lifted both of us to the next room. I looked at the switch, then at the fire above us.

"Link...you know the drill."

He laughed, "Just be careful." Then climbed up the ledges until he got to the fire. I hit the switch. He climbed up it quickly. I calmly pulled myself over the edges and calmly walked through the new fire and climbed up the ladder.

Link opened the next door and gaped, "Umm...Josie...you can do this one to.."

I laughed as I looked around the room, "I see what you mean. Stay here, Link. I'll get the treasure." He nodded and leaned against the wall. I balanced myself as carefully as I could on the catwalk and walked across the small edges as carefully as I could until I got to the chest. I reached my hand through the fire and picked out to large hammers. A red and blue one. I put the red one in my pack and dragged the other one to Link.

Link stared at, "Thats a big ass hammer." He said simply.  
I nodded. "Now...we got to go ALL the way back to the entrance."

Link gaped, "Again!"

"Yeah, didn't you see those doors at the start with the blocks in front of it?"

"...no."

I sighed, "Well, there were two, but we can only go through one. Come, Link, lets go."

Grabbing his hand, we jumped through alot of holes in the ground until we came to the entrance. I stared at where the door was where I recieved my whips at. Then let Link drag me to the blocked door. Link took the block out quickly with a wave of his new hammer, and opened the door.

I looked around the room and saw the fire keese staring at me. "Leave us alone, please."  
They flew back to the corner of the room.  
Link grinned and saw a rusted block and stepped on it. Navi sighed, "Link, it won't budge. We need something stronger to push it. Try your hammer."  
Link looked at me for confirmation. I nodded with a smile.

He took out his hammer and slammed it down onto the block. It went down and the room rumbled and stairs appeared down the middle of the room.

I stumbled and fell onto Link. He caught me with ease, "You okay?"

I smiled, "Yeah, thanks."

Link climbed down the large stairs. I grabbed a small box and followed him. Link stared at me, "Whats the box for?"  
"We'll need it down here." I said simple.

Link nodded, we continued until we got all the way to the bottom. I set the box on top of the switch and the bars on the door disappeared. We walked into the next room and Link used his hammer to descend us down.

"Here help me up." I told Link. He helped me on top of the ledge. I grabbed my hammer and pushed it down as hard as I can on the switch. Nothing happened.  
"What the hell?" I muttered.  
"What is it?"  
"It won't go down!" I tried again, nothing happened.

Link climbed up and looked at it, "Let me try.."

He grabbed his hammer and slammed down hard, it went down. I gaped, "Why can't I do that!"

Link grinned and shrugged, "I'm stronger?"

I muttered underneath my breath, "Stronger, my ass..." I looked and saw a blue block.  
"OCARINA TIME!" Link looked and nodded, "Song of Time"  
"Song of Time."

We got out our Ocarinas and played the Song of Time slowly. The block glowed and revealed another switch, "THAT ONE IS MIIINE! I can do it!" I yelled, jumping across the gap and toward it. Link rolled his eyes and watched as I tried again and again to hit the switch down. Failing of course.

"Josie...let me do this." He jumped over next to me and hit the switch down with ease. I whined, "You're mean."  
"How am I mean!"  
"You won't tell me how you do that."  
Link gaped, "I don't know! I just...slam it down!"  
"Fine fine..."

I pushed Link down into the hole, "Hey!"  
I laughed and jumped down after him. The goron down there stood up and looked at us, "Are you releasing me? Am I free to go? I'll tell you a secret for saving me! A door is hidden inside the statue at the entrance to this temole. But, the Goron 'special crop' won't wory on it...Don't you have anything stronger?"

Link looked at the hammer, "I think I do..." He grinned. The goron smiled and left. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the key he left behind, "Fine Link, you can handle the hammer."

He smiled, "I know I can. Heh." He laughed and pocketed the hammer.  
"Well..its back to the entrance again. We have the key to the next room. Get your ocarina out and play the Song of Time."

"Again?"

"Yup, again."

Link shrugged and played the song with me, once again the blue block appeared, Link helped me climb up it, after pulling himself up.

Link looked at the loose block, "I wonder...do I use the hammer on this"  
I nodded, "I would of..but..." I glared.  
He laughed, "Think fast"  
"Wha"  
He slammed the hammer down and we fell ALL the way back to the bottom, I screamed and clutched onto Link tightly.

He was laughing his ass off, when we hit the bottom.

I hit him upside the head, "You idiot! You could of warned me!"  
"I could of, but I wanted to see your face." He grinned. I staggered, slightly dizzy. Link held to me tightly, "Hold on there girl..."

I paused, my head spinning.

"I'm fine...come on."

I jumped over the gap onto the other side, and Link followed. We exited the door and went to where the next few blocks were.

I sighed and watched as Link hit them all with his hammer and they disappeared. Link smiled and went into the next room. The room was filled with enemies but one word from me made them stop, "Stop"  
They all stopped and let me and Link pass by. We went into the next room and automatically put our shields up to stop the tiles from hitting us. Once it was over, I saw a Like Like and glared, "I am getting tired of these damn things." I threw a fire ball at it

Link gaped, "Why didn't you do that before?"  
I shrugged, "I was lazy?"  
Link crossed his arms, "Good excuse..." I smiled and we both went into the next room.

Keahi Kachina appeared, "Hello Nuria..." He said in the same voice as his brother.  
I nodded, "Hello Keahi"  
He seemed to smile, "I was told by my brother to leave you two in peace. May I be freed also"  
"You are freed"  
Keahi nodded, "Thank you so much." He bowed and in a whisp of flames, disappeared.

Link raised a eyebrow, "That was short..."  
I shrugged, "Didn't like talking I suppose." Then went into the next room.

There in the cage was the last prisoner, "The last one..." I stepped on the switch.  
The goron stood up with a smile, "Oh I see. Big Brother Darunia asked you to rescue me. I owe you big time! Please help Big Brother!"

The goron left. Link stared. "No secret?"  
"No secret...we don't need themanymore." I opened the large chest and recieved the Boss Key.  
"You ready, Link?"  
"...I suppose." I nodded and exited the room out of another door. We walked quietly to the Boss Room and puased in front of the large door.

"Link...you should let me handle Volvagia"  
"What! No way! I'm helping to!"  
"Link...just stay behind me...please.."  
He paused in hesitation and nodded slowly, "I will...but if you are hurt even the slightest I am taking over!"  
I nodded, "Okay.."

Unlocking the door, we stepped inside.

The spelling might be messed up, I apologize.


	30. Kakariko and Zora's Domain

REVIEW RESPONSES FOR CHAPTER 28! 

Crevan7 : (hugs) Well written? Heh...I don't know about it beating the rest...but...if you say so. (I would be doing the happy chibi face, but this damn notepad won't let me) Tired of fire! Impossible! Two figures...I wonder...(gives out cookie) COOKIE! THANKIES!

variabler : I read it! I'm a nice person. I read it. I can picture it, and its sounds so awesome! (gives out cookie) COOKIE! Thanks!

lil-dragon-blue : Isn't it great? YAY! Well there was more...and this is going to me even more! (hugs) I shall continue writing! Must hurry with next chapter! (gives out cookie) COOKIE! Thanks!

Liz-Sakura : Yes...dun..dun...dun...FIRE TEMPLE! So..pretty...fire...What else can happen? Alot more! Yay! (gives out cookie) COOKIE! Thanks!

Shiru23454 : (nodds head) Two whips kick ass man. Even in games like Castlevania. (gives out cookie) COOKIE! Thanks!

Alucardlordofvampire : Cliffes rule! YAY! But there was the next chappie...which also had a cliffie...heehee...don't be sad! More chapters on the way! Poor Link...Heehee...I like being evil. (cackles and gives out cookie) COOKIE! Thanks!

ranmda hibiki : You got your wish! I already planned on doing that and you figured it out! Woot! (gives out cookie) COOKIE! Thanks!

Justin Time : Yes, I put alot of work into the last chapters...just to please everyone! Yay! Ah, yes good memories of being a midget...wait..I still am a midget! AHHH! Oh well! (gives out cookie) COOKIE! Thanks!

Crazed Individual : I think I do...I think I do...heh, that sounded so melodramatic. Heh...(gives out cookie) COOKIE! Thanks!

Hopeless Maiden : I love suspense! (gives out cookie) COOKIE! Thanks!

RainingHeart : I will! (gives out cookie) COOKIE! Thanks!

dpad : She's not? (throws candle at Madison) AHAHAHAHAHA DIE! (cough) I live in the southern and pretty state of Alabama...So, we get some hurricanes around here...(gives out cookie) COOKIE! Thanks!

Kitty29 : WHO AM I! I don't know! HELP ME! (runs into wall)...Owwy...that never works...(gives out cookie) Have a cookie!...Thanks!

llppoo33 : I worked hard...I think. Me? Vanish? And not answer my precious reviewers? NEVER! (gives out cookie) COOKIE! Thanks!

Chirijirade : Welcome to Idiot Meets Hyrule then! Please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times, I will not be held resposible for any missing limbs. Heh. I love doing that. Yes..play the game! PLAY IT! My evil plan is working! (cackles)...YAY! (gives out cookie) COOKIE! Thanks!

Dark Elven Warrior : ...(crickets chirp)...chibi's? Ah, forgot again eh? Heh, its okay. I am not pressuring you or anything. Send them anytime you want! My english teacher doesn't like me either..don't worry...I just had to add the new weapons in. Had to. Don't worry! I won't hurt you! Instead...have a cookie! (gives out cookie) Thanks!

adri66215 : YAY! Welcome to Idiot Meets Hyrule! Please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times, I will not be held responsible for any missing limbs. Heh...I STILL love saying that...Call her Josie. Nuria is her name that she will probably never use. I forget things in the game, I have to either play it again, or look it up on the computer. Yup, Link and Josie will be together...not planned at the start...but changed my mind. (gives out cookie) COOKIES RULE! Thanks!

Ryu the youkai : ...you typed it because...it has to do with fire...and I like fire...so...FIRE! (gives out cooke) Here's a cookie for it. Thanks!

A Fading Shadow : Damn hormonal teenagers is right...gah! Have to deal with them every day! I hope I am just a teenager...(gives out a cookie) COOOOOOKIE! Thanks!

Hyperactivebluechipmunk : Nice name. Yes, I have finally updated...with..cliffies of doom! Maybe there is a door behind it...you never know unless you check! Must check three face statue...(gives out cookie) COOKIE! Thanks!

Ojii-san : YAY! I give happiness to everyone! GRINS FOR EVERYONE! I hate...those...blech..days..even though I hardly have those. More pyro fun on the way! (gives out cookie) COOKIE! Thanks!

horsie890 : Ruto shall...DIE! WOOT! Go Jack Skellington! He kicks everyone's ass! Someone said it wasn't a costume? They shall DIE! A s'more? What kind of costume is that! Still the chocolate and run! RUN RUN RUN! For Halloween...I was...the Grim Reaper...with the scythe dude. I kicked some serious ass. Heh, (gives out cookie) Cookie! WOOT! Thanks!

Linky/Sesshy/Felix Fan : I am easily amused to...I find a chipmunk, one of the funniest things ever made. Lol. Take your time, I don't want to pressure anyone. SHINY SWORD! WOOT! (runs after sword)...shiny...(gives out cookie) Have a cookie! Thanks!

Paige Fox : Nah, I think you only need to be 13. I got in when I was 12 so..heehee...oops? I shall call you...Marina! Cause it is the longest option there! WOOT! (gives out cookie) COOKIE! Thanks!

Adelina : (blushes) Aww...thanks...I never knew it would get this popular...Have a cookie! (gives out cookie) Thanks!

anonymous : Updating! Don't worry! I wouldn't stop in the middle! No! Never! I won't torture you all to much now...(gives out cookie) COOOOOKIE! Thanks!

llppoo33 :...umm...love you to? Here...you can love this cookie...(hands out cookie)...Cookie..Thanks!

Tsukichan-san : Welcome to Idiot Meets Hryule! Please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times, and I will not be held responsible for any missing limbs...I still...love...doing that! Heh...yes I am insane. Well, here is some mroe updates to keep you all happy. To make me happy. Dream joke? I'll have to look back on that...(gives out cookie) Coookie! Thanks!

llppoo33 : Hi again! Have another cookie! (gives out another cookie) Thanks!

JairukazeShirokaze : Long name...GO PYROMANIA! FIRE! (hugs fire) Umm...poor Jai? No go somber and gloomy..be happy! HAVE COOKIES! (gives cookies) Thanks!

kitana5055 : ...Its magic! Don't ya knoow! Never believe its not so! That was the only thing I could think of to answer that. (gives out cookie) COOKIE COOKIE! Thanks!

CHAPTER 29 REVIEW RESPONSES!

Crevan : (hugs) FIRST REVIEW! YAY! (gives lots of cookies) COOOOOOOOKIES! THANKIES!

You know who...: No I don't know who...but I'll answer anyway! Yes...the big balls of poo...I always did think that was big balls of poo in the game...I mean, what else could they be! GO JOSIE! WOOT! World domination! (gives out cookie) Have a cookie! Thanks!

Little Sakura 87 : Oh yes...very easy for them both...but the water temple is going to be hell though...Damn water temple. I loved the Flame Dancers for some reason. ...fire...well I love everything fire. Nope, water temple...bad...Updating soon! Don't worry! (gives more cookie) COOKIE! Thanks!

adri66215 : Oh yes it was...(looks at bloody hands)...very long chapter. Yes, there will be a cross over with others. It may be easier for her in the Fire Temple...but in the Water Temple...its not going to be as easy...I'm evil...heehe...(gives cookie) COOKIE! Thanks!

ranma hibiki : Glad to be of help! I worked on this chapter, just hoped it pleased some of you all.HAVE A COOKIE! (gives cookie) Thanks!

Liz-Sakura : Crevan is a new character. A very good friend of mine. Yes, made Tails a girl for future reasons. Heh...Josie is going to have a special way to defeat the boss. So, Crevan reminds you of Mikey huh? Mikey was always my fave character. (gives out cookie) Have a cookie! Here's the next chapter! Thanks!

RainingHeart : (gives out cookie) COOKIE! I will! Thanks!

Claire : You love it? Wow...don't worry! Here's the next update! (gives out cookie) COOKIE! Thanks!

variabler : The best? ...wow...The Real Legend? Never heard of it. I will look for it though! If you say its funny, it probably is. (gives out cookie) Lots of cookies for everyone! Thanks!

llppoo33 : Sneezed? YAY SNEEZE! Yes, had to write a long chapter to make everyone happy. You didn't think I was going to be a meanie and write a short one? Me? Nah! Josie may have a few tricks up her sleeve...heehee...Why I put the cliffy? I like cliffies...(grins and gives out cookie) Have a cookie! Thanks!

Hopeless Maiden : Updating! Don't worry! Have a cookie! (gives cookie) Thanks!

Crazed Individual : I'm always hyper...even if I don't seem like it. (eye twitches) No ignoring! I never ignore any of my reviewers! In fact...I give you cookie! (gaves cookie) Thanks!

Adelina :...yes..it did sound wrong...but I laughed so YAY! Lol. Homework? Gah, hate homework...I still got to do all my homework...damn...(gives out cookie) Thanks!

A Fading Shadow : Maaaaaaaaybe. You have to read the chapter! (gives cookie) COOKIE! Thanks!

Dpad : Awwww, cliffies aren't all that bad are they? I like writing them. Me? Wish for shirtless Link! Maybe Like Like and Josie will...no, Madison is not a lesbian..lol...I probably made a mistake and typed in shirt instead of backpack..oopsie? Why it takes me a while...hmm...well school sucks ass and chapters can be hard to wright at times. I have to flick back and forth between the Walkthrough, Script, and chapter to get everything as perfect as I can. (gives out cookie) COOKIE! Thanks!

Paige Fox :...well...atleast you won't have a problem with Tails being a girl then! Lol, Tails was a boy in the game, comic, cartoon or wherever you saw him at. Wasn't he adorable? (grins) I corrected the spelling as best as I could. (gives out cookie) COOKIE COOKIE! Thanks!

Justin Time : And more secrets to come! (giggles evilly) Yes, damn those gorons and their big balls of poo! I have hardly played Sonic games, a friend of mine has made me think Tails is one of the cutest things alive. Heh...Sonic and Knuckles? Probably not...but who knows what the future may hold? Knuckles...lipstick...Oo...thats different. Volvagia? Read on to find out! While eating cookies! (gives cookie) Thanks!

Alchemistangel : (gives out cookie) I will! Thanks!

Link-Sesshy-Felix Fan : (watches you running around screaming happily) YAY! Cute? Oo...Cute...Thats a new one. Heh. (gives out cookie) COOKIE! Thanks!

Shiru23454 : You know, I just might do that...(goes off plotting) Heehee..thats a good idea you know. I got some plots in the furture, that me and a good friend of mine have thought up. Fire Enblem? Oh...umm..I have never played it...DON'T KILL ME! I'm to young and insane to die! I give you cookie! (gives cookie and runs) Thanks!

Chirijiraden : Yup, Tails is in the story now. Long updates! YAY! (gives out cookie) LOTS OF COOKIES! THANKS!

horsie890 : The switches were to hard and Link was stronger so he did it! BROWNIES! How about some cookies to go with it? (hands out cookie) Thanks!

Ness : Thankies so much! Pyromaniacs just aren't seen often in stories these days. Since I am one myself...I love fire! I love fire! You get cookies to! (gives cookie) Thanks!

Fukuro : Those Like Likes were mean to me...and kept trying to steal all my clothes...so I had to write that it. Link in all that? Oo...can't picture that now...If you read other reviews, I have given out cookies to EVERYONE! Just for you! So feel special and wish Link a very happy birthday! (gives you LOTS of cookis) Thankiesd!

Dark Lady of the Sith : Welcome to Idiot Meets Hyrule, please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all time I will not be held responsible for any lost limbs...heh, I could never tire of doing that. I have alot of crazy friends myself. AHH! (hides from lightsaber and throws cookie and runs) Thanks!

(blank!) : Nice name! Its blank! Heh... Nah, I didn't name them, I got them off the walkthrough. Yes, Tails is very awesome, adorable, and cool. Along with Crevan.(gives out cookie) Heh. Thanks!

Suicidal Sweety : I'm glad you feel that way, it made me happy to hear that. (gives out cookie) Thanks!

Suicidal Sweety : Second sign? You're going to have to remind me of what I wrote about that, I tend to forget these kind of things easily. Here, have another cookie. (hands out cookie) Thanks!

NekoGuyFan : Welcome to Idiot Meets Hyrule, please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all time I will not be held responsible for any lost limbs. Still never tire of saying that! Yay! Yes, the Water Temple will be hard for Josie especially, since she prefers fire over anything else. I LOVE FIRE! FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE! (gives out cookie) I will! Thanks!

Suicidal Sweety : Yes, I have heard the news of TP and was disappointed and kinda delighted at the same time, because they are making the game even better! The better it is, the more happier us gamers will be! Link...a goat herder? Oo Oh boy, am I going to have fun when I write that. Heh. Go Epona! (gives out cookie) Thanks!

hyperactivebluechipmunk : Uhh, nice name. Heh. Sorry, have to have a evil cliff hanger here and there for my own amusement. Heehee. I had to make Josie be alone in the Fire Temple for certain scenes to play out. (hands out cookie) Cookie to cheer you up! Thanks!

Kitty29 : Four days! Wow...I feel so happy! Yes, I made it long so everyone can be happy. (gives out cookie) COOKIE Thanks!

Jacie : Heh...thats alot of pleases...I will write all the stories that I can. No, I haven't written the other ones yet. (gives out cookie) Cookie to make you happy. Thanks!

JairukazeShirokaze : Ah, Tales of Symphonia...as much as I loe that game, no the comment is from 'Fatal Frame 2 Crimson Butterfly' I love that game...I'm sorry...so sorry...Heh...Very scary game. (gives out cookie) COOKIE! No faint! Thanks!

Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese!  
Onto the next chapter, shall we? Heehee...be prepared my friends.

Link stayed behind me, as we walked slowly into the large room. It was really quiet at first, and my heart was pounding furiously in my chest. The only noise I heard was the hissing of the lava.

"Well...where is he?" Link whispered in my ear. I shivered slightly and shrugged, "Hiding probably...waiting..."

Link backed up, "Waiting for what?"

"...enemies...Stay here Link."

"Jos, I-"

"Don't worry...its the FIRE boss...I think I can handle a little fire. What's that they say...'Fight fire with fire'?" I grinned, "Don't worry."  
Link, reluctantly paused, and watched me as I continued walking slowly forward.

A growling noise echoed.

I stopped, clenching my fists and biting my lip nervously, "Uhh...hello?"

Out of nowhere, a giant beautiful dragon appeared out of the lava below me. I gasped in both amazement and shock as the dragon flew around me like a snake. The dragon was red and yellow and a helmet on its large face. Behind the massive mask, I could see yellow eyes blinking at me. I couldn't tell the emotion in them. I prayed it wasn't anger.

Swallowing my fear, I yelled out to him, "VOLVAGIA!"

The dragon zoomed around me and landed on the platform in front of me, staring at me. "Nuria." Volvagia's voice was deep. Very deep. A slight hissing tone to it.

I panted and nodded, "Yes. Nuria the Fire Master."

Volvagia swagged it tails around, "...He sssaid you would come." He talked very slowly and carefully.  
"Edan?"  
Volvagia hissed angrily, "Don't sssay hissss name! I can't bear to hear it."

I backed up in fear, "I am sorry."  
Volvagia stared at me, "You are afraid of me."  
I bowed my head. "You are my massster, no matter what you tell me to do, no matter how much I protesssst. I have to obey you."

I inwardly gave a sigh of relief. I opened my mouth to say something else when Link from behind me called out.  
Volvagia looked up, his mouth opening wide and eyes turning brighter as he took off in flight.

Link ran up to me, "What's going on?"

I opened my mouth then closed it, frustrated, "Link, listen to me. I want you to hold my hand and DON'T LET GO! I am serious!"  
"Jos, please tell me what is-"

Volvagia landed beside me and stared at Link, "Thisss issss the one I am ssssent to kill..." He hissed, eyeing Link.

I stood protective in front of Link, "You will NOT harm him."

Volvagia stared at me, "My masssster-"

"Ganondorf is your master no longer! You will not harm either of us." I glared.  
Volvagia went silent for a moment...then roared and clawed at his mask. I gasped and back up, making Link get behind me. Volvagia was clawing at his mask furiously until it broke off and fell to the ground, shattering to a million pieces.

Shaking, Volvagia looked at me, bright yellow eyes blinking clearly at me. "The cursssse...it issss gone..."

"Ganon placed you under a curse?"

"Yessss, to do whatever he sayssss...but he musssst of forgot you were the Fire Masssster...and I am under your sssservice."

"No...you are free to do what you want. No killing innocents though. No destroying things either."

Volvagia looked at me, "...free?"  
"Free."

Volvagia seemed to glow before us, "Free...free at lasssst..." He bowed his head for a few seconds, I shifted, still watching him.  
Volvagia looked up, throwing his head back and a bright light grew above his head. A small something appeared and landed in his mouth.

He lowered his head toward me and there in between his teeth was a necklace.  
It was a red glowing warm ruby, surrounded by black sparkling orb like rocks.

"Keep thissss necklace with you, when you are in dire need, grab it hard and think about me. It can sssummon me for a limited time. They sssay thisss issss magic at its deepessst point. Keep it with you, do not losssse it."

I grabbed it gently and looked at it, it seemed to glow with life. I nodded and handed it to Link. Link stared at it for a couple of minutes before standing behind me. I lifted my hair up and let him put it on me.  
After giving a small smile to Link, I turned back to Volvagia, "What...what are you going to do now?"

Volvagia snorted slightly, "Sssstay here of coursssse and guard the temple."

"Oh...that fits. May I ask you something?"  
He nodded his large head.  
"Why did you kill all those gorons?"

Volvagia bowed his head, "After..my other masssster died...I just got sssso angry and killed all thossse who dared try to comfort or near me...in thisss cassse...the goronsss..."

"You were going to kill them if we did not come."

"Ganon curssed me remember? I wassss not in my right mind...but assss(A/N heh..ass) ssson assss I saw you...everything ssseemed to click back in place...I died...come back under a cursse...and the next fire massster sssaved me."

I smiled, "It was nothing."

Volvagia nodded and sniffed the air, "You ssshould leave soon...the curssse on this temple has been broken thanksss to you."  
He moved over and a giant heart appeared where he had laid. Link picked it up and it split into two for both of us.

The normal blue glowing spot appeared in the middle. I turned to Volvagia, "I will see you again...right?"  
He seemed to laugh, "In time. Goodbye Nuria, Fire Masssster...he did sssay you would help me."  
Before I could ask what he meant, Volvagia had already taken flight and zoomed around the room before disappearing into the lava.

I stared at the lava for a few seconds, before I felt a tug on my arm. Turning, I saw Link standing there a weird look on his face, "Come on, Josie. We got to go to the Chamber."

I nodded and followed Link into the glowing blueness.

"Jos?"  
"Yes, my dear Link?"  
A moment silence. "...that was weird."  
I laughed to myself, "I know, Link."  
"...you know what?"  
"What?"  
"We have not been harmed by a boss in the temples yet..."

I snickered, "Ganondorf is losing his touch. He forgot I was the freaking fire master!"

We both laughed and appeared into the Chamber of Sages. Darunia was standing in front of us, smiling.  
"Thank you, brother and sister! I really appreciate what you did..even if you didn't kill the dragon, you broke the curse on the temple and Volvagia. I thank you both on behalf of the entire goron race! You both turned out to be a real man and woman, just as I though you would!"

"...wait, what!"  
Link shook his head, "Jos..."  
"What's wrong, sister?" Darunia asked.  
I shrugged, "Nothing...my mind being sick again and making sentences sound sick." I gave them both grins and heard Madison giggling in my pack.

"...riiight. By the way, I, the wild Darunia-"  
I coughed to hide a giggle.  
"Wild...heehee..."  
Link shot me another look that told me to try and stay quiet.  
"-turned out to be the great Sage of Fire...Isn't that funny? Well, this must be what they call destiny. Nothing has made me happier than helping you seal the curse and evil here! So, I want you both to take this."

Raising his hands to the sky, a red medallion appeared and floated toward Link. He closed his eyes as the new rush of energy rushed through him.

Darunia turned to a blood red candle, which appeared out of no where. Darunia summoned a small flame into his hand and placed it onto the candle. I sighed as the same rush of energy went through me.

Everything began to go white. Before we both disappeared from the chamber, I heard Darunia say, "Now you and I are true brothers and sisters!"

Apparently, Darunia doesn't have the best aim in teleporting people. Because when I opened my eyes...I was on top of another roof...in Kakariko.

So startled, I tripped and fell. Link tried to grab me, but once again somehow stumbled on top of me. Great.

I stared up into Link's eyes. He appeared to be smiling and laughing. "Link...how come you always manage to fall on top of me?"  
He shrugged, still grinning, "Magic?"  
I snorted, "Fair enough...now get off, before my legs fall asleep."

I heard him mutter something...which I know wasn't mature.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing." He smiled innocently and stood up, pulling me upwards also. "Thanks." I muttered. "Why do we always appear on a roof?"

"No idea, Jos. Come on, we got to get down."

I balanced myself on the roof and paused, "Let me save us a couple of minutes..." I turned to my pack, "MADISON! Don't come out again, the owl is back"  
I heard her mutter angrily about 'damn owls like eating fairies'  
I grinned and let Link help me down onto the ground. "We need to find somewhere to eat and rest...these temples are starting to kill me, Link."

He laughed sadly, "Just a few more! You stay here, I am going to go ask someone about a place to stay."  
I nodded, not really wanting to argue and looked around the small town.

Madison flew out of my pack, still muttering underneath her breath. I grinned and snickered to myself.  
I walked forward slightly, to see if there was anything new around here and heard a door opening. Being the curious and nosey girl that I am, I looked around a corner of a house and gasped.

They were back again...the two I saw from the temple. Crevan and Tails. What the hell were they doing around here, I wondered to myself. I could hear the boy, Crevan, muttering to himself.

Tails was looking at him with her arms crossed, "So you get everything?" She asked.  
He nodded, looking through a bag, "Aye...food...some of that red stuff...an annoying fairy to use as target practice..."  
Tails shot him an annoyed look. Crevan gave a sigh, "Everything but a map! No one in this town sells...a map! I have yet to see a map on the wall. Hell, not even a sign to tell where the hell the bathrooms are! I don't think there are bathrooms! And there's more people then houses! Who ever built this town was drunk or something..."

Tails shook her head, the annoyed look still on her face, "Just forget it..."

He suddenly smiled, "Also, I bought this!" He held up a bottle with a blue flame in it.

Tails looked from the bottle to him, "You know...I would be asking why in the world you bought that, but right now, I'm more puzzled on how that flame is staying alive..." She stared at the bottle, fascinated, "It's in a bottle! No air! It should die! Poof! Gone! It should cease to be!" She waved her hands in demonstration.

Crevan went silent for a few seconds, then answered slowly, "Umm...a wizard did it?"  
Tails gave a small laugh and looked around, spotting me at the corner. Her eyes widened and she tugged at Crevan's arms, "Umm...Crevan..."

Crevan looked in deep thought, "I wonder what would happen if I pok-" He looked at Tails, "What?"  
She pointed at me, "Its that girl again..."

I continued to watch, "Umm, Hi I am-"

Crevan stared at me for a couple of seconds, then said nervously, "Umm...we're not here right now, please leave a message, and we'll get back to you as soon as possible...beeeeeeeeeep..."

I walked forward slightly and stayed silent for a second. Hey, it was worth a shot, right?  
"Umm...well umm..this is Josie...I uhh...kinda saw you two in the fire temple...I was umm..wondering if-"  
Before I could finish my sentence, something hard hit me in the head. "Ow!" Clutching my head, I turned around and saw Madison there glowing red, looking between me and the two.  
"What was that for!"  
Madison glowed angrily, "What the hell are you doing!"  
I rolled my eyes, "Isn't it obvious? I am leaving a message! Dumb ass..."  
She gaped at me for a second, "You...you...are calling ME a dumb ass...and you are.." She shook slightly.  
"I can't believe you really are that dumb and-" She continued rambling. I hit her hard again. She turned yellowish color and fell to the ground, dazed.

I turned back to Crevan and Tails. Tails was staring at us through large eyes, "I can't believe that almost worked."  
Crevan grinned and shrugged, "Well there's another failed escape plan."  
He turned to me, "Look, weird lady who's too nosey...we can't have you interfere with us."  
"Interfere with wha-"  
"I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt.."

I stood back, and drew my whips, ready to fight. Tails sighed and shook her head.  
Crevan took a step back. Something unexpected happened...instead of attacking me with a weapon...magic...or whatever I thought was going to happen...he...transformed into some kinda of weird lizard thingy.  
So startled and amazed, I lowered my whips and stared at him.

The lizard ran up to me and before I could raise my whips for proection, the lizard kicked me in the face. The force threw me back a few feet and left me dazed and dizzy. "Pwetty stars..." I mumbled, blinking hard.

The lizard turned back normal. Tails stared at me, "I think you over did it"  
Crevan shot me a look, "Sorry...come on, Tails.." He grabbed her and disappeared behind a house.

I laid there for a couple of minutes, trying to clear my vision and thoughts. I rolled over and took a few deep breaths, rubbing the place on my forehead where he hit me at.  
He...can transform into an animal! How...how could he do that? Very powerful magic...and...interfere with what? I stood up, ignoring how everything seemed to be double.

"Ow! You nearly stepped on me! Bitch..."

I snorted, "Madison. That's Miss Bitch to you."

"Whatever, help me up. You hit me a little to hard."

I kneeled down and picked her up, "Sorry, but you did see them right? I'm not crazy!"  
"...I'm not sure about the not crazy part...but you are a dumbass and yes I did see them."

I gave her a look and grinned, "We should find Link and get some rest. Its starting to get dark."

Madison landed on my shoulder. I turned a corner and my jaw dropped at what I saw. Link was literally being chased by a flock of chickens.

He was running around and foaming and red eyed chickens were chasing him around a small space. The cuckoo woman has covered her mouth and appeared scared.

I ran up to her, "What's going on?"  
"He fell on one and they all got really mad!" She explained.  
"He...fell?...Oh my dear clumsy Link..." I shook my head sadly, laughing to myself. Looking up, I noticed the chickens(cuckoos, whatever) had ran him into a corner and were slowly approaching.

"Okay! LINK!" I ran up to them and kicked the chickens out of the way and drew my whips, "You see this, chickens? One of my favorite food is fried chicken...baked chicken...chicken tenders...popcorn chicken"  
"Josie, that's enough. You're making me hungry..." Madison said.

I smiled and continued, "So chickens...either you leave my good friend here, Link...alone...or you all will find yourself on my plate with some KFC mashed potatoes and biscuits...Madison...please stop drooling on me."  
"Sorry." She glowed sheepishly. The chickens eyes turned back to normal and the foam stopped. There was a small moments pause and they went back to clucking happily and walking around.

Link walked to me, panting, "Umm...thanks."  
"Link...you can take care of all kinds of different monsters...yet you can't take care of some chickens? Link...you can do better." I patted him on the head.  
He blushed and stared at me, "What happened to your face?" A concerned look appeared on his face and he gently touched the bump on my head. I smiled at him.  
"I'll explain later. Right now we need some rest and food."

The cuckoo lady spoke behind us, "You can stay at my place. There is plenty of room and food."  
"We don't really want to be a bother."  
"Nonsense! You two need a place to sleep and eat...follow me!"

We followed her into a cozy house where there was beds and food on the table. We stayed there for the night and even got to bathe ourselves(no stinkyness! YAY!), sleeping peacefully in the different beds, she set out for us. The Fire Temple was long and we needed the rest.

"Jos...time to get up...its sunrise.." I could hear a distant voice.  
"Noooo...mommy I don't want to get up and go to school...Elvis will throw blue ducks at me.."  
"...I don't want to know...JOSIE! WAKE UP!"

I fell out of bed and looked up a grinning Link, "You're awfully cheerful in the mornings." I muttered.  
He nodded, smiling, "Yup! We need to head for Zora's Domain. Navi told me, she feels something bad is happening there."  
"Can't it wait until tomorrow?"  
"Nope, today."  
"Oh goody..." I muttered sarcastically.  
"I already got the packs packed with food enough to last us for a while. So all we have to do is just go."  
"Yeah, yeah.." I mumbled, standing up and stretching. "Where's Madison?" I asked.  
"Sleeping in your pack." He answered

"Lucky bitch." I mumbled.

He smiled and we exited the house. Link thanked the cuckoo lady and finally exited the village. "So...Zora's Domain?" I asked, petting Silver and feeding him a carrot.  
"Yup."  
"Well, we don't need horses...we can just walk there from here."  
Link nodded and we began the short walk from here to the domain. It was around mid morning when we arrived. I shivered as a cold wind blew through my hair, "Its...kinda cold."  
"Cold? Not really cold...well not to me..." Link said.  
I shivered, "I don't know...I just feel cold for some reason."

Link shot me a concerned look, "You going to make it?"  
"Yeah, don't worry. I've dealt with worse." I smiled back and continued walking.

Link shrugged and nodded, "If you say so..."  
"You never did tell me how you got that hurt on your face."  
"Oh yeah! MADISON! Wake up!" I nudged my pack and the sleepy light blue fairy flew out, "What!"  
"Link! Madison saw them to...the two from the temple! Crevan and Tails! She saw them to!"

I explained all that happened.

"He..turned into...an animal?"  
I nodded. Link shook his head, "Well...okay...

I stared at him, "You do believe me right?"  
"I don't know...it just seems highly unlikely."  
"One day Link, you will see them! I'm not lying..I saw them three times! Hell, even talked to them...kinda"  
"Left a message like a dumbass..." Madison muttered.

"We'll see in the future...we'll see...look we are at the entrance."

I winced and clenched my teeth as a colder wind swept across me, "That's cold dude...that's really cold."  
Link looked confused, "Its not that cold is it?"  
I gaped, "FREEZING!"  
"Not really...come on...Zelda's Lullaby."

I nodded and slowly got my ocarina out. I played the lullaby shakily with Link. The waterfall slowed, making it able for us to jump through. We did and entered the domain.

I almost fell to my knees at the coldness. Link held me up, "What is wrong?"  
"S-s-so...cold..." I whispered. Link looked at me, worry in his eyes. "I don't und- Okay...let me get something."

He dug through his own pack and got a blanket out and wrapped it around me. I pulled it close, "It helps...thanks Link...I don't know what's going on."

He held me close and took a look around the room, "Everything is frozen...I don't see any life."

He was right, where the water used to be was only ice covering it. I glared at it, angrily. The waterfall was even frozen in place.  
"Where...where is everybody?" He asked.  
"F-frozen..." I muttered, pulling him closer for body warmth. I was just focused on getting warm and nothing else.

Link sighed sadly and pulled me up the stairs, slowly. "Maybe the king is okay."  
"D-doubtful..."

As we entered the King's Throne Room, he was sitting on the ice, frozen in red ice. That wasn't normal...I pulled away from Link, shivering and summoned a flame in my hand. I sighed at the warmness and walked to the King and placed the flame on him. It didn't even melt him the slightest.

I pulled away and looked at the flame. It warmed my hand up...I made it bigger and extended the flame so that it covered my entire arm. Warmth, I sighed at it at and continued extending it until, I was completely on fire. Much better. I sighed.

Link stared at me, "You're completely on fire, Jos."

"Yup...and warm to..." I smiled brightly, "Now I want to try something. Follow me." I walked to where, seven years ago, we had dived into the water for rupees. Now it was all ice.

"Link, get the hookshot out."  
"What for?"  
I smiled, "You'll see."

Link got his hookshot out.  
"Tie it around my foot VERY securely and hold onto it tight."  
"...I know you are not going to do what I think you are going to do.."  
I laughed, "Come on, Link! I always wanted to do this!"  
"...fine...be careful..."

I lowered the flames surrounding for a second for Link to tie it around my foot. He was shaking his head and muttering the whole time. After getting a secure knot around my foot he back up and held onto it tight.  
"Ready, Link?"  
"No...but go ahead."

Madison flew in front of me and paused, "...you're an idiot."  
"Yup."  
"...so what kind of casket do you want, when you die today?" She asked, casually.  
I glared, "I'm not going to die! Sheesh!"

I walked back a couple of steps and took a deep breath.  
"...FIRE KICKS ICE ASS!"(A/N Just for you Crevan..heehee...) Then ran forward, jumping and spreading my arms out so I looked like a flying fire eagle jumping off a cliff.

I jumped when it pulled and I was swung back up in the air. It continued swinging for a while, before slowing to a stop.  
I heard Link above me, "You done, creating chaos here?"  
"In this area...yup!"

Link gave a small laugh and pulled me up, until I was safely next to him.  
"Did you have fun?  
I gave him a large smile, "Yeeeeees."

"Good," He said, "now we have to move on."  
"Awwww..."  
"Come on, Jos. We have to be mature at some times and we need to see how Lord Jabu Jabu is faring."  
I coughed, "Uhh...okay..."

We walked back to where the King was and walked up the stairs behind him, Link was about to continue on but I stopped him and pointed to some paint on the ground. Where it had come from? I had no idea. Did I care? No!

I walked to it and picked it up, "ONE more immature thing Link. Then we can be mature for a few minutes."  
"What do you have in mind?"  
I giggled in an evil way, "Lets give the Zora King a little make over shall we?"

Link laughed, "Josie...You are evil."

I nodded, grinning, "Yup!" Then walked over to the King and began the Great Fire Master Josie's artwork.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

"DONE!" I burst out laughing.

Link stood up and walked over from where he was sitting and waiting for me to finish. I had painted over the King Zora on the ice...and finished! Link gaped at the art.

I had drawn a French mustache over the ice on his face and large blobs over his eyes. On top, I wrote it large letters "KING SHITHEAD' just for the hell of it and because I was mean.

Oh his stomach, I drew a fake can of beer and circles over his chest...making it not look very nice. The rest, I just drew blobs everywhere. Link was laughing his ass off, "JOSIE! Why did you do that?"  
"Well...its not like he is going to see it.." I giggled, "I wish I had a camera."  
I stared at it with a grin, "One more thing...so that when the ice is melted..all of this will spill all over him." I poured every single bucket of paint on him, making him nothing but a big black blob of ice.

I turned to the exit, "Shall we, Link?"  
He nodded, still snickering and followed me out.

"Jos?"  
"Yes, Link?" I answered, starting to shiver again.  
"Where is Lord Jabu Jabu?"  
"Hmm...well if he is in his right mind...he would have left this place."  
"Why?"  
"BECAUSE ITS FREAKING COLD!" I wailed, pulling him close to me to avoid cold. I didn't want to waste my fire energy on keeping me warm. Link didn't seem to mind and pulled me closer.  
"I have bad news, Jos."  
"Wah...what?"  
"Cold water."  
"WAH!" I buried my face into his tunic, "I hate cold water. I hate cold. I hate ice. I like fire."  
"I know, I know...if we can just stay on the ice bergs, then we can get to that opening over there in the wall."

We walked up the stairs to where Jabu Jabu used to be and looked down on the ice. I closed my eyes and grumbled. I felt a sharp pain in my leg and gasped, "What the hell!"

"Octos.." Link muttered, grabbing his shield. "Come, Jos. We must hurry."

He pulled my closer to him and began jumping over the ice like it was nothing. He slipped and tumbled a few times, but made it safely over to the opening.  
"Josie...this is Ice Cavern. I remember this from a story. You are a fire master...ice...is your worst enemy. So this time, I'll take care of you." Link said.  
I sighed, "I hate ice...can we go back to the fire temple? Pleeeeeease?"  
"Not yet...come..."

He pulled me up onto the ledge and jumped up. Hugging me closer to him, we entered the cavern.


	31. Note and scene

Need first: Of course you need first...heh..(hugs) First review as always! Thankies! 

Shiru23454 : Exploding sock puppet? WOOT! Yes, well...thats where I got the idea from. Heh...KFC RULES! Aye, I have noticed the profanity has increased. Because in the first chapters...they were just kids, but as the chapters grew thyey grew older and more mature and..if you look at the older and mature kids today...thier profanity isn't exactly low either...heh...Yes...Tails WAS a boy...but I made him a she for this story...future purposes ya know...Thanks!

Alucardlordofvampires : Gah, me to. I like summer. Wah, no cliffy? Wah...who knows? She just might do that. Go Link! Go Link! Heh...Thanks!

Hopeless Maiden : Thanks!

NekoGuyFan : Yes, cold very baaaaad. The cukcoos are freaking evil man! You see their eyes! EVIL MAN! Yes. Ihate the Ice Cavern to...to coold..I hate cold. I like fire. Water? NO! ITS FIRE! Burn the enemies! Heh...thanks!

adri66215 : COOKIES! Yes...very long ass review...heh...Dragons are awesome..they kick ass! Oh yes, Demon rule to! I am the Demon Child! Yes, the fire temple was easy for her. But the Ice Cavern and Water Temple is going to be hell...Umm...poor Akyra...heh...Yes, Crevan will play a LARGE part in the future...as you will see in this chapter...no I don't think he'll turn into a pocket knife..heehee...KFC KICKS ASS! Link just doesn't want to hurt the cuckoos...Yup, King Shithead! HAHA! Oooh...chaaaainsaw...I looooove...chainsaws...CUPCAKE! (takes cupcake) YAY! Thanks!

ranma hibiki : Oh yes, fire is ALOT better than ice. Fire can kick ice ass...Ah yes...the evil ice monsters...or in other words.. Mr. Frost! Nooo! Heh...Thanks!

Chirijaden : Fire is better than ice, just so ya know. Heehee...(coughIhopeyouarereadingthisCrevancough) Wind? Well...I guess wind can be good...at times..but I still think fire is better. Thanks!

Justin Time : No, Crevan is not a ice master, he is something else. Which you will find out in later chapters. Heh...hey, she just wanted to get warm! Honestly! Thanks!

RainingHeart : Thanks!

Crevan7 : Funniest? Ahh...me no know about that, my friend. NO! FIRE BETTER! REVIEWERS! EVERYONE FORM UP AND TELL HIM FIRE IS BETTER! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Just wait! FIRE WILL RULE! (cackles)...Heehee..(cough)...Fire..heh...THANKIES! (hugs)

Adelina : Merry Christmas! Christmas is sooon...me 14 to! YAY! Oh yes...I don't think the Ice Cavern will live...I kinda plan them out..make sure, there is no mistakes from the past, and to clear some things up. Hell, I have even planned some chapters on Wind Waker out..it depends on what chapters are next...and I have help from a friend of mine...Thanks!

kitana5055 : Thanks!

llppoo33 : Cookies gooooood...Thanks!

Suicidal Sweety : I like straight jackets...and padded rooms! Its so nice there...oops..did I say that aloud? Heehee...I guess you're right...then it means I am more insane than I thought...Ooh..yes...the goat herder...(cackles) I have a few things in mind...we'll just have to wait for the game to come out, won't we? Wah...me no thinks I can wait that long...Thanks!

Linky-Sesshy-Felix-fan : Happyness goooood! Yes, may God save us all...heehee...me try and update as soon as I can. Thanks!

Alchemistangel : Thanks!

Dark Ladt of the Sith : Mmmmm...cookies...Romance? You'll just have to wait and see! Heehee...who here has NOT been frozen in the Ice Cavern atleast ONCE? I know I sure haven't...heh...Yes...those cuckoos are evil I tell ya! EVIL! Thanks!

Paige Fox : Yes, she can be mean and rude at times...but better than nice and polite! (cackles) Yes, Ice Cavern evil...to cold...me likey the name Marina..its long and pwetty...Water? GAH! Me no likey water...me likey fire! Thanks!

Crazed Individual : Short? Me sowwy...Water Temple will be looooooong! Thanks!

Dark Elven Warrior : Heh..its okay...people make mistakes and occasionaly do forget things like that. Like me...I can't even remember what I ate for supper last night...hmm...If I had a scanner, then everyone could see my drawings...but I don't...how much does a scanner cost anyways? Hopefully not to much...me needs one. Me updates as soon as I can...Thanks!

hyperactivebluechipmunk : Yup! Like a snake! Heehee! Poor King Zora...he has been PRANKED! By the might Fire Master! Beware! Those cuckoos will one day becoem KFC...and DIE! I like their biscuits...and gravy..and mashed potatoes...and Popcorn Chicken...OOH! I LIKE EVERYTHING ABOUT THEM! (drools)...Hmm...chicken...SUGAR! Thanks!

Vincent : Oh yes...there will be sequels...heehee..who can resist the puppy eyes? Thanks!

d-pad : She's not at the Water Temple...yet...well she won't die..I can tell you that much...but she sure as hell isn't going to like it. People like throwing things at me in my dreams...weird...heehee...KING SHITHEAD WILL RULE! AHAHAHA! Thanks!

horsie890 : Ooh! Me love neopets! I didn't know that...heh...Of course...you can find my name on there with 'Thecrazedpyromaniac' with a xweetok named Arciela...she's so adorable! Heehee! Jack Skellington does rock...with Lock, Shock, and Barrel...HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOOOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HORSIE890! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOOOU! YAY! Go Walt Disney! And Mickey Mouse! (takes chocolate xtreme ice cream cake)...yuuuuuuuuum...(drools)...THANKS!

CyberneticMagician : I'll be sure to take a look at them! Thanks!

variabler : Hmmm...good idea! I might just add that in. Heehee...Thanks!

MasterJediLink : And the next one...and the next one...and the next one...heehee...Thanks!

Ojii-san : Yes, cold is evil. VERY evil...DIE COLD! DIE ICE! The cold will die! Fire will rule over them all! Ahahahaha! Thanks!

i-e-m-s : Heh...the flame that rules over all other flames! Heh...every fangirl's fantasy eh? Poor Link...he better watch out then..well Josie shall protect him! YAY! Yes...lots of LInk...heh...Thanks!

IMPORTANT A/N! READ OR DIE!...Or something like that..

Okay, here's the story...I began writing the new chappy like a week ago...only to find it GONE! I get pissed and got nearly finished with it yesterday...when I looked at it today...and also found that it was GONE!...Either my computer is screwing up...or its just haunted and pissed at me for kicking it to many times...(cough) Heh...so..I will be working on the new chapter this week...but here is a VERY IMPORTANT FUTURE SCENE that I decided to let you all see...it takes place in MM...and you shall see...and probably get confused about it..heh...

VERY IMPORTANT FUTURE SCENE!(aren't I so niiiiiice?)

"Cold...need fire...ice baaad...fire goood..." Josie repeated for the thousandth time.  
Madison looked at her, "Would somebody PLEASE make her shut the hell up?" She squealed angrily.  
Link gave Madison an annoyed look, "She's cold. She is not a winter person, but building a fire will shut her up."  
Madison was about to say something, but Tails got to it first. "Yeah...I'm c-cold too y-ya know..." She said, shivering.

Crevan looked at her, "Shouldn't all that fur help?"

Tails nodded and sighed, "It would..but..uhh...its WET, so if anything I'm colder then all of you..."

An annoyed expression went over Crevan's face before he grinned, "Fine, I, the great and powerful Crevan shall retrieve wood!"

Josie grabbed a rock, "Well the great and powerful Crevan better hurry his ass up and get wood then." Then threw the rock at his head.

Crevan ducked it, "GAH!" He yelled then ran off.  
Tails gave Josie the evil look before rocking back and forth to warm herself up. Link looked a Josie, "...Someday...this is going to get me killed..." He muttered underneath his breath.

Near the cabin, Crevan was walking, talking to himself quietly.  
"Hmm...if I was wood...where would I be? Well, somewhere that I couldn't get to, so I wouldn't use myself to build a fire, but then I would get pissed and start ripping apart this mountain because I'm pissing myself off by being hidden, so I would eventually find me, so if I really wanted to be safe, I wouldn't be on this mountain, but since I now know that, I would try hiding on the mountain, because I wouldn't be looking here..." He stopped and blinked, "Damn it! This isn't helping at all!" He gave a frustrated sigh and looked around, spotting a cabin. A grin went across his face, as he said out loud, "This wood is your wood! This wood is MY wood!" He laughed to himself, before starting to pull out the logs.

Back at the camp, everyone was still freezing their asses off.  
Link looked at Josie, who had suddenly gone quiet, "Jos?"  
She gave a muffled cry and pointed to her lips.

Link blinked then grinned, turning to the others.  
"Good news everyone, Josie has shut up due to the fact her lips are frozen."  
Josie gave a loud, frustrated, muffled cry.  
Tails rolled her eyes, "Crevan, where are you? Please hurry up...I'm cold..."

A sudden crashing noise echoed.

Tails sighed, "Ask and ye shall receive.."  
Link looked around, "What the hell was-" Out of nowhere, logs and other crap began rolling past the three of them.

Madison snorted and said to Tatl, "10 rupees says Crevan is the cause of this."  
Tails gaped as the shop cabin dude and the big ass freaky dude rolled past them on logs.  
"Argh!" This big one yelled loudly.  
"Does my insurance cover this!" The other yelled, before they both disappeared over a hill.

There was a silence and everyone looked at each other. Crevan appeared over a heap of snow, grinning.  
"Found wood!" He exclaimed, happily.  
Tails gaped at him.  
Link shook his head, "I'm not saying anything.."  
Madison was receiving her ten rupees.  
Josie looked at everyone, "Mmmf! iiiiire!"


	32. Ice Cavern

Crevan : Heh...YAY! No..me no think all of my 'precious' reviewers can wait...CHEESE! (hugs) THANKIES!

Shiru23454 :...umm...yay? I dunno if this is a yay or not so I will just say yay! YAY! Thanks!

NekoGuyFan : That was a future scene of Majora's Mask. Heh...Go JOSIE! Woot! Thanks!

ranma hibiki : Aye, me computer just sometimes gets really mean. But here is the next chapter to make everyone happy! YAY! Thanks!

Kitty29 : It's alright. You reviewed this chapter to make it up! So everything is okay! Updating whenever I do get a chance. Thanks!

Suicidal Sweety : (pats back) Its okay...I think...we all make mistakes...(hands cookie) Here ya go! Cookie good! Heehee! Thanks!

adri66215 : Meh, its alright. Computer just being a bitch to me again, nothing to really worry about. Of course I shall continue! The insanity must continue! Umm...poor Akyra...or not...There shall be plenty more funny scenes like that coming! Don't worry! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! Thanks!

Ojii-san : Yes...they can be very evil. (pets computer) So me have to be niiiiiice to it...Interesting? Hmm, very interesting. It's cold here to...toooo cold...me haaaaate cold...Thanks!

dpad : Aye, I know how ye feel, but, I am back on track again! Yay! Thanks!

llppoo33 : Well here is another chappie to make everyone happy! My computer can be such a bitch at times...wah...Heehee...yup! And the third time it did work! Thanks!

Justin Time : YAY! Be expecting more funnyness like the ones in that scene to happen! Because its coming! Aye, me had to make Tails a girl for future 'important' reasons...that you'll probably see next year...heh...Don't worry, I have found a new way to save me documents. Oh no! Poor Josie! Nooooo! Heh..Thanks!

Birth of Venus : It's alright...I had a Tales of Symphonia obsession...until I got stuck on that damn wind god's battle...curses...Nooo! Water BAD! Fire GOOD! Yes, me shall kick it and hug it again...and give it cookies! WOOT! Thanks!

RainingHeart : Thanks!

horsie890 : Heh..yes, I see that. Cute neopet! You've probably seen mine...Arciela...isn't she adorable? Me wuv her...(hugs Arciela)...I have like ten other dead accounts...so, I can't say anything. Thanks!

variabler :...for you, I will not say it...but just so ya know...its hard to resist the temptation...ASIAN TECH SUPPORT WILL HELP! Wooot! Thanks!

Chirijiraden : But fire is so...pretty, warm, bright, beautiful, orange, red, blue, white...hell...I bet it can be ANY color! Fire kicks ass dude! Wind helps fire spread! Thanks!

Adelina : Yes...they all do form up together...I wuv you to...(hugs)...heh...They will later in the future. Thanks!

Dark Elven Warrior : YAY! Don't we all just love future scenes? I know I do! I noticed...it is getting longer...WOOOT! Oooh...X-mas present? For me? YAYness! Woot! Thanks!

stormofrage : Welcome to Idiot Meets Hyrule! Please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times, I will not be held responsible...man I still love saying that. Well welcome! Oh..only n64? You should get a Gamecube...awesome Zelda games. Thanks!

WOOOOOOOOT! Looky at me everyone! I'm updating! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Go me!

"Liiiiiiink...It's freaking coooold in here..." I whined, shivering. Link looked at me, "It is called the Ice Cavern you know..."  
I shot Link a look, "Thank you Captain Obvious, what would we ever do without you?"  
He grinned, "Go insane?"  
"More than I already am?"  
"Yup."  
I thought about it, "Impossible." I shot him a smile, he smiled back.

Madison peeked out of my hood, "Damn! Its freaking cold in here! Where the hell are we- Ooooh! PRETTY!"  
I jumped, startled as her high pitched voice echoed around the room. She flew out of my pack and looked around, "Dude! Its like a freaking mirror house in here!"

I rolled my eyes, "It looks like ice hell."

Link was inspecting a rock of red ice, "This is strange..its red..Jos, can you melt it?"  
I shrugged, "Probably not, but worth a shot."

With ease, I summoned a medium sized flame to my hand and walked to the red ice. Leaning down, I let the fire on top of the ice. It didn't even melt the slightest.  
"Nope..wait...we need a different kind of fire...BLUE fire...Wow.." I grinned, remembering the game.  
"Blue fire?" Madison asked.  
I nodded, "Yup...come on, everyone! We have to find blue fire!"  
I took a few steps forward, only for Link to pull me back to his chest.  
"Link? What is it?"

He turned me around and I watched as three icicles(or to sound intelligent, stalactites) fell from the ceiling to where I was standing and shattered into a million pieces.

Link looked at me, "Jos, be careful. Don't let the ice get the best of you."  
He drew his sword and walked ahead of me, I blinked and followed. I made sure my hands were near the whips in case of a sudden attack.

Link had paused in front of the next room, staring into it, his blue eyes staring at something in the middle.  
"Link?"  
He pointed to the middle of the room, I looked and saw a spike circling the middle of the room with four ice creatures staring at us.  
I glared, "Mister Frost! GAH!"  
Link looked at me, "Uhh..Navi says their Freezards."  
"I say their mini Mister Frosts."

I drew both of my whips and stepped onto the ice, balancing myself so I wouldn't slip. I slid to the first one, making sure to avoid the spike and wrapped one whip around what I think was its neck and poured some of my fire power into the whip. The fire spread down, and melted the neck, decapitating Mister Frost and killing it.

Link ran up to the next one, rolling to avoid the spike and plunged his sword into its stomach. Mister Frost gave a small wail and fell back. Link swung his sword with force across its head, killing it.  
I senses one coming up behind me and swung my whips around quickly, splitting the third Mister Frost into three bits, killing it.

Link grabbed his Hookshot to pull himself next to the last one and swung away with his sword, until the last one was killed.

"Well, that was easy." I grinned.  
Link grinned back and pointed to a door with his sword, "Yeah, and it unlocked the next door."  
"Shall we continue?"  
"Yes, we shall." I tried to take normal steps on the ice, but kept on slipping and nearly falling.  
"Jos, you don't walk...you slide." Link laughed kindly and moved forward, sliding on the ice like a pro ice skater.  
I stared at him, "Link...you ever heard of ice skating?"  
He spun around, without a flaw, "No..why?"  
I snorted, "You would be a good one..." I tried to slide toward him, but nearly fell. Link caught me and held me up, "You've got to be graceful, Jos."

"And you are? I remember a certain scene..of you running to my rescue..and oh what did you do? Trip!"  
Link shrugged, "Umm...there was a rock there?"  
"I'm sure, Link..."  
He smiled, "Jos, listen,... there's been something I had been wanting to-"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! EVIL WHITE BAT! GET IT AWAY FROM ME! BEAST!"  
LInk stopped, looking up. I turned around and saw Madison fly onto my shoulder, glowing red.  
"Madison! What the hell is it!"  
"EVIL WHITE BAT!"  
I looked and saw a pure white bat, on a snowy ledge staring at us calmly.  
"Evil white bat?" I questioned, amused.  
I moved as best as I could toward the creature, "Hey there little fellow..."  
The bat cocked its head at me.  
"You pissing Madison off?"  
The bat nodded.  
"Oh, smart bat!" I laughed out loud.

I looked at Link, "Liiiiink...can we keep him?"  
Link gaped at me, "What!"  
I shot him an innocent look, "Can we pweeeeeeeease keep him?"  
Link closed his eyes and sighed, "Jos...why do you want to keep a bat for a bat? It could be an enemy you know..."  
I rolled my eyes, "HE hasn't even made one step towards trying to hurting us!"  
Link looked reluctant, "Well..."  
"Pwease Link?"  
He sighed, "Fine..."  
I cheered, "YAY! I shall name him...POOKIE!"  
Link gaped, "Pookie?"  
I nodded with a large grin, "POOKIE!"  
Link gaped at me for a couple of seconds then slowly shook his head sadly, "Jos...what am I going to do with you?"  
I shot him a cheeky grin, "No Link...what would you do without me?"

Link shrugged, and I turned back to Pookie.  
"So, what do you think Pookie? Want to come with us?"

Pookie stared at me with a odd look before flying to my right shoulder. Madison was on my left, she glared at Pookie.  
"JOSIE! That thing is freaking EVIL man..."  
"Oh come on Madison...be mature..."  
She continued to glare at Pookie, "Well...atleast I can talk! HA!" She blew a raspberry at Pookie.  
Pookie opened his mouth as though to talk but stopped and just hissed at Madison, with fangs showing. Madison squeaked and flew into my pack.

I smirked to myself and looked at Link. He was standing patiently at the unlocked door, waiting for me. I did my best to move towards him.  
"Gah..I hate ice...its sucks..."  
A sharp bite to the neck, shocked me. "Ow! What the hell?"  
I turned my head and saw Pookie glaring at me and fangs showing.  
"...let me guess...you like ice?"  
He nodded. I frowned, "Damn it...does anyone around here like fire as much as I do?"  
Link snorted, sliding towards me, "I think that's impossible, Jos. Come on.." He grabbed my left hand and slid the rest of the way to the door and opened it. We walked down the short passageway, quietly with nothing happening.  
I wish.  
Madison saw snow on the ground and just HAD to do something. She flew down and picked some up. Looking up, she threw the small amount at Pookie. Hitting him and my neck, making me gasp at it.  
"MADISON! What the hell are you doing?"  
Pookie hissed angrily, shaking to get rid of the snow on his wings.  
Link stopped and watched as Pookie flew off my shoulder and flew to the ceiling where there was a small section of snow stuck to it. He hit it hard, and the snow fell on top of Madison, covering her.

Pookie gave a small noise of triumph before flying back to my shoulder. I grinned, "Now THAT is an awesome bat." I said.  
I watched as Madison struggled in the snow, before her wing appeared out and helped her the rest of the way.  
"DAMN that's some cold shit man!"  
I shook my head, laughing, "That's what you get for bothering him Madison!"  
She was shivering and squealing angrily. She gave us one last glare before flying into Link's pack.

Link snorted and shook his head, "Come on Jos..Pookie...Navi...time for the next room."

Link opened the door and all of us just stood there in the door way, gaping.

The room looked kinda like the last one. Except it had large...mean...icy...cold...blades spinning in the middle. I immediately turned around to leave, Link grabbed my collar.  
"No Josie..." He said in amusement  
"Liiink...obviously you aren't seeing what I am seeing...I see two mean blades spinning around...that can kill us with ease."  
He nodded, "I do see that...and we have to get past it to continue on...come on, Jos..."

I sighed, "Fiiiine..."  
We walked into the room, the door shutting behind us gently. Link looked around, "I think we are supposed to get those silver rupees for the door to open."

I nodded, "You can get the ones on the left side, I'll get the ones on the right."  
Link looked at me, then at the ice.  
"Link?"  
He gave me one last look before nodding, "Be careful." He said and slid to the left side, jumping over the ice blades.  
I smiled to myself and stared after him. Another sharp bite to the neck by Pookie, snapped me out of it.  
"Oww! Oh umm..sorry Pookie!" I grinned, Pookie shook his head.

I waited until the ice blade moved past, before sliding forward as best and fast as I could. I grabbed the only rupee that was there and ran to the side, missing the blade in time.

Link was on the other side with two rupees in his hands, "I got two! How many are there?"  
I counted in my head, how many I remembered in the game, "Five!"  
"So..three more.."  
"No! Two! I found one. Check behind those stalactites."  
Link gaped at me, "Stalaci- What!"  
I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically, "Forgive me Link...I forgot you were a blonde...the tall pointy icicle thingies!"  
Link looked and saw them, "Oh!" He blushed and shrugged, "Sorry..."

I looked at Pookie, "Men...so dumb at times..."

He bet me hard again in the neck.

"Ow! Ow...sorry! Damn...you're going to make me start bleeding soon Pookie..."

Link grabbed the fourth one from behind the stalactites and looked at me, "Where's the last one?"  
I simply pointed up, to the one above my head.  
"How the hell are we supposed to get that?"

I shrugged and looked at Pookie, "Pookie? Can you do the honors?"  
Pookie looked at me oddly then at the ledge, where I could easily climb up and jump off to get it. The look in Pookie's eyes said 'Can't your lazy ass get up there and get it?'  
"Nah...to lazy..."

Pookie rolled his eyes and flew up there, knocking the rupee down. I caught it and the door opened.  
"See Pookie? Easier and safer that way!"  
Pookie made a small noise of what sounded like annoyance, then landed back on my shoulder.

"Come on Link! We have to climb up the ledge to the next room." I said, already pulling myself up the ledges.  
Link muttered something, then walked around the sides of the room until he was below me.  
I reached the top, and stood next to the door waiting until he was standing next to me to open the door.

I glared into the next room, "Ice..."  
Link nodded, "Yes...ice..." He echoed, walking into the room.  
I grumbled and followed him.  
I looked up at the great pillars of ice, "Man...now I really feel like a midget...how about you, Link?"  
Link didn't answer.  
I looked at him, "Link?"  
He was staring at something. I followed his gaze and saw he was staring at the Ice Keese. The Ice Keese seemed to have froze in mid air and were all staring at me.  
I swallowed, "Oh..."  
Even Pookie looked uncomfortable with their intense icy gaze. I stared back at the Ice Keese, "Uhh...hia?"  
All the keese suddenly hissed loudly and began to fly towards me at high speed.  
Pookie made a noise of alarm and flew away from me. I backed up, hitting the wall and closed my eyes.  
"Josie!"  
I raised my hands up and called out, "May fire consume you all!"

Everything seemed to go quiet. A warm feeling swept over me. I opened my eyes slowly and gasped.  
What looked like a fire shield...protected me. The keese hit it and immediately fell to the ice floor, screeching and finally dying.

I put my hands down and the shield disappeared. "Wow..."  
Link was staring at me, "What the hell just happened?"  
I shrugged, shaking my head, "I don't know Link...I don't know..."  
Pookie looked between me and the dead bats on the floor and seemed to make an annoyed and uncertain noise before flying back to my shoulder.

I looked around, "...Umm...well...awesome new trick!" I gave a grin.  
Link gaped at me for a second before sighing with a grin, "We'll talk about all this later...first off...what the hell is that up there?"  
He pointed to on top of the ice pillar where I could see some kind of blue fire, crackling. I squealed, "FIRE!" Then ran to the ledge and climbed up.  
"Josie! Wait! You don't know what's up there!" Link called, already running after me.  
I threw a fireball at the Mister Frost thing without a second thought and continued my way. When I reached the blue fire, I stopped.  
"Pwetty..." I whispered amazed and reached out to touch the fire. It wasn't hot or even close to being warm...no..it was actually kind of icy...  
I sighed, wanting it to be as great as my kind of fire. Well, this was the ice temple...so they are bound to have ice fire...Link stepped up next to me and looked at me, "Well?"  
"Well, what?"  
"What's with the fire?"  
"Its kind of icy...not like normal fire at all..."  
He nodded in understanding, "What do we do with it?"  
I shot him a look, "Take some of course! How many bottles you have?"  
"Two...I think you have one..."  
I dug through my pack, "Damn Madison been making a huge mess..surprised she hasn't shitted in here yet or something..."  
I heard Madison make a loud angry squeal from Link's pack and snickered.  
"Yeah..I got one..." I said, taking out a small bottle.  
Link got one of his bottles and swiped through the fire, gathering a flame into it. He set it into his pack and did the same with my and his other bottle. He pointed to the red ice, "It will melt that, right?"  
"Yeah...but there's nothing over there that we really need...I already know this whole place..."

Link nodded, "We leave this room then?"  
"Yeah...watch out for that spike though..."  
Link nodded and jumped off, rolling to avoid spike. I followed him, jumping far enough so I didn't even have to worry about the pike. Pookie flew off of my shoulder so I could jump, then flew back down on my shoulder.

We exited the room and back into the spinning ice blade room. Link looked at the two red ice blocked rooms, "Uhh...which one?"  
I stepped forward and took a glance around the room, "According to my sucky ass memory...RIGHT!" I grinned and walked to the right blocked passage.  
Link shrugged and followed, taking out a blue flame bottle.  
He unleashed the flame onto the red ice. I couldn't help but squeal, jumping up and down watching as the fire consumed the red ice.  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! LOOKY AT IT LINK! FIRE FRE FIRE FIRE! This proves it Link! Fire is better than ice! There is no ICE temple...and the ICE cavern..has FIRE in it...because FIRE kicks ASS!"  
Link snorted, shaking his head and saying nothing.  
Pookie hissed angrily and bit my neck harder before sulking on my shoulder, making angry noises.  
The wall disappeared and a new passageway was shown. Link grabbed me, "Okay Jos..enough rambling about how fire is awesome..."  
"Its true!"  
Another pain to the neck...ooh..is that blood? Heehee...  
"Yes it is..." Link said, dragging me into the next room.  
We paused at the next room.  
"MORE silver rupees?" Link groaned.  
"Hey, atleast no evil spinning blade! Now... evil pits of doooooooom!"  
Link looked at me, "Evil pits of doom?"  
I nodded and with a cheerful grin, pointed to the dark holes on the side, "See? Its not doom...its dooooooooooom!"

Link gave me a look and nodded, "Yeah..."  
I looked around the room, stepping down from the ledge. "I got an idea Link...lets put our lazy fairies to work.."  
Link looked at me, "What do you mean?"  
"NAVI! MADISON!" I called out.  
The two fairies appeared.  
"Whaaaaat!"  
"All you two ever do is talk...now its time for you to do something! Since me and Link are tired of gathering up these damn silver things...we are going to let you do it!"  
Madison looked at me odd, "What silver th- OOOH! SHINY FLOATING THINGS!"  
"Those silver things..."  
Madison squealed and flew off toward the first one without a second thought. Navi gave me a look, "You think I am dumb enough to do that?"  
"Well, you were dumb enough the last few times to be Miss Obvious by quoting things we have already heard millions of times...so...yes actually..."  
Navi grumbled underneath her breath, before flying off toward one.  
It only took about five minutes before all the rupees were gathered and the barred door above us, opened.  
"See, Link? Easier version! But...there is one thing I will like to do before we leave..."  
Link looked at me nervously, "What is that?"  
"...ICE BLOCK RIIIIIIDE!" I wooted and jumped onto the piece of ice.

Link closed his eyes and shook his head, "Okay Jos...ONE time though..." He laughed to himself and walked over, behind me and pushed.  
I squealed the whole time, as the block moved across the icy path. Pookie was making weird noises and flew off my shoulder, with an annoyed look on his face. I nearly fell off when I hit the block.  
Link looked at me, "Happy?"  
I grinned, "Very!"

I jumped off and we walked to the high ledge.  
"Here, Jos..I'll help you up then you help me up."  
I nodded and let him push me up onto the ledge. I turned around and reached my hand down towards him. He grabbed my hand and I pulled hard. He was pulled up and of course...where else? But on top of me...

I raised an eyebrow, "What is this, Link? The fifth time?"  
He grinned down at me, "I lost count..."  
"Yeah...blondes seem to do that alot..."  
He pouted, I slapped him upside the head. He laughed and got up, helping me up.  
"So...this the last room?"  
"Yuppo..."  
"There any kind of boss?"  
"Not really...a mutt..."  
Link blinked, "A mutt?"  
"Yeah...a dog...wolf...whatever..."  
He shrugged, "Sounds easy..."

Link looked down the short passage into the next room, then at me.  
"...why are we here again?"  
I snorted, "There is something important we need in that room."  
Link nodded, "Of course...as always.."  
I nodded to, "As always, Link...Come on..."

We walked down the passage and stopped at the door, "You ready, Jos?"  
"It's just a dog/wolf/mutt...what's the worst that can happen?"  
Link shrugged and opened the door, Pookie shifted on my shoulder.  
We walked in, Link looked around.  
"Wow...its pretty in here..."  
I rolled my eyes, "Yeah...whatever..."  
Link smirked at me, "Jos...as much as you love fire, I know even you have to admit..this ice room is pretty..."  
I hissed, "Never! As long as it is cold...I will never admit it..."  
Pookie bit me once again on the shoulder.  
"OW! Okay! Okay! I admit it! This room is so...pwetty..."  
Link grinned, then stopped.  
"You hear that?"  
I gave him an annoyed look, "My pride of fire lowering? Yeah...clearly..."  
Link shook his head, "No...a growling noise..."

"Yeah...its just that two large white wolfos over there staring at us like we are their supper..."  
"Yeah...wait what!"  
"Just a la-...wait...WHAT!"  
We both turned and saw, indeed...two large red-eyed white wolfos, staring at us hungrily with saliva dripping from their mouth.  
"...Damn it, Link! I knew it! YOU let the dogs out!"

One of the wolfos snarled and ran toward me, claws raised up for attack.  
Pookie flew off my shoulder, flying above me. I ducked the wolfo's attack and rolled to the side.  
"DAMN IT, LINK! AND you forgot to give them their rabies shots! What is WRONG with you!" I yelled, ducking behind the chest.

Link drew his sword and shield, racing towards the other wolfo. He raised his sword and slashed at it, cutting its back paw deeply, with blood. He grinned and started to fight the wolfo.

I raced to the other side of the room, but unfortunately tripping on the ice and falling. I groaned and turned around, and saw the white wolfo running towards me, jaws wide open.  
At the last second, I raised both my whips up together into one, letting fire power onto them.  
The white wolfo jumped onto me and bit down on the whip, squealing in pain as fire went into its mouth painfully. I threw it off of me. The white wolfo shook his head, trying to get the fire out of its mouth.  
I stood up, whips drawn out and ready.

The white wolfo looked at me and snarled, rearing up for another attack. Just as it was about to, I heard a tinkling noise above me and looked up. Pookie was flying next to a stalactite, staring at it then at the wolfo. He looked at me. I nodded.  
Pookie made a happy noise and hit the stalactite hard.  
I smirked and right as the wolfo was about to attack me, the stalactite came down hard on top of it. The ice went into its back, sharply. Blood went everywhere as the wolfo howled and slumped to the ground dead, a sharp stalactite sticking out of its back.  
"Good job, Pookie."  
Pookie nodded, making happy noises.

I looked to where Link was. He was struggling against a white wolfo. I looked around the room for any help and saw some. I raced over to a stalagmite and broke it off and raced to the wall opposite of Link. I used my fire powers to melt the non sharp point so it was wet.  
"Pookie! You have ice breath, don't you?"  
Pookie nodded.  
"Can you ice this to the wall?"  
Pookie made a noise that sounded like, 'Of course I can, you idiot!'  
He flew over and breathed ice onto the wet part. It froze to the wall, sideways.  
"Josie! I could use a little help over here!" I heard Link mutter through clenched teeth. I saw the wolfo was snarling and pushing Link hard into a wall.  
"Don't worry, Link!" I grabbed my whips and wrapped it around the wolfo's neck.  
The wolfo paused, but before it could do anything. I pulled the wolfo towards me and moved quickly.

So that the wolfo was slammed into the sideways stalagmite, neck first.

Blood dripped down the walls as the wolfo was stuck there for eternity. I panted, undoing my whips from its neck and sheathed them.

Link looked at me, "...Wow..." Was all he said.  
I grinned, "So ice has one advantage to it...sharp ass edges...easy to kill things with." I said, walking to the chest. Pookie landed on my shoulder, looking at the chest curiously.  
I opened the chest and saw two pairs of Iron Boots.  
Link looked over my shoulder, "Boots?"  
I shook my head, "Not just any boots, Link...Iron Boots...so heavy you can't walk..run...or.." I looked at him, "Float..."  
Link blinked, "Float? Why do we not need to float?"  
"The Water Temple!"  
"...how the hell are we supposed to breath?"  
"King Zora can help us with that...come on..lets get out of here..."

As we turned around, out of no where, Sheik appeared. Link gasped, startled, "Sheik!"  
I waved, "Hia, Sheik."

Sheik nodded to both of us, "We meet again...If you two came here to meet the Zoras, you wasted your time..."  
"Yeah, its kinda obvious..."  
Sheik looked at me slowly, "This is all there is...With one exception, the Zoras are all now sealed under this thick ice sheet...I managed to rescue the Zora princess from under the ice, but-"  
I gaped at him, "What is wrong with you? Why the hell did you rescue that bitch! That spoilt, little, good for noth-"  
Link covered my mouth, "Sorry...please go on..."  
Sheik nodded, "She left to head for the Water Temple...This ice is created by an evil curse...The monster in the Water Temple is the source of the curse. Unless you shut off the source, the ice will never melt...If you have courage enough to confront the danger and save the Zoras, I will teach you the melody that leads to the temple..."

Link and I looked at each and nodded, reaching into our packs for out Ocarina's. Madison flew out, yawning, "What'd I miss? Oh! Sheeeeeeeeeik! Hia! Watcha been-" Link slapped her hard, making her fall back into his pack.  
I snorted and looked at Sheik.  
"Time passes, people move...Like a river's flow, it never ends...A childish mind will turn to noble ambition...Young love will become deep affection..."  
I noticed Link glance at me slightly before turning back.  
"The clear water's surface reflects growth...Now listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself..."

Sheik got out his harp and played the serenade slowly. Link and I raised our ocarina's together and played the song in perfect harmony with each other.

Sheik lowered his harp and looked at the two of us.  
"Link...Josie...I'll see you two again..."

He threw another deku nut down and disappeared. Link and I looked at each other, "Well..." Link said.  
I raised my eyebrows, "Link...lets get this hell out of this ice hell hole."  
He laughed and nodded, "Walk all the way back?"  
I shook my head, "Think you can breath underwater for a few extra seconds?"  
Link nodded, "Why?"  
I handed him his pair of iron boots, "We're going for a little walk in the water." I said, nodding to the small section of water leading to the entrance.  
Link shrugged, "I thought you hated ice water, Jos..."  
I nodded, "I do...but I also want to get the hell out of this ICE HELL HOLE!"  
Link jumped, "Okay! Okay.." He put on his iron boots and stood up...then fell..  
I caught him, "Whoa, Link! Easy there..."  
He laughed, standing up straight."I'm alright."  
"I know..."  
Pookie made a noise that said clearly, 'Will you two lovebirds shut up so we can get out of this oh so pretty room!'  
"Yeah yeah Pookie...we're going..." I put on my own iron boots and stood up...then slowly took a step forward.  
"Damn...this really does not let us walk much...oh well...TO THE EXIT!" Then walked slowly to the water and stepped in, sinking to the exit.  
I walked as fast as I could to the exit and took of the boots, floating to the top and took a deep breath. Pookie made an angry noise from my shoulder, shaking to rid himself of the ice cold water.  
"Sorry Pookie.." I said, sheepishly.  
Link appeared, swimming to the top and gasping for air.  
"You sure we getting something to help us breath?"  
I nodded, "YES, Link...don't worry...come on..."

We jumped down from the water onto the exit place and walked down the passageway.  
Then exited the Ice Hell Hole.


	33. A perv and a twist

Crevan : Great and awesome! Great and awesome my ass! More like...horrible and terrible and bad and..you get the point...Deny the beauty of ice? Pfft...just a pretty room that was it..nothing else...Heh...THANKIES!

that man :...(sits back with popcorn and reads review) Feels like science class again...okay..I'll be serious...yes..what kind of crack are you on and where can I get some? ...you didn't hear that last part...(cough) Anyways..WTF man! What is this? I mean...hate to say it...but you're rambling...about stuff I don't really give a damn about...can I use this for my presentation in school? I'll sound soooo smart! YAY! Sorry sorry...so..where did you copy and paste this from? I actually read a bit of this actually...I'm in Advanced ninth grade and..no..I havent passed Algebra II cause I haven't taken it yet..come back next year okay? Yes...gravity and all that shit..I know about it...but..why am I reading this? I am sure you are happy that you know all of this and just like bragging to other people about it...but..really...I don't care...maybe one day..when I'm older and I am wondering about the meaning of life or something..I'll come back and read this...Moving on...reviews...reviews are supposed to be comments or helpful advice to help me improve my story. Not science rants. Don't like. Don't read. Go tell that shit to someone who cares. Thank you. Have a nice day. (damn, I rambled...)

NekoGuyFan : Very happy? Goood...well this should make you..kinda happy..not as long as other chapters...but next chapter shall be the longest chapter ever. WHO DOES LIKE ICE AROUND HERE! IT'S UTTERLY HORRIBLE! THE ONLY THING I LIKE ABOUT ICE IS CHEWING ON IT! SO I CAN DESTROY IT! AHAHAHAHA!...Okay I'll stop...(cough)...Thanks!

Shiru23454 : Fiery pit of doom? Sounds like my room! Ice Hell...would be horrible...oh well...don't worry about that guy...I rambled back...heehee...Thanks!

Justin Time : Pookie is a goooood name. Teehee! Oh yes...Lots of blonde jokes...gotta love them all...Thanks!

adri66215 : Oh yes...set everything on fire! Let fire consume all! (cackles)...I mean..uhh..(cough)...Hey! I'm a midget!..Yup...4'8 man...FIRE! Thanks!

Suicidal Sweety : KOOL AIDE! WOOOT! (runs around in circles) Thanks!

Raining Heart : Thanks!

llppoo33 : Water Temple very bad...long and full of keys and monsters...and its going to be a long chapter...you should play it again though...the next temple after the Water one is awesome. Thanks!

ranma hibiki :...teehee...sound familiar eh? Yes..you shall see in this chapter...if it doesn't explain it..then I think I know where you got white bat from...and..(hands 50 rupees over)...wah..Thanks!

horsie890 : Don't LIKE the Ice Cavern!...did I say that?..no..I meant..I HATE THE ICE CAVERN!...Buttered Toast and gravy..aye...Thanks!

Ojii-San : Yes...winter can be cruel to us all...no power? Gah...I would die without my heater...so you like Pookie eh? Then you'll probably like this chapter...teehee...yes..everyone should learn to appreciate the power of fire. Chasing Madison eh? Yes...she won't be happy...Thanks!

Kitty29 : Ice Hell Hole..mean...very mean...Pooke won't turn them into a snowcone..yet...Thanks!

i-e-m-s :..Pookie..in human form?...(cough)..yeeeeeeah...You'll like this chapter then...(snickers to self)...(cough) I mean...Water Temple bad! It shall die! GAH! Thanks!

Chirijiraden : Oh yes...Josie seeing Ruto again is going to be very...fun...(gives evil creepy grin)...Fire is the best though! Thanks!

luke49 : You love fire? Yay! Everyone should love fire! Used to be a Ice Temple? Damn, glad they took that out...wind temple might of been nice though...I would of had alot of mean fun with that..Thanks!

Dark Elven Warrior : Where do I get all this free time to update? Wherever I can find the chance...weekends mostly..no school..school sucks...badly...Ah..its okay with the chibis...Thanks!

Birth of Venus : Umm..the one in the Wind place...the bird like one...its mean to me..very mean...Boo ice! Ice bad! Water bad! Fire good! Thanks!

Yoda : CHEESY!

I am the Fat man : POO YEAR! WOOT!

I AM IRON MAN : 500 reviews! WOOT! Cereal kicks ass! WOOT!

GreenDayLover19 : Who's like a prep? Certainly not Josie..but Ruto on the other hand..(shudders)...gaaaah...Hate preps..they shall all die...Thanks!

dpad : They need to do some work..lazy asses...Hmm..yeah..I could of did that...I need to keep that in mind..(writes it down) You should finish the game by the time I finish this story...Thanks!

Me...: Hi me! Heh...Well..welcome to Idiot Meets Hyrule! Please keep your hands and feet inside the cart at all times. I will not be responsible for any loss limbs or injury...teehee...Yes..I have to get used to those looks all the time...Cause I'm craaaazy! WOOT! Thanks!

Leo-Girl650 : DEMENTED FANGIRLS OF LINK? GAAAAAAAAH!...(hides in closet)...Eeeee...feel like Chitose Tachibana...(cough)..Updating! Don't worry! Thanks!

llppoo33 : Here's the next chapter! Don't worry! Thanks!

Dark Lady of the Sith : Oh yes..then you shall love this chapter then...stick around? Hmm...you have to read this chapter...Yes..hate the water temple..not enough fire in it...Oh yeeeees...Dark Link..(drools) I mean..yay! No..probably no Dark Josie...waaaah..no fireballs in water...(cries)..Wah..Oh well..Thanks!

Oh yeeeees...Pookie fans will like this chapter...(gives loud evil cackle)...500 reviews everyone! Nice New Year present! HAPPY NEW YEARS! Have a nice and safe and lots of fire year!

"Finally...fresh clean non-icy air!" I grinned as we exited the Ice Cavern at last. Link looked around the foggy water and then back at me with a smile. I smiled right back, "We are never going back in there again, Link."  
He nodded, rolling his eyes playfully, "I know...you would kill me if I even mentioned going back."  
I nodded, "Yup! I mean who would want to go back into that stupid cold horrible ic-"  
Pookie bit me again in the neck and glared.  
"Gah! Sorry..sorry...keep on forgetting that you like ice..."

Pookie made an annoyed noise and looked around.

"Well, Jos, we go back to Zora's Domain?"

"Yeah..and help the King Shithead..but..."

"But what?"

I looked at him, then at the icy water, "...water..."  
Link gave me a look, "Jos...what's the next temple?"  
"...water..."  
"I think you'll have to get used to water then..."  
"Yeah, but that water probably isn't going to be as cold as this though...so nyah!" I stuck my tongue out.  
"Mature...come on Jos..."  
"The water is co- GAH! LINK!"  
He pushed me into the cold water, Pookie flying off my shoulder before he could get wet. I swam up to the surface with an annoyed expression on my face, "Not funny, Link!" I said, through chattering teeth.

Link gave me an innocent look before jumping in after me, splashing me with even more water. As he appeared above surface, I ducked him under it again, then began swimming to the shore as fast as my freezing legs could take me.

Pookie had flown to safety on the branch, waiting with an annoyed expression that said, 'Can you two stupid lovebirds hurry the hell up!'

I reached the shore and climbed up, squeezing the water from my sopping wet hair and dress. Link climbed up next to me and shook his head to rid the water.

I stared at him, "You're like a freaking dog man..."

He grinned, "You were the one saying I let the dogs out back there."(A/N...you know..I really wish I could have said something else there...but..it wouldn't have been something Link would say..damn..)

I snickered, "Okay Link...whatever you say..." I began walking back to where Zora's Domain was, Link not to far behind me with Pookie flying after us.

Madison appeared from Link's pack, "...what are you all doing!"  
I looked at her, "Developing plans to rid the world of all annoying fairies of course! What else?"  
Madison glowed darkly, "Funny...no really...what are we doing now..and THAT STUPID BAT HASN'T LEFT YET!" She glared at Pookie who glared back.  
"Madison, why do you hate Pookie so much?"  
"HE'S A BAT! BATS ARE EVIL! That bat isn't right! Pookie or whatever his name is...is not a normal bat..."  
I snorted, "Well duh! Pookie is different! Get used to it...we are about to free King Shithead from the horrible icy prison of doom."

Madison's glow flickered from blue to white, "...sounds boring...wake me when something good happens..." She flew back into Link's pack.

I sighed, shaking my head, "What a bitch..."  
Link laughed and we walking back into the Domain and down the path to where the painted black, frozen king was.  
"Link..you have the pretty awesome blue fire..."  
He took it out of his pack and undid the cork on it and emptied it on top of the black..blob...  
I watched with amazement as the painted ice slowly but surely gave away to the blue fire. The ice died..but the paint didn't. As the king was reawakened, the black paint, that I had coated him in not to long ago, covered him.

The king shifted, "..Oh...I've come back to life!..what is all this black stuff!" King Zora looked down, seeing himself coated in nothing but black paint.

I coughed, "Well uh...when you were frozen..umm..Ganondorf must of put you in it..such a horrible man...horrible..utterly horrible.."  
Link coughed to hide a snicker.

The King Zora blinked and reached his small hands with water on it to wipe the paint away from his face, "Ah..I see...Was it you two who saved me?"

I snickered quietly and nodded, with Link.

King Zora continued wiping away the paint from his face, "Don't be nervous!" He blinked his eyes and eyed us both, "It looks like you two have a hard breathing underwater."

I nodded, "Yeah..most humans or hylians do...lungs ya know..always getting in the way..."  
Link continued snickering into his hand. Pookie shook his head, making an amused noise.  
The King Zora blinked, "Yes, well..as an expression of my gratitude, I grant you both these tunics. With this, you won't choke underwater."

He grabbed two tunics from beside him, which I never noticed, and handed them to us.  
"Do you uhh...have changing rooms?" Link asked.

The King Zora blinked, "What's that?"

"...that's a no then..." Link looked at me, I shrugged.  
"Well uhh..umm..Jos..I.."

I snorted, "Link...I'm not doing to dress into this...I'm just going to put it over my head until we get the hell out of the water temple then I'm taking it off..."

...was that a flash of disappointment in his eyes? Nah...couldn't be...if it was...Link..what a pervert...I snorted in my mind and shook my head.  
"Link...you go down the stairs and change..I'll wait up here..don't give me that look! There's no one down there to stare at you, except perhaps the frozen zora's in the water..."

Link's eyes went wide.

"Kidding, Link! Just go down there and change!"

He pouted and turned to the stairs, I remembered something and stopped him.  
"What is it, Jos?"

I reached into his pack and got Madison out. She squealed angrily, "DAMN IT, JOSIE! YOU RUINED MY PLAN!"  
I grinned at Link, "NOW no one will watch and stare..."

Madison mumbled angrily as I put her into my pack and closed it up. Pookie shook his head and gave an expression that probably mean 'What a bunch of weirdo's...'

Link gaped at me for a few more seconds before shaking his head and walking down stairs. I grinned and put the blue tunic over my head and over my dress. Madison muttered from my pack and flew out.  
"Gah..not exactly the most comfortable thing.." I mumbled, shifting it uncomfortably over my dress.

Pookie and Madison were on either sides of the room, glaring at each other.  
"Oh come on you two! You're acting like a bunch of first graders!"

Madison glowed darkly again, "I liked first grade." She muttered.

Pookie rolled his eyes and hissed. Madison floated upwards, "Was that a threat you litt-"

"Finished!" Link walked back up the stairs in his new blue tunic...which might I add brought out his blue eyes wonderfully...I shook that thought out of my mind quickly.  
"Okay then...shall we get going to the temple?"  
Link nodded and got out his Ocarina, "Serenade of Water it is then."  
"Yup...but..one more thing.." I turned to King Shithead who had watched us the entire time.  
"...try the vegetables and wine diet...works wonderfully..."  
Madison snorted from where she had now landed on my shoulder , "Yeah...my mom used it and lost ten pounds and her drivers license."

Snickering to ourselves we turned around back to Link, who had shook his head, "I don't think I want to know."  
Pookie landed on my other shoulder and watched as I took my ocarina from my pack. I nodded to Link and at the same time we played the Serenade of Water. As it did with the other songs, we disappeared from domain and appeared on the hill on Lake Hylia.

Link gasped as he saw the dried up lake, "The water!...It's...gone..."  
I nodded, "Yup..dried up...went bye bye..."  
Link looked at me, "Where did it go?"  
"Well, Link...you see..when the sun comes out for long periods of time...a scientifically change of nature happens called a drought...oh wait..nevermind..thats what happened in the Summer of 1998..horrible thing that was...nah..the water just went all into the temple..." I pointed below us.

"We're standing on the temple?"  
"Yup...and when we kill the boss...the water will return and all will be right in the Lake Hylia and the zora's will stop bitching to us about it."

Link shot me a look, "Josie...don't.."

I grinned innocently, "Sorry..."  
Link sighed with a smile and shook his head. I grinned at him one last time before turning away.  
I looked down at the entrance to the Water Temple right below me, "Well, Link...we should be putting our Iron Boots on and jumping down there..."  
Link nodded, "Yeah...get this temple over with." He was about to reach into his pack when a familiar voice rang out.  
"Well, my very...umm...what's the word...'special'..friends, I must take leave!"  
Link looked up, "Who the hell was-"  
"But not before a parting gift!"

Pookie suddenly took off my shoulder and flew towards Link and rammed into his head at full speed. Link had no time to respond before he fell to the ground, knocked out instantly.

I gasped, 'Holy shit! Link!" I raced over to him and inspected him. Just unconscious..nothing serious. I sighed in relief and looked up.  
Madison looked at Pookie and screamed, "I TOLD YOU JOSIE! THAT BAT WAS FREAKING EVIL! You didn't believe me! I was right! Evil!"

I said nothing, but watched as Pookie the bat transformed into the person I saw from before. Crevan. Crevan picked up a rock from the ground and threw it at Madison. Perfect aim.  
It hit her hard, she flew back a couple a feet and lay unresponsive.  
Crevan laughed, "That's what you get for whipping that snow ball at me in the ice cavern…and by the way, as you can see, I can talk! Ha!" He did a small victory dance and laughed.

After finishing, he turned to me. I stared at him.  
"...wow...Madison was right about something...that's a first..."  
Crevan smirked, "There's a first to everything I suppose..."  
"...who are you? And why did you knock Link out? And why-"  
He suddenly frowned, "You're annoying me again...how I was able to live through your fire obsessed rambling and insulting ice all the time..I'll never knew..." He suddenly grinned, "Time to shut you up..."

He drew a scythe from nowhere, I took a deep breath and drew my whips.  
"Listen..I don't think I want to fight you..."  
"No...you probably don't want to...to bad..."  
He swung his scythe at me, I ducked at the last second and rolled to the side. I stood up quickly and wrapped both whips around the scythe and tried to pull it from his hand. He seemed to be the stronger one, instead of falling forward like I hoped, he pulled back on it. I was thrown a few feet back but I stood back up, panting.

Crevan smirked and walked towards me, I watched as his cape got caught in his feet and fell to the ground.  
"Son of a BITCH! Damn this!" He continued swearing horribly on the ground.

I gaped at him and walked forward, "Uhh..."  
Before I could say anything, someone tapped me on the shoulder. Startled, I turned around and saw the same girl fox from before. Tails.  
She smiled at me, I opened my mouth to say something but she quickly smacked me hard with her two tails, throwing me back into the unconscious Link. Darkness enveloped me before I could do anything.

Tails winced, "..didn't mean to do it so hard..." She shrugged and walked over to Crevan and looked at him. She shook her head slowly, "You and that cape of yours…its going to get you killed someday you know..." She reached down and helped him up.

He brushed himself off and grinned at her, "Thanks for the help."  
She smiled, "Anytime." She nodded over at Link and me.  
"So..what did you find out about them?"  
"They seem to be on some world saving quest or something. Blondie over there happens to be the main character from the game version of this place in my world. Don't ever remember him bringing along some fire controlling chick with an annoying fairy though…" He explained to her.  
She nodded, then looked back up at him, "So, tell me, why did you knock them out then?"  
He grinned sheepishly, "...bored?"  
Tails blinked, "But...ugh.." She shook her head, "..no point arguing about it now I guess...Come on, lets get this over with."  
She began walking away. Crevan looked around one last time before following.  
A few feet away, Madison got up from where she was laying. She looked at them then at mine and Link's unconscious bodies. Thinking quickly, she followed Crevan and Tails.


	34. Water Temple Part 1

NEW NOTICE! PAY ATTENTION MY DEAR REVIEWERS! Heehee...CREVAN! My dear boyfriend...will be making little comments underneath a few reviews...LISTEN TO HIM OR DIE...That's all! heehee! Don't be scared...I can smell fear...heehee...

Crevan7 : Hello, mon amour! First review as always! Heh..THE END OF WORLD IS COMING! Repent!..and thou shall be saved..(cough) I am random. AND LOVE IT! Will do, mon amour! Thankies!

Fukuro : Lemon stuff? Oh noo..the pervness of it..Oh no...you can make it up in your head if you want...And Jean and Modesty will make an appearance late on. Just have to wait and seee...heh..Madison will return soon. Very soon. Don't worry. Don't worry...we're all perverts somehow...(cough) Thanks!

hyperactivebluechipmunk : Pookie is one of my nicknames. It means 'Little Cute Woman'...heehee...He has his reasons for not saying anything. Everyone should be pyro's! ITS SO FUN! FIRE RULES! I Loooooove fire! Me try to update..water temple is a long ass temple...PUDDING! EEEHEEHEE!  
Fun fact, I was the one that came up with the name pookie. How I came up with that I have no idea…- From Crevan

adri66215 : MIDGETS SHALL RULE THE WORLD! AHAHAHAHAHA! eeee.. I'm freaking 4'9 here. Hmm..me never heard of the show..but me shall try to look into it...palm-tree-haired-skirt-wearing-man-lady?...Kay..Heh..Thanks!  
Ooh! I love FMA! Envy does remind me of him now that I think of it…You get 10 cookies for describing her as a palm-tree-haired-skirt-wearing-man-lady by the way…or him. Whatever. ----From Crevan.

NekoGuyFan : Oh yeah...Link is turning perverted...especially from what you see in this chapter. Pookie..heh..yes..he was a different bat wasnt he? Annnd..innocent little Josie? Put paint on the king? Naaa...Not her...Heehee...Thanks!

Kaenryu : Ahh..POOKIE..yes...Aww..hated him? Wah..oh well...Nah, me wont punish you...I don't do that to my reviewers..well..most of them..heehee...Thanks!

Me..: Nice name..reminds me of myself. Frosted flakes kick ass, man. Ooh..you shall see in this chapter. I hate her to. You shall see how much in this chapter. Yup..very confusing...Aww..(gives cookie) I respond to EVERY review..no matter..how big..or small! Thanks!

Dark Elven Warrior : He wont be that bad in later chapters. Nooo...he isn't the bad guy. Bad at choosing pets, eh? Heh...Thanks!

ranma hibiki : Oh yes...he is a perv in this chapter to you shall see. Crevan escapee from mental asylum? heh..I'm sure he will leave a comment for you. Madison and smart in the same sentence? The world is ending..Thanks!  
How did you know I escape from…(Cough), I mean, wow, never would have thought you would think he's that insane…---Crevan

Alchemisangel : Thanks!

GreenDayLover19 : Yes..Madison is like that...bitchy and crazy...Only Ruto is a prep..who should die in the flamey pits of hell! AHAHAHAHA! (cough) I mean..uhh..Thanks!

Ojii-san : Cute, eh? Heh...yup..the Water Temple..I hated it to...to long and confusing. Oh yes..Dark Link will appear...and I have some special plans..Thanks!

Shiru23454 : Woooot! Thanks!

Hitoshirezu1 : Hey..we all make mistakes don't we? Heh..Oooh..I'm sure you'll see later...patience...my young reviewer...Thanks!  
That damn cape shall cause many problems for all in the future…and you shall find out more about them later, can't say when though, or else the great pyromaniac would roast me alive. Her wrath knows no bounds! Run for your pathetic lives now fools!---Crevan

horsie890 : I agree. 100 percent. I agree. Thanks!

dpad : Oooh..he shall come back though..no worries...I do like zoras...I just hate Ruto. Thanks!

Justin Time : Hmmm...Crevan..is...special...you shall see why later..but..yes..Josie will be able to change into an animal...WAY WAY WAY WAY later though...try Twilight Princess time. Heh..Thanks!

Tsukichan-san : Thanks!

Linky-Sesshy-Felix Fan : It's been a pain in my ass. Dont worry about language! Me no care. You should hear me..heh..lazy, eh? Same here..I mean..damn it..did I say that aloud?..eep..Thanks!

Dark Lady of the Sith : Heh..I shall then...later...don't worry about him. All will change in later chapters..just have to have patience. Dark Link?..(drools...) noooo..I have something special planned for him..heh..nah..you can save that for a later time...so YOUR the one who stole my swords of flame..ah..oh well..Thanks!  
Your threats are nothing compared to the power of my level 50 Knights of the old Republic 2 Sith Lord!…I mean, thanks for the review! ----Crevan.

Kitty29 : Heehee! Dont you just LOVE plot twists! It may explain why I like Tales of Symphonia so much to...I mean..Hmm..Pookie has his one reasons..Crevan...No make them into snowcones? Waaaah..oh well..Thanks!

Hiei-Touya-icedemon : Thanks!

TheWatcherandReader : HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT! eeee...(eye twitches)...Crevan is CUTE as a bat! Eeehee! Snobbish? Oooh..Crevan will leave you a comment definitely...Nooo! Not the chihuahua! Thanks!  
No offence taken.--Crevan.

i-e-m-s : Heh..plot twists rule...Heehee..you said donkey...Thanks!  
Yup! And as your prize, you get a life time supply of cherry pie!---Crevan

kitana5055 : The guy from the forest? Hmmm..he's the guy from the Fire Temple, and the village. I know..I should of done that..I was kinda in a rush when I finished it...so...I shall be sure to do that next time. Thanks!

variabler : Meh, its okay. Weirder and weirder, eh? Heh..yup..weirdness is fun though! We're all pervs somehow...heh..She'll come back...soon..sooner than you think...Thanks!  
Madison might be back sooner then you think…or not. She might even be off having some random adventure involving cheese. I'm going to stop talking now before I go any more insane.----Crevan.

anonymous : Now, if I told you that..I would ruin the future wouldn't I? Thanks!

Hopeless Maiden : Aaah...Thanks!

Celeborn00 : Ahh...thank you...still..if that movie were to happen..it would kick ass! I loved that movie...Thanks!

The Insane Imortal Dragon : SEVVY! (hugs Severus) Eeee! Sexual tension, eh? Heh... I'll be sure to look into your stories. Thanks!

The Ultimate Warrior Jak27 : No fangirls here...I dont think...(looks around nervously) FIRE! WOOT! I like sugar..deeee...Thanks!

CandyGurl113 : ...Meh..THEY HAVE NO POWER AGAINST ME! THE CRAZED PYROMANIAC! AHAHAHAHA! (cough) I mean...they havent shown my school yet? After going through all that trouble of getting the wood...I mean..(cough) Yes, I agree with you on that dude...heh..aww..(blushes) thanks!

variabler :..well..me never really seen much of Star Wars..but..I'll try. Thanks!

Wyrvvn : Heehee..I always have the giggles. Nice socks! YAY! Okay..Ril-0! Thanks!

Wyrvvn : I have lots and lots and lots of voices in my head..teehee! NOO! NOT THE FANGIRLS! SPARE ME! Hmm..I might be able to squeeze them in..I'll consider your offer...Thanks!

As I slowly waked up, I was aware that I was warmer than I usually was when I wake up. Thinking nothing of it, I snuggled  
closer to the object of the warmness...wait...what!  
My eyes snapped open, and the first thing I saw was Link's handsome face a little to close to my own. I blinked, he was still  
sleeping or unconscious. Sleeping most likely, I assumed. After giving a glance down, I realized his arm was wrapped around  
my waist tightly.

What to do...what to do..

"Uhh..Link?"

The only response I got was him pulling me closer to himself, unconsciously. Oh goody...  
"Link! Wake up!"  
The position I was in was beginning to get uncomfortable. A sharp rock was digging into my right shoulder painfully. I sighed then glanced at Link and smirked, taking a deep breath, "LINK! Wake yo blonde ass up! NOW!"

Link's eyes opened instantly and met my own with a look of surprise in them.  
"Jos?" He murmured, softly.  
I smiled, "Yes, Link...welcome back to the world of the living."  
He gave a sleepy grin, stretching slightly, "I'd rather go back, thank you. It was a lot more...comfortable..there.."  
I reached my hand up and smacked his head, "I'm sure it was. Hilarious. Come on, we've got to get up."

Link made a whiny noise, but unwrapped himself from me and stood up. I pushed myself off the ground, brushing any dirt off my dress.  
Link yawned widely then glanced at me, "...well...what the hell happened?"

I twisted my back around, comfortable, "Last thing I remember was that Crevan guy knocking us out."  
Link's mouth opened in surprise, "What!"

I sighed, "Once again, Link...you missed them..."

I explained all that had happened after he was knocked out.  
"Madison can tell you. Madison!"

There was no answer.  
I blinked, "Madison! Get your skinny fairy ass here now!"  
"That's odd..Madison!" Link began calling her name out. Still, no response.  
Navi appeared from Link's pack.  
"She might of went after them."

"She's to stupid to do something like that." I muttered.  
Link looked around, "We can't stop for her...we got to continue on. She'll show up."  
I couldn't help the small ounce of concern that went through me. I quickly squashed it out, thinking it was concern for MY  
safety. I mean..if I lost Madison...Modesty will KILL me!  
I nodded to Link, "Yeah, we should start the Water Temple." I kneeled on the ground, equipping my Iron Boots to my feet.

Link already had his on and was waiting patiently for me. I stood up and walked over to where he was standing over the entrance to the temple, "So, we just jump down into the water?"

I nodded, "Yeah, there is going to be a switch above the door to open it. Then we enter."  
"Switch?"  
"Yeah, nothing to worry about. Just hit it with your hookshot and then the door will be open."  
Link nodded and look down into the water, "Well, you ready?"  
"The sooner this temple is over with..the better."

Link nodded and walked slowly over the edge, falling into the water and sinking at a fast pace. After taking a deep breath, I followed. Taking a few slow steps forward, with iron holding me down. As I reached the edge, I took a calm deep breath and stepped over it. My body hit the water and I quickly sunk underwater. I didn't breathe in. I still had air though.

Link was at the bottom, looking around in fascination. I landed gently next to him and looked around. It was quite amazing. The world had suddenly turned into a haze of blue. Looking up, I saw the sun shining down at us brightly, like a large star. I waved my hands around my in curiosity, small tiny bubbles appeared and disappeared quickly.  
As much as I loved fire, I had to admit, this was pretty awesome. Looking down at my gloved hands, which I could see clearly, I wondered if I could do fire.

I tried summoning a flame in my hand. One appeared, but quickly dissipated in the water. I began cursing, bubbles floating from my mouth to the surface.  
Link glanced at me, curiously.  
I looked at him, trying not to laugh at the sight of his hat and hair flowing around, oddly.  
"Link...can you understand me?"

He nodded, "Yes." His voices sounded different underwater, but I didn't care. So, there was a good side to this after all. We can talk to each other.  
I nodded, "You get your hookshot out and hit that switch."  
I pointed to the switch above the door. Link already had his hookshot out and shot at it. The door rumbled for a few seconds, then opened.

Link and I glanced at each other and nodded. Pushing my flowing hair from my face to behind my ears, we both entered the temple.  
Link immediately took a glance around the temple. I bowed my head and closed my eyes, trying to remember the temple.

It was big.  
Huge.  
Full of keys.  
Mean.  
Water.  
Water equals no fire.  
No fire bad.  
Ruto is in it.  
Ruto bad.  
Ruto very bad.  
What have we learned?  
Water Temple sucks.

As these thoughts, raced through my head, I tried to remember what to do first. It clicked, I looked back up at Link.  
"Take your iron boots off." I said.  
"Why?"  
"We need to head towards the surface."  
Link nodded and took them off, floating quickly towards the top. I followed, taking them off. The water rushed around me as I reached the surface and took a breath of real air.

I climbed up to the edge, Link following. As I stood up and cleared my eyes of the water that was in my eyes. I turned to Link,

"Well, Link, if I can remember cor-..what are you looking at?"

I noticed Link's gaze on me. Not to my face..but a little below that.  
"Uhh..Link?"

Following Link's gaze, I noticed he was staring at my chest. The dress which had gotten wet with the tunic, now stuck to my chest.

"...LINK! You PERV!" I said, crossing my arms and glaring at him. Link shook his head, "Huh? Oh!" He blushed, "Sorry, Jos..."  
I rolled my eyes, "Mature Link...very mature..."  
He shot me a sheepish grin, "Sorry..."  
I shook my head and looked around the room, "Damn..this is going to take a while Link..."

Link had rounded the corner, after killing a random tektite, and was staring at the other side of the room. "...but..it looks like the boss is in that room right there."

"How do you propose we get to that room, Link?"  
"Uhh..." He gazed around, "I have no idea...our hookshots aren't long enough to reach it..."  
"Exactly...we need to find longshots thingies...which is probably in the deepest pit of hell under us somewhere..."  
"Sounds easy to find."  
"Yup. About as easy as finding my lost socks in my closet." I gave him a grin and looked down, "First..we need to go down underwater again...and go through that door."  
I pointed to a door below us. Link looked down at it, "Understood." He put on his iron bootsagain and jumped down, I followed him. We floated down to the ground slowly, until we landed on the wet sand.

"Which door again, Jos?"  
"The one with the unlit torches beside it." I stated, at least I remembered this temple. Who wouldn't? I spent three days in here on the game, trying to figure out its secrets.

Link and I both walked to the door, avoiding any enemies that came out way and entered the room. As soon as Link opened the door, I gave a annoyed moan,  
"Nooo..not that bitch again..."  
Indeed...our dear little princess had made a return to us. Princess Bitch Ruto had returned.

She had her back facing us and was looking at something. Link cleared his throat. She turned around, startled.  
"Oh..you...If I'm right...Link! You're Link, aren't you?"  
I snorted, "I see I am playing the role of a wall once again..wooot..."  
She ignored me and smiled at Link, "It's me, your fiancee, Ruto!"

Link and I both gasped at the same time, "WHAT!"  
"Oh hell na, bitch! Link ain't yo fiancee!" I hissed threatingly. How dare she...that bitch..how dare she say that! My hands were clenched so tightly, that my palm was bleeding from my fingernails. My teeth clenched so tightly that my head was aching from it.  
"Jos..calm down..its probably just a misunderstanding..."  
"It better be!" I glared at her.

Ruto didn't seem to be paying any attention to me, to focused on Link.  
"I never forgot the vows we made to each other seven years ago!"  
"He didn't make no damn vows to you, you bitch! He would never!"

She shot me a look, then turned back to Link, "You're a terrible man to have kept me waiting for these seven long years...But now is not the time to talk about love..."

I was hissing underneath my breath, Link laid a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. There was a strange glint in his eyes as he looked at me.

Ruto continued on, paying no attention to my outbursts.  
"I'm sure you've already seen it! Zora's Domain--totally frozen!"  
"She said totally..a prep word..and frozen..a ice word..it a sentence...let me kill hernow...please...We don't need a water sage..."  
"Jos..."  
"A young man named Sheik saved me from under the ice...But my father and the other Zoras have not..yet...I want to save them all! I want to save Zora's Domain!"  
She looked at the both of us, "You! You have to help me! This is a request from me, the woman who will be your wife!"

"THAT IS IT!" I gave a cry and lunged toward her, bubbles going everywhere as I tried to claw at her face fiercely.  
"Josie! Stop!"  
She squealed and held up her webbed hands in defense.  
"HE..IS...NOT...YOUR...HUSBAND!"  
Link came up from behind me and dragged me back, "Jos! Stop! Fighting her will not solve anything!"  
"No..but it will make me feel a hell of a lot better though!" I struggled in his arms. Ruto glared at me, panting heavily.

"You..vile..little...girl..."  
I continued to glare at her, "How dare you say something like that! You don't know Link like I do! You barely know him! How dare you say you love him!"

Link held me back, "I'm sorry Princess...we will deal with whole..fiancee thing later...right now...I need you to tell me what I need to do."

She stood back up and straightened herself, "You have to help me destroy the evil monster in the temple. Inside the Water Temple, there are three places where you can change the water level. I'll lead the way. Follow me, quickly!"  
She gave me one last glare, and swam up high above us. I glared right back at her, until she disappeared.

"I don't like that bitch..." I said to Link.  
Link sighed, "I can tell..what was all that for?"  
"That bitch deserved it. How dare she say stuff like that..."  
"That doesn't mean you have to fight her!"  
"I wanted to." I stated, "Come on, we've got to get this damned temple over with."

I took my iron boots off and floated after Ruto, Link shook his head sadly and followed. Still seething, I pulled myself up onto the platform and looked around. That bitch was no where in sight. Well..humph..she'll keep her life for now...  
Damn it, I was so angry...how dare..she...HOW DARE SHE...I never felt this angry before...and..jealous? No..Me! Jealous!  
Ha! Not bloody likely! Noo..I just..didn't want..someone like her to say things like that about my Link..I mean Link!..where did that my come in... It doesn't matter now..they can't be together...I smirked. Nope.

I heard Link surface the water and helped him up, "Here, we've got to change the water level to gain access to more rooms."  
"How do we do that?"  
"Judging by the markings on the floor..play Zelda's Lullaby."  
"Ah.." He got out his ocarina along with me. At my nod, we played it at the same time. As we finished, I heard the water changing below us. Link looked down and exclaimed, "The water! Its gone!"  
"Excellent observation, my dear Link. I would of never noticed that." I teased.

Link crossed his arms and stared at me, "Very funny."  
I smiled at him, and looked down. "Well.." I grinned at him. "Toodleloo!" I jumped down.  
"JOS!"

I landed with no harm done at the bottom of the room. I looked up at Link, who was staring at me worried, "Are you okay?"  
"Of course!"  
Link gave a sigh of relief and glared at me, "Don't scare me like that!"  
I grinned, "Sorry! Come on! Jump! It won't hurt!"

"Well...fine." He jumped down with a yell.  
"See? That wasn't so bad..now.." I turned to the unlit torches, "This place really needs something to lighten it up..I have the answer..the almighty..powerful..FIRE OF DOOMY DOOM DOOM!"  
Link raised an eyebrow, "Fire of doomy doom doom?" He said.  
I grinned, "Noooo...FIRE OF DOOMY DOOM DOOM!"  
"Okay then..well..use your fire of doomy doom doom to help us."  
"Yes! I shall!" I walked over to one of the torches and lit it with ease.

Then I stepped to the other one and lit it also.  
The door opened, "Ha! See! The FIRE OF DOOMY DOOM DOOM is no match for these mere puzzles! Hahaha!"  
Link chuckled, "I suppose so..being wielded by a pyromaniac that is.."

I nodded happily, "Yup! Come Link!" I entered the next room and saw a small group of...oh yes..Shell Blades. Link stared at them, "What the hell are those things?"  
"Ah..Shell Blades."  
"Right...and to kill them?"  
"Uhh..lets see...use Navi to lock onto one..then..hmm..get closer..it should open..then use your hookshot or an arrow to kill it!

Yeah!"  
Link nodded and gave Navi a small nod. She glowed brightly and flew over to the nearest one. Link approached it, with his hookshot out. As the shell opened, Link shot it with a hookshot. Blood oozed over the damp floor as it squealed and died. I gave a malicious grin the the one closest to me and approached it. It opened up and I shot a fire ball at it. It squealed with painas fire consumed it, painfully.  
Link finished with the others until they were all eliminated. A small chest appeared in front of us. Link opened it and..oh goody! A key!

"The first key, Link. We are going to need them all. There are lots of keys in here."  
"Right, where do we use this one then?"  
I thought about the game. Get the first key. Eat nachos. Push the block on the other side. Eat more nachos..Ah! The block!

"Come on, we have to go to the other side of the main room."  
We both exited the small room and the next room until we were back in the main room. Link gazed around, since there was no more water in it. Things were more clearer to see now.  
"Sand?"  
"Yup..like a beach!" I grinned.  
"A beach? What that?" Link questions, curiously.  
"Link! Don't you know nothing? A beach! The ocean! The waves:  
He continued to give me a blank stare. I sighed, "Just wait a while Link, you will see the beach. Its so pretty." I walked across the large room, Link right behind me.  
"Well..where are they?"  
"Not around here by what I've seen. Somewhere far off."

I stopped at a block, "Here, help me push this block, Link."  
"What for?"  
"Because it doesn't like you and wants to be pushed."  
"..right."

We both pushed it until it fell at the bottom. A passage was revealed.  
"We go down through here?"  
"Yup!" I said, walking down it until I came to the water and equipped my iron boots. Link did the same. I jumped down into the water.

"I still hate water you know. Its to freaking cold." I said to Link, as he appeared next to me. I walked through the water carefully, until I saw dry land above me. I took off my iron boots and floated to the surface. As soon as I appeared above surface, I saw a pretty Crystal Switch to my right.  
"PRETTY!" I squealed, running over to it.  
Link climbed up and looked at me, "Jos, what are you doing?"  
"Isn't it pretty, Link!" I squealed hugging it.  
Link stared at me, "We've seen these before."  
"...this one is special!" I responded, hugging it tighter. Link shook his head and stepped over a geyser. As he did so, I hugged the switch closer and a clicking noise echoed along with Link's yell of surprise.

I looked up and saw Link, floating on a geyser and burst out laughing.  
"JUMP LINK!"

Link glared at me then jumped to the other side, killing a tektite as he went.

I giggled to myself, "Oh, Link! You should of seen your face!" As the geyser went down, I stepped onto it and threw a rock at it. It immediately sprang up.  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I squealed in glee, floating around on the geyser. Link grabbed the collar of my dress and pulled me over to him.  
"Party pooper."  
He shot me a look and dragged me into the next room. I stared into the swirling pool of water. "Ooh..dizzy.." I said, watching  
it. Link stared at it, nervously.  
"We don't have to go in there, right?"  
"...wrong..COWABUNGA BABY!" I equipped my iron boots and jumped in. I gave a startled gasp as the strong currents pushed against me. Even with the iron boots, it was still easy for the currents to push me around. I landed at the bottom,  
wincing as the currents hit my face, like a slap.

Link appeared next to me, suddenly and shot me a look as to say 'Never do that again'. I grinned at him and pointed to the dragon statue with the switch in its mouth.

"I'll hit the switch, while you get the key!" I said as best as I could to Link. He nodded and positioned himself to where he could easily get the key. I hit the switch with my hook shot and he swam up quickly, diving inside the small section, disappearing from my view. I waited for a few moments, then he reappeared, holding a key. He nodded to me and swam up toward thesurface. I followed, spinning around in the water.  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...dizzzzzzy!"

Link, who had already gotten on land, reached a hand down and pulled me up on top of him.  
"Now, who's on top of who?"  
I shot him a look, "Funny Link..." I grinned, "I think the real question is...who pulled who on top of who?"  
Link didn't answer, only grinned at me. I climbed off and helped him up.  
"Come on, you perv. We've got work to do."

((((()))  
If it appears messed up, then..please..believe me. I tried to fix it up as best as I could. Stupid fanfiction was just messing it all..up...


	35. Water Temple Part 2 with meanie cliffy

llppoo33 : ...who are you? What story is this? Who am I!...Oh yeah..Amnesia? Of course not! ...Though I still can remember what I ate for breakfast...short? You're going to hate me for this...Thanks! 

The Insane Immortal Dragon : We're all perverts...it just to what extent we are...Aww..poor you...FIRE! EEEHEE! Thanks!

The Ultimate Warrior Jak27 : Gah...I pity you..preps..are...EVIL! KILL THEM ALL! They shall DIE!...Thanks!

Shiru23454 :...umm...Pum! PUM PUM! PUM! Pummypumpum! PUM PUM PUMMY! Heeee!...Thankies!  
"...I quote Rush Hour, "Do you speak any English!"---From Crevan

Liz Sakura : DOOMYDOOMDOOM! I hate the Water Temple..so long...so many doors..so many KEYS..GAH...No shit Sherlock, eh?...Hmmm..is one of my faves..me will try to fit it in on the future..and..me just doing what the walkthrough says...Baby voice? Odd...oh well..Thanks!

Dark Elven Warrior : ...I HATE RUTO! SHE'S A BITCH! Grrr...ooh! That sounds fun! Hee! Lets just KILL HER PAINFULLY. Thanks!  
"HIA ELF DUDE!...Even though you're really a girl..."----Crevan

Suicidal Sweety : Mmm..I shall be sure to look into it later then...thanks!

ranma hibiki : ..just ONE slap? I NEED MORE THAT JUST THAAAT! Meh..I will..Thanks!

NekoGuyFan : Whooo..LONG review man...hmm..Nice to know you were happy...Puzzles sucked ASS man..gah..hated them...and yes..Link is turning perver and perver...if thats even a word..Heee...the block didnt like him! And..you are SO going to hate me this chapter..hee..I am so mean...I cant even use my fave chibi smiley face! Wah...Thanks!  
"Pryo, a perv, and now a hyrdro? Is there any love for ice and darkness in this world! Oh well..."-----Crevan

TheWatcherandReader : ...hey..I am more perv than him..so I deserve to be beat with a sword! Heehee..sword...Oh God...Another person who will hate me for this chapter...Thanks!

Kaenryu : Mmm..because I sometimes forget the reviews if I do that..so..I put them at the top..can't help it...She thinks she hates water...but she doesnt...she has a really weird mind..Thanks!

The Insane Imortal Dragon : Let me loook...Heh..umm..it means..'Bitter'...I DIDNT MAKE IT UP! (runs) Thanks!

Alucardlordofvampires : Who DOESNT hate this temple? I know..I hate her to..she's a bitch...but hey...she must be pretty desperate...Linky and his cuddddling...heee...I might do that..hee..Thanks!  
"..I like Ruto..why does everybody hate her? I think she's kinda cute too...(Is ripped apart by Ruto haters)"---Crevan

dpad : I havent replayed it in..damn..a LONG time..Noo..MIDGETS WILL RULE THE WORLDS! AHAHAHA! Thanks!

Writin' Dude : Cooool! Heh..why thats a lot of cools...Thanks!

adri66215 : I shall try to! My TV sometimes doesnt show the good shows..waaah...Ruto..is a very big bitch. HUGE. (CoughIdidthesamethingtoCough) And yes..Link is a very big pervert. Yes..RUN AWAY! THEY TRY AND GET MY CHEESE! GAAH! Thanks! "I wish he would too...his current form has gave me one to many nightmares for my liking. Anyways, um..go ICE!"----Crevan

Dark Lady of the Sith : Doomy doom doom shall rule all. With fire.YAY SWORDS! I mean..go WHIPS! Yeah..hookshots will do good to..might rip her face off..but...who's complaining? Thanks!  
"HA! I laugh at thee! My heavily modded character would rip you to shreds before you even got a chance to fire! That or I would just use Atton as a meatshield. I'm leaning toward the second option."----Crevan

Wyrvvn : ...I am not good with names...damn...hmmm...Hey! Insanity is normal here! Insanity is- AHAHAHAHA! LOOKY ITS A RAINY POO PEPPER! AHAHAHA!...(cough)...Go cheesecake! Wow...my head holds my voices bio...its scary...VERY scary...more scarier than a prep with ice in a mall with pink paint...now THAT is freaking scary. Whats wrong with them?...well..(whispers) They stole my batteries to my CD player...(cough) Now...Thanks!  
"You and your head people are utterly insane...I like you!"-----Crevan

Wyrvvn : Another review...I feel special! I like flowers...and peanut butter...I NEED PEANUT BUTTER! AHHH! Thanks!

Ojii-san :GO RANDOMNESS! Pills? Why I take 7 a da-...I mean...Pills! What pills? Heh..heh...GO EVIL LAUGHTER OF DOOM! ...and...SHINYNESS! Yes...our dear Link is a perv...dear God help us all. Thanks!  
"Not touching this review with a 40 foot pole"---Crevan

Justin Time : Me either...so..long..and so many keys and bitches in there..I wonder...hmm...Yeah! Link is a perv..and Pervs rule all! Yes...she will not let anyone near her Linky poo. Thanks!

GreenDayLover19 : Hey..me to! I see giant waterfall..I run to bathroom and make giant flush! YAY! Hyperness rules all! Thanks!

Hitoshirezu1 : Water temple..so stupid..and..and..grr...Couldnt they have added more fire to it?...Yeah yeah..its WATER...still...meh..I was very proud of myself. I ate a chocolate bar afterwards...GO ME! Those cartoons scared me...badly. Thanks!  
"Well he did go from 9 to 16...I would think he would be going through puberty by now..."---Crevan

EverD : Take your time! I dont rush anyone...Thanks!

Zequistis Free Spirit : Aww...I feel..loved..and special...Thanks!

Wyrvvn : Again? I think I love you..heh..naah..Oh course LotR, HP, and PotC! Everybody needs THOSE three. Oh Good..I LOOOVE doing that...I have really weird skin...and its very fun for me to creep people out with it..heehee...GO DOUBLE JOINTNESS! Thanks!  
" YOU AGAIN! Daaaamn...you deserve a cookie! (hands over cookie jar) " ----Crevan

EverD : Wow...hee..yeah, very long..me happy it long..Thanks!  
"Gooood..another has joined the fold...the world will be our soon pyro!"---Crevan

Fukuro : Ah..take your time...in fact...you should of reviewed a lot later seeing how long it is taking me to upload this chapter. Damn...Well..sorry about the rooms..I am going by this picture walkthrough on a website and just following it...and...well..reviewers dont really notice...if its a problem..I can try and fix it...other than that then..Oh well! Water temple? Bleh..go fire temple! Thanks!

Unnamed Sorcerer : Oh nooo..Not them ALL..they would KILL me...Hee..Thanks!

Masterful Foxboy A. Keysoonaer : Yay for fire! Yay for insults to bitches! Yay for Sushi! YAY FOR FIRE! YAAAY! Evil doesnt taste very good...without salt that is. Thanks!  
" Don't like Sushi, but I like your name. Thus you get 7 cookies. (Hands them over)"----Crevan

Arie Under Presure : Gah...school? My school is getting out next month..so I will have a lot more free tiem on my hand. Thanks!

Hoopmasta14 : ...best? (blushes) Naaah...just a long ass one with a bored author with a large imagination. Thanks!

LinaLeonHeart : Nah, I live in Alabama. I wouldn't dare move to New Orleans, and Florida scares me. Alabama isnt no better in my opinion...Thanks!

Poro Poro : Continue reading and see how much you like it. Annd...those stories are funny and weird? Yeah..me no good with weird language like that. Thanks!

Forestwater : Peanut butter grows on trees...I have to poke it...I mean...inspiration for randomness? Oh..umm..it just comes to me...must mean I am reaaaally insane then. GO INSANITY WITH CHIPS AND PEPPER! YAY! Thanks!

Forestwater : Yay! Thanks!

myshadowspirit : Evil laugher in high pitched voice...what a funny sound...Aww...kitty! I love kitties! Wish my cat would sleep on me..when he does..he sleeps in places I'de rather not say..Thanks!

Forestwater : Yeah, I know. My spelling checker was messed up at most of the times..and..hey, we can't ALL be perfect right? Madison? Bah..go on..like her..she scares me anyway..Hee..thats a common name down here. Thanks!

koolkat13 : Of course! Thanks!

Kateel : Hee...Thanks!

kitana5055 : Trying my best! Thanks!

Krystedez : And making fun of him..and pissing off fairies...ah..that would indeed be fun. Faves? Me? Aww..Thanks!  
"Hey! Your the author of that story about hurting Tails and stuff that makes me laugh! HIA! How's the next chapter coming by the way?"----Crevan

Kim Kinne : Alrighty then! Your name meeeans.."Ruler" Wow...nice..Thanks!

shadedsilence : A new one? Yay! Yes..I can tell you all do..Thanks!  
"Yet another reviewer for our army.."

Senile Old Man : Sarcasm and humor..ah..they go so well with each other. I know..I am late..FASHIONABLY late..so..nyah! Thanks!

YES..I bet you are ALL wondering why this chapter was SO late...and..so short..Well..heh...heh..I...happen to have a EXCUSE AND REASON! So BACK OFF...Nyah! (sticks tongue out)...(cough) As I was saying..umm...why this chapter is late..is...is...umm..been...heehee...BUSY...with a co writer...helper...and when I mean busy..I mean BUSY...You all might know him...Hee..Crevan...been quite...buuusssy...with him.

Link and I walked back to the main room, talking quietly.  
"So, where do you think our little idiot fairy is at?" I asked Link shrugged, "I have no idea, but I hope she is okay."  
"Me to...if she gets hurt then I..."  
Link looked at me amused.  
"..I...just don't want her...SISTER TO KILL ME! That's it! Nyah!" I stuck my tongue out at him and entered into the main room. Link shook his head, laughing quietly."What door?"  
"Middle one surrounded by the sand." I answered, pointing to said door. Link nodded and walked to the door with me. He unlocked it with the key received a few moments ago and we entered the room. "..whoa...look at all the spikes.." I muttered to Link. He nodded, gazing around. "Well..how do we get out? I mean...we're surrounded!"  
"

Look up, Linky."  
He glanced up, "Oh...heh..My mistake!" He laughed, getting his hookshot out. I grinned and got mine own out. I aimed at the block above us and pulled myself up. Link quickly followed me. I saw the block that was for rising and lowering the water level.  
"All right Link...lets once again do this freaking water thingy..."  
He laughed, "Great description and alright.." he got out his ocarina and played Zelda's Lullaby with me. The water level immediately changed to the half way point. Link looked down, "We have to jump down."  
I nodded cheerfully, "Yup!"  
"Into the spiky doom."  
"Yup!"  
"...oh goody..."  
"Yup!" I grinned at him, equipped my Iron Boots then looked down. After seeing the safe place to land I jumped down, going down through the water and landing on the safe platform. Link looked down at me through the water, concerned. I waved for him to follow. I saw him equipping his boots then jump down. landing behind me.

After shooting him a smile, I walked through the platform surrounded by spikes to the next room. I opened the door and stepped in. Link stood next to me, "This must be the basement I think.." He said.  
I nodded, "Yeah..its a lot colder down here than the other levels.."  
Link looked at the switch, "There!" He began to walk over to it, but I grabbed him.  
"Hold it, Link..its a trap...hit it from a distance..."  
Link looked at me confused, but got out his bow and shot an arrow at the switch. A group of Spikes and Shell Blades appeared, surrounding the switch. Link's eyes widened. I smirked, "Told ya." I said, drawing my whips.

I gave Link a nod and wrapped my whip around the first enemy, pulling it over to us. Link drew his sword and slashed at it. I got the next one and Link did the same to that one. We continued like that until all of them were gone and an opening sound above us echoed throughout the cramped room. Link walked under the opening and took off his iron boots, disappearing into the ceiling. I followed him and saw he was holding a key. I grinned, "Good job Link! Now we are able to go into the next room! First..we should get a second key."  
"Where is that one at?"  
"Where we met Princess Bitch at."  
Link shot me a look, but there was amusement in his eyes. We headed back to where we met The Almighty Bitchy Bitch Princess Bitch at and swam to where there was a wall at with cracks in it. I threw a bomb at it, destroying it and destroyed every monster inside, receiving the next key.

Link grinned, "All right! Now...where...?"  
I snorted, "Link...have you seen how many locked doors are around here? Come on! We've got to open them!" I grabbed his hand, and jumped down into the water, swimming back down through the door and into the main room and surfaced. "Come on! I hate this temple..I want to get out of here...and find Madison..then finish the rest...then.." I blinked.  
Link looked at me, "Then what..?"  
I looked down, "I don't know what to after all this is over...guess..leave."  
Link's eyes widened, "Leave? I don't want you to leave! You can stay with me!"  
I looked at him, heart pounding, "With...you..?"  
Link blushed, "Uhh..what I meant to say is...just..uhh..."  
I smiled, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach, "I understand..we'll see after all this is over, okay Linky?"  
He nodded, with a smile, "Yeah.."

"For now..lets get this hell hole over with.." Then swam to a locked door, unlocking it with the key I received. Entering the room with Link, I saw a blue tektite. Without a second though, hit it with my whip, killing it. "Yes! Never get tired of that. Come here, Link and stand on the geyser with me!"

I walked over to the geyser and stood on it, Link stood next to me. I threw a fireball at the switch, raising us both up. We jumped off to the ledge and exited the room, seeing another sign to change the water levels. So we did so, the water level immediately changed to higher. "Link, there's a door. Come on." We walked through the room and Link gave a gasp, "A waterfall?"  
"Yeah, a waterfall of doom." I muttered, sarcastically, killing the two keese above us. "Whatever you do Link.." I laughed, stepping to the edge. I turned and looked at him. Then I winked, "Don't fall." Then jumped.  
"

Holy shit! Josie!" He ran over to the edge and looked down to where I was kneeling on a platform. I stood up and looked at him, "You coming or what?"  
"Gah! Damn, Jos..what is it with you and scaring me like that?"  
"Because you make a weird expression when you get scared and I enjoy seeing it."  
"That is no good reason for you to do that!"  
"Is to meee!" I giggled, grabbing my hookshot and pulling myself up to the first platform. I turned to Link and winked again, "Come on slow poke...you aint going to just FLY up there!" I laughed, pulling myself up to the next moving platform then to the next..then the next...I heard Link make a growling noise and follow me...and..for some reason..

I really enjoyed that growling noise he made...Ah! Damn it Jos! Pull yourself together! This is no time to be thinking about THAT of all things! I shook my head and continued until I was at the top. Link reached it and I helped him up.  
I smiled at him and used the last key on the next door, and appeared in a new room with lots of switches.  
"Awww..I am in NO mood for puzzles.." I growled.  
"We have to Jos..."  
"Like hell we are..throw me over at the door."  
"What!"  
"You heard me! Throw me..at..the DOOR!"  
"Alright.." ...BANG!  
"OWW! NOT THE WALL!"

"...Oh...damn...SORRY!"  
"...just throw me."  
"On it!"  
I landed on the next platform. "Ow..." I rubbed my head and ass. "That hurt.LINK! I MEANT THE OTHER DOOR! NOT THE DOOR WE JUST CAME THROUGH"  
Link grinned sheepishly, "Sorry"  
I pouted, "What would I do for a Mountain Dew right now..."  
Link looked at me, "Mountain poo?"

I tried..believe me..I really did try and hold my sarcasm in... but...I'm afraid..it has a mind of its own. "Yes, Link. I loooove to drink Mountain Poo. In fact..I think Mountain poo is my favorite drink in the world..."  
Link gaped, speechless, "I am learning new things about you every day.."  
"Link. I DONT DRINK OR EAT POO! Poo is...POO! NO EAT POO! The only thing that I know..eats poo...is flies..and DUNG beetles. And I tell ya..I have not seen ONE dung beetle up here..." I suddenly grinned, "To bad..those things are funny...they ride a ball of shit around..and fight over shit...and its a ball..and...and.." I burst out laughing.

Link stared at me, mouth open, "Oh...if I see that..then..umm..I will be sure to tell you..."  
"Heehee...be sure to do that...now..jump into the water and I'll help you up here."  
Link jumped down into the water, killing any tektites near him and waddled over to me. I reached down and pulled him up, "See? Easier and short way to do things with two people."  
"Can't help but agree."  
I smirked, "All right blondie, lets continue our mass destruction of this temple."

We entered the next room and I saw a Like Like moving around in the weird, scary, yet funny way it does. "Ah..I hate this things.." I muttered, throwing a series of fireballs at it until it died.  
Link shrugged and grabbed his hookshot, using it to pull himself over the spikes to the next side. I followed and looked at the door.  
"Next door...I have no idea..damn..I forgot what's behind this one..."  
"Well,...we'll see then!"

I nodded and we both walked through the door. "...are...are we out of the temple?"  
Indeed..it looked like we had left the temple and was outside. A fog had set across this land, the ground seemed unnaturally hard beneath my feet and a single tree stood crooked in the middle of the room.  
I leaned down and felt through the water, feeling a hard surface. "No..I don't think we are..there is no grass or mud...its hard. We're still in here."  
Link nodded, looking around "There is a door.." He pointed to the other side, across from where the crooked tree loomed.  
"Link..I don't like the looks of that tree."

"Yeah..looks creepy..but come on..we have to get there..." He took a few steps forward. I took a deep breath, ignoring the feeling of nervousness in my chest and followed, making sure to look around for any signs of anything. Walking past the crooked tree, I got the feeling of being watched closely.  
Link approached the door, "Hey..its barred shut..we can't get through."  
Navi appeared, "Maybe there is a switch somewhere."  
"Yeah..come on Jos..lets lo-" Link suddenly slumped over unconscious.  
I gasped, "LINK!" I fell to my knees, next to him. "Link, are you..." Looking up I saw a black haired handsome boy grinning down at me.  
"...Dark Link...?"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Dont you just LOVE short chappies with cliffies!


	36. Water Temple Part 3 Final

Gil-galad's Dragon Warrior : Wow...I expected to wake up and see a herd of reviewers with pitchforks out to get my soul...oh well! This is good! Thanks! 

NekoGuyFan : YAY! I'm loved and hated! GO ME! Well, I have to read a walkthrough to go through with this. A very good one to. Don't worry! Jos will be fine...or will she? Dun dun DUN! Yup, me doing Majora's Mask. Thanks! 

The Insane Imortal Dragon : ...I do the Raz off of Psychonauts dance and the Wind Waker Link Victory dance...is that good? GO hammer of pain! WOOT! Thanks! 

Falling Right Side Up : Well..here is the next chappy for everyone to cheer about! Thanks! 

Fire wolfess : I love you tooo! THANKS! 

shadedsilence : Me hurry! RUN RUN! Thanks! 

Red Sleeping Kitsune 453 : I'll try to! Thanks! 

Justin Time :...(looks at reply button)...(eats it)...I'm a lazy ass. Sue me. ...oh..umm..heehee..me and Crevan? Oh..umm..you know..nothing..umm..much..(cough)...yeah...MOUNTAIN POO! YAAAY! Hee..yes ...dung beetles rock my socks man. Because..Jos..has a weird memory..thingy...yeah...Link is..Link...Dark Link is hot. Yes..I..umm..dont know...NOT THE PITCHFORKS...torches I don't mind...Thanks! 

Dark Lady of the Sith : You will! Don't worry! Thanks! 

"Well then, there is only one option left to us. Join forces and kill Atton over and over for our amusement" ----Crevan 

Dark Elven Warrior : Aww..cliffies are our friends! See? I do NOT tend to get distra- OOH! look! A BIRDY! EEE!...Thanks! 

Alli-dunno : Cliffies are fuuun! YAY! HYPERNESS! Thanks! 

adri66215 : ...(hiding)...yeah..so..dont kill me! (dances) HA! ...(hugs Sora) EEE! Thanks! 

Liz-Sakura : ...If there WAS a dark Josie..then she wouldn't live five seconds with Jos around. I can guarantee it. Thanks! 

TheWatcherandReader : Why yes...yes I do...Sweet and short is goood! Ah..I was in a mood for a cliffy..so...nyah...And...hate mail is great to feed on! YAY!...eee...Crevan...Umm...(cough)..Thanks! 

Fukuro : I really dont know..because I have been reading some Internet walkthrough for it, so I just go with what it says..oh..umm...nah...thats..not the reason..(cough)...yeah...thanks! 

Shiru23454 : Ah..mmm..oh well..school sucks. Thanks! 

randomguy : ...uckfay uoyay...please translate to understand. Thank you. Have a nice day. 

PeppyDaMan : OYAY OMMAMAY please translate to understand. Thank you. Have a nice day. 

Yoshizilla : I think God wasted his precious minutes creating your sorry ass. No likey? No review. 

LoVeAnDlOsS : Why thank you! Yes..me update..Thanks! 

llpoo33 : YAY! First review. First answer! Ran away? Nah...they always drag me back into those fun padded rooms...fun to jump around in though...they always after me lucky charms...Thanks! 

llppoo33 : Oooh..dont worry about them...they got a few words for me...two of them not in english for story sake...there is young ones out there...Thanks! 

XxMade in HeavenxX : Awww..it wasn't that long a time was it?...okay..maybe it was...Thanks! 

Ojii-san : No more pills? YAAAY!...yes..umm..been..(cough)...busy..with...my boyfriend/co-writer/hot sexy beast...yeah...NYAH! Don't worry! This chappy is alot better! I think and hope...Woot! Go dung beetles! eat that shit! Thanks! 

Hitoshirezu1 : Go away bad thoughts! DIE DIE!...wait..are they perv? COME BAACK! Thanks! 

The Ultimate Earthbender Crow : (pouts) Waaah! Not the newspaper!...Here's a new chappy for you! YAY! Thanks! 

EverD : Here's more! Thanks! 

dpad :...(sucks on thumb)..three months..isnt THAT long...nyah! DUNGY! YAY! BURN BURN BURN! Thanks! 

Suicidal Sweety : We love you toooo! Thanks! 

Neptune-Saturn : Ummm...Here's new chappy? GIMME SUGA! YAY! Thanks! 

Arashi Maxwell : Dont worry! Modesty comes in every now and theeen! Don't worry! Thanks! 

Senile Old Man : (clutches your leg) GIMME PIC! I neeeeed iiiit! PWEAAAASE! THANKS! 

Arashi Maxwell : Awww..dont be jealouuus! She'll give you cookies! FIRE cookies! Thanks! 

Arashi Maxwell : Awww..how come no one likes WW? I loved that game..oh well! Thanks! 

Arashi Maxwell : Dont worry..more romance will cooome! Thanks! 

Arashi Maxwell : No jealoussy! That baaad! Yes there will be a MM story! Thanks! 

Arashi Maxwell : It aint ending anytime soon! Don't worry! Thanks! 

Link-Sesshy-Felix fan : Thats a good try! YAY! Is this sooner? I don't knooow..Thanks! 

sakura : This soon! Isn't it? I dunno...wow..you review alot...YAY! REVIEWS GOOD! I love fire! Linky is cute! OoT Rocks my socks! Thanks! 

LinaLeonHeart : MOUNTAIN POOOO! YAAAAAAAAAY! This good chappy! Don't worry! Make out? Soon...I think..Ya never knooow! Thanks! 

i-e-m-s : BOOB! YAY! I wuv Dark Link! YAY! (hugs him) Thanks! 

GreenDayLover19 : Dark Link rules man! WOOT! Craziness does to! Thanks! 

variabler : A new one? YAAAY! Don't worry! This chappy make up for it! Thanks! 

Kaenryu : ...three months I think..oh..Crevan..and I?...oh..heh..heh..(cough)...nothing..much...ya..know...yeah...NYAH! I like hormones...(hides)...Thanks! 

Mesterio : Me update! No worries! Thanks! 

Kateel : MOUNTAIN POO YAY!...Hug the cat? YAY! 

callernumber16onz100 : Why thank you! Thanks! 

Link Fangirl01 : Really?...wow...I feel..loved..(hugs) Thanks! 

Hiei-Touya-icedemon : Awww..Here is a nice chappy to make everything better! Nooo! Not the angry mob of doooom! (hides)...I WANT COOKIES! Thanks! 

Tenkyougan-Master : Thanks! 

Eeee...unfortunately...Crevan couldn't give his comments to the reviews..he could only give his review to one of then...next time he will givea review to everyone..yes..you should all be very scared...he was busy...his excuse was, 'I was busy playing Megaman games...original series...bitches...' Yes...thats what he said...He also says he is gonna make me get a chappy out atleast twice a month...GAH! Curse him and his sexyness!...(runs off with him)...ENJOY CHAPPIE! 

"Ah..shit." Was the first words to escape my lips after I realized the situation. Dark Link merely smiled, "Awww..you're not happy to see me?"  
"You knocked out my companion. Locked us in a room. And HURT my companion. Give me one reason to actually feel a little bit of HAPPINESS to see you.."  
He grinned, "You got me?"  
I growled, "Well, I don't WANT you.."  
A flash went across his eyes, before turning back. "Alright..suit yourself..."  
He suddenly grabbed the unconscious Link and pinned him against the wall, drawing his sword.  
"NO! Don't hurt him! He didn't do anything wrong!"  
Dark Link smirked, "So...you are saying you would rather trade yourself in?"  
"Without hesitation!"  
Wait..what was I DOING! Trading myself in for...well of course I would..NO! I wouldn't!...But for him..I would..  
Dark Link threw Link to the ground. Link slid across the water, hitting the wall. I winced, "Owwy..."  
The dark one looked at me, "That is a trade I will gladly accept. He's a pain in the ass anyway."  
I hissed, "What are you going to do? KILL me? Take me to Ganondorf? Lock me in ice? Go on..I dare you.."  
Dark Link made a mocking gasp, "Now..why would I do such cruel things to someone like you?"  
"Because you are a servant of that damn pig! And he is a the biggest bitch, I've ever seen.." 

Dark Link suddenly snickered, "I cant help but agree with you on that.." 

I stopped, "What? You...AGREE...with me? ...Wait..you're.."  
Dark Link shook his head, "I don't WANT to be a servant of that power seeking pig...I don't want ANY of that.." 

Confusion set across me...he wasn't like this in the game...  
"What..do you want?"  
"To be my own person again..not a shadow...a reflection..of a person.." He glanced at the still unconscious Link. "I want freedom from this foul curse."  
HA! That explains it!  
"So..thats why you tried to kill Link...so you can be you're own person again.."  
"Hmmm..you're getting close little pyro...Ganon set this curse upon me...and won't take it off until I kill Link or he falls."  
"Adrian..."  
"Yes.."  
I smiled, "That's your REAL name...Adrian...Ganon will fall! Me and Link will get him!"  
Adrian shook his head, "You say that now...but.."  
"We will...until then...HIDE...Don't let Ganondorf find you."  
Adrian looked at me, "Josie..He's-"  
"Shut up and listen to me. HIDE DAMN IT! In villages! In sacred places! I don't know! JUST HIDE!"  
Adrian suddenly smiled, "Alright..I'll try.."  
"GOOD! Stubborn men around here...listen to women and you all will be fine..Anyway..."  
Adrian laughed softly and reached out toward me, "You know...this is why..I really..." 

A yell suddenly echoed throughout the room and Link appeared, running toward Adrian with hatred in his eyes. I pushed at Adrian at the other door, "RUN! Nooow!"  
Adrian's eyes widened and he ran out of the room, the other door unlocking with him.  
Link went to run after him, but I grabbed his arm. "Let him go..he won't hurt us.." 

Link looked at me, incredulously (OMG! I USED A BIG WORD! OO) "Jos! He's Dark Link! He was about to grab you!" 

"LINK! Listen to me! I am woman! Woman is smarter than man...its been proven." I stuck my tongue out, "He won't come back after us."  
"But-"  
"NO buts. Except for mine..because oww.." I rubbed my ass from where I fell on it earlier, "I am in to good of a mood to listen to you bitch about stuff unless its food..because.." I suddenly tackled him to the ground and grabbed his pack.  
"Fooooood!"  
"JOS! Thats MY food!"  
"Not anymore!" I laughed and grabbed a piece of food from his pack. "Nyah!" I stuck out my tongue and ran over to the tree and climbed up it and ate the food.  
Link gaped at me...then slapped his forehead, "Atleast men are more MATURE than women.."  
"Wrong again, Linky boy! Also proven, women are more mature than men. HA!" I stuck my tongue out and went back to eating.  
Link shrugged and watched me, "Are you done?"  
I threw a piece of bark at him.  
"OW!...I take that as a no."  
I grinned, "Really? Because I am finished.."  
"Then why did you throw that at me?"  
"Because it would amuse me."  
"...come on, Jos."  
I shot him a happy look and jumped down, "Coming!"  
LInk smiled and started walking toward the new unlocked door. I followed, singing happily.  
"Here's a llama, there's a llama and another little llama. Fuzzy llama, funny llama, llama llama DUCK!"  
Link turned and gaped at me, "What the HELL are you SINGING woman!"  
"Llama song." I answered, grinning. 

"I...won't say anything." Link said and continued walking to the door. He opened it and walked into the new room. I followed, humming to myself. 

"OH! Looky! A chest!"  
"Which one?"  
"What do you mean which one? There is only...Oh... LINK! you..PERV!"  
He burst out laughing, "I am sorry! I didn't mean to say that!"  
I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure." I walked over to the chest and opened it, revealing two longshots. I handed one to him.  
"There, now you can stop bitching at me about stuff."  
"Who says I am going to stop doing that?"  
"Because if you don't, then I will-" 

Link suddenly hushed me, "Shh...you hear that?"  
"Hear what?" I listened carefully and indeed. I heard voices below me. 

Link and I nodded to each other and leaned down to hear more. 

"Who would have thought we would find such great bait in this hellish temple! I mean, daaaaaamn! I've caught 20 fish with this fairy!" A voice echoed up to us.  
"LET ME GO YOU SON OF A BITCH! I AM NOT BAIT! YOU LET ME GO RIGHT NOW! Or...oh..NO! Not agai-Mmmph!"  
...that was Madison all right... 

There was silence and suddenly a familiar female voice echoed up to us also, "First of all, why are you trying to even fish in this room? Any fish that could possibly live here would have been sucked up in one of those whirl pools. And second, please, stop tormenting the fairy already. She said she was sorry about following us, and yet you continue to use her as bait."  
Not THEM again. 

Crevan protested, "The bitch flipped me off!"  
"You beat her with a hammer."  
"She called me names!"  
"You fed her to a fish."  
It seemed Tails had won this fight.  
"...so?" 

She gave an annoyed sigh, "Damn it Crevan...look can we go already? I wanna dry my fur out by next Tuesday..."  
Crevan sputtered, "But..but..but..I need to catch at least a fish over 10 pounds! Then we can get the gold shiny thingy from the dude at that fishing place!"  
Tails blinked and coughed, "Uhh..I think you have to catch a fish in the pond next to him for it to count..." 

He looked down...then cursed, "AH GOD DAMN IT! Why didn't you tell me that?"  
She slapped her forehead, "How was I supposed to know you were trying to catch a fish just so you can have yet another shiny object!" She looked at him, "Umm...Crevan? You're about to-" 

In his little angry fit, he knocked over a small bag into a swirling whirlpool. 

Tails gaped, "THAT WAS ALL OUR MONEY!"  
He looked at the whirlpool, "That..might be bad.."

Tails groaned in frustration, "...I just HAD to go and mess with time and space, didn't I? Nothing could I happen I said! Its not like I could tear a hole open and get thrown into another world where I would get stuck with quite possible the BIGGEST idiot that ever lived!

Crevan crossed his arms, "HEY! I am not worse than Fry! Well, there was this one Futurama episode where he became super smart...or was that Homer from the Simpsons?" 

I rolled my eyes and whispered, "Duh..everyone knows it was Homer from the Simpsons. When he had that crayon stuck up  
his nose and.." I looked at a confused Link, "Nevermind..." 

Tails cocked her head to the side, "What are you talking about?" 

"I..." Something started pulling on his line and he suddenly grinned, "Hey! I got something!" He stood up and pulled back hard, Ruto suddenly appearing on the platform they were on. "Umm..."  
Tails gaped. 

Ruto looked at them both, "Like..OMG! What the crap is this! One second I am like..looking for that bitch to beat..and suddenly..like..I am with..two LOSERS!" 

Crevan blinked then looked at Tails, "...Sushi?" He grinned wickedly. 

Tails rolled her eyes, "You're a monster. And you're going straight to hell." 

"And like...everyone was all...FROZEN..in like..ICE! So..who was going to to pay attention to poor..me? I mean like..I went to my daddy..and he was all stuck to..and I was all like..nooo.." 

"But she..is a lot worse..." 

Crevan cheered, "YAY!" Then grabbed Ruto and walked off. Tails following, shaking her head.  
After making sure they were gone, I looked at Link.  
"Told ya I was right."  
"..alright..I believe you.."  
"And whaaat do you saaaay?"  
"...umm..sorry?"  
"I was thinking more along the lines of..Oh great beautiful pyromaniac Jos! I apologize for my stupidity of not listening to the wise words of you! I bow to you and pray that you forgive me!'...but..that'll do to."  
Link snorted, "Yeah, yeah..."  
"Now..Madison.." I jumped down to where she was still dangling helplessly from the line.  
"ITS ABOUT TIME I GOT RESCUED BITCH! Where were you! I bet you didn't even LOOK for me! Jos! I should-...Jos? What are you...no..not NOT AGAI-Mmmph!" 

I whistled happily, sitting down and fishing.  
"Grab a beer and sit down, Link!"  
"Beer?"  
"...I'm forgetting who I am talking to..and where I am at." 

Link smiled, "Come on, Jos." He pulled the line up and freed Madison. Madison flew around happily.  
"THANK YOU! Atleast ONE hot guy around here helps girls in distress!" 

Link raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. I snorted, equipping my iron boots. "Come on, you weirdos. We have to go." I jumped into the water and started walking around the whirlpools. 

"But Jos..what if we fall into a whirlpool?"  
"I won't fall in, because I'm special."  
"...all right...What if I fall in?"  
"...be sure to grab that money bag they dropped." 

Link crossed his arms, "Thanks Jos, I feel soooo looooved." 

I grinned, walked to where he was standing and hugged his legs. "Oh Linky! You we luuuuv you.!"  
Link smiled slightly and shrugged. "So, we just got to avoid the whirlpools?" 

"Basically." 

"Sounds easy enough." He said, equipping his iron boots, then jumping into the water.  
"Come on then!" 

We started walking, carefully around the swirling vortexes of doom. We slipped a few times, but caught ourselves at the last minute. Link climbed up a ledge with some pot on it...I means..POTS...damn me...and looked around, "Okay..water...water...some chick...water...water...eye switch.." 

"Some chick? Real nice, Link." 

He grinned and got his bow out, shooting the eye switch, then swimming over to it. I rolled my eyes and followed. There we found another small chest. Link opened it to reveal a key.  
"Alright! now where?"  
"Back to the main room." I said, going to a door that was there and entering it.  
(A/N...DO YOU REVIEWERS KNOW HOW LONG IT IS TO GET THE FREAKING BOSS KEY?...why do I write such..painstakingly looong quests...whhhhy...I better get good reviews for this.) 

Link looked around as we entered the main room of the temple, "Gah..this is so long...aren't we able to enter the boss area and get this over with yet?"

"I would Link..I reaaaally would..but as you can see...going there requires a pretty golden key...a pretty golden key that WE don't have." 

"Oh yeah!...I forgot.." 

"...no surprise coming from here."  
Madison appeared from Link's tunic, "I see things haven't changed a bit from when I left."  
"..well it was alot quieter..." I said.  
Link nodded in agreement.  
"Oh WOW..I feel soooo loooved!" 

"Bah...I mean...only reason we looked for you..is because we know your crazy ass sister will kill us if we lost you."  
"...I'm ignoring you." 

I smirked in triumph, "One win for me. C'mon Link." I walked to the doorway that was just right of the main entrance and jumped into the water. Link looked at a glaring Madison and snorted, "Sorry Madison.."  
She stuck her tongue out and hid in his pack with Navi. He followed me. 

I was waiting, at the bottom next to a brown block. I gave him a mock glare, "About time..now help me move this.." 

We both pulled it back into place.  
"Okay Jos, now can you explain to me how this act has helped us in our quest to find the boss key to go to room of the large and probably deadly boss that will kill us painfully?"  
"It's nice to know I have an optimistic partner...you'll see, Link...now we got to go back to the room that Princess Bitch was at and play the Ocarina..and more shit that is basically pointless but required to get that damn key.."  
"..all right then..." 

We both walked to the room where we met Princess Bitch at and went to the room with the thingy to raise and lower the water level. We both played our ocarinas and lowered the water to really low. 

"Now..umm.."  
"We must..go to the central tower...and deprogram the computers there before the self destruction sequence turns on...oh wait..wrong one..thinking James Bond game for the N64..umm..we must...go..to central..place..and..umm..do stuff.." 

"...that...was the most intelligent thing I have EVER heard..."  
"Why thank you, Link! Such a nice comment..Now let's go!" Humming happily, I walked off the large platform. 

As I hit the bottom, I wandered quietly to myself...why doesn't it bloody hurt when I reach the bottom...yet..it always hurts everywhere else when I jump off of high platforms?...one of the unknown mysterious mysteries of strange mysteries I guess... 

I shrugged and Link appeared next to me, "Ready?"  
"Sure.." 

We exited this room and went to the middle room, going up to the Ocarina thingy and playing the song. As usual, the water level changed.  
"Anymore water levels we need to change?"  
"Nah..I think its good for now...come on...to..umm..somewhere..oh yeah! We get that eye switch since we have the longshots now..come on!" 

I dragged Link out of the room and into the main room, swimming up until we reached the surface. I climbed up, helping Link up.  
"Is that it?" Link asked, pointing to the yellow eyeswitch 

"You see any other eye switches around here, Linky boy?"  
"No.."  
"Then yes it is."  
Link stuck out his tongue, "Hey, you know this better than I do.."  
"Damn right I do.."  
Link smiled and got his bow, shooting the eyeswitch. Then he grabbed me and his longshot and shot at the square. We were both pulled to the other room. 

We made our way down the path, until we saw a block.  
"Oh..so..thats what it was for?"  
"Bingo..."  
"Oh..."  
We pushed it until it locked into its final place and went into the newly revealed door. There was a room with another chest in it. Link opened it to reveal a key.  
"Another one! Great! We now have two keys...where do we need them?"  
"Come along, dear blondie.." 

I walked back and jumped down from the path to the water, putting my iron boots on and landing at the bottom. Link soon appeared next to me. 

I grabbed his hand and entered the doorway on the opposite side of the entrance. 

We reached a room with an open ceiling, Link looked up and saw the set of spikes.  
"..umm...that's not good?"  
"Damn right it isn't.."  
"I see a square.." He got his longshot and went over there. I followed behind him. We unlocked the door we found there and entered the room. 

Link and I paused, looking at the new room, "Wow...its...weird.."  
"Yeah..and..OH MY GODS!..TIS THE GIANT BALLS OF CHASING POO!" I exclaimed, pointing to the rolling boulders.  
Link groaned, "Not those again..how did they get here!" 

I thought about it, "Well..there can only be one explanation."  
"And what's that?"  
"The Water Temple..is indeed..a giant toilet or bathroom..and what we have been swimming in..is indeed...well.." 

"JOS!...Oh..GAH!" 

We both looked at the water and screamed, "NOOOO!"  
Navi shook her head, "This place is NOT a giant toilet..or bathroom.."  
"How can you be sure?"  
"The water will be yellow.."  
"...ewww..." 

"Well..lets go.." Link, with his expertee at shooting things, shot the tektites that were littered across the water. We equipped our iron boots and jumped into the strong currents. 

"Well..if this WAS a bathroom..I say this was the toilet! That wont stop flushing!" I yelled to Link over the currents, making my way to the other side with him. Link snorted and nodded, "Right.." 

We unequipped the boots and fought against the currents until we were able to climb up onto the platform with the door. Link grinned at me and went into the next room. 

I smiled back and followed. Link looked around the next room, "Looks normal to me..."  
"That's because we have to bomb hidden walls..the walls have cracks in them..see?" I pointed to a cracked wall. "Ah.." Link nodded and jumped down, swimming to the ledge on our left and bombed the wall. A brown block appeared, Link pushed it until it couldn't be pushed no more. He swam back over to me. 

I was sitting on the edge, dangling my feet in the water, watching him with raised eyebrows. "What? I'm a lazy ass...please continue.." 

Link shook his head and bombed the next wall, and pulled the block out until he couldn't no more. Then went around and pushed and pulled some more blocks until one fell and his a switch. I squealed and jumped as the water Iw as dangling my feet in suddenly raised up, bringing me with it. 

"Look, Jos! A staircase!"  
"Great observation, Sherlock!" I said, already walking up it. Link only beamed at me and followed. 

Oh goody..another geyser room...I thought to myself. 

I hit the crystal switch and hopped across the new geysers, Link following. We entered the next room. I was about to step into the passage, when Link pulled me back.  
"Link? What is it?" 

He pointed to the rolling boulders. "OH MY GOD! The giant balls of poo are trying to kill me! Oh what did I ever do to them, Link!"  
"It seems, you almost got in their way.."  
"Oh..."  
I watched as the next boulder passed, "...RUN LIKE HELL!" I jumped into the passage and ran as fast as I could down the passage. I heard Link curse me and follow, also running like hell from the balls of poo. 

I grinned at him in the next room, "Sorry?"  
"Wait for me next time."  
"Okey dokey!" 

We used our last key and entered the room.  
"Yes! The big shiny golden boss key at last! It is ours!"  
Link snickered and opened the chest, grabbing it. "Now..we can finally get this over with.."  
I nodded and we made our way back to the main room in the temple. After raising the water level, we went to the top platform. 

Link saw the statue with the square on it, "I guess...longshot?"  
"Yup!"  
Link grabbed me and used his longshot(A/N...am I the only one who twisted that?). He broke the pots and got the fairies that were in them. I grinned at him and we entered the door. Link gasped at the spikes, "Oh SHIT..man.." 

"Oh bah..just be careful and we'll be fine." I said, already making my way up the slope, carefully avoiding the moving spikes. Link looked around cautiously and followed, slipping from running to avoid the spikes. I grabbed his hand, "Calm and steady wins the race." I said. 

Link rolled his eyes, and at long last we reached the top. Link eyed the large boss door with distaste, "I hate this part."  
"Me to. But we have to."  
"I know.."  
"Come on, lets get this over with." We unlocked the large door and walked in. 

"...I don't see anything."  
"Its there..."  
Link took a few steps forward, looking into the water. "The water..kinda looks different though.."  
"Yeah..that happens..must be using cleaning fluid.."  
Navi sighed, "For the last time..this is not a bathroom.."  
Link shrugged, "Well..I don't see anything so.." He turned around and gasped, "Jos! Behind you!" 

I grabbed my whips and turned around quickly, hitting the morpha that had appeared. It squealed and disappeared into the water. 

Link jumped back from the water, next to me, "What the hell is that thing!"  
"Oh THAT thing? Just Giant Aquatic Amoeba Morpha."  
"..what do we do! We cant hurt WATER.." 

"Well..DUH...but we can hurt that sphere.." I said, pushing him out of the way of some water. 

"Okay..how do we get the sphere out of the water?" Link asked, rolling to avoid a tentacle of water. 

"Longshot of course! Shoot it!" 

Link fumbled for his longshot, I dodged more water, grabbing my own longshot and aiming it at the glowing sphere. I got it and brought it onto surface.  
"Hurry Link!"  
Link ran over and watched as I started hitting it repeatedly with my whips. Link drew his sword and did the same thing I did.  
The morpha wailed and went back into the water.  
Keeping a close eye on it, we ran around the room so it couldn't hit us or anything. We repeated the procedure for a few more times until it finally gave up and died. 

Panting, Link looked at me, "Is it over?"  
I took a few breaths, "Yeah..I think so..." 

Link jumped down onto the now empty opening. I followed. Link grabbed the heart and more energy sprouted inside me. Link and I glanced at the glowing circle.  
"We have to face Princess Bitch again.." I groaned.  
"It'll be only for a few minutes..."  
"Still...She hits on you..she's got another thing coming.." I said, walking into the light and disappearing.  
Link smiled, shaking his head, and following. 

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 

ARE YOU FREAkKNG HAPPY! THERE! NYAH! A long ass chappy..now...nyah. 


	37. Atleast I have chicken

The Insane Imortal Dragon : Umm..WOOT! YAYNESS!...(Steals plushies and chews on them) Eeee..thanks!  
Chocolate makes better incentives----Crevan

Alli-dunno : I did, didn't I? Cool..Thanks!  
Well the wait...is over!---Crevan

NekoGuyFan : Yes..Oh Dark Link..you and your hotness..YAYNESS! DESTROY RUTO! Link does not wish to be stalked! Little of Dark Link? I got some..plans...for him..you shall see in...umm..uhh...(blinks) NEXT STORY! AHAHA! Naaah..I dunno..we'll see...THEY ARE POO! IT IS! I dunno who's poo it IS..but..its still poo! How will we live?...I have NO clue! YAY! Thanks!  
Ruto isn't that bad! I still think she's cute...(Is shot by Pyromaniac)----Crevan

Dark Elven Warrior : Big words..ooh..umm..big...gigantic! YAY! I LIKE the llama song..so..smart..and...(tears up)...unique...Go sushi! Thanks!  
What's the big deal about the llama song? It's just random words with llama's!----Crevan

TheWatcherandReader : I USE the spellcheck..I really..really do...I SWEAR...on my mother's grave...wait..me mum's alive..oh..umm..on my goldfish grave..oh how I miss Ibtwypdb...(stands for itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dotted bikini)...goldfish..wah! Thanks!  
And update she shall!----Crevan

The Ultimate Earthbender Crow : Nice name...anyway..Whaaat? Makes sense to me! XD Heee...Oooh..I love Avatar...go Zuko and fire! WOOOT! Thanks!  
Cheeeeeeese...----Crevan

Killer Pixy : I knew it! I watch it EVERY day...eee...wait...thats the Numa Numa dance I watch every day..oh well...Thanks!  
WHAT'S THE DEAL ABOUT THE LLAMA SONG!---Crevan

shadedsilence : I WUV BROWNIES! I saw it first! Its mine! MINE MINE MINE MINE!...YAY! Review! (hugs you) Thanks!  
YAY! Brownie! (Eats it and dances around naked)----Crevan  
NO CREVAN! ITS MY GOD DAMN BROWNIE!

HaltoOvi : Oooh..I got my own plushies now..Coooool...Flame arrows? You mean toothpicks! XD Thanks!  
(Watches Princess bitch's head roll by)...Anyone up for a game of kick the can?---Crevan

Ojii-san : ...I wanna hug...Ooh...Crevan will hug me! YAY! IT IS POO! I know it is! What ELSE could it be and its in a bathroom..so..POO! Thanks!  
(Tackles and hugs Ojii) I HUG YOU!------Crevan

adri66215 : YAY! No killing here today! YAY! No flames today yet! Haha! Yes..everyone shall loathe the water temple and love the fire temple! YAY! ..Kingdom Hearts 2...Have I played it...XD I LOVE THAT GAME! I am proud to say I've beaten Sephiroth on proud proud, got the Ultima Weapon on proud mode and saw the secret ending on Proud mode! I am so PROUD of myself! YAY! Thanks!  
Maybe someday, in some random scene, she shall become sushi, until then...we must handle her bitching-----Crevan

Link Fangirl01 : YAY! Accounts! Now..Cursing..hmmm..dang...thats a problem..I'll TRY to ease up..but..I've been a big cusser since I was like 8...Ah memories...that poor kid is still traumatized to...heehee..anyways...I'll try...YAY! favy! Thanks!  
..Riiiiiiiiiiiiight...----Crevan

Liz-Sakura : Yup! And getting a better sword for Link! So it might be a while before we go to the the Shadow Temple. Tooo looong for mee..gaaah..Thanks!  
-I really am the only one that likes the water temple...oh well...(Gives cookie)---Crevan

Tenkyougan-Master : YAY! Go Weasel Hammer! I shall join soon with the bunny mace! YAY! Thanks!  
Petrified weasel-like hammer? Sounds kinky...(Cough) Nevermind...----Crevan

The Random Cat13666 : I wanna flush it..I shoulda flushed it..then..bye bye Ruto..YAY! Thanks!  
Um...(Gives random cookie then runs off)---Crevan

Justin Time : No hurricane yet..surprisingly...could be a bad thing could be a good thing. I DONT know! Eeheehee! ...Pot...POTS! AHHH! ...Woman..is..is..smarter..and..better..and..and...and...umm.smarter! NYAH! (sticks tongue out and runs)...Thanks!  
She says Women is more mature then man...and yet every night she bitches for 10 mins about wanting a cookie...-- Women...----Crevan

Neko-Mitsuko : Author notes? Eeee..I like writing those...yup..ee...umm...I HATE WATER TEMPLE! It is evil and should die a horrible painful death! Thanks!  
Yay! I hug you now! (Gives hug)---Crevan

dpad : Llama song is a very funny song. I saw it on..umm..albinoblacksheep website...yay! Thanks!  
I miss fire too..everyone does...---Crevan

ranma hibiki : Wowies..long review...yeaaah..I did forgot to include that...but..everyone should know all of that by now...right? Do something stupid.. Um..uh..(kisses a dog)..ewwwww...wait..yummy..dog food...I mean..AHH!..Jos is..not..mature...ah..oh well! Eeee! Poor Crevvy...yes...I call him Crevvy..heehee...She'll learn eventually...I use a awesome walkthrough..for there is NO way in hell I could memorize that whole temple. Nor do I want to...I memorized the fire temple though..I wonder why...so..it...WAS urine? ZOMG! NOOOO! Yay..kitty..(hugs kitty and runs) Thanks!  
YES! I'm the dumbest person in the world! Victory is mine! Runs into a wall And Tails shall never know the power of the shiny things...sadly...(Hugs and runs off)---Crevan

Fukuro : YAY! I was in a good mood when I did that..How could me..I mean..ME..be deadly serious...with a BLONDE...Just a rare thing ya know..Thanks!  
(Gives cookie then runs)---Crevan

LannaWaterdrop : I wooon't! Oh I won't. I got Crevan up my neck..(coughliterallycough) about the story...thanks!  
Don't worry, I won't let her give up on it. Cracks whip I've got ways of getting her to work...---Crevan

llppoo33 : Angel?...Where? YAY! SCYTHE! I mean...umm...It is near the end..Oh noes! What we gonna do? AHHH! Thanks!  
This isn't the first time I've been called a thingy...---Crevan

Shiru23454 : ..umm...eee..hello review...I wuv you review? YAY! Bye bye review! come back later! Thanks!  
Yes...yes it is---Crevan

Link Fangirl01 : Sorry to say..hardly any one survives with us. Eeehee...Greatest? Awww..thanks..Thanks!  
Holy...she didn't kill you for saying Severus sucks..you must be the chosen one or something..SHUT UP JOS!-------Crevan

Link Fangirl01 : Severus..is just misunderstood...After all..there are still secrets of the murder of Albus Dumbledore...Only..those with a keen eye can tell though..eeee..Thanks!

Link Fangirl01 : Mmm...Thought I said Oracle of Ages and Seasons...ah..oh well...I really like WW...I mean..it aint no OoT but...I like the game playability..and ze music...Thanks!

Dark Lady of the Sith : Yes..feel very special. XD I really like Dark Link..alot..he's cool. And hot. AND LLAMA SONG RULES! Me too! YAY! Thanks!  
Well you are my fave reviewer...anyways, yes we may kill Disiple too. His face always scared me anyways. (Listens to him scream while frying him with force lighting)---Crevan

Suicidal Sweety : Yes..Shadow and Spirit..shall be...fun...I shall always like my adorable Volvy..eeee...Thanks!  
If you do skin her alive, can I buy the remains? Bet I could sell them on ebay or something...---Crevan

Kaenryu : Yeaah..I know it was..I just like Dark Link and wanted to fo a good one..heh...when..you look..me and Crevan in a room...can..the straight jackets come off? I mean..heh..(cough)...yeah...I RUN! (runs) Thanks!  
Ooooh...straight jackets sound kinky...thanks for the idea!----Crevan

Hitoshirezu1 : It is possible..very possible ..in fact..thats probably the truth. Heee..Thanks!  
Eeee! Mine too! ----Crevan

Master Taction Hakan Blackfire : Nice name..eee..It isn't THAT much of a cliffy..is it? Ah..oh well..Thanks!  
I like cliffy's. :P---Crevan

Fire wolfess : Really...I just tried to whack the crap out of it..didn't work to good..until I remembered I had the longshot..heee..I aint dyin no time soon! YAY! Thanks!  
I think its a she...---Crevan

The Insane Imortal Dragon : Nadia and Mira..lets see...Nadia means Hopeful. Mira means Behold, Admirable. ...wow..cool. Nice names. Eeeee..I SAVE YOU!...right after I eat my pizza. Thanks!

The Insane Imortal Dragon : SEVVY! COME BAAACK! I give you potions! (chases after him)...Thanks!  
I GIVE HUGGY! (Hugs and runs off)----Crevan

Hiei-Touya-icedemon : ..umm..YAY!..Gingersnap..can I feed Carrie to Volvagia? PWEASE? Snickerdoodle..sounds good..YAY! GINGERSNAP AND SNICKER DOODLE! Thanks!  
Here's five more cookies! (Hands them over)---Crevan

variabler : ...oh yess..very good time with him..(cough)..yeah..heee..Umm...Ruto is sushi! YAY! Thanks!  
(winks) Oh she is..---Crevan

Kateel : I couldn't agree with you more..XD Thanks!  
...I hate the llama song..----Crevan

LoVeAnDlOsS : Eeee..More shall be revealed about Dark Link later. If it clogs. Then all is doomed. Heeee..We shall see..YAY! Thanks!  
Will do! (Gives cookie and runs off)---Crevan

Growling, as we appeared once more in the Chamber of Sages. I saw Ruto standing there, her back faced to us, staring off. Link shot me a look to be good. I hissed in response.  
Ruto, hearing my hiss, turned around.

"OH!...Link..."

I cleared my throat loudly.

"...and some girl..."  
I glared at her.

"I would have like expected no less from like the man I chose to be my like husband."  
"DROP THAT SUBJECT ALREADY! He isn't your husband and he never will be!"  
She ignored me and continued, "Zora's Domain and its people will..like... eventually return to their original state..like yay...as a reward...I grant my eternal love to you."

Link gave her a weird look, then looked at me, "Jos..don't even think about- DAMN IT JOS!"  
I threw a fireball at her. Ruto screeched and moved to the side to avoid it, "Let me..like..FINISH..."  
"You're about to be finished!"

"...I wanted to say that..but..I don't think I can like.. offer than now.."  
"That's what I THOUGHT."  
"...I have to guard the Water Temple..as the Sage of like..Water.."  
I snorted, "Fitting job, protecting a bathroom."  
Navi gave a frustrated noise, "It is NOT a bathroom!"

Ruto sniffed and continued, "And you..." She suddenly smirked, "You're searching for the princess, Zelda?"  
Link was about to agree when she gave a laugh, "HAH! You can't hide anything from me!"  
Link blinked, " I wasn't hiding anything from you.."

Ruto went quiet, then shrugged, "Princess Zelda...I think..like..she's alive...Some kind of like..weird feeling I have...so don't be all discouraged. I can..like..tell that nothing will stop you in your quest for justice and peace." She suddenly paused, "Wow..like..that sounded like sooo...epic..and..cool.."

I rolled my eyes, "Get on with it, already."

"Oh shut up!"  
"Make me!"  
"I will!"  
"By what!"  
"...Like...I don't know.."  
I sighed, "Just hurry up, light the candle, and give him the damn medallion already."  
"Fine! Here..take the medallion...respectfully!"

Ruto held her hands up, and a blue medallion appeared and went to Link, disappearing. She turned to me, "I may not..like you...but Ruru forced me to give this to you. So..here.." She lit the blue candle that had appeared.

I shrugged, "Whatever.."

Link and I started to disappear, as we faded back into the real world. I heard Ruto's voice echo to us.  
"If you see Sheik, please..like.. give him my thanks."

The Chamber faded away and a light surrounded us. As our feet touched solid ground, I heard a familiar voice.  
"As the water rises, the evil is vanishing from the lake...Link...Josie...you did it!"

We appeared behind him. Sheik turned to us, smiling. I waved, "Hia Sheiky!"  
He smiled back, "Link...Jos.."

Link and I looked at the now filled lake. Everything was back to normal at Lake Hylia almost. A glow was setting over the land, as the sun began to peek its shining face over the land. We practically glowed with it.

Link grinned then turned to Sheik, "Well..Ruto..kinda wanted to.."  
"Oh..Did Ruto want to thank me?"  
"Yeah...you shouldn't of saved her...been funny to see her trapped in ice." LInk nudged me hard, "Jos!"

Sheik gave a laugh, "Oh! I see...I guess...we have to return peace to Hyrule for her sake, too. Don't we?"  
"...we'll return peace to Hyrule...then..in celebration..she can be a sushi dunner!"  
Sheik chuckled, shaking his head.

Smiling at us, he turned and look at the rising sun. He closed his eyes, smiling, as the sun shone happily.  
"Look at that...Link...Josie...Together you two and the princess destroyed the evil monster! Once again, the lake is filled with pure water. All is at it was here.."

Link grabbed my hand and walked to the edge of the lake, looking down at it. We smiled at each other. The water sparkled in the rising sun. Link turned, "Sheik, I wanted to ask...Sheik?"

I turned, Sheik had disappeared. Link walked around the tree, "Sheik? Where did you.."

We heard a splash. I looked over and saw Sheik disappear into the water.  
"Ah..don't worry Linky! He went for a swim...we'll see him again soon.."  
Link nodded, "Okay then..what do we do now?"

"Feel the power of...of...FIRE! Get your bow out!"  
"..why?"  
"When water fills the lake, shoot for the morning light. Shoot the sun with your arrows. Quick!"  
Link got out his bow at shot at sun. Suddenly, a pair of fire arrows appeared.

Link grabbed them, "Umm..really..umm...Jos? No use for these..I have you.."  
"Link! What in blazes are you saying man?" I grabbed one of the arrows and stuck it in my mouth, "Their great to chew on!" I grinned, chewing on the fire arrow.

Link gaped, "That looks weird."  
"Thats why I do it.."

Madison flew out and looked at me, "Wow..you're chewing on fire.."  
"Yup!"  
"...I could make so much money with you back in our world." She said, then went back into my pack. I blinked. Then slapped my forehead and said in a sarcastic voice, "Wow..I feel so loved.."

Link grinned, "Welcome to my world."

"Your world?..." I looked around, "Dear GOD...WHATS WITH ALL THE NAKED PICTURES! AHHH! NOT LINK'S WORLD!"  
"JOS!"  
I burst out laughing, "I'm JOKING Linky! You're to easy sometimes.."

Link shook his head, "Alright..where do we go now?"  
"Hmmm..Kakariko..you know..just..to.." I coughed, "Check up on things."  
Link gave me a confused look, "Umm..right..yeah.." He started walking long the bride then went back to the land. I merely gave a small sigh, "Oh Link..." I dived into the water and started swimming back to the shore. Link gave me a weird look from the bridge, but continued walking.

I reached the shore and climbed up, taking off my tunic(I still had my dress on underneath you pervs!)  
"Much better!" I exclaimed, happily. I threw the wet tunic at Link who was walking up to me. He caught it and looked at me, "I assume there will be no more water stages?"  
"Not unless we go underneath the lake to do something.."  
Link coughed, "..oh..heh..yeah.."

I shrugged, "Come on..." I called for Silver. He appeared over the hill and ran over to me.  
"How's my adorable little horsey worsey?"

Link shot me an odd look, but called for Epona. She appeared, kinda fat, and trotted up to him. She nudged her face against Link's. Link mounted her, I did the same for Silver.  
"So..Kakariko village?"  
"Yup!"

We rode out of Lake Hylia and across the field. When we reached the stairs to the village. Link saw smoke coming from it.  
"Jos.." He said, getting off of Epona. "Whats going on?" He said, eyeing the smoke.  
"Link..I did NOT do that! If I did..then..umm...oops..."

Link gazed up the stairs, "We have to go in there.."  
"Well..yeah..."  
Link looked a little nervous, "Well.."  
"Its just fire! I LIKE fire...wait..scratch that out..I LOVE fire.."

"Still.." Link stared at the smoke.

I looked at the village, then at Link.  
"...alright time's up. Let's do this! LEEEEEROOOOY JENKINS!" I ran up the stairs into the burning village.

Link gaped. Navi shook her head.  
"Oh my Gods..She just ran in..."  
Madison nodded, "...yup..."  
"Come on!" He ran in to. Madison and Navi flew after them.

I was staring at the flames behind Sheik, "Just so you know..I did NOT do this.."

Link ran up the Sheik, "Sheik..what the hell happened!"

Sheik was gazing into the well, "Get back, Link and Jos!"

"It's Samara Morgan isn't it! Isn't it! She has betrayed me! Noo! How could you Samara..you were my rotted corpsy friend.." I sniffed. Before I could say another word, a weird shadow thing appeared and threw Sheik back.  
I gaped, "Samara..when did you learn to do that.."

Link pushed me behind him and drew his sword, "Stay back, Jos.."  
"Now...Link..you can't..you don't have the lens of tr- Ah damn it!"

The shadow thing grabbed Link and threw him backwards, his head hit the ground hard and he was knocked out instantly. "Oh that's just great..."

The shadow disappeared into another part of the village. I walked over to Sheik, "Hey Zel..you okay?" Sheik looked at me weird, "How did you know..I was..?"

"I'm special. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." I helped him..her..whatever..up. As I did so, rain started to come down.  
"..You know Sheiky.."  
"Yeah, Jos?"  
"I don't think my hair will ever dry...what a tragedy.."

Sheik laughed. "Yeah..."  
Link gave a groan and his eyes twitched. We both walked to where he was laying.  
As his eyes opened, Sheik said, "Looks like you're coming around..."

Link sat up, "...wha...what happened?"

"Fire. Village. Shadow. Thingy. Big. Thingy. No. Not. That. Thingy. Well. Temple. Rain. Hair. Wet. GAH... I talk weird sometimes.."  
Link blinked, confused, "What..?"

Sheik helped him up, "A terrible thing has happened! The evil shadow spirit has been released!"  
"Thats what I said.." I grumbled, standing up.  
"Impa, the leader of Kakariko village, had sealed the evil shadow spirit in the bottom of the well.."  
"NOO! SAMARA! WHY...whhhy..." I wailed.  
"...right..But the force of the evil spirit got so strong, the seal of the well broke, and it escaped into the world!"  
"Her tape..it...has been copied to many times..what do we doooo.."  
"...kay...I believe Impa has gone to the Shadow Temple to seal it up again, but...she will be in danger without any help!"  
"Samara's death glare is to strong! Nooo!"

Link and Sheik gave me weird looks.  
"Sorry.."  
Sheik continued, "Link..Jos..Impa is one of the six sages. Destroy the evil shadow spirit and save Impa! There is an entrance to the Shadow Temple beneath the graveyard behind this village. The only thing I can do for you is teach you the melody that will lead you to the Shadow Temple..."

Sheik got out his harp, "This is the melody that will draw you into the infinite darkness that absorbs even time...Listen to this, the Nocturne of Shadow!"

Link and I got out our ocarinas. Sheik played a dark tune that echoed around the burned village. It sent shivers down my spine as we finished, "Cool..that was creepy.."

Sheik gave us a small smile, "Let me take care of the village. I'm counting on you two!" Sheik disappeared, leaving us in the falling rain.

Link looked toward the graveyard, "Let's go!"  
"Noo..not yet. Before we start on ANYTHING. We have a small side quest to do."  
"Side quest? For what?"  
"This..is going to sound so wrong but...as much as you..and..heehee..LOVE your master sword. We shall make you a bigger and stronger better sword."  
Link protested, "I like this sword.."  
"I know...but the other sword will be better in battles..."  
"Oh...alright then.."  
I smiled, "Lets get out of here then...and start this.."  
Link nodded, "Alright then...and..who the hell is Samara?"  
"..Oh..SAMARA!" I wailed, "She lives inside a video tape..and..when you watch it..you die in seven days..and..she...she..died in a well..and..CHEESE..AHH!...She was a good person for dancing the Numa Numa song..Mia hee!...Mia hoo! ..Mia haaa! Mia haha!" I did the little Numa Numa dance.

Link gaped, "...damn it Jos.."

"...Atleast I have chicken."

3333333333333333333333333333

I'll give free Link and Jos plushies to those who know what the Numa Numa Dance is, got the Samara jokes AND know who the legendary..Leeeeroooy Jeeenkiins is...


	38. Masks are meanies

Fukuro : ...Umm..I dont knoow..ummy..umm umm...They went..to..my...OTHER mind? Who..doesnt..remember...ANYTHING..? YAY! 60 INCHES!..Well I would think so! WOW...American preps are demons. Stay away from...I just sneezed..YAY!...I mean..Stay away from them. They are EVIL I tell ya. EVIL! Thanks!  
"Your welcome! Now here's a pie! (hands over a pie) ---Crevan 

Link Fangirl01 : Leroy Jenkins. Ah...our dear Leeroy...He deserves a prize for his actions. Read ze authors note. But...you get...2 thirds of a plushie! YAY! (hands over headless plushie) Thanks!

kirbythesmiteyone : Aye! You are right! ...Heere ya go! (hands over head of a plushie) YAY! Thanks!

Kim Kinne : Aye aye! Comign right up! Thanks!

Alucardlordofvampires : No problem at all! Me no mind. And..nay..unfortunately I have tried very hard to convince the devil...I mean..mother..into letting me WoW...only to be denied. OH COME ON! I wont destroy the computer THAT bad...(cough) In the chapter AFTER this Link will get his sword and Jos will get the greatest..thing..of ALL time..she will get-..OH! MY GOD! MY FAVORITE COOKIE! (screams) Anywaaays..here ya go..(hands over head of a plushie) Have fuuun! Thanks! " Don't worry about it, I never reviewed her story either until like.well.some chapter later on…oh well."---Crevan

Fire wolfess : Mmm..1 out of 3...Of course..here is your prize! (hands over the head of a plushie) Heehee! YAY! Link shall get ze big ass sword next chappy. Thanks!

Neko Mitsuko : Me either...I just though of a well and thought..Maybe Samara will visit them! YAY! XD The chicken! Oh! That has to do with Leroy Jenkins. If you know who he is, you will understand. Thanks!

Dark Elven Warrior : Go fat Numa guy! Wooot! 'Ol Leroy? Read authors notes. CREVVY! OBEY THE LLAMA SONG! Dont worry. I'll make him obey the llama song. Here ye go! (hands over plushie with no legs)...YAY! Thanks!  
" HOUSE OF LIES! Xenosaga is the meaning of life! You cannot live without it!"---Crevan

Liz-Sakura : Sushi! WHERE! Ah..well...hmm..you should spend more time on crazy ass websites, then you shall understand the true meaning of...stuff. Oh well..(hands over head of a plushie) Enjoy!...Water?..AHH! Water evil! Water puts out fire! GAH! Thanks!

TheWatcherandReader : Dont forget the pigeons!..wait..you cant eat them?...oops...(coughs) I mean...I like Chicken! I liek Liver! Meow mix! Meox mix! Please deliver! Thanks!

The Insane Imortan Dragon : YAAY! (hugs Sevvie) I WUV YOU! BE WITH MEEEE! ...We cant clone you?...Ooops..again...(screams and runs off, throwing head of a plushie out) Thanks!

Tenkyougan-Master : yay! ...Whoa..this is a shocker...you musnt watch tv much, eh? Be a good dear and watch the Ring. Oh well! (hands over headless plushie) You shall learn, young one! Believe! Believe in fire and it shall burn...your enemies! Thanks!

Eddy's Gurl : Yay! Plushie! (hugs plushie) I wuv plushies tooo! Thanks!

Killer Pixy : Ah..1 out of 3..(hands over head of plushie) Dont worry! Just..umm...BURN THINGS! Yay..burning gooood..Thanks!

Shiru23454 : Wow...you are good indeed. YOU USED BIG WORDS! (hands over plushie) Here ye go! Thanks!

ranma hibiki : Fairys get mad at everything..What does Navi have against giant bathrooms of doom?...they didnt do anything to her...Guess Link did, eh? Heehee! XD People skim through the small things and never know how hintful they are...ah...XD Well of course! I do eveything..because..YAY! ..mounting..(giggles)..mounting..(cough) I mean..uhh...Wha?...AHH! Ah...Dear old Leeroy? read ze author notes. And..Sheiky Weiky! YAY! XD. Well..Link is blonde...THAT kind of blonde..so..Oh..and little Madison. Dont you worry. She will come back. And its not gonna be the good coming back either. OMG! Numa numa songs! YAY! ...Nah...Atleast I have gummi bears...omg..Wait..THEIR EVIL!...And..well..that really isnt Leeroy..but..I love your guess so..(hands over plushies and a cookie) YAY! Thanks!  
"You still scare me…."----Crevan

EverD : ...Bob.BOB! OMG! XD XD (falls over laughing) BOB!...(coughs) Sorry. Anywaaays...yay! My life is spared! Thanks!

NekoGuyFan : Well..Samara was good..so..Do a tribute dance for her! Chicken? CHICKEN? Chicken has to do with everything! Chicken..is the KEY..to finding the meaning of life...which is 42. Thanks!

Justin Time : ...Whats wrong with bigger swords jokes! XD Nooo! Not the taaaape! It might be Dora the Explorer! SHE IS EVIL! SHE IIIS! AHHH! Click? Wanna watch it..seems good.. Thanks!

LoVeAnDlOsS : Leeroy? Read ze author notes! Buuut..here is ye prize. (hands over headless plushie) Thanks!

Sparkly Faerie : Aye aye! Thanks!

LinaLeonHeart :...Umm...Something about a tree and thats all I know. Leroy? Ah..author notes. But ye did good. (hands over headless plushie) Thanks!

Hitoshirezu1 : The Ring! Yay! Ah..Numa numa..heee...Read notes. Heee..Atleast I have chicken. (hands over headless plushie) yay! Thanks!

dpad : Still good! Here is prize! (hands over headless plushie) Thanks!

Kateel : You geeet...a headless plushie! YAY! (hands it over) Watch horror movies more! Thanks!

Hiei-Touya-icedemon : Yup! Romanian! Samara..mm..correct. Leeroy Jenkins, jazz? THAT is TRUE...but not the SAME one. But...you get a plushie for knowing a musician, because most other people dont care for those type of things. (hands over plushie) Carrie Underwood? The American Idol girl? Kaaay...Thanks!

Alli-dunno : Oh VERY weird..heehee...Thanks!

Dark Lady of the Sith : Probably to Crevan...XD WOOT! GARY! (hands over plushie) Congrats! yay! Thanks!  
"Well duh, when isn't disintegrating..well..anything… fun? Anyways, I hope they announce the new KOTOR soon…I cannot wait any longer..I must rule the galaxy again...Also, you have permission to fry Yoshizilla for he or she has called The Great pyromaniac an assbag."----Crevan

Link-sesshy-felix fan : Why thanks you for thats!

Linky-sesshy-felix fan : Oh I love it...very creepy..heee...Thanks!

BloodyxStaples : Ah..You get a headless plushie! (hands it over) YAy!  
"I'm slightly cold and hungry, but otherwise fine, thank you."---Crevan

Suicidal Sweety : Money? Money for everyone! yay! Yes..Numa Numa...heehee...Boring? Creepy AND boring..XD Thanks!

Birth of Venus : She is a prep fish bitch to me. ...famous violinist? Wow..A full plushe for you for actually knowing musicians! (hands it over) nah..the one in the story I was talking about was some WoW player. Thanks!

Nami : Pictures? Oooh..you should of said so earlier! I will gladly accept pictures of them! Thanks!

Halis : Eee! Yay! Thanks!

IluvEpona144 : Lets see...for writing stories, you should write one on a notepad and save it. Then go to document manager and find the file and voila! For profile..just go to profile at top right corner at the first page of logging it. Thanks!

IluvEpona144 : I try not to get to rough with the curse words, if it gets to rough just let me know. Thanks!

LinaLeonHeart : Well of course! All suggestions from reviewers are welcome! Adrian is his name, one of my fave names! GIANT TOILET OF DOOM! Thanks!

variabler : Wow! Very nice. (hands over plushie) Thanks!

Ryu the youkai : ...I WILL remember that..I think that happened to me before...oops..Thanks!

Yoshizilla :...Listen...I..umm..really do have the review that you sent a review to me...not to be sounding mean or anything...so..sorry.  
" …Leave now..and never come back.." ---Crevan

PeppyDaMan :...yes...thank you for that...really appreciate that.

StealingPain : Ooh..Never heard of that name before..I'll look it up now! Hmm..rare name...gonna have to form it up..lets see..Gracious. I THINK not so sure on this one. Thanks!

readergirl-290 : Oooh..good movie, eh? Love it! Eee! Glad you enjoyed it! Thanks!

Unnamed Sorcerer : Hmm..I shall try..do not worry..the chapters you see recently will be slow and possibly dull due to over schoolwork. Advanced classes are NOT fun. There have been times when sleep is more important than anything...gah! Thanks!

Unnamed Sorcerer : YAY! (hands over plushie) YAY!

IluvEpona144 : ...Ah...10 is a good age...I wish I was 5 again...such good days..Thanks!

IluvEpona144 : Preschool rules more! YAY! Thanks!

shadedsilence : Oh! Its okay! I dont mind, really...I WUV BROWNIES THEIR MINE CREVAN! MIIIINE!...eee...Brownie...Thanks!

Koi hikari : Annoying, eh? Arent all little 10 years old annoying? XD Link needed a better friend that a fairy along the way...Thanks!

Kitty29 : Its okay! Dont worry! I wuv chicken. Yay! Intestines! YUMMY! 11 out of 5? I need to work better. Thanks!

Gwenhwyvar : Of course it does! Fire..is...FIRE! YAY! Thanks!

Tsukichan-san : YAY! SUSHI! Thanks!

Lin the daughter of Link : CPR! ZOMG! HURRY! XD Sanity is sooo overrated...Thanks!

Kiriona : Really? Well..you can write like this...you just need to...umm...get bored like I do and have a huge imagination...NUMA! Thanks!

TwilightZelda : I knoow! It can be hard for mee..but I am trying my best...Yeah..toast and milk arent the best things...I havent learned yet either..dont feel bad..Thanks!

maku99 A.K.A. Dr. hobo : wow..nice name...Leroy Jenkins? WoW player. Idiot. Got his party killed in a very humorous way. James? Always liked that one..let me see...wow..umm...it means 'Supplanter'...hey..dont look at me..I'm just reading. XD Thanks!

A Fading Shadow : I missed ALL of you! (hugs and gives cookies) yay! Thanks!

ZOMG..I cannot BELIEVE my lovely reviewers...Alright..alright..to the very..very..few who don't know who Samara is..WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! The Ring! Ring 2! The little girl..long black hair..kills you...lives in a well...ring any bells?...Zomg..okay...Get your ass to blockbuster and ask for the Ring move...And prepare..to shit your pants. Wheeeeeeee!  
Numa Numa dance...ZOMG again. Listen to meeee...go to GOOGLE Type in 'Numa Numa Dance' And click on ANY link...load it..and enjoy my dears...Heehee..XD It be so funny to see story Jos dancing to that..XD XD XD With Link..in the back...shaking his head sadly. XD Hilarious..heeee..anyways.  
Leeroy Jenkins. What is WRONG with you people! Leeroy! ITS LEEROY HERE! CHICKEN BOY! XD Okay..okay..Leeet meee seee..heeee...Alright..to those with a good internet...go to Alright? Type in...'Leeroy' THATS ALL! Nothing else. Click on ANY vids. Wait for load..and..watch the noob..XD And listen VERY VERY closely to the last two seconds. XD XD BUT..if people here have REALLY sucky internet..Like I used to..ah..but I have DSL now..so Nyah (sticks tongue out). Anyways..I can put the scene into story mode...Aren't I special? XD Alright..I'll just shut up..and go on..so NYAH! Wheeehee! (runs off, singing Llama song and chewing on a butterscotch comb)  
On other note...I bought myself a new game.  
Shadow of the Colossus.

OMG!...That game..its...its so beautiful...the music...(shakes head)...brings TEARS to MY eyes...MINE!...thats rare...but..its beautiful...sooo..very beautiful...and sad. I give the game a 9 out of 10. I strongly suggest to buy it.

Other news...Went to Arizona with our Crevan...had fun...and wished I could never leave...Arizona was hot..very hot...Oh well..I miss it...ANYWAY...I'm rambling..better get to ze chappy...PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN 2 KICKS ASS!

Other news...Crevan demands you all to play Xenosaga...Dont look at me...and...sorry about the chappy not being that good or sounding rushed...school is a biiiiitccccchhhh...been so tired lately...need...sleep...(falls asleep, snoring)

I stared into the dark depths of the well, chewing on the inside of my cheek and muttering to myself.  
Link walked next to me, "Jos? What we do"  
"…huh? Oh! Yeaaah..umm…we got a lot of stuff to do…seriously Linky boy..."  
"…go to the next temple?"  
"..no."  
"…What we do then, woman!"  
"I WANNA DO A SIDEQUEST!"  
Link stared at me, "What the hell is a sidequest?"  
"….It's a thingy…where..you know..you do things for other people…and get stuff…"

Link cocked his head, "….What kind of sidequest do you speak of?"  
I walked over to where he was leaning against a brick wall, "Well…after much consideration to our plans and stuff…I think…" I bit my lip, tilting my head to the side. "Well..I think…We visit the Happy Mask Salesman!" Link gave me a confused look, "…who?"  
"..mask dudey…man…oh nevermind! Just follow me! We have to get to the temple of time and turn back into our younger selves..that's the only way we can meet him. So…HURRY UP!" We walked out of the village and started heading towards the doomed Market Place. Once we arrived, I jumped across the broken bridge with Link.

"Let me guess..those redeads are still going to be there?"  
I nodded, "Well of course...for...there is a French place somewhere..in ze market! And..They wish to steal..ze french fries and french onion dip! For they are dead Americans! And Americans...like french fries! EVERYWHERE YOU GO! THERE IS FRENCH FRIES! You can go to freaking ice cream shop..and voila! FRENCH FRIES!"

Link blinked, "..Whats that?"  
"...nevermind."

Madison looked up, "Ooh! I want French Fries! EXTRA SALTY FOR MEEE!"

We once again, entered the empty market and ran past the Amercian redeads who want French Fries cause their French(A/N YES I know French Fries wasnt made in France.) and to the Temple of Time.

Shutting the large door behind us, we looked around the Temple.  
"Atleast this place hasn't changed." I said.  
Link nodded and looked ahead, "...What's that?"

I looked and saw a figure staring out of the window at the end.  
"Ganondorf?" Link whispered, drawing his sword. I shook my head, "Nah..." I started walking forward.  
"Sheiky!"  
Link gasped, "Sheik!"

He ran to where he was standing, I rolled mye eyes and followed.

Sheik turned slowly and looked at us.  
"You both destroyed the wicked creatures that haunted the temple and awakened the sage.."

"That's our job..awaken ze bitches..."

"But...there are still other Sages who need your help. In order to awaken all the other Sages, you must become even more powerful"  
"Yeah we kinda realized that."

"You must travel over mountains..under water...and even through time...If you want to return to your original time, return the Master Sword to the Pedestal of Time and blow out the candle. By doing this, you will travel back in time seven years...The Time will come when you have to return here quickly...I will teach this to you for when that time comes..The song to return you to the Temple of Time...The Prelude of Light."

He once again took out his harp. Link and I took out our Ocarinas. Sheik closed his eyes and played a song that seemed to symbolize light...well duh..who would of thought. As the song echoed throughout the temple, Sheik opened his eyes and looked at us.  
"As long as you hold the Ocarina of Time...the Master Sword...and with the help of fire at your side..you hold time itself in your hands...Link, Josie. We shall meet again!" He disappeared.

Link crossed his arms and looked at me, "Are we EVER gonna get to talk to him?"  
"Course we will. He just doesnt wanna talk now. Shy like a girl, don't you think?" I grinned.

Linl shrugged, " Guess so...wanna ask him some stuff."  
"Oh, you will Linky boy!"

Link smiled at me, "Yeah...well..shall we go back to uhh...our pasts?"

"Sure..nothing else to do." I walked up to the candle. Link walked next to the pedastal and withdrew his sword. I leaned down to it. Nodding to each other, Link put the sword back and I blew out the flame.

Blue and red light filled the room, a weird sensation filled me and Link. I felt as though I was shrinking and..for some reason..less mature. When I opened my eyes, I squealed and tripped.

Link looked over and laughed at me, "What did you trip on?"  
"NOTHING!"  
Link giggled and helped me up, "Wow..we're young again..."  
I brushed my dress off, "Yeah.." I reached for my whips, only to find the sword I used before. "Hey! My whips are gooone!" I whined.  
"Well DUH...They are probably bigger than you..."  
"ARE NOT!"  
"ARE TO!"  
"ARE NOT!"  
"ARE TO!"  
"CAN'T PROVE IT!"  
"CAN TO!"  
"How?"  
"...Shut up." I stuck my tongue out, "Come on..we find mask salesman dude." I grabbed his hand and started walking towards the door.

Madison flew out, "What the hell just happend?"  
Not stopped, I asnwered with a grin, "We're young again."  
"..NOOOOO!"  
"YAY!" I cheered, still dragging Link out. Once outside, the sun shone brightly on us. Link grinned, looking around. "It's..happy again!"  
"Well of course! Nothing bad has happened yet!" I dragged him into the market, running past the adults and children to the od looking shop. I pushed open the door and walked in, immediately spotting the odd looking man sitting at the register.

He looked up at us. "Hiyeee!"  
I coughed, " Hia.."  
"Welcome to the Happy Mask Shop! We deal in masks that bring happiness to everyone! How would you like to be a happiness salesman?"

I cleared my throat.  
"Saleswoman? I'll lend you a mask. You sell the mask and bring the money back here. If you want to read the fine print, take a look at the sign right over there!" He pointed at a large sign. "After you've sold all the masks, you will become happy yourself! Have faith..."

Link walked over to the sign and started reading it, I looked at the one mask that was up, "That one!"

"Ah! Keaton!" He took it down and gave it to me, "Just wear the mask in front of certain people! If you talk to someone with a mask on, you might get a reaction. If anyone is interested in the mask, he or she will ask you about it. Someone may want the mask. Somewhere in the world, somebody is waiting for these masks...Just have faith"  
"Riiiight.." I took the mask and pocketed it, "Sooo..aren't you the dude who is going to be exploring soon and I am going with you?"

He smiled and nodded, "Yes...Soon...Sooner than you think. Be ready. Who knows what our journey may bring...and remember...Whenever there is a meeting...a parting..is sure to follow.."

I swallowed, wondering why that quote left a cold feeling inside of me. Link walked back to me, "Meh..just seemed like basics..so..all we are doing is returning the masks?"

I looked at him and grinned, "Yup! First..we bring this mask to the guard in Kakariko village."

Link nodded, "Lets go!" Link exited out of the shop, I opened the door for myself. The Happy Mask Salemen chuckled again, "However..that parting need not last forever...Whether parting be forever...or merely a short time...THAT...is up to you."

I said nothing only exited the shop, not glancing at him.

Link was watching the people in Hyrule with a smile on his face, "Shall we get going?" He asked, looking at me.  
I smiled back and nodded, "Tooo..Kakariko village!"

We ran past the crowded place, darting past the guards and into the open sunny field. Link smiled brightly again and looked at me, "I assume..we don't have our horses anymore?"

"Course not, Linky. Their still nothing but adorable colts...or whatever you call them." I shrugged then grinned. "We walk!"

Madison grumbled, "Dont wanna waaaalk.."

"What the crap you talking about, you don't even fly! You just sit on my shoulder or something and bitch about stuff! That aint walking!"

"...It tires me out."

"UGH! Lets go Link."

We ran acorss the small bridge that lead to the village and ran up the stairs. Entering Kakariko village, it was much smaller and lesser people there. That was to be expected of course. We walked passed the few houses that were scattered to the gate where a guard was standing, looking bored. I gave Link, the mask and he put it on. Looking cute as hell with it on.

We walked up to him.  
(A/N I could not...could just NOT find the damn script for talking to him so I am making this up as I go. Yes be afraid. Be very afraid.)

He looked at us and smiled, "Hello again." He saw Link with the mask, "Is that..a.Keaton Mask"  
Link nodded.  
The guard simply smiled, "It is! My son has been wanting that for ages! Will you give it to me?"

"Not so fast! How much you willing to pay for it?"

"...how about...20 rupees?"

"Good! Link, give him the mask."

Link shrugged and handed it over, the guard gave him the rupees. "Thank you so much! My son is going to be very happy!"

"No problem! Come on Link!" I grabbed him and we ran back to where the Happy Mask shop was in the market.

"There, we sold the Keaton mask. What now?"

The Happy Mask Salesman looked at us, "Already? Great!" He gave a laugh and handed us a scary looking mask. Before he could tell us about the mask, I had already grabbed Link and was running out of the door.  
"J..Jos! We didnt even get to hear what he had to say about it"  
"Oh Link! Its not important! I know this!" Still holding his hand, I ran across the Hyrule field to the Kokiri forest and ran in. I ignored the Kokiri standing about and ran to the Lost Woods to where a weird looking creature sat sadly on a stump.

"Hey you! Weird dude"  
He looked up, "Huh"  
I made Link put on the mask. He looked at Link and nearly fell off, "Wha..what is that!"

Link stepped closer, taking off the mask, "Don't worry! Its just a mask!"

He relaxed, "Oh...a mask, eh?...Ma...Maybe I can actually scare my friends with it on! Can I have it! I'll pay you 15 rupees for it!"

"Hey..wait a minute..this mask costs 30 not-"  
"THANKS!" He three 15 rupees at us, grabbed the mask and ran off into the woods.  
"That bitch ripped us off! Link! Come on! Lets go after him!" He grabbed me, "No Jos..I can pay it off myself"  
"Still..." I pouted. "No one rips off the Great Fire Master...uhh..me! Who..likes fire!..and..uhh...PEANUT BUTTER WITH ...umm...EGGS!...YOU WILL MEET YOUR SCREAMING TEMPORAL DOOM AT THE HANDS...of.a...MOOSE! And..and..learn your alphabet!"

LInk stared at me, "...al..pha..bet?"

"YES! Alphabet!..ABCDEFG! The Gummi bears are after me! One is red! One is blue! The yellow one stole my shoe! ABCDEFG!...The gummi bears has captured..meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!...I wanna be a mongoose."

Madison looked at me, "..What are smoking..and...WHERE...can I buy some?"

"...WHITE CLAUDIA! ITS THE WHITE CLAUDIA I TELL YA! For..for...because..Pyramid Head..is..is..on drugs!"

Link shook his head, "I really wonder about you sometimes."

I grinned widely at him, "When you wiiish upppooon a staaaar...maaakes noo diiiffeerencee who you areeee! Unless yooou aarreee a...PREEEEPPP!"

"Come on Jos." He grabbed my shoulder and started pulling on me to follow.

"Aye aye! Captain Crunch! Crunchatize me Cap'n!" We left the forest and headed back to the mask shop.  
The Happy Mask Salesman looked up as we walked in, "Did you sell it?"  
Link nodded, "yeah.."  
"Excellent! Hand me the 30 rupees!" Link did so.  
"I have only one mask left for you two!" He handed the bunny hood to me. I went wide eyed and put it on.  
"Oh My Gods! Its a playbo-"  
"JOS!" I heard Madison laugh in my pack.  
"It is!"  
"...play wha?"  
I giggled with Madison, "Nooothing..Come on Linky..we must find some dude.."

We exited the shop and the market. Link looked around, "So..umm..where now"  
"He is in the field running around like a damn fool! LETS JOIN HIM LINK!" I gave a loud scary laugh and started running to where I thought he was. Link gave me a frightened look before chasing after me, "What are you talking about!"

"Singing! Cant talk! Aint nothing gonna break my stride! Aint nothing gonna slow me doooown!" I sang happily, running along the yellow path. Link chased after me. I continued running until I ran into the running man.

I ran next to him, "Why..are you running?"  
"..I DONT KNOW!"  
"..wanna run faster, idiot?"  
"SURE!"  
He stopped, "What do you have?"  
I showed him the playbo..I mean..bunny hood. He took it, "Ooh! Thanks! Here is some rupees that this giant plant dropped when I ran into it!"  
"Smart one, arent you?"  
He gave me 50 rupees and ran off faster, squealing. Yeah, he scares me. I looked at Link, who had watched with a scared look. "Are we..done?"  
"Yup! Let us return!"

We ran all the way back to the market and to the shop and gave the Happy Mask Salesman the money.  
"Well..thats all the masks! Thank you so much! You have free access to any of my masks, anytime you want! Come back anytime"  
"No problem! Come on, Link!" I walked out with Link.

Link looked at me, "..Jos?"  
"Yes, Linky?"  
"..those 15 rupees..we got ripped off on...you stole it back from him didnt you"  
"...Money money money! MOOONEEEY!" I sang happily, skipping off. Link, shaking his head with a grin on his face, following.

222222222222222222

this chappy will be messed up due to bad spell check. I apologize.


	39. Doomy Doom Doom

Liz-Sakura : Yay! Hyperness is good! Thanks! 

Killer Pixy : Its the truth! I HAVE PROOF! Ahahahahaha! Thanks!

The Insane Imortal Dragon : Wow...I like them! Nadia sounds like the people at my school! YAY! I wanna hug them! YAY! Thanks!

Link Fangirl01 : (gives plushie head) Okaaay! Plushie heads for all! (Ganondorf's head come falling down) Eww! GROSS! AHHH! ...(kicks it)...Yay! Thanks!

Shiru23454 : It does get pretty tiring at times...or thats what Madison says ALL the time..gah...SCREAMING TEMPORAL DOOOOOM! Thanks!

NekoGuyFan : Its always been the generation of te ABCs...right?...(shrugs)...Playbo? Never heard of it..(cough)...thanks!

Hitoshirezu1 : Run running man! RUN! Xenosaga?..Gah..talk to Crevan about that..NOT me...Thanks!

Kiriona : Hmmm...unleash your imagination! You MUST! MUST I TELL YOU! You'll get better...must practice...PRACTICE...Thanks!

LoVeAnDlOsS : Oh I'm sure the would...(cough)..heee..maybe Link will...In France? Probably! NOO! FRENCH! GIVE ME SOOOOME! Thanks!

Eddy's Gurl : Wow...that was random and insane..I LIKED IT! I like hot cheetos..its lile..hot and cheese...put together...wooot! Thanks!

Gamer Lioness : I understand you completely. I will love to answer this. Now, when I first started this. I was quite young and wasn't all that good at grammar. Now that I am older, I have more advanced grammar classes and I am currently trying my best to learn better grammar skills. Spelling and capitilization I know. I do spelling checks on right before I put it up. There is a problem on my account. Everytime I upload a new chappy, it automatically deletes most of my punctuation and I have to put it in myself again. Since I usually do this on weekends, I don't have unlimited time and I do tend to rush through this. I try not to, but usually I do. Even I too wonder how people can be so easily attracted to my story when there is many other stories with the same plot line as I have. I try to work on it, but time isn't on my side. I apologize. Thanks!

Neko-Mitsuko : Oh GODS..another Xenosaga one..Thanks!

TheWatcherandReader : I like goats so..nyah! Thanks!

Hiei-Touya-icedemon : YAY! Plushie! Thanks!

Dark Elven Warrior : Ah! Don't spray me with a water bottle! NOOO!!!...Yay! You love me again! Me trrrry..Ooh! I watched that already...very funny..I loved it! Thanks!  
"I hate bananas! I refuse your offer!"---Crevan

LexraHeart : Okaaaay! (throws plushie head at you) YAY! Thanks!

dpad : I like sarcasm..it nice..YAY! Thanks!

TwilightZelda : Awww..watch the toast and milk! It'll help! Yay! I LIKE STICKERS!..They sticky..I shall try!! Thanks!

readergirl290 : Ah..it can be quite easy..since I act that mature most of the time...I knooow..me forgots it..wah...Paradoxes are pretty..Thanks!

Fukuro : I knoooows me forgooots..it..I havent's played it in forever and I didn't have a guide for it so..wah..Thanks! Me trys! Thanks!

Alli-dunno : Yay! laughing goood! Thanks!

Fire wolfess : I knoooow..me tryied but internet always messes it up..Thanks!

GreenDayLover19 : I know.. I did not find out about that until a few days ago..and I felt so stupid for not thinking about that earlier..Gah! Thanks!

Suicidal Sweety : I knooow I did forget it..wah...YES! GO SILENT HILL! IT IS DA BEST!...nakey?...(sweatdrops)..that was a big sword..I mean..AHH! (runs off) Thanks!

IluvEpona144 : Because the wizard did it! What he did is law! LAW I TELL YOU!...Thanks!

Kitty29 : Umm..WOOOT! WHORES! XD GO LAVA WHICH IS REALLY RED CHERRY CHOCOLATE! ZOMG! YAY! Thanks!

EverD : ...Noooo..not that! ANYTHING IS THAT!..I like fire though..fire is flames right? Yay! Thanks!

Dark Lady of the Sith : WOOOT!!!! All preps DIE!!!...yes..it does...heeeheee...Yup..thats the game! Very nice game..and pretty...Thanks!  
"er..well, there's no offical word of a Kotor 3 yet..but I still continue to wait for it! I mean, come on! Lucasarts loves money, Kotor 3 brings money, they might as well come out and annouce it today. Grrr...oh well. Also, been reading your story...if your wondering why I haven't reviewed it, its cause I'm lazy."---Crevan

xXShadowxAngelXx : Atleast I have chicken. YAY! Thanks!

Ojii-san : Ah..its okay! Don't worry! I will never hurt any of my precious reviewers...Thanks!  
"YAY! Another Xeno lover! (Hands over Jr. and Albedo plushie)"---Crevan

ranma hibiki : Yeah..that is quite true..XD YAY! Water on fire! Woooot! I knoooow..wah..Thanks!  
"As always, you scare me."-------Crevan

egyptluvergurl : I LOVE RANDOMNESS! It shall all be miiiine!

Al : In TP she will! I will! Thanks!

sami nekia : I luv French Fires. Thanks!

Fire Lady a.k.a Ruby Autobot : I knooow..damn me..Thanks!

Nameles123 : YAY! I love mongoose...Thanks!

Pyro of the Uchiha Clan : He should always be freaked out by her...in fact..EVERYONE should be freaked out by HER...Not the clooowns! Noo! Thanks!

Tenkyougan Master : Awwww..wah..you REALLY need to watch it...its good...and I know me forgots it...wah...YAY! Thanks!

variabler : Oooh..zombies..braaaaaaains!!! Thanks!

Lin the daugher of Link : Aye aye! Thanks!

HaltiOvi : Numa Numa is da best! Thanks!

I knoow! I know I forgot about that mask and got the rupeee amounts mixed up. But HEY! I had absolutely nothing to help me with that so you cant say anything to me! So..:P NYAH!!! Anywaaaays...I'm going to go ahead and start the thingy with the Well..then..I MIGHT move on to the Biggoron sword..havent decided yet...then to Shadow Temple...then...to Kid Spirit Temple..then..Adult Spirit Temple..then..Ganon's castle...then...Well...the ending..and...thats it! I sum up about..7 or 6 more chapters left if everything goes to plan...wheeee.  
"Note to all reviewers: FINAL FANTASY XII IS COMING OUT TODAY! BUY IT OR FACE THE WRATH OF...um..MY SHOE! Also, Tales of the Abyss is also a very good game. I suggest you look into it. That is all."---From Crevan

Happy Halloween! Steal candy from children and destroy them all! Ahahahaha!

"So...are we going to do anymore...sidequests?" Link looked at me, asking walking out of the city with me. I thought about for a second.  
"Weeeeeell...nah..we can move on for now."  
Link nodded, "Where to then?"

"Oh...hmmm..Kakariko village."  
"Why there?"  
"So we can go through Samara's home of death, see and hear the dead whisper their sorrows to us, cross over traps that are stained with the blood of the innocent curious ones, and face our worse dark fears that no one knows about in the back of our mind."

Link nodded, "Sounds fun...where's that?"  
"Meh..the Well in Kakariko village."  
"...we're doomed, aren't we?"  
"Pretty much..yup.."  
"...so...when we get there...wanna run around inside, screaming our heads off like headless chickens?"  
"Sounds good to meeee!"

Navi suddenly came out of Link's pack.  
"Hey! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Listen! Hey! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Hey!..You're not listening!"

"SHUT UP!!!!"

"Not until you listen to what I have to say!"

"We don't CARE what you have to say..let me guess..something about the damn well?!"

Navi paused and looked at me, "H..how did you know?"

I stuck my tongue out at her, "Because I know."  
She glowed, annoyingly and hid back in Link's hat. Link shot me a look, "Do you have to be so mean to her?"  
"Hey..I had to listen to that almost every minute of every day when I played this..no way in hell am I listening to it now."  
Link blinked, confused. "Played..this?"  
"...nevermind, deary Linky. We must go to the windmill."  
"I thought we were going to the well of doomy doom doom?"  
"To get INTO the well of doomy doom doom. We must play a song of doomy doom doom. So we go to the windmill of doomy doom doom and piss off a dude of doomy doom doom with the song of doomy doom doom and thus causing a storm of doomy doom doom which will open the well of doomy doom doom...savvy?"  
Link looked at the sky, still walking, "We're doomed aren't we?"  
"Oh very doomed..doomed to a fate of doomy doom doom."

Link laughed, "Well..to Kakariko village!" When we arrived at the village, everything seemed to be back to normal. People were walking around, talking. Some peopke were looking at the burnt houses and discussing the repairs need to fix it. I walked up the stairs with Link to the windmill. "Wait..didn't you go in hear not far back and learn that rain song from him"  
I nodded, "Yup! Some..redheaded crazy chick and a blonde dressed in green clothes taught it to them...curious bunch, eh?"  
Link's eyes widened, "Wait...WE taught ourselves how to play it?"  
"Lets see...our future selves went to him and learned it from him. He learned it from our younger selves, who learned it from...umm..I'M SO CONFUSED!" I cried.

Link thought, "Wow..time can be a pretty confusing things...we're teaching our future and our young selves stuff..that..we never learned..and..GAH!" He also cried, clutching his head. "So confusing!"

Madison flew out and looked at us. We were both clutching our heads, trying to figure out the meaning of time and failing miserably.  
"Don't try to understand things like that! Your small puny heads won't be able to comprehend it."  
"HEY!"  
"Just get your ass in gear and get over to the windmill! Before I..umm..I go ape shit on you."  
Link sighed, "Alright! We're heading toward there.." He started walking there, me behind him. Still thinking of time and the meaning of life...which is 42.

We walked into the wind mill. The dude was standing there, playing happily some random song I have never heard before. I smirked and went up to him. "Hello...Newman.."  
He stared at me confused, still smiling though, "..Wh..what? My name isnt Newman..."  
I sighed to myself, "Hasn't anyone around here ever watched Seinfeld before?"  
Link shifted around nervously, "Whats Seinfeld?"  
I bit my lip, closing eyes, "Now now Jos...their just noobs..allll noobs.." I opened my eyes and smiled happily, "Nothing dear blondie Link.."  
He gave me a small smile, "Alright."  
I turned back to the windmill guy, "I got a new song for you!"  
He grinned more, "oooh! Play it!"  
I nodded to Link and got out my ocarina. He got his out to. "Song of Storms. Link"  
He nodded. We both played the song together. As we played it, I heard water shifting around somewhere. The windmill guy's eyes went wide, "Wh..what have you done?!"

I bounced up and down, squealing and ran outside. "Its raaaaaining! Its pouriiing! The windmill guy is cuuursing! Though I'm not sad! He's pissed and mad! Thats why he need to get Gladware!"

Link walked out the door and closed it behind me. "I think he is having a panic attack."  
"Oh I dont THINK he is having one..I KNOW he is.." I giggled wickedly to myself. "Come on, Link. The well is just around the corner." I walked down the steps and approached the well. I looked down it with Link. He didn't seem that enthusiatic about going down a dark damp well. I don't blame him. He might of watched that evil tape and Samara could be in there waiting for him. Oh well...he might go into a pretty flashback with her dying. That would be cool!

"We..we have to go down there?" He said, nervously. I nodded, "Yup...don't worry Link..I know the shortcut to get what we need and get out. So don't worry about me running around here doing stuff. I don't want to be down there either...its freaky to me to.." I said. It was the truth. I was scared to death to go down there. Thinking there would be some evil creature waiting to devour me in there.

"I'll go first.." I said, climbing up onto its side and crawling down the ladder. Link pushed his damp blonde hair out of his eyes and watched as I disappeared into the darkness. He swallowed, got onto the side and started to climb down himself.

When I felt my feet touch solid ground, I released the ladder and straightened myself up. I blinked to clear my vision. It was quite dark in here. I could see a small light coming from torches. Which was kinda weird and freaked me out. A few second ago, this place was filled with water. I could hear water dripping from the ceiling onto small puddles on the ground and gathering. It reflected the light. Though it didn't help much with my vision. I heard Link climb down from the ladder and stand next to me. He looked around.  
"This place is...quite...new to us."  
"Yeah..guess you can say this is creepy haunted stage.."  
Link nodded and took a few steps and got on his hands and knees. "Come on..there is a hole here.." He crawled through it and disappeared. I shifted my dress around and got to the ground, following him through the hole.

When I got to the other side, Link was standing over a newly killed skulltulla. He looked at me and shook his head, "Not even five minutes into this place and we are already being attacked by enemies in here..Looks like we are going to have to be on guard"  
"Well, duh! This place is kinda haunted you know..I wanted to bring garlic and crosses down here to ward off the evil clowns of doom who wish to steal my Lon Lon milk."

Link shook his head with a small laugh and looked ahead, "J..jos..what's that?" He said pointing in front o him. I walked around him and looked. to the right was a large pile of dirt. Seemed to be meaningless. A little further ahead was a skeleton. It seemed to be quite old. Its bones was hanging crooked to the side. Some bones had falled off and its hollow eyes seemed to stare at us.

Madison suddenly came out, "Ugh! What is that foul stench! Did one of you cut wind or something cause that is just plain na-..Oh my GODS!..wha...what is that thing?"  
"Tis a skeleton. A plain dead skeleton. Nothing to worry about. Unless its Grim off of that show..then maybe he'll take care of the Ganondork for us..but..sadly.." I went up to it patted it on its rough boned head. "He's dead, Jim."

Madison gaped at it, "Where ARE we?"  
"At the bottom of the well."  
"You didn't tell me this?"  
"You never asked."  
"You should tell me anyways."  
"Well..guess what, Madison?"  
"What?"  
"We're at the bottom of the well."  
"I KNOW THAT NOW!"  
"Good..then I won't have to tell you again..now, shall we continue?"  
Link nodded, stil staring at the skeleton nervously.

"Yeah..still..there is something about..Navi..can you tell us anything?"

Navi flew out and went over to the skeleton. She inspected it fot a second then turned bright green.  
"I can hear the spirits whispering in this room...'Look for the eyes of truth...'. That's what they are saying!"

Link looked at me, "Eyes of truth"  
"That's what we are here for. It'll help us get through the Shadow Temple."

Link looked at the wall in front of us, "This is a dead end though...we can't go further here."  
I grinned to myself, "Yeah..oh well..guess we just have to go back.." I pretended to trip and fell through the illusion wall.

Link gasped loudly and fell to his knees, "Jos! Jos! Where did you go?!"

I reached out with my arms and pulled him into the new room with me. "Oh no where special..ya know?"  
He gaped, "H..how did we..?"  
"It was an illusion wall..there are going to be a few of them here..so don't be to surprised."  
"How can we know if they are illusions or not?"  
"Thats why we need the Eyes of Truth. So we can tell what is an illusion from reality. Link. We are not staying here long. We just need one key and thats it. I know where the key is so follow me."  
I walked on ahead. Link was about to walk past me when I grabbed him and pulled him back.  
"Careful Link!" I pointed to the large green skull that suddenly passed us, guarding the well.  
"What is that thing.."

"That is a secret agent sent to find the One Ring to rule them all...we must avoid it! OR else we will be captured and send to the fiery pits of Mount Doom..oooh..that sounds fun though...I gotta do that.." I shook the thoughts of pretty lava in my head and grabbed Link's hand. I dragged him to a hidden wall and ran into it. "Ha! I knew it"  
Like I had remembered, there was an small chest in front of us. I ran to it and grabbed a key from it. Link was looking around the room, "Is this..blood on the walls..?"

"Yup! Pretty isn't it?"  
"Pretty isn't the word for it.."  
I shrugged, "Pretty...oh well..come on..follow me.." I ran out of the wall and ran to the very north of the well. Link stayed right beside me, still scared shitless I assume. "Alright Link. See that sign?"  
He looked up and saw the picture of a grinning skull. He nodded.  
"Lets play a song for him.." I took out my ocarina with Link.  
"What song?"  
"Zelda's lullaby will put him to sleep well I assume.."  
Link nodded and we both played the song together. That was a clicking noise and I heard the sound of water being drained somewhere again. Link heard it to, "What water is that?"

"You saw the water from the entrance, didn't you"  
He nodded.  
"That water is drained..come on.." We headed all the way back to the entrance, avoiding any enemy that we can. I muttered to myself, "Samara is going to be there...I know it! Her evilness of the doomy doom doom will reign supreme! We must conquer the doomy doom doom!"

Once we got back, we saw that the water had drained from the pool from below us. The walls shined in the light from the torches.  
"Oh..nevermind then! Heehee!"  
.I jumped down onto the slippery floor and saw the hole leading to the room we needed to be in. Link climbed down and stood next to me, "Are we almost out of here? This place is giving me the creeps."  
"We're almost out..don't worry..." I smiled at him. He smiled back. I got on the ground and climbed into the next room. Seeing a shadow on the ground, I looked up and saw a skulltulla. I brought it down with a quick fireball. Then got on top of its soft belly and stabbed it. It died instantly. Link appeared and looked at the enemy. He shuddered and shook his head.

"Don't worry Link..they won't do anything while the great pyromaniac is around unless they want to be roasted alive!" I said, giving him a comforting hug. He smiled at me, hugging back. "I know.."

"Come on..chin up." I said, smiling. I walked into the next room, making sure he was next to me. As soon as we entered though, the door locked behing us and I heard a weird crunching noise. I drew my sword along with Link and looked around.

An ugly giant white creature appeared from the ground. It had black spotches on it and a long neck with a odd looking head with sharp teeth sticking out. Two small dinosaur hands waved around. It didn't look very happy to see us. Beside it, long skinny white hands poked up from the ground and reached for the both of us.

Link gaped in horror, "What...the..."

Madison took that time to look out, "Oh my GODS!! Its..its...a deformed pe-"  
"No time for your bad mind, Madison!" I shook my head and pushed her back into the pack. Link continued gaping, "What the hell?!"

"Watch it Link!" I swung at the white hand that was reaching at his foot. The hand squealed and went away. I turned to the giant creature and started pelting it with fire balls.  
"Come on, Link! Fighty!"

He shook out of his shock and started helping me kill it with his sword. Everytime one of us would get grabbed by a hand, the other one would hit the hand to release us and we could go back to pelting the enemy harder with out weapons. It was a pretty good strategy and after a while. The creature finally died and faded back into the ground with the hands. Link leaned against the wall, panting. "What the hell was that thing"  
"Probably some mutated creature or something.." I said, sheathing my sword and catching my breathe. As Link was looking around. I opened the chest and found only one intstead of two Lens of Truth. I don't know why. I shrugged and handed it to Link. "Here..you're probably better with it then I am.." He looked through it. "Everything does look a lot funnier.." He said. I nodded.  
"Alright..can we PLEASE get out of here now? This place is giving me the chills."  
Link agreed immediately and we exited the room back to the main one. We easily got back out of the well without any problems occuring. As soon as we climbed out of the well and into the fresh air of Kakariko village. I collapsed on the ground.  
"GRASS! I love yooou.." I hugged the ground, happily. Link watched me, shaking his head.  
"Glad thats over..Well..where to next?"  
I stood up, patches of grass in my hands and hair. Some even in my mouth.  
"To the Shadow Temple of course."  
"Shadow...what..is that one like!"  
"Oh just like the Well but 10 times worse."

Link's scream echoed through the village.


	40. Molded Cheese

...(walks out)..Heh..heh..okaaay..I know its been a while..but..umm..I HAVE GOOD EXCU- err.REASONS!! 

Crevan : She's been distracted by Tales of the Abyss.

HEY! Have not! XP XP ..Only a little..

Crevan : She thinks Jade Curtiss is the sexy as hell.

...HEY!...XP..I do have good reasons...It's a rather..shock isnt it? XD Yes...shocked me to..School is VERY hectic for me...I used to be a straight A student..I'm just not a biology and geometry person...And..well...the students themselves...I think my school is cursed...Since I started there..there have been..4 deaths and 2 life threatening injuries..to people I have known for years...So..here is the new chappy..please enjoy.

1111111111111111111111111111111111 After we aged ourselves to adults..we went to Kakariko Village..

"Oh Link..calm down! You have me with yooou.." I said, skipping happily to the graveyard while dragging a gaping Link along.

Madison snorted behind me, "That makes it ten times scarier.."

"Hey! I only be scary when I WANT to be scary..RAWR!"

It started raining as soon as we entered the graveyard. "The forecast for the Kakariko village graveyard for today...Rain..Cloudy...Forecast for tomorrow..rain..cloudy...forecast for the rest of the year..rain..cloudy..."

I continued to drag Link more towards the graveyard. Then looked at the large cliff that seperated us from the Shadow Temple.

"..well that was pointless."

Link looked at me, "What was?"

"I dragged you to the graveyard so we can enter the Shadow Temple...when we can't even get into it from here."

Link's face fell, "Then..how we get there?"

"Well..blondie..we just play the song Sheiky taught us." I stated, whipping out my ocarina. Link blinked, getting his out. Togethere, we played the evil dark song and warped to the just a few feet in front of us.

Link glanced around us, "It got colder.."

"Yes..it does that when you're around evil spirits that like feasting on human flesh..mwahahaha.."

Link went wide eyed, staring at me.

"Kidding! You take things to seriously..evil spirits can't feast on human flesh...only scare them to death.." I grinned, walking down the path to the entrance of the Shadow Temple.

Link shivered, following. He looked around the room.

"Whats will all these torches?"

"Oh shit! I forgot about the Fairy queen.." I cursed, crossing arms. "Oh well..not important..you have me anyway...But remind me to take you to the fairy girl later.."

Link nodded, "Y..Yeah..sure.."

Within just a few minutes, I had lit all of the torches around us, not letting any of them die out. When the last torch was lit, the stone door in front of us shook..then opened slowly. The dark entrance gave out a cold air that washed over us. I shivered. It wasn't the kind of chill you would get from going outside during the winter. It was the chill you would get from walking into a abandoned house alone at night.

Link continued to stare at it, "...I don't like it"  
"Neither do I...smells like molded cheese."

Madison gaped at me, "Molded...cheese..? How..the"  
I looked at her, "Remember that one time I put cheese in a jar and left it in my closet for a year?...This is what it smells like."

Madison nodded, "Oh yeaaah..why did you do that again"  
"For the hell of it..why do you think I put on a mask whenever I walked into my closet for the next 5 months.."

"..that does explain alot. Even the flies wouldn't enter your closet."

"Yup! Never seen a color like that before either..Kinda like..this cross between green..purple..and brown.."

Link continued to gape at us.  
"...what? Oh yeah! The temple! Yes..let..us..enter..the temple of doom!!!" Taking a deep breath, I stepped off the platform and walked into the darkness.

Madison glowed darkly, "I hate this stuff.." She followed.  
Link gaped, "...molded..cheese?"

Navi looked at him, "...think you should tell her that the milk you got from Lon Lon Ranch has been spoiled for about a few weeks now?"

"...Nah...Lets let it spoil a bit more...I want to see this..strange combination of colors that her..molded cheese took..or maybe some new..color..." He walked in slowly

1111111111111111111111111

Yes..short..I know..but its a start for me. As soon as I work things out with Crevan, there will hopefully be more chappies out.


	41. Notice!

Alright..this...WOULD be a update chapter..but..I am still working on the chappy..and have had to stop my work..because..around Thurday..I obtained a bladder infection..and...peeing hurts.. (cries) I am on simple medication which is just easing the pain and making my pee look like pumpkin juice(its orange XD) but I wont be able to see a doctor until Tuesday..because..well..its Memorial weekend. And HOPEFULLY I wont obtain a kidney infection and have to go the emergency room. Great way to start off my summer vacation. Oh! And June 22 through July 7 I wont be here..one week will be in California in Disneyland and the other week in Arizona with my darling Crevvy Wevvy...So...expect no updates then. So..wish me well..and hope I don't get worse or something...and pity me for I can't have my source of soda for a long time. I am gonna DIE. 


End file.
